Vindicated
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Bella is kidnapped and given to Edward who is a son of the Volturi Crime family, which makes their money through human trafficking. Mafia, mob, some violence, Rated M.
1. Taken

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language. -Rated M!  
This story has some dark themes. (Most of my stories do, actually.) There is fun and fluff, but not a lot, and only a few actually horrible things happen to Bella, no rape. (Sorry if that is a spoiler.)  
I am open to **constructive** criticism, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to hurt my feelings (Flame). You have to help me grow as a writer, not just tell me how horrible I am. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Taken

Charlie blamed me for Renee leaving us.

It's the only explanation I could think of. It's the only reason that was _almost _good enough for the way he treated me. It isn't so awful, especially because I only have to see him when he gets up for work. He works the night shifts at McMasters. It's a sheet metal factory. When I leave for school, I have to be extra quiet since he sleeps during the day. It's rare if he is still up when I leave. This came with one advantage, by the time I was nine, I could sneak anywhere, being quiet was my gift.

Charlie rarely hits me, but when he does, he goes all out. It's been almost nine years since I've seen my mother, and it seems the only time I get a real beating is on the anniversary that we left Phoenix for Forks. Dad didn't want to be around all those memories, he said. I had wanted to stay; we left behind everything, all my friends, all our family.

I guess they weren't my family anymore, since Renee turned her back on me… on us.

His lunch was already packed; I had to make extra for dinner, so he could take it the next night for lunch. Charlie didn't stand for cold cut sandwiches. He also didn't stand for late dinners, and if I didn't kick it up a notch, it would be. His alarm goes off at 6:15; dinner had to be on the table at 6:30.

Today I was making fish with green bean casserole. If it was just me, I would have had French fries. The casserole was baking and I was frying the fish in lemon juice when I heard the familiar long beeps of dad's alarm clock. I turned the oven up and flipped his fish. At least his would be ready. I could just say I'm not hungry. That always made him happy, thinking he was saving money.

We had an average house. Nice sized, not big, not small, the only real down side was that we only had one bathroom. I liked being average though. I liked blending in to my surroundings where no one really takes notice.

I set the table in a hurry, upset that I had misjudged how long dinner would take. I grabbed his plate, flipping the fish onto it, putting two uncooked pieced in the pan, grabbing the oven mitts. I could hear his boots on the stairs. I flipped the oven open, not bothering to wait for the first wave of heat to pass before pulling the dish out. I slopped two scoops onto his plate and put it down just as he entered the kitchen.

He harrumphed; upset he didn't have a reason to yell at me, but he would find one soon enough. He sat down, inspected his fork and after a moment, pushed it into his fish. I turned back to the stove, flipping the two pieces I just put in. I was already on edge.

"Where's yours?" He said gruffly.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to finish cooking your lunch for tomorrow and be done." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Cook something else." I looked over at him, and he met my eyes harshly. "I want something else tomorrow. The laundry needs done and the bathroom upstairs is getting filthy." He dared me to disagree. I just cleaned that bathroom yesterday.

I just nodded at him; he scowled and shoved a mouthful of green bean casserole in his mouth. He coughed it up, spitting it back into his plate pushing his chair back and standing up. I was going to get it now.

I turned the oven off, and cowered back. Charlie usually just made me feel horrible about myself, but on really bad day's he hurts me. I wasn't sure what kind of day this would be. I was never sure with Charlie, not anymore.

Before mom left, all I had were happy memories. Going to the zoo, daddy giving me great big hugs when he came home from work, he had been a cop then. All I remember is how happy everyone was. Apparently, my mother hadn't been happy, but I hadn't noticed.

"Are you trying to kill me!" he bellowed. "You're just as slippery and conniving as your mother." I didn't know what I did wrong. The casserole was fine, I didn't see how any of that could have killed him, but I have been screamed at about less logical things so I let it come, just a daily occurrence that barely meant anything anymore.

"You whoring about? You like that I'm not home at night, so you're 'friends'" he put in air quotations "can come over and fuck you. You mean nothing to them, you mean nothing." I looked down, not meeting his eyes as he went on. The topic change was normal. Once he got the ball rolling, it just collected more and more insults until it exploded, sometime he left if a rush, sometimes he hit me.

I didn't have friends at school, not anyone I could really mention anyways. I stayed in the background and let things happen how they should. I knew no one there really cared about me, let alone notice me or talked to me.

Maybe I should be more outgoing, maybe I would never fit in, but one way or another, I knew my father was right. I didn't matter, I probably never would matter. Mom left us too, mom left me behind, and my dad was all I had left. Sure, he was a shitty one, but he stayed.

Sudden movement brought me back to reality, his hand coming around over my shoulder, I thought fast dropping to the floor and yelping, bringing my hands above my head. I heard a bag wrinkle and my father's laughter. He had just grabbed his lunch from the counter behind me.

"Pathetic." He walked out the door, keys in hand. He didn't have to be at work until 8. I knew what he would be doing until then, hitting up his favorite bar, The Salty Dog. I sighed as he left. Putting what I could in left over bins and pulling out ingredients for dad's lunch tomorrow. Beef stroganoff was always a hit, and I guess I was eager to please since I was going beyond expectations with his lunch choice.

For the first time in twenty minutes, I wished that I could go back in time to when things were happy. I was sure my child like brain had imagined all of that joy, but not all of it, and I knew for a fact then had been happier than now.

I wanted my mommy back.

I cleaned up everything I didn't need, filling the sink was soapy water so I could wash the dishes and cook at the same time. I thought about turning the TV on, but I didn't want to think about much right now.

I was pathetic. I didn't stand up for myself, and I didn't mind my father tearing me down like he did. I embraced it all. If I was a stronger person, I would have packed my bags and left by now. I guess, since Charlie was all I had left, that I loved him. I hoped he loved me too.

No one would understand, no one could, but Dad was all I had left, and that meant something. I wasn't sure what I meant to my father, but he was my family. My one and only person that took care of me and gave me a house to live in and food to cook, he may not make me feel good about myself, but at least he saw me everyday.

Everything was cooking just fine when a hard double knock sounded at the door. My first thought was, 'oh shit, dad got in a bar fight.' I turned everything down a few notches on the stove incase the door took longer than expected. I walked through our living room to get to the door, peaking through the hole. My sleeves rolled up and my arms soapy.

Two men, both tall, one taller than the other who had blonde hair, the other bulkier with black, they were probably cops, or bouncers. They looked tough enough. I didn't see my dad, but that didn't mean much. He had only been gone an hour. He could get in a lot of trouble in an hour. Maybe these guys were just stopping by on their way home to inform me my father would be spending the night in jail.

I opened the door. I had no idea that this would be the moment that changed my life.

"Can I help-" The guy on the right grabbed me, the one on the left jabbed a needle in my arm, hitting the plunger with his thumb, I stared dumbly, wondering for a moment if this was a joke. I slumped, falling into the thicker guy's chest.

"Let's move her. Leave everything how it is, and make sure no one is alive in there." The guy holding me said, as the taller guy pulled out a gun. How lucky was my dad that he left for work early? I was glad he wasn't home for this.

With my dad's well being floating through my head I forgot to worry about myself. Everything went black.

.0.0.

"I'm serious, she's coming to. Should we give her more?" The voice was hazy, like he was talking through a blanket. I felt tingly and my mouth felt like a whole wad of cotton balls had been shoved in it.

"Felix," a pause "we gave her an adult male dose, she is out until we deliver her. Stop flipping out, you'd think this was your first time." This voice was calmer, he had things under control, but he was muffled. I stored the name Felix into my memory bank, hoping I could recall it later if I ever got a chance to rat these bastards out for kidnapping. They should know my dad had no money. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't pay it.

"Demitri," He mocked, using the same tone. "I know she's coming too, she just moved her eyes. This isn't my first time which is why you should trust me." Another name to memorize, I pried my eyes open, I was in a cage. Metal bars above and around me, I was on a black piece of plastic and the smell of piss hit my nose harshly when I moved.

We were in a moving vehicle. Felix and Demitri had drugged me, shoved me in a cage and were driving me somewhere. A few warnings came back to me. In a kidnapping situation, the victim rarely survives, the victim needs to stay alert and run as soon as possible. Scream, if surrounded by people, tell those surrounding people what is going on. Those were all fine and dandy, but what about in this situation. I was in a moving car. Can't run, didn't have anyone to tell, screaming wouldn't do much good since no one was around to hear it. That left just dying, great.

"We're almost at the transport doc. If she's moving, she won't remember a thing later." I couldn't tell who was who, and when I tried to recall their names, I drew a blank. My eyes closed and I had to fight off sleep. I needed to stay alert.

The car, or whatever this was I was in, began to slow. Had we arrived where I would die? Were they going to kill me and throw my body in a dump? Would I be one of those girls? Would I be a face on a poster forever?

.0.0.

Cold, I was cold. I pealed my eyes open as something tightened around my foot, I was lying on metal. The same tightening sensation happened to my other foot. I was in an awkward position. I tried to straighten myself out, but I just tugged at my restraint and went back to the same position.

My restraints? What the hell? I pealed my eyes back again, it was harder this time. Like my eyes desperately wanted to stay closed but I need to get out of these feet restraints so I could close my legs. I looked down trying to get a look at what was happening.

These drugs were making me think slowly.

I was naked! No wonder I was so cold on this metal table. Wait… where they going to rape me? I heard about people being kidnapped for sex. I didn't want to be raped! I would rather just be killed, quickly please and thrown in a dumpster.

My head rolled back, thumping on the metal. The ceiling was grey, the walls a darker but similar shade, I saw a flash of metal to my right and when I turned my head in that direction, slowly and weakly, there was a man holding an instrument of torture.

Oh. My. God. Please don't let them torture me.

"Be careful there little one. Wouldn't want you to hurt your head." He was speaking to me as if I was a child, although, I was young, younger than him, it made me mad that he was treating me like this. I should have been mad that he was about to shove that thing inside me.

"She's been fading in and out." A voice from above my head, the same one from inside the car, his name had been… Felix! Yes, I remembered. I was distracted for a moment as cold metal entered my body, I gasped, and tried to push off the table with my hands, and they just flopped off the table, hanging there. I felt scraping, a tugging.

"Virgin." The guy beginning his torture said. I shuddered. Why in the hell would that matter? I fought some more, actually getting my arms to cooperate for all of four seconds, but enough to get me to sit up. Two men, the same ones that had taken me, forced me down.

What the doctor had put inside me, was pulled out, and plopped on a table. It was heavy because it made all the other metal instruments jump.

"Finish up!" Demitri said, I watched as the doctor went over to a burner full of hot coals, they were glowing red. It looked like a long metal stick coming out of it; the Doctor gripped the handle and pulled it out.

It was a brander. I was going to be branded like a cow, like meat, and given away. I tried to push away, I tried to fight Demitri and Felix, since I knew what was going to happen next. The Doctor positioned himself, held my foot and pushed the brand on top of it.

I smelt the burning flesh before I felt it. I gagged, and a scream came out, the after effect from the pain hitting me hard. I gasped and he pulled away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Demitri and Felix's face as this happened.

Something cold was put on my foot, and I felt a small tugging sensation, were they bandaging me up? I opened my eyes again, trying to look and see what was happening to me now. I still struggled against the two men.

"Give her a half dose. She's a fighter." Demitri said, he must have been the leader of the others. I memorized his face for a second before the other spoke.

"He's going to love to break her spirit." Felix replied. What the hell did that mean? Holy shit, was I a gift? Was I being trafficked? What was it called…? Human Trafficking? That was worse, I would be raped repeatedly, and death would have been too kind.

I felt another needle, this time in my thigh. I went under again.

.0.0.

I gasped sucking in water, I struggled. They were going to kill me! Had I slept through the raping part? I really hope so. Two people were holding me underwater. It was cold, and I was still naked. I pushed off the bottom, this was a big tub. They pulled me out, I clung to the first thing I could, the side of the tub. I guess since my life was in danger, the adrenaline would overcome the drugs.

"Jesus." Felix said, but he wasn't close, I tried to look around, but I couldn't focus. I guess the drugs were still in my system enough to stop myself from being fully functional. "Demitri," He yelled, a door opening. Great, they were getting back-up to kill me. I flopped myself out of the tub, the two people that had held me down, actually helped me out. Their hands were small, and soft, they had to be girls.

I could see outlines. Where they trapped too? What if I was a concubine for someone in another country? What if it was something worse? Like that movie Hostel. Someone would buy me to kill me, I would be worth more because I was an American and I was a Virgin.

"Demitri, get your dick out that women and come here! She's awake again!" He screamed again. Oh man, I was going to be raped; I was going to be one of these women. Did anyone passing through get to have me? Was it like a prostitution ring? But I thought they said I was a gift or something like that?

I heard a door slam, and I crowded into one of the girls laps, wrapping my arms around her neck. She responded, pulling me tighter. I'm sure I was getting her all wet but she just let me rest my head on her shoulder as I shivered.

"It'll be alright." She whispered. "It's fine after you get used to it." I cried out, for the first time since this has happened, I let tears fall. I was going to get raped. I was going to be tortured and they were going to keep me alive.

"What's your name?" I asked, happy that one person was being nice to me. If I spoke to her, I could focus on something else instead of my fate. Things would be alright if I just held a conversation. The drugs were still affecting my mind.

"Angela, but you aren't staying here sweet. You are moving on to a better place." I remembered her name. I felt another needle go in my shoulder. Had she meant they were going to kill me? Was that better place heaven?

I lost control of my arms, but Angela put me down softly. She was so gentle, I opened my eyes to try and see her face but it was pointless I felt the blackness coming over me again.

.0.0.

I was so weak.

I had tried and tried to open my eyes but it was useless. We were moving again. I wasn't in a cage, but I was tied. I guess they figured I wouldn't wake up again. They were wrong. I didn't have a high tolerance, well I guess I did, but I never did any drugs before, I don't know why I could fight through it.

"Turn down here." Demitri directed. "You have to stop at the gates. They will inspect for any weapons or unwanted passengers." The driver did as he was told, he stopped.

"Purpose of visit?" I'm assuming the guard was the one that asked.

"Delivery." Felix responded. The doors opened, I was expecting this to be my stop, where Felix and Demitri parted from me, but he just pushed me over. I still couldn't move.

"Nice outfit." The guard commented. I knew I had some form of clothes on, but I doubted that I had much on. It felt like underwear, and a bra, I'm sure there was a little more too it, but I couldn't open my eyes, I was working on it though.

The doors closed, and the guard moved on, after another minute, he gave the all clear and I heard metal clinks. Was there a gate? I was going to some rich guy's house? Oh man, this could be Hostel, or the concubine thing, or, I swallowed a dry gulp, a sex slave.

"Did she just make a noise?" Felix asked, I'm sure someone was inspecting me.

"She couldn't have, she has two doses in her. All the others are out with one." Demitri responded, a bit of curiosity in his voice. So there were other girls? This had to be human trafficking then.

"She's a bundle of surprises and fight. I bet she's a sex kitten." Felix said a whole new tone to his voice I never heard before. Was that lust? "A real fire cat."

Oh man, I was a sex slave, but not to either of these men. I was being delivered. I was a gift. I didn't try to swallow again; I just dealt with the uncomfortable cotton flavor in my mouth. I didn't want them to suspect anything when I ran, if I could.

How would I get passed the gate? Let alone, how would I do anything when I couldn't even open my eyes? I didn't want to risk it now. What if it was too late later? It's not like it would really matter, I couldn't move anything.

I couldn't even feel my foot. Was that from the tranquilizer or had they numbed it? I moved it just a little and pain shot up my leg. Nope, it was from the drugs. I held in my wince, and shuttered a little. I waited for them to comment on me again, but they didn't.

We drove for another ten minutes it felt like. So running that distance with my foot, without a guarantee that I would make it passed the gates? I didn't think I would get out. I was trapped, but I wouldn't let my 'owner' have me. I would fight. He _didn't_ own me. I wouldn't let him.

We stopped moving. The guys were out, and I could hear muffled talking outside of the vehicle. I tried to listen, but it was to no use. Whatever it was, I would never know. The door opened at my feet, and a rough hand pulled me by my knee. I grazed over a seat belt buckle and couldn't help but arch my back. Shit. I was still loopy, that's for sure.

"Demitri, she's moving again." He cursed. So that meant Felix was the one carrying me? He curved his one arm under my legs, and the other around my back. He picked me up, the sensation made my head spin and for a moment, I almost slipped under again.

"Let him decide, she's a few steps away from not being our problem anymore." I was limp in his arms, I tried to lift my head but it was useless. It was uncomfortable with my neck like this. That was the least of my worries, but the drug was starting to affect my thinking again.

I wasn't carried very long when I was dropped, or thrown on the floor. I willed my body to respond, but I just landed in a heap on the floor, it jarred my shoulder and my hip, my foot hit the floor, but other than that, I would say I was fine.

"Just hoping it would set her sleeping again." Felix said, if anything, he made me wake up just a little bit more. I tried to move, but my hands and feet were tied, all I ended up doing was falling like a turtle on my back. It was useless trying to get up. I felt something bubble forth from my throat and a laugh came out. I was stuck on my shell. How funny!

"She's fucked up still. You don't have to worry about that." Demitri replied. I must be at my final destination.

"Go get him." Felix said.

"No, he's psycho. You go get him." Demitri replied. Great, my master was crazy. Two of the biggest guys were afraid to go get him. A cough sounded from a distance.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." The voice was predatory, a growl and threat wrapped up in one. I had to open my eyes, I tried, but I blinked. Light flashed and it hurt me. It was too bright. I tried again, and I could keep them open. Focusing was another matter though.

"No Sir," Demitri said, I could see him straighten up on my left.

"Is this my early birthday present?" The new guy walked forward, as Felix slipped by above me, he disappeared through the stairwell.

"No Sir," Demitri said, as the guy came into view. He had a crew cut, sandy blonde hair and stubble, the beginning of a beard. He wasn't half bad looking with his sharp features, but he had a cruel hint to him, he face screwed up in anger as he heard what Demitri said.

"I want her." The angry man asked as he reached out to me, touching my bare side with his short calloused fingers. I shied away, adrenaline kicking in as I realized just how much danger I was in at the moment. The drugs were definitely affecting my thoughts.

I pushed off the floor, rolling onto my stomach. It was sloppy, and I grazed my chin on the carpet. I couldn't keep my head up.

"She's still fighting." Demitri said. "We gave her double the dose and she's still awake." I couldn't look around now. Stupid. Stupid. I put myself in a worse position.

"Give her more." The angry guy said, it was a simple solution.

"That would be nearing the lethal dosage; we don't want to risk her. She's already had too much, it could damage her." Oh, Demitri explained. So I could have brain damage, maybe that's why I couldn't move how I'm used to.

The angry guy flipped me over, pushing my shoulder, when he had me how he wanted me, I felt his hand go across my stomach. A cry bubbled up, and it came out as a short soft groan. I managed for my tied arms to come up and I tried to push him away, it was weak, but that was all I was capable of.

"Did you hear that? Oh, she wants me." His hand went lower, dipping below the elastic of whatever kind of underwear I was wearing. This time, the adrenaline pulsed through me fully. I wasn't going to be raped! I sat up, pushing him back and getting free, taking him by surprise. I slinked back like a worm, pushing with my tied feet. I ignored the pain shooting up my leg from my brand; I wasn't going to let him touch me. He recovered quickly, and if I thought he was angry before, now it was scary.

He caulked his fist back ready to punch me. I closed my eyes bringing my arms up awkwardly for protection. I braced myself, I waited, and it never came. When I knew it wasn't going to happen I opened my eyes. The angry man was on his back, another man I hadn't met was above him on one knee. He pushed himself up, offering a hand to the angry man.

"She's mine." The new man said, and the angry man swatted the new man's hand away, acting a sore loser. "James." The new man warned, offering his hand again, and he took it this time, pulling himself up. So the angry man's name was James, and he wasn't the one that owned me. Well great, I think.

"You're dismissed." The new man said to Demitri and Felix, they took their leave, Felix winking at me as he passed. I heard one say to the other how much fun Edward was going to have.

Edward was the new man. My owner's name was Edward. He turned to me then, and I had to look away, glaring. He had bronze hair, piercing green eyes and an angled face, all tied together with a straight nose and a strong jaw line.

He was hot, and I hated him already.

That's the last thing I remembered before it went black again.

.0.0.

Review.


	2. Hide Away

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: Oh man! I need a beta reader. Thanks for reading and I like reviews!

Chapter Two: Hide away

I was hot. I pushed my blanket away. Forks was always so cold, did dad actually turn the heater on? He never let me touch the thermostat. Maybe dad was sorry, and this was his way of making it up to me? That would be a first.

I had the strangest dream.

I pried my eyes open, wondering why it was so hard to lift them. Had my alarm for school gone off? Dad would be pissed if they called and woke him up. I turned to my bed side table to look at the time.

Where was my clock?

Where did that lamp come from?

Where was I?

I looked around, it was dark, but my eyes adjusted quickly. This room was triple the size of mine at the very least, the bed I was on could fit a family of four and I was scared. The memories came back to me, the needles and Demitri and Felix. I took a deep breath; I needed to find a way out. I could run now.

There was a piano next to a steel door, a wooden door was beside a flat screen television and there was a long black couch with a mass of blanket on it. The stereo system looked expensive, and there were thousands of CD's around it. There was another door beside the bed. It had to be the one out.

I moved slowly, glad I wasn't bound with ropes anymore. My wrists were sore, but that was the only evidence that I had been tied up in the first place. When my foot hit the carpet I sucked in a sharp breath between my teeth, right, I forgot about that. I was in a T-shirt, underneath was the same underwear set I had on before. At least I was covered, and I felt comfortable part way in this.

Limping was less painful, but louder. I limped anyways, not seeing anyone I needed to be excessively quiet for. I guess it was a habit to wake up as quietly as possible so Charlie didn't get pissed. I reached the door and turned the handle, it was the bathroom.

I peeked in, there was a large bathtub that could fit eight and there were holes on the sides for jets. That tub probably cost more than my house. There was a double sink, and beside that a toilet. A cabinet was to my left, it reached the ceiling and beside that there was shaded glass for a shower. I could see colorful tubes through it, meaning he used the shower a lot more than the tub.

I made my way out, closing the door with a little click. I hobbled past the stereo system and studied the window. We were on the second floor; a fall from here would be suicide. I preferred that to rape, but there was a security system tab on it. I tapped it and a buzzing rang from it. It was live. I didn't want an alarm to go off.

I limped away, going to the door between the TV and the couch. When I passed as quietly as possible, I noticed a body on the couch. I couldn't make out any features and I didn't want to get any closer, but I guess this was my master. _Yeah, right buddy! Forget about it!_

I opened this door quieter than the bathroom door, now that I knew there was someone I could be waking. It was a walk in closet. There were clothes hanging on a white bar that had a shelf above it with shoes on the top. Below his shirts and pants were a duffle bag and a dog cage. My breath caught, it was big enough for a person to fit in. Was that for me? I shuddered as I closed the door, making my way to the thick metal door.

Locked, just like I expected, even if it hadn't been it would have been too loud to open. I didn't know what to do. If there wasn't a way out, maybe I could hide and make him think I found a way out. When everyone was searching I could find somewhere to run.

What if they killed the girls that ran? Anything was better than being trapped in a room with a man that buys women for his own pleasure. In the movies, once the men are done with them, they kill them. Wouldn't I rather die than be subjected to that?

I looked around for a hiding spot. There were two matching bedside tables. One on the opposite side I had been sleeping. There was a clock on this one, with the same lamp. There were two doors meaning it was hollow, and I bet I could fit in it. I pried it open; there were books and a picture frame. I pulled them out, slipping them underneath the bed.

I had a place to hide if I needed it. I turned away, leaving the doors cracked. Maybe because I hadn't been caught so far, maybe because I hadn't been raped yet, but either way, I was starting to feel brave. I made my way back to the sleeping guy on the couch.

He looked tall, his feet dangling off the other arm rest. I didn't move his blanket, but if I leaned over I could see his face. A patch of bronze hair was visible. What was his name again? Hold on, Edward. His name was Edward. I remembered him now. He had fought that guy… James. After, Demitri and Felix dropped me off. I remember their names!

**Boom. Boom**. The room erupted in music, the bass making the CD's around it shake. The stereo was going off.

_Oh shit_. What was I going to do?

Edward leaped off the couch, I flew backward landing on my butt with a wince. I looked up, scared this would be the moment everything I feared would happen. He had a gun, he was in a wide stance, and his eyes were wide. I was going to die.

It hadn't been a nightmare, I was really this guy's property, and I was really going to be a sex slave for as long as he didn't kill me. Sobs came out of my mouth before I could stop them, I quieted them, but I knew he heard.

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry." Edward said again, and I heard him click the safety off on his gun. "Okay... I know you're scared." Edward said, shaking his head, "Please don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you." He lied. He took a step back hitting his heal on the couch. I turned, stumbling my way up, pushing with my feet and semi-successfully ignoring the pain. I stepped up onto his bed and off the other side.

"It's okay." Edward lied again; I turned to look at him he had his hands up like I had a gun on him this time. "I'm not like the others." Tears sprung to my eyes. I dropped down opening the bedside door and going in backwards, avoided the center support bar. I closed the door behind me, curling my legs into myself and putting my head down on my knees. It's the only way I fit, but at least I didn't have to see him, and he couldn't see me.

I wished I was stronger I wish I demanded he let me go, but I needed to accept what was happening to me first. I would never see my dad again, I would probably only live for maybe another year, and then I would be killed, because I wouldn't be new. He would have another girl kidnapped. Maybe not by Edward, but there was only so much use they could get out of me.

The music was turned off; I guess that was his alarm? It was a pretty loud alarm clock if you ask me, he probably woke the whole house up, although, from what I had seen from his window, the house had been huge. Maybe I could kill Edward before he killed me. I could stop the cycle. Make sure that I was the last girl he ever ordered to be kidnapped again.

Were there more women trapped here? All prisoners to their master's will? Would we be allowed to see each other, could I have a friend to talk to about all this? Make what is going on just that much easier? Probably not. These kidnappers didn't seem like the kind of people to care about my comfort. My foot started to throb, since I had been moving it so much. I brushed my hand over it, it was still bandaged. Maybe it would get infected and I could die from that. Preferable before I lose all faith in humanity.

Was my dad worried? Would this make him see how much I meant to him? Would he get a search party together? Would he do interviews on all the news channels, trying to give me a message on how sorry he is that if he could redo our time together he would? Isn't that what all the other parents always said? Maybe I would be rescued and Dad and I could start over.

What if dad wasn't sad at all? What if he was glad to have me out of his way so he could really go on with his life? What if he didn't even report me missing? No, he was my dad, and he loved me. He would do what all the other parents did.

Maybe mom would see him on the news and help him. Maybe mom would want to start over too? What if she was already sorry, and didn't know how to find us in Forks. Maybe dad had left too soon. We should have waited a month or two before ditching town. Maybe we could all be happy together again after this. This would be the event that pulls us all together again.

What if I died, and it pulled my parents together, but I never got a chance to see them happy together? At least my death would have helped them; I guess that would be alright. Would they assume I was dead if I didn't turn up in enough time? What if they left me here to rot because they thought I was long gone?

I took a few breaths but I could feel it coming, the tears were building in the back of my throat and they plowed through, forcing my shoulders to heave with every sniffle. I hoped Edward felt horrible about this.

A heartless people-buying bastard wouldn't feel bad about anything.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in there, but a knock came to my little doors. Would Edward finally force me out? Why hadn't he forced me out already? The only conclusion I could come up with was he wanted me to trust him. I wouldn't.

"Will you please come out?" he asked, and when I didn't answer he continued. "Will you at least tell me your name? I don't want to call you girl." Why would he care about that? He had to be pretending to care. A slow memory came back to me, Demitri and Felix fighting over who went to get Edward. They thought he was crazy. Maybe this was all a part of a bigger plan. I wouldn't play a role in it. I swear!

"I'm not going to touch you." He said, and I thought of James, his hand going where no man's hand had ever been before. I cried out, sobs coming from me again.

"No! That came out wrong." and I sobbed again. He groaned softly. "I'm not going to do that too, but I meant I wasn't going to hurt you." Edward explained, and I tried to muffle my cries. I covered both my hands over my mouth. He was quiet for a moment, and I wasn't sure which I preferred. Edward talking to me, so I knew just where he was standing or his silence so I could just forget about everything.

"Okay." He sighed. "I'm going to sit on the other side of the bed, when you feel comfortable, please come out. I promise I will not harm you in any way." I waited for it to be a trick, but after a moment; I heard a news channel click on. He turned it down so it was background noise.

What was this man playing at? If he was going to hurt me, I could see that he would have done so already, but what about the other things? Maybe he wanted to prolong his game; maybe he wanted me to give him my virginity freely. I shuddered. Sure, he was an attractive man, but I couldn't ever like him. He had me taken from my dad.

A stray thought came across my head; maybe he just wanted a friend. Maybe, he was a really rich guy's son who was never home and he felt bad that his son was alone… no, James had been in this house too. Maybe they were brothers. I shuddered again. If they were related, there was no way Edward could have a stitch of good in him.

He had stopped James from hurting me though.

I didn't get it! If he was going to rape me, he would have already, right? I wasn't going to take any chances but… this wasn't going how I expected it to. What was I going do? Should I come out? I didn't want to die! I started crying again, my eyes were hurting from over use of my tear glands.

What if I never got to go outside again, what if for the rest of my young short life, I was trapped in this room. I wiped my nose with the shirt. Why had he given me this shirt anyways? He had taken the time to dress me, at least partly. He had enough decency to cover me up when I was drugged and not able to cover myself up.

Could he actually be a nice man? I squashed the thought. He had me kidnapped, shoved in a cage, drugged, checked if I was a virgin, branded, and dressed in a skimpy teddy. There was no way I could ever think he was nice.

He had also saved my from James, let me sleep in his bed while he took the couch, covered me up and let me hide in here for at least two hours now. Could he be schizophrenic? What if that was why Demitri and Felix thought he was crazy, he was literally psychotic!

This guy was somehow involved in human trafficking. Probably something bigger, like a mob family or a terrorist organization. Maybe he was an assassin and he was upping his ante in the sinning department. What if this was Hostel and it was all a game. More tears came.

I was just working myself up, not over nothing, obviously, but I had always taken things so well at home, why should it be different now. Right, because at home I wasn't under threat of death or rape that was for sure.

A hard knock sounded from the metal door. I jumped, hitting my head on the table part above me. I winced and let more tears come shoving my hand over my mouth to muffle all cries. I heard the door open and I knew this would be it. Someone was coming, someone that Edward had been waiting for to start the party. Maybe he had a female partner and they were going to force me together. A weird sex fantasy they had enough money to play out.

"Your lunch, sir." A female said, my cries stopped in a shock. "You didn't join the others for breakfast, are you feeling well?" She continued and I waited for the answer.

"I feel fine, could I have doubles please and I will be taking all my meals here, all doubles for awhile, I'll pick them up. I'm sorry I had not informed you; to be honest, time slipped passed me today." I heard something being placed above me, I assumed a tray. Small steps receded.

"Thank you." Edward said as the door closed, and locked. I heard a sigh, and after a moment, the tray was lifted from the table I was in.

"Do you want food?" He asked, and until the moment, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. "It's salmon, mashed potatoes and gravy with corn, and a side of crushed red peppers in a mango sauce." He had to be lying, oh wait, these people were rich. Never mind, they could eat gold encrusted endangered species if they so pleased. My belly grumbled, but I held back.

I didn't want to leave my safe zone.

"You can't starve yourself to death." Actually, yes, I can, and I just might, although my legs were starting to burn from being in the same position. I shook myself back to my senses. Another knock, he answered and the same lady delivered another plate. He thanked her, at least he was a polite heartless people buying bastard.

"I'm just going to leave your plate right here." He said right outside my doors, I automatically leaned the other direction. "When you get hungry go ahead, I'll stay away from here, ok? I'll eat on the couch, stretch your legs." He was just trying to get me to come out. I couldn't twist this into an evil twisted act; it could have been out of the goodness of his heart.

His evil sin-loving heart!

He was a psycho! Remember those huge mean men being afraid of him! That means something! That means he is worse than them in a slippery evil way. I shuddered imagining what Edward had to do to get that reputation.

He couldn't be nice. Yet it had been hours, let alone our time spent while I had been drugged up and sleeping. I felt the same so he couldn't have already raped me, he hadn't hurt me, and he is being kind to me, giving me the same food as him, and not locking me in a cage.

Waiting here wasn't doing me any good. I was hungry, my legs hurt and all I was doing was working myself up for things that apparently weren't going to happen. Another pressing matter made itself present; I had to go to the bathroom.

If he was going to hurt me, I should just get it over with. I shouldn't just wait around and cry. I should take action. I should make being with me so horrible that he doesn't want me, so that he will just kill me all the sooner, but my legs didn't move. I didn't will them too.

It took me another hour, maybe more to get the nerve to actually peak out. Just get it out of the way. Why wait around? So I pushed the door open, I took a deep breath, and I popped my neck out first, it felt great to stretch, my whole body vibrated in anticipation, the sensation making me feel light headed, the plate of cold food was right where he said it would be.

"Awe, there you are." Edward said, and I froze in place. I had to remind myself that if he wanted to hurt me he would have already. Maybe I was just a friend for him. Maybe he was the same age as me? I met his eye, what was he playing at? I took another couple inches forward, moving my legs to get a better angle, my knees begging for mercy.

Bam, Bam. A fist on the door, I cowered back having myself back under the bedside table, door closed in an instant. What if it was James, what if Edward was just a babysitting? No, Demitri had told him I wasn't for him, I was for Edward. But who was at the door then? I had a million twisted awful theories pop into my head. I heard a sigh, and Edward walked to the door, the lock clicked over, and the door swung open.

"Hey Carlisle," Edward said, slight relief in his voice. Great, I was being passed over; he had been waiting for this guy. Terror rebuilt itself in my stomach, all thoughts of eating out the window, my bladder forgotten.

"Walk with me to dinner." Carlisle said, "I have a few things we should talk about." There was a ruffling.

"Okay, can you give me two minutes? My birthday present came in." Edward asked, was that sarcasm? Did he not want me?

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, I didn't know what he looked like, but I was sure he was leering into the room.

"She's hiding, I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know where." Edward replied, "I'll be out in a moment." I heard the door close and after a moment a soft knock on my little doors.

"It's alright for you to come out. I'll go to dinner. It will take about an hour so you can eat, go to the bathroom, stretch your legs." He sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't expect you to believe that now, but I know, eventually you will at least trust me enough to coexist in the same room until I figure something out," another sigh.

"I'm going to lock the door when I leave, not to keep you in, but to keep the others out. Some people here will hurt you. I'm not going to lie to you. You are safe here; you're safe with me." My eyes widened. Other people did want to hurt me, but not Edward. Right, I really doubted that last statement. You can always judge a person's character by the people they hang out with.

When I heard the door close, and a different sounding lock click over, I waited and listened. There wasn't any movement, he had left. Should I take the chance that this is a trick? I wasn't sure, but if it wasn't, I needed to go to the bathroom. Since the threat was gone, as far as I knew. All my needs made themselves present again.

I popped the door open, looking around before coming out. He wasn't in the room. I pulled out all the way, my legs tingled from numbness. That's what I get for staying like that for hours. I could stand alright, but walking was another matter, I took two steps, and fell, clinging to the bed.

His blanket smelt wonderful, like musk and a peach made a baby, it made me feel better, the tight tingling ball of nervousness in my belly loosening just a fraction. It was blue, and it squished like it was filled with feathers rather than stuffing. I pulled it off the bed when my legs didn't tingle so much and dragged it in the bathroom with me.

The bathroom was just as I remembered. When I was finished I wrapped the blanket around myself. When I saw the sink, I couldn't resist. I cupped my hand under the faucet and drank from my hands. The water soothed my throat and the pounding in my head slowed. I had definitely been dehydrated. I drank two more handfuls.

I took in my surroundings again. Nothing changed, there weren't any torture instruments out, but that didn't mean there weren't any. I searched for a new hiding spot. If he expected me to be in the bedside table, I didn't want to be there. I wanted someplace I could actually stretch out too.

Not under the bed, to obvious. I walked out of the bathroom scanning his room, the couch was fine, I could fit under that. The legs to his couch were longer, that would help the blanket and I to fit under it, I walked over, my legs still screaming thanks for moving them, and my foot didn't even hurt.

I spread the blanket under that couch, being careful to leave the extra in the back so I could pull it over me. I tucked the rest in; making sure it wasn't visible when you walked in. I slide under, shimmying my hips so I was at the far back, I pulled the rest of the blanket over me, tucking myself in wherever I could reach. This was so much better. I could stretch, and my neck didn't have to be bent, and I could sleep here.

The scent of the blanket surrounded me, and I was all for slipping in a few minutes of sleep. I ignored my hungry belly, glad that I took care of two of my three needs. I wasn't about to eat in case I got too nervous again and had to puke it up. The last time I had eaten anything had been lunch when I was still home.

How long had I been knocked out? Had it been a few days? I would be dead from dehydration or starvation if it had been days; it was probably a day ago. So that would mean dad could file a police report, wait no, it had to be 48 hours. Although I was a minor, but old enough to run away, so tomorrow, about this time, the search would begin?

I knew they wouldn't find me. I had been driven somewhere not in Forks. I was in a room, not to be seen by anyone except Edward and I doubt anyone had seen me on my way in. I had to keep hoping though. I couldn't just think that my dad would turn a cold shoulder to my disappearance.

I should have looked for a phone. He had to have a cell phone. It was too late now, he would be on his way back, and I was already tucked into my hiding spot. I didn't want to be caught calling my dad. That would be horrible; he would definitely hurt me then. Despite his false promises.

The blanket's smell almost had me asleep when the lock snapped open. A small knock and it was pushed open.

"I'm coming in." Edward announced, coming in completely. If I pushed my face into the blanket and squished it into the carpet, I could see his feet. They walked over to the side of the bed, and he knocked on the bedside table doors.

"I brought you food." He said across the room. He was being nice. Maybe he was telling the truth? I shook the thought from my head. Ignoring him and bringing his blanket over my face, taking a calming breath.

"I'm going to open this door, you can't starve yourself. I know you're afraid, but I swear nothing will happen to you while I'm around." I heard the door's open, and he sighed. A plate was set on wood; I'm sure on top of the end table I used to be in.

"Come on." He cursed slightly. "I don't want to pressure you to come out from your new spot, I don't. But I won't let you die. You need water and food, and I brought both. You don't even have to come out, I'll be happy if I just see you take a couple bites, but you have to swallow all the water." He stood up; he opened his closet door and went in.

"Please, I haven't hurt you yet? Have I?" He sighed again, and closed the closet door. "I know you've been through a lot, but I promise I would rather you be home too. It's a… Family rule. I'm sorry you got dragged into this." A family rule to have a slave girl? Are you freaking kidding me?

He searched his room, going into the bathroom for awhile before finally getting on my level and pushing his face to the floor, he looked under the bed first, before meeting my eyes under the couch.

"You have some kind of talent to fit in such small spaces." I gripped the blanket tighter. Hoping he wouldn't get mad that I took it from his bed. Would he snap? Would the nice Edward I seen so far go off the handle?

He lay down, not letting our eye contact fall as he made himself comfortable a few feet away on the floor. He looked almost relieved, worried but happy. He still looked damn good, and the thought of him forcing himself on me brought tears to my eyes. Stop with all this damn crying and feeling sorry for yourself. Do something! Fight! And then the tears fell because I wasn't stronger.

"Please don't cry!" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Did he do that every time he sighed?

"Will you tell me your name?" He asked, "I don't have anything to call you." I just wanted to go home; I wanted my dad to yell at me. Anything, over being trapped here not knowing what the hell will happen next.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you. I am. But you have to eat." He held out the water bottle, extending his arm to reach me, I shied away, letting a small gasp escape. I covered my face with the blanket, glad I had something for comfort.

"I'm going to leave the water bottle and a granola bar right here." I heard a plastic crinkle sound, but I didn't look, I stayed under my blanket and let him sigh again. He was close, too close for comfort, but he left after he put the crinkling food down.

"You can sleep on the bed. I already feel like a complete and total dick, it would make me feel better if you were at least comfortable." Like I wanted him to feel better, like I would go out of my way for him at all! He had to be out of his mind.

"Would you like it if I talked to you, or leaved you alone?" Was he serious? Was he trying to make me feel better? I lowered the blanket whipping my tears off as I brought the blanket down. I met his eyes, he was being really patient. Maybe I shouldn't judge him because of his 'family rule'?

He could be lying.

"I'm going to take that as; you want to hear about me." He took a deep breath. He had a pillow now; his head propped up, him lying on his side facing me. "Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday, and I have been dreading that day since I could remember." I lowered my gaze, not feeling comfortable, staring into his deep green eyes.

"I can't help that I was born into this family, and if I could leave, I would, I swear, but it's this or death. A few family members found out the hard way." He sighed, this time, a hand coming up to grip his straight nose. "You have enough problems right now, but I guess I thought you should know why this is happening.

"It's like an initiation. This whole house is filled with my brothers, and my cousins. I don't know which is what, since the three 'fathers.' Keep it a secret who's born from whom. It's supposed to create less jealousy and a stronger bond between us, but that's farther from the truth then anything. I can't trust a soul here, except maybe Carlisle, and even then." He sighed, but more like a great exhale of breathe.

"I have five brothers. Carlisle is the only one I hope really is, Emmett and Jasper keep to themselves which make them dangerous in their own right, and James and Alec are crazy as shit. I know I can't trust those two." Why was he telling me this?

"I want you to be careful, when you are allowed out of this room, if you want to be allowed. Don't trust anyone except Carlisle, and only do that when you have too. Avoid the others. I would feel more comfortable if you agreed to stay locked in here, but I don't want you to be a prisoner." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry you are a prisoner. You were given to me, to do what I want with, but I don't want this. I don't want this at all, but refusing a tradition?" He shook his head. "It was just easier to let it happen, but I promise I won't force you into anything. I'll keep you safe as long as I can. If you weren't gifted to me, you would have been sold, and… had a far worse fate than this." He pushed up off the floor, doing a push up, to get himself up. He walked away, and I just covered my head with the blanket again.

Maybe he really means it? I do think I would have had a far worse fate had Edward refused me, but how could I be grateful, thankful, that I was here and not home? James' face flashed in my head, the feel of his hand, and I shuddered. Maybe I could be grateful.

Soft music began playing, it was a piano. I loved the piano. I had lessons up until dad and I took off. I asked once to pick it up again, but dad never followed through and I didn't ask again after he grilled me about being too expensive to feed as it was. I doubted I was very good anymore, but I had always loved listening. Claire de Lune was my favorite. Mom and I used to play it together.

The music stopped, and I peaked around, Edward was on the piano bench, his foot on a piano pedal. He picked up another song, dark and twisted, it flowed but it was harsh. He was letting his emotions out on the keys, and they weren't good ones. I imagined it was about what he had been telling me, his dysfunctional, illegal-doing family.

Question is, do I believe him?


	3. True Colors

Vindicated

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight

A/N: Review! I know you read this!

Chapter 3: True Colors

This was dangerous, but I was tired of waiting for something to happen to me. I cried enough, I wallowed in self pity long enough. Yes, I was kidnapped, gifted to a mob family member, branded and locked in a room, but I was going to fight back now.

Last night, I had broken down and eaten the granola bar and the water he had left out for me around dinner. I couldn't help it; it was getting harder and harder to get to sleep with an empty belly, so I ate it. I felt like I had lost, like I had given in to his demands, but I was making up for that now.

I shifted, getting my legs out first, pushing off the wall to get the rest of me in position to slip out. Edward may be a light sleeper, but I was a master at quiet and hiding. I had a plan, and I was going through with it, regardless of what he could do.

I was free from the couch; I looked over at the bed. Waiting for any sign of movement. After begging me to sleep on the bed for an hour, he had finally given up and slept there himself. He knew sleeping on the couch above me wouldn't work out. He was too nice to be true, wasn't that the saying?

No, too good to be true.

I stood, waiting for anything to come from the bed. Waiting for any noise to alert me into hiding, but it was quiet, so I commenced with my plan, creeping along the edge of the bed, I watched his face. It was relaxed and almost peaceful. I hadn't realized it before, but he had been stressed every time I had seen his face so far. He looked so much better with his face muscles relaxed. Was he stressed because I was here? I pushed all thoughts of his well being from my head, and I started looking for what I was here for.

On his bedside table, the very one I had hid in for seven hours, was his phone. I picked it up, slowly and silently, I held my breath until it was in my hand completely. Phew. I tiptoed away, stepping gingerly on my burned foot. I made it to the bathroom door, and I cracked it open flipping the light on, I turned going on the other side of his stereo and kneeling down. Hidden from his immediate view, but if he walked around the bed, he would see me.

It was a flip phone, and before I did anything, I hit the volume button on the side to turn it silent. I muffled it in my shirt as three beeps sounded before it was quiet. I flipped it open, the screen was a standard background, and the buttons had huge numbers. For a rich kid, his phone was standard and simple.

It was night, so I dialed dad's work number. It rang twice, loudly before my dad's gruff voice answered. "Charlie at McMasters," He said not having recognized the number. I must not be too far from Forks if night here and there were the same.

"Daddy?" I whispered, and the other end went silent. I was so happy to hear his voice! Everything would be okay now. My heart soared with longing. I wanted to go home.

"What do you want?" He growled out, and I flinched. Had he not heard it was me? I was about to say something but he went on. "You need money? Well hell no, you made your bed, you sleep in it. I hope you rot out on the streets!" His voice was getting louder and louder, I had to place my hand over the speaker and I could still hear his voice echo.

"You're mother would be so proud, her daughter following in her footsteps. She called for money, she called for you too. You little bitch. 'Please, Charlie, she's my daughter.'" He mocked my mother's voice. "Well she couldn't have you if she didn't want me." Mom tried to find me? Dad knew that she hadn't completely abandoned me?

"You are not my daughter. You abandoned me you disgusting piss ant, and I will not help you in any way. You can beg and plead all you want, just like Renee; well I don't give a flying fuck. Starve, get raped on the streets, it's all what you deserve." Movement came from the bed and I knew Edward was awake, but I didn't care, I was numb.

"Don't contact me again! I don't have a daughter. I never will again!" His yells were too much to muffle, "You mean nothing to me! I hate you! You have done nothing but fuck up my life, again and again! I'll leave you behind just like I did your mother!" Mom hadn't left me at all?

All this time I believed that my mother was this selfish creature that didn't want me anymore and here all this time- the phone was tugged from my hand, I hadn't noticed when Edward had come up to me, he placed the phone to his ear for a moment, and winced at whatever my father was yelling at me, probably the usual 'I'm a useless waste of air' speech.

He was right of course, now more than ever. I was nothing. I meant nothing to everyone that meant something to me. Except… my mother hadn't left me. My father had stolen me. I would never see my mother again, and now I knew she had been looking for me for a long time. I had resented her for leaving me with my father, and here… there was no reason too. It had been my father who ruined us.

It had always been my father. He was cruel, he destroyed my confidence, my childhood, me and my mother's relationship, and all this time we had been hiding me from my mother. My thoughts shifted when I could no longer hear what he was saying. He had taken care of me for the most part though. He was still my daddy… no, not if he had stolen me from my mother and was willing to let me die out here.

I didn't have a father. I never would again. I was strong and I could leave him behind. I could start my life over, if I ever got out of this. I knew now what really happened, now that I couldn't do a thing about it. Now that I was closer to death and horrific soul tormenting events, now I knew the truth. Now that nothing mattered.

It was too late. I should have known my erratic harebrained mother hadn't left. I hadn't known the darker side of my father then, I had trusted him, loved him and I had let him hurt me. I had bent over backwards to make him happy, to make him love me, and still. I meant nothing.

I slumped, the phone closed with a snap. I looked up, Edward was angry, beyond just pissed, he was livid. I shied away, ready for this show to begin. Well, if he planned on breaking my spirit he would be in for a surprise. My father tried over and over, and knowing now that my mother had loved me, I had something to fight for. My mother had never been cruel to me; she had built me up and cut my sandwiches in heart shapes.

She had told me I was beautiful, and now that I know none of that was a lie, I would get out of here. I would find a way back to phoenix and I would start my life over. Edward turned his head downward and looked at me for a moment, softness on his face that I had never seen before. He had just been pissed, what was going on?

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen, ok? I think that would be best. I won't even yell at you, I think you've already been through too much." What fucking game was he playing! How could he possibly be nice to me now, after I just tried to get free?

I had called my father, to tell him everyone's names and try to give my location and tell him this cell phone number so he could track it by whatever tower was closest. How could he not hurt me now? How could he still be playing this god awful 'trust me' game?

"Let me go!" I said, and although it was soft, it was steady. He didn't get mad, his face got softer. I wanted it to sound strong and menacing, I _was_ glad I hadn't sounded like I was going to cry. Edward should be absolutely furious and all he was doing was looking at me with kindness! _What the hell?_

"I wish I could, but they would kill you." He kneeled down, our faces on the same level, our eyes lining up. He had a small frown on his face, but his eyes were polite.

"That would be better than this." His eye brows furrowed together. His eyes were looking into mine with a purpose; he was trying to find something.

"Really? What has happened to you in this room that is worse than death?" I looked down breaking our eye contact and his constant searching. I felt my throat thicken and I knew I would cry soon, I held it back, embracing anger instead.

"It's better than waiting." I glared at the carpet. "I'm going to die eventually anyways, why prologue it? I'm going to grow out of my use." I met his eyes. "Someone above you is going to decree I be replaced, is that a family rule too? Only keep your women alive for a set number of years? Then nix. Start with another fresh young teen, and start the training all over again?" He looked away this time, glaring at the wall.

"It's my decision. I'll come up with a reason for keeping you." He gave a weak response.

"And if they decide to ignore that? It may work the first time, maybe even the second, but I_ will_ be put down like a stray dog. Perfectly young and able to live my life but taking up space. A slight annoyance who already knows too much, only useful for taking care of someone's dick, and then thrown away like an old toy." I glared a hole into the side of his head.

"I'll find a way." He responded, sitting backward onto his butt. "I have final say, according to everyone in this family you are my property." He elaborated but I didn't care.

"Let me go, now." I gave a solution. He sighed, pinching his nose with his fingers.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want them to kill you. I'll find a way to keep you alive. I will, I swear it, but we don't have to worry about this for a couple years. I'll figure something out by then, but I won't let you go on a suicide mission. The Cullen family is renowned for tracking people down. It's a gift." He warned, his hand pushing the hair back that had fallen in his face.

"Just leave me alone." I said, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Give me a chance, alright? If I can't keep you alive, I'll find a way out for you. I'll help you, but you have to trust me." I glared at him, was he crazy? He wanted me to trust him? What for, because he said he would get me out one way or another? I was here because of him, and that's what I said.

"I'm here because of you." Making sure he saw just how much hate I had for this whole situation, how much hate I had for him. Maybe I was mad that my dad didn't give a rat's ass where I ended up, but I knew part of that anger was because of this circumstance.

"No," He said meeting my challenge. "You are here because you were invisible, that's how they target girls. The ones that no one will miss, the homeless girls or the ones from troubled homes that everyone will assume just ran away. They get forgotten. You were given to me, because you were a virgin. Am I right about that?" I felt my cheeks heat up. "It saved your life, or you _would_ be raped by now."

I turned away, knowing what he said was true but hating it. My whole life was just disappointment after disappointment. Painful event after painful event and I had just let it happen before. I hadn't known just how free I had been until now.

"Go to sleep, you can have the bed." He commented, finishing this conversation for me. My head jerked in his direction. Now he was trying to get me in bed?

"I'm not going to rape you." He said a serious expression on his face.

"That's what a rapist would say, before he raped!" I replied, and his face broke out in a crooked smile. My breath was sucked out of lungs and I had to compose myself, he was stunning with a smile on his face.

"You got me there, but I would have raped you already, if I was going to, don't you think?" he replied, and I shrugged my shoulders. He stood up, offering his hand to me. It was either going to happen or not, I should face it now, and hope he meant what he said about getting me out of here if he couldn't keep me alive.

Taking his hand would mean something, maybe not that I trusted everything he said, but that I trusted him enough not to hurt me. Did I want to open this door? Did I want to put my faith in him? What more could happen to me? Physically, a lot, but emotionally, I was probably as bad as it got right now. My whole life after my mother had been left behind was a lie.

I took his hand.

"Take the bed, I'll take the couch." He said and I made my way to the couch. "Please take the bed." He said, flustered for a moment. I said nothing, just reached under and pulled out the blanket. Bringing it up to my face, taking a few deep soothing breathes.

He went to the bed collecting pillows and a blanket. I walked around him, climbing into the other side of the bed. I wasn't going to hide anymore, if he was going to do anything to me, I would take it like a real women, and I would fight, and I would find my way out, even if I had to pretend to like Edward, even if I had to use Edward to get the hell out.

I just hoped he didn't have a plan similar to mine.

I didn't sleep a wink. Not only because I was nervous about Edward being a few steps away from reaching me and our uneasy truce we had come to a few hours ago, but because of my dad. How could he not notice I had taken nothing from my room? That I was in the middle of cooking dinner?

How had he come to the conclusion I had run away if even the sink was full of water and dishes, I hadn't left in a rush, I had been stolen. Sure he yelled and hurt me, but all signs pointed to taken, not that I had ran away.

All this time, I thought deep down somewhere in my drunk irrational father, he loved me. Now, I knew that he had only stayed with me, to keep me from my mother. She had wanted to leave him, probably because of how he treated her, seeing how he treated me.

He was the heartless one. Maybe Edward was too, but I was starting to see something in Edward. He should have been mad, and he was at first, but not at me, he had been angry with my dad. I realize that now. Edward didn't even yell at me, and he still gave me the bed.

It was too good to be true, and I would be on my guard, but what if it was true? What if I was really lucky and was given to the only good son of this family? What if he did have a conscious? I gave up on sleeping, sitting up, taking a leaf from Edward's book and running my hand through my hair.

I needed a shower. Angela dunking me under water didn't really count as getting clean, but I wasn't sure what they had done before that. Another thought snuck up on me. Had there been other girls? When I was first kidnapped, I didn't remember looking for others that were also taken. I'm sure they all were checked for virginity, but I'm sure most weren't branded. I had just been the first virgin they came across in their hunt? Did they take them one by one? Probably.

Shuddering, I pulled the blanket closer around me. His whole bed smelled amazing. It had to be the laundry soap their… did they own slaves? Oh. My. God. Had the lady that delivered our food been a slave, or just a worker? What worker would know there are women being held captive here and not tell someone? A soft groan escaped my lips; I let my head fall between my legs, folding in half at the waist.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward asked I let another groan pass; it was even louder than the first. I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted to kick Edward, I wanted to hate him, I wanted to go home, I wanted to go back in time and never open that door to my kidnappers.

"No." I mumbled into the blanket, I was out of tears, but apparently, I wasn't out of feeling sorry for myself. I was fairly certain that Edward wasn't going to hurt me now. That didn't mean we were friends, it meant I would sleep in his bed because I was mad that I couldn't sleep in my own.

And… I would use him to get out of this hell hole. I would hold him to that promise.

He laughed, it was a musical laugh and I sat up, looking at him. His whole face was a contortion of mirth. It was a catchy laugh, and I had to hold back my face from responding in a smile. It was just that kind of laugh. Was his laugh always like that? I wanted him to do it again.

"Alright, I get it. We're not friends." He said a small smile on his face. "I'm just glad you're not hiding from me, that's progress, right?" I narrowed my eyes, progress towards what? He did have ulterior motives!

I gripped the end of my blue blanket and let myself fall backwards, bringing the blanket over my head. I shimmied to the center, the bed big enough for me to spread out in every direction. I wanted a shower, but I was not willing to get naked near this guy. I didn't care how nice he was pretending to be.

My mouth was another story; I would kill for a toothbrush. The cotton flavor was gone, but it was still gross and I could feel the grime. I hadn't brushed my teeth since the morning of the day I was taken. It had to be nearing three days. I doubted this mob family had a dentist that made house calls to kidnapped teens.

"I want a toothbrush," I mumbled into the blanket again. I didn't really care if Edward heard or not, I wanted to say it. "I would also like a long bubble bath and a copy of Wuthering Heights to read, in said bath." Since I was on a rampage I continued, just letting all kinds of things out. "I want this smell to be bottled and it should be sold as an illegal drug, which I would buy." I took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't mind going home, but seeing as my father would rather see me starve on the streets, I don't have a home to go back too." I kept the pity party going, "Having a change of clothes, that fit, and actually cover my ass would be amazing." I was starting to feel better, "A big piece of either blueberry cobbler with ice cream or key lime pie with whipped cream." He sighed, I didn't stop.

"I wish I knew where my mother was, if she really didn't leave me or not." I said, kicking my volume up a notch. I didn't know why I wanted Edward to hear that one, but it seemed only polite to actually respond when he had offered to play psychologist.

"What do you think happened? Do you remember anything?" I pulled the blanket down, twisting in the bed so I could rest my head on my cheek and look at Edward. He was sitting up on the couch now, the pillow folded in half behind his head.

"I don't remember anything that would give me an answer, just what my father told me, which was all a lie. You would think at the very least he would have filed a missing persons report." I closed my eyes, surprised that I wasn't crying over this. I guess, somewhere deep down, I knew how my father really felt. I had just lied to myself to get me through whatever Charlie would do to me.

"There will be one filed; all high schools have to investigate if a student's stops coming. You will most likely be labeled a runaway, especially if your father isn't concerned." That was matter of fact. I guess Edward was out of practice with this comfort thing.

"Right," I said, the point wasn't that I wanted to be a missing persons, just that my father hadn't cared enough to do anything about my sudden disappearance. I curled into myself again, wincing slightly as my foot grazed the bed.

What had they branded on me? I flipped my legs off the side of the bed, and leaned over, turning the lamp on. I was still in Edward's shirt, so I positioned myself so I was facing in the opposite direction of him. I didn't want to flash him as I looked at my foot.

Please, don't be a name. How lame would that be? 'Property of Edward,' pssh. If I ever got out of this, I would have to pretend he was an old boyfriend that I had been stupid enough to get his name branded into my skin.

I started the pealing process. There was tape attaching the end to the other pieces of gauze. Edward stood up as I pulled the first layer free. I looked over at him. I may trust him enough to be in the same room as him, but I liked a distance between us. He instantly froze holding his hands up.

"I have a first aid kit. I'll go grab it." He explained and I put my leg down as he walked into the bathroom. "Besides, I am curious as to what exactly that is." I watched him carefully, he moved over to the other end of the bed, and put the kit down between us as he sat down. When I knew he wouldn't see, I lifted my foot onto my opposite knee.

The gauze kept going. A big ball of gauze was on the floor when the last piece came off. Underneath, was a wax like paper covering a red mess of skin. It was partially see-through; all I could really make out were red lines. It was an oval shape, but the details were blurry.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They branded me like a cow." I glared at him, just mad at everyone involved. Unfortunately, Edward would be on the receiving end of most of that anger.

"With a hot poker?" He shuddered. I went back to my foot, using my nail to peel up an end of the paper. It peeled away easy, not sticking to my skin. If it had that would have hurt like hell. It felt better than yesterday, but it still hurt. The last rectangle of paper came off and I looked it over before Edward could.

It was one of those old time crests. It was hard to make out since it was so new, but you could still tell what it would be when it healed. It looked like a wispy lion, its fur blowing and twisting, there was a hand above that, and below the lion were three three-leaf clovers in a ribbon. At the very base, above the bottom of the oval, were three letters.

"Are your initials, E.A.C.?" I looked over at him, he was leaning over, a hand on the bed between us, he was trying to see my foot, closing the gap between us. As soon as our eyes met he straightened up.

"Yes, Edward Anthony Cullen." God damn it.

"Well, Congradu-fucking-lations, it's a girl!" I dropped my foot. At least it wasn't his full name, but everyone that knew what this was, would label me as 'owned.' I was sure that was his family crest.

"It thought it would be our family crest." I glared; I was doing that a lot lately. He stood, pulling his shirt over his head, my throat dropped to my stomach. I averted my gaze. What was he doing? I wasn't going to ogle him if that's what he thought. He sighed.

"I'm showing you mine," What? I looked up, and sure enough, on his right shoulder on his back was the same crest, larger, and without the initials.

"I am a prisoner too." Edward said, and he pulled his shirt on in frustration.


	4. Name Game

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything like that.

A/N: **Reviews **make me type faster! (And increase my motivation!)

Chapter Four: Name Game

The TV was on, and if you asked me what we were watching, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I was still in Edward's shirt, trying to work up the nerve to ask him to leave so I can shower, or for a tooth brush because my mouth was getting grosser by the minute.

I was not above using his right now, I was that desperate.

I was still shaken up from my phone call to my father. I wasn't surprised, I had my doubts that he wouldn't do the right thing, but to know it for sure, to not be able to deny it or rationalize his behavior did something to me.

My mother was out there somewhere. Did she move from Phoenix? Had she given up searching for me a long time ago? Would she see my face on a milk carton and not recognize me? It has been so long, and I felt horribly guilty for hating her while she was just worried about me. Well, that's what I imagine it was like. Her searching and searching and coming up empty again and again, Charlie mocking her.

I didn't remember what my mother looked like, or sounded like, but I had memories of her. She had the softest hands, and I remember her giving me hugs, and telling me she loved me. I didn't have a picture of her, I didn't have anything now. I was nothing, just like my father said.

The clock on the end side table read 11:38; I only had a couple hours before Edward went to dinner. I could shower then. What day was it? Maybe I should start a calk count on one of his walls. I would have laughed, but I was still nervous.

There was a big ball of anxiety in the pit of my stomach; it decreased my appetite which made me irritable and jumpy. I didn't feel safe, I was starting too, but everything I knew was ripped away and I was still adjusting.

Edward couldn't possibly be the exception to his family. I reprimanded myself. I wouldn't want to be known from my own father's actions. Edward was still here though! He still let me be taken. Alright, it would have been far worse had he refused me, but I didn't want to trust him! I kept arguing with myself. What should I do? I couldn't trust anything he said either! If he was lying how would I know? At least he wasn't hurting me, but maybe he was gay? I held back a smile.

He was pretty like a gay guy. I shook my head slightly. Just because he didn't rape me, doesn't mean someone is gay. By that logic any man I met that didn't rape me is gay. Maybe he just has morals. The only moral son of a mob family, how lucky was I? I groaned softly.

Edward was on the couch, looking at the television. He looked like he was actually watching it, so I played the waiting game. He would leave, and I would raid his closet for clothes that fit, and I would find toothpaste.

"Alright," Edward said shifting his position to face me. He turned the television off. "We haven't said a word to each other since our talk last night. Is something bothering you?" What? My eyebrows came together in confusion. He couldn't actually care.

"No." I said, not looking at him.

"Will you tell me, Please? I might be able to help." His voice pleaded. I looked over, meeting his eyes. How was he able to look so genuine? "You're silence is killing me." I averted my gaze, finding the carpet very interesting.

"What isn't bothering me, Edward?" I said, irritated that he was pressuring me to confide in him, I was snapping at him quicker and with more confidence. I had one weak moment last night and told him about my missing person's dilemma, and he hadn't even helped! What was the big deal?

"I wish this wasn't happening too." He said, and the brand on his back flashed in my mind. It was weird, that he was branded like that. What family claims ownership? Even a mob family, maybe I watch Soprano's too much, but they showed love in a family. They also knew who their family members are, too. Edward didn't know who his father or his brothers were.

"Family rules." I mocked, almost feeling guilty for being mean to this guy, after he had been nice over and over, but I knew his true colors would come out eventually. His blood was the same as the ones who took me.

"I may go to hell for what my family has done, but I haven't partaken in any of it." He said sadness and defensiveness all wrapped into one statement, how strange. I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling, since he didn't show anything on his face.

"You could stop them." I said, trying to read him.

"How?" He asked a slight sneer on his face.

"Tell the police."

"And die?" He asked, looking me in the eyes. I believe him. I do think Mob families killed the rats, but it was that or be one of them. I didn't think there was a grey area; you were either good or bad, right?

"Or go to hell." I told him, bringing him back to his own original statement. He knew the right thing to do, and he did nothing. Maybe that wasn't true, I wasn't god, so I wasn't sure how the whole thing worked.

Maybe he was a better Christian than me, which I have to say I am a horrible one. Who knew? But I knew it was wrong to stand by and let horrible things happen to other people. We were silent for awhile, both of us in our own thoughts about redemption and hell, well, I was thinking that anyways.

What had I done in life to get this karma? Stolen from a loving parent, lied too, hit and cursed at, the butt of all cruel jokes to keep the laughs going. Get kidnapped, twice by my count! Given to Edward to do what he pleases with! What could I have done in a past life that made this one miserable?

"Are you going to tell me your name yet?" He asked, and I turned myself in the bed to sit on the edge, looking at the CD collection he had. He sighed. I wasn't going to surrender, not when I didn't know what sick game he was playing.

"Is there an order to this?" I asked, my hand gesturing over all the jewel cases. I was stubborn, I hadn't been with my father, but I was finding that I am coming back into my old self, the self that my father tried to squish again, and again.

"By year, personal preference in that year, being here… gives you a lot of free time." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "So is that a no, to your name?" He came right back to the original topic. What's the big deal? I knew his full name, Edward Anthony Cullen. I opened my mouth to tell him.

Knock, knock.

It was soft, defiantly a girl, I slid off the bed anyways, sitting beside it, out of site of the metal door. It was probably lunch, which Edward decided to get delivered, after the breakfast fiasco this morning. He tried to carry two glasses, two plates and all the silverware and he slipped on the stairs. When he came back he was caked in eggs. He got to shower, lucky.

The cooks here, or slaves, whatever they were had a rolling cart they could place everything on, so he let them do their job. He had requested doubles, the last I heard and I hoped that was still true, because neither of us had breakfast.

I heard plastic bags, I peaked under the bed, looking at their feet, and sure enough, a small lady put a couple bags to the left of the door. Edward walked over and a tray was set on the end table. He walked back as the lady put one final bag in the pile and she walked out. He shut the door behind her. I got on my knees looking at Edward over the bed.

"What's that?" I asked, he knew I was asking about the bags but he pointed to lunch. There were four plates, with two very different things on each. Two had rice with a beef sauce on top, carrots off to the side; the other plates I was surprised by.

It was blueberry cobbler with ice-cream. He had heard that last night? I really was just letting it out; I thought it was too soft to hear. My shock must have shown on my face because Edward explained.

"I've had more training than you can possibly imagine. All of us have, one of those classes taught us how to make out voices, no matter the distance." He sighed. "It also taught us to be really light sleepers, which apparently you can bypass with your super silent abilities." I snorted, climbing over the bed for my dessert.

"Thanks." I said, surprising myself by actually meaning it. The cobbler was still warm, and I was dying from hunger. When the first bite hit my mouth I wiggled, a smile coming to my mouth before I could stop it. Edward saw, since he smiled too. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He picked up his own lunch, picking the cobbler up first, too.

"Can I join you on the bed?" He asked, and I eyed him for a moment, "Still not going to hurt you." He said.

"Still not going to trust you," I mocked, but I pointed to the other end of the bed with my fork, letting him know we can sit on opposite sides of the bed. I guess I was just glad I actually got food that I wanted. Or, that Edward actually followed through, he heard what I wanted and did it. I remembered the bags.

Would that be the other things I asked for? There were a lot of bags, I didn't ask for that much. Guilt washed through me. He had bought these for me, or his family did, but Edward requested them. I looked over at him.

Why was he being so nice? It seemed like all I did was judge and hide and be pushy and irritable. All he is doing is showing me kindness. This was becoming a right fine dilemma.

We ate our cobbler together, and then moved on to our lunch, I only ate the carrots, I was too full to eat the rest. I put it back on the tray, grabbing a water bottle. The tray was on the end table closest to Edward's sitting position, so I watched him as I dropped off and took what I needed.

I know he hadn't hurt me yet, and really had only been nice to me, but I couldn't let my guard down. In all the movies, when the girl finally trusts the bad guy, that's when things get ugly. Was Edward the bad guy though? I just wanted out of here, and Edward was that ticket home. I didn't have a home, I reminded myself.

"Let me guess your name then. When I get close, you tell me." I met his eyes, cracking the safety plastic on my water bottle cap as I took the lid off. I didn't answer, and he took that as a yes.

"You look like a Marie." That was my middle name, I narrowed my eyes. Did he already know my name? Was he just playing with me?

"Did I guess right on the first try?" I shook my head no, he pursed his lips like he didn't believe me, but he continued.

"Claire?" Nope. "Samantha?" No.

"Give me a hint, what does it start with?" That would be too easy, if I said I, Isabella would be the first thing he said. I shook my head no again.

"Not even a clue?" he asked, and he smiled, his eyes lighting up. He must not have played a lot of games as a child, if he thought this was fun. Guess Bella's name game, which sounded so awesome. I rolled my eyes.

"It's one you haven't said." I hinted, looking away. I saw the bags again and I tried to peak, lifting up on my knees to get a higher angle. It looked like clothes. Had he gotten me real clothes? I blushed. How had he known my size? Maybe they weren't for me?

"How about, you give me a real hint." He said, putting his empty plate down and picking up my full one. "Can I eat this?" He asked, and I nodded, I wasn't going too.

"I don't like my name." I said, and his eyebrows rose.

"And why not?" He asked.

"I am a walking contradiction to it." I said, meeting his eyes for a moment, my cheeks heated so I turned back to trying to see in the bags. I got up walking around the bed and toward the bags.

"Hey now," he said, stopping me in my tracks. "I don't think you should get presents if you refuse to tell me who you are. That's your punishment for refusing me." He didn't seem mad, but maybe he just didn't show it. He wasn't above punishing me then. If this was the first small step to what he demanded and I was being punished for refusing him, what would his next step be? I back tracked, it was just a couple bags, and it wasn't real punishment.

Maybe this was the first opportunity to seeing who he really is.

He didn't show a lot of emotions, not like I did anyways. This was the first request he gave, and I didn't want to push any buttons. If I was going to be trapped in here with him for the rest of my life, I should know what makes him angry. I should also avoid doing those things.

I back tracked, sitting on the bed, looking down at my feet. So they were my presents, but he didn't want to give them too me, I felt my cheeks heat. How much had he spent on me? I peaked up, and he had his fork brought half way to his mouth, a weird expression on his face. I was over reacting, or rather, being over cautious, but I didn't want anything to happen to me.

"You can look, I was just kidding." He said, it was slow, like he was realizing something. I didn't want to push my luck so I stayed put. I liked this nonviolent Edward. If he was crazy I was sure anger was the trigger. He didn't look mad though, he hasn't been mad this whole time and I have done far worse things than not say my name. Which I still wouldn't tell him.

"Sorry, you were just coming out of your shell and I say something like that." He shook his head, putting my half eaten plate on the tray. "I guess I just forgot. You know, that you aren't here because you want to be." He shook his head, going over to the bags. He looped his fingers through all the handles and picked them up, placing them on his side of the bed. There had to be twelve bags.

Had he been getting comfortable around me too? He forgot I was a prisoner? How could he have forgotten that? I guess if he was stuck here he never had a friend before. I shook my head, refusing to feel sorry for this guy.

"You needed clothes, I should have thought of that before. No wonder you thought I was going to rape you." He said, pulling a few articles of clothing from a bag. He was still off, distant seemed like the right word.

"Right, that's why, it couldn't have been because I was kidnapped or had things shoved in me to prove I was a virgin, branded with your family crest, drugged and given to you as a gift or anything, definitely because I don't have clothes." He gave me a real look, and shook his head. He was really bad at this talking to people thing. I ignored the comment and looked at the clothes he pulled out.

Plaid blue pajama pants, a shirt that matched, a blue lined pajama set and then a blue polka dot set. Someone liked blue. There were plain blue pajama shorts and a tank top and that bag was empty. The next was all formal wear. Black pencil skirt with two blue blouses and a black pinstriped pair of pants. They looked like they would fit. Did they measure me when I was out? It looked like it.

Damn it. They would have had to have known my size if they put this teddy on me.

The next bag had girl products, he didn't pull anything out, I guess in embarrassment. There were tampons, razors and YES! I pulled out the tooth brush a small smile coming to my lips. I looked at Edward, and he was still acting weird, his face wasn't right.

Had I pushed him too hard today? I shouldn't care. I reminded myself, putting the toothbrush back in the bag, there was a brush and bubble bath, soap and conditioner. I closed the bag and let him pull out some other clothes items. A blue dress, a few pairs of black or black and blue shoes, two heels, one tennis shoe and one flip flop.

I had jeans, and some T-shirts, all blue, and I was getting fed up with the blue theme. I liked colors. When the bags came to an end, everything was blue! The black shoes and pants didn't count because it would tie together a blue outfit! This was ridiculous.

"There is some room in the closet. There should be enough hangers. Let me know if there isn't." He said and he was definitely acting funny. There wasn't anything to his voice. What happened?

"One more thing." He said, pulling out a book. I saw a flash of the cover. Wuthering Heights! I couldn't help myself, I didn't know what came over me, but the toothbrush, the shower items and Wuthering Heights just made me elated and I threw my arms around Edwards neck. I came to my senses as soon as our skin touched. I flung myself backwards.

"Sorry! I um…" I looked at the wall, ignoring Edward for a second before looking at him again. He put the book down on my clothes. His face was completely blank, like someone took a magic emotion eraser to his face. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go. I'll be back after dinner." He said "I'm going to lock the door." I wanted to stop him; I wanted to tell him I didn't want him to go. I reached my hand out to his back. "Take a bath, I won't be back." He closed and locked the door behind him.

Why did I want him to stay? Was I crazy? Ok, he got me clothes and he was nice to me. He hadn't hurt me, even after I made snarky remarks, maybe I shouldn't? Why should I care about his feelings! I was going insane locked in his room.

I grabbed my bag of girl items and went to the bathroom, having to turn right back around to get some clothes. I picked the polka dot pajama set. They would fit; I usually wore a medium in pajama size. I put some items away, pulling out drawers until I found an empty one. The whole second sink was empty underneath so I took it over, putting my razors and brushes away.

Brushing my teeth was the best experience of my life. I did it three times before I felt satisfied. I had the water running; the tub was huge and would take awhile to fill. I had the bubble bath in it. It was strawberry scented.

Why was Edward upset? I replayed what happened before he changed to the distant not happy Edward. Was it because he had forgotten that I was trapped here? It had to have been? Was he upset that it slipped his mind?

Stop thinking about Edward! I tried, but I couldn't. Even after I was in the tub, and took care of all my needs I had been unable to care for in so long, he still crept back into my head. I tried reading Wuthering Heights twice, and each time, Edward's unreadable face popped in my head.

He had to be upset because… no, it was before he forgot, it was when he told me not to look and I had listened. I had thought he was angry… I had been afraid! Oh my god! Had he been upset that I was afraid of him? I have been since I got here? Why would it be different now!

Was it because we were semi joking around, semi starting a friendship? I had no idea. I didn't know Edward well enough to even guess what went through his head to make him so distant. Gah! Stop thinking about that man! Who cares!

I drained the tub, feeling way better now that I was clean. I grabbed a towel, drying myself. Had Edward been alone in this room all of his life? Only having his brothers/cousins as company, they didn't seem to have a very nice relationship with one another.

Growing up for the last nine years alone, helped me understand what that would be like. Although, I wasn't a mob family member, and I hadn't been super trained, I had seen him with a gun before. Maybe Edward was just upset that the only way he ever had a friend was by force. He said he forgot about that, but I doubted he saw us as friends.

God! Stop worrying about your 'owner.' I sneered at no one, pulling my pajama's on. If he wanted to be moody, fine. I wasn't going to think about him again! I pulled the shirt on; it had the cookie monster on it. I loved the cookie monster. I hadn't seen the design on the shirt, I guess the clothes weren't that bad.

I picked the teddy up; it was skimpier than anything I ever seen before. I found the trash can, and didn't hesitate to push it to the bottom. Ew. I folded Edward's shirt, not knowing why but doing it anyways and I put it on his side of the bathroom counter.

Loneliness crept up. It had only been two hours. Wow, I spent two hours in the bathroom, and yet, I wanted Edward to be here… Oh shit. What was that syndrome, Stockholm's syndrome? Damn it! That had to be it, I was feeling a connection to my captor because I relied on him, and he hadn't hurt me.

This was bad. At least since I knew what was happening, I could stop it. That is the only reasonable explanation as to why I would want Edward around. It was my mind playing dirty tricks on me, acting as if I cared. Stop it mind, Edward is my owner, you do not like owners.

I left the bathroom, it was chilly in here, and the bathroom had been full of steam. I didn't have any sweaters, so I went to Edward's closet, he would have one. The cage caught my eye. Why would he have that anyways? Especially one big enough for me, I had to pull my gaze from it, looking around. There was a section cleared out for my clothes. Had that been there before?

The chill left, so I stopped searching for something, and started putting my shirts on hangers. I had to fold my skirts and pants over the base of the triangle; he didn't have hangers with clips. I took up the whole section with blue. The rest of his closet was black. I groaned. I flipped through some of his items, black polo, black colored shirt, black leather jacket, black pants, black old man shoes, and a whole hanger of blue ties.

Had I even notice what Edward had been wearing this whole time? Did he dress like a mob member? I snorted, according to his closet, yes. Old man shoes just screamed mafia. Well, son of a mob boss, maybe, since he didn't know who his dad is, according to his nice little story.

The closet was finished, and I ran out of things to do. I read Wuthering Heights for awhile, and then turned on the television when I realized I looked at the clock three times in ten minutes. It was past 7. He should be back from dinner.

I was getting hungry too. The door was locked, so even if a slave lady tried to give me food, I wouldn't be able to get it. I groaned.

What was he doing? Was he going to leave me here? What if this whole house was filled with women, and he was bored with me, moving from room to room. He had told me he would let me roam eventually, so there couldn't be others. Plus, this was all his stuff.

Flip, flip, I had been channel surfing for an hour. It was getting late, and I was actually starting to get tired. I was hungry though, and that was stopping me from drifting off. Did he forget about me? Why hadn't the slave ladies tried to bring any food?

Would this be my life now? Sitting in this room, relying on Edward for everything including company, my whole world revolving around keeping an apparently moody mob-child happy? Great. 'What do you want to be when you grow up little girl?' I mocked an old woman's voice. 'I don't know, Edward hasn't told me yet.' I snorted out loud.

It still bothered me, why did Edward get upset? I had been more pushy than usual, but that never seemed to bother him before. Edward's mind was a mystery to me. Was it because of that hug? He left right after, but he was already upset before that, just not nearly as upset as he had been after that hug.

At 11:30, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I was tired of trying. Why even wait up for the guy, he forgot to feed his pet, he 'fire cat', pardon me for stealing Felix's term. I am his pet… and he did have a cage.

I stretched, taking in the morning haze that filled the room. I hated that the first thought that popped into my head was Edward. There was a tray of food to my right, and a glass of orange juice for one. I guess Edward already had his, or he wasn't joining me for breakfast. There were blankets folded up on the couch, those two things the only evidence that Edward had even come back.

I groaned… had I known this would last for three days, I probably would have screamed. I'd read Wuthering Heights more times than I could bare and the TV just showed reruns. I had to have watched every episode of SpongeBob by now.

I have gone through every drawer and everything in his closet and bathroom. There wasn't a thing that interested me. He had a peanut butter sandwich, a bag of chips and three bottles of water on the end table when he dropped off my breakfast. It meant he wasn't coming back again, I was miserable. I had plenty of time to review not only my father's behavior, but Edwards. By the first day, I had decided that Edward was trustworthy. That after everything, I hadn't been raped, I hadn't been hurt, nothing happened to that I could tell, and I felt safe with Edward. Without him, I felt vulnerable. When day two came and went, I started to worry. Would he ever come back? What now? What could he possibly be doing? After his rather moody exit, maybe this was his way of punishing me. On the third day, I was just plain pissed. How could he do this to me? Like I was so awful to be around! It lasted for three long days before Edward finally showed his face.

"The father's are coming." He said the first thing out of his mouth after _THREE DAYS! '_No, I'm sorry, please don't be mad.' I didn't take my eyes off the television. I could ignore him too… Wait, what? My whole body paused. Any anger in me vanished, my face paled. As in the mafia family leaders? Shit! What the hell does that mean? Would they expect me to be there? Edward paced.

"They sent you a dress to wear." He said his hands going through his hair. "This is bad."


	5. Family

Vindicated

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight, I claim nothing!

Chapter 5: Family

The dress was shorter than anything I have ever worn before, and guess what, its blue! Surprise? No. He didn't have a curling iron, or anything for me to do my hair with, so I just let it fall, combing it straight ever now and again so it would dry nice.

Edward was making me nervous. He wouldn't sit still, his hair was everywhere and he kept clenching his fists. I dropped the brush back in my drawer, preparing to calm him down before we did this. It didn't matter that Edward had been gone for three days, not now. This took precedence over my hurt feelings… because Edward was scared, and that was making me terrified.

"Bella" I told him, standing straight so the spaghetti straps to my dress didn't slip off my shoulders. He met my eyes for a moment, confused for a second before he realized I had told him my name. "It's short for Isabella, but I only ask people I don't like to call me my full name." I finished.

"Am I allowed to call you Bella?" He asked, sparks of the old Edward I hadn't realized I would miss coming back into his eyes. I gave a small smile, telling myself it was because he was fearful I was doing this. Stockholm's syndrome was making me care, that's all.

The dress was low cut, and I fidgeted, pulling the dress down nervously, trying to get the dress to magically become longer. It almost reached my mid thigh, the bunched up blue fabric around my waist making it hard to breathe. I had a hard time with the zipper but I managed after a minute or too. It pushed my boobs up and they were threatening to spill out.

"What will happen?" I asked, scared to know the answer. I would be meeting his family, I would see everyone in this house and I would be presented as Edward's. I shivered slightly, looking down as I thought of seeing James again.

Shit.

I tried to tighten my eyes before Edward could see my fear but it was no use, I started to shake and before I lost control of my legs I sat on the bed. Would the fathers switch us around? Did they share us? Would the fathers themselves get to have their pick of us?

Edward and James were brothers, on the same level, power wise anyways with family pull. Could James try and steal me out from under Edward? Could James do what he pleases? Didn't Edward say he locked this door so no one else could come in, just in case? He had to be talking about James, but he didn't trust his other brothers either.

"Nothing can happen to you unless I approve. You are too new to me anyways." Edward said, stepping a short distance closer. My eye brows rose, too new?

"I'm not going to lie to you." He sighed. "The fathers will check you over; maybe even touch you, but no where inappropriate unless I give the go ahead. To this family, you are mine and they can do nothing, I promise. I know James and Alec used to trade before… It doesn't matter." He shook his head. "I will not let anyone touch you like that, ok?" I looked up, how had trying to make him less afraid turn into him helping me? I felt the tears in the back of my throat. I swallowed, trying not to let them out.

I would be touched, not inappropriately, but it would happen. I would be looked over like a fine piece of rib-eye and they would assess me. Edward would stop it from going farther, but he couldn't stop it completely. With his brothers sure, but not with his fathers, they could over rank him.

"James?" I whispered, trying to sound strong. He had left an impression on me, and I couldn't shake it. There was something about him that just screamed evil. "He can't touch me again, right?" I asked knowing he could see my eye brim with tears. I would be strong! I swallowed again, fighting the tears harder than before.

So much has happened. I didn't think I could do this. Not right now, maybe in a few days when I actually got over my father's betrayal… if I ever got over that. Not when Edward had disappeared for three days, I didn't want to see James. I was curious about the others. The other girls and the brothers/cousins Edward had, I was even curious about the fathers. Not James though, never James.

Edward touched my arm in comfort, and when I didn't flinch away. He sat beside me on the bed, he tested our limits, pulling his arm around me, and letting me lean into his chest. He smelled amazing, just like his blankets. My clothes were still new, but I couldn't wait until my clothes were washed with the same detergent.

"James is a loose cannon. Everyone knows it, and always watches him, but he can't touch you, especially in front of the fathers. Caius enjoys that, watch out for Caius; he is the most feared father. Stay close to me, do as you are told, and don't cry." I already felt better, but if I was in the same room as James, I shuddered again.

"I won't be mad, I swear, but if something happens and you are involved, I might have to pretend that I am. I might have to be rough just a little, if I am, pretend like I really am hurting you. I know that's strange, but if the family thinks I go easy on you, they will see that as a weakness. I will act detached, but don't take it personally. I will watch you, and I will boss you around, but I don't want too." He sighed, but didn't pull his arm away and I didn't straighten up. I liked being comforted, I hadn't been since… I was a little girl. Something strange was forming in my stomach and it was more than just nerves.

I could handle fake aggression, I would just try really hard to stay away from James and trail Edward as close as possible. If anything else happened, and I cried or embarrassed Edward, he could pretend to be mad. I just had to remember it was all pretend.

"You will have to sit at another table, but I will watch you, we will be in the same room. Memorize where this room is. The door will be unlocked if we get separated, come in here and lock the door behind you. I have a key, and no one else." He turned me so I could look at his face.

"This will be dangerous, but I know you can do it. I won't leave you alone unless I have too." I narrowed my eyes. "I won't leave you alone again, I'm sorry." He said, "I had to go away for a little bit, did Carlisle care for you alright?" I hadn't seen a soul the whole time he was away, although this Carlisle character had fed me, apparently.

"I didn't know if you would ever come back." I said, shocked that I even told him part of my worry. I didn't want him to think I cared! Was I crazy! He was a good guy that much I could tell. Just the looks in his eyes told me that. He had worried about me too.

"I'm sorry, it was sudden. Sometimes the fathers pull us away for a short time. I should have told you, but I didn't have a good enough excuse to go back to my room." He shook his head. "I'll try not to let it happen again but I can't refuse them, not when they are training us how to run the whole operation... Or I'll find some way to communicate with you. It might happen again after dinner. I was selected, along with Jasper and Emmett. You will meet them today. I hadn't known them before, they aren't half bad. I will speak to Carlisle about them later." His eyes went distant.

So Edward gets pulled away sometimes. That made sense I guess. I didn't know how mafia families worked but I could see that. He had told me he was a prisoner too, and that was starting to come together. He was controlled by his birthright. Would he be taking over the operation eventually? Then I could defiantly get out of this mess.

If Edward was the next mob leader, along with his brothers… wait, he had five brothers, how did that work? Did only some of them make it? Well regardless if Edward was being pulled away to be trained, that meant he was going to be in control of something when someone died. I was as good as free, as soon as that happened.

I guess I always thought mafia families were the same as everyone else. Kids getting to decide their future, them going to college and getting married, I hadn't realized it was a… forced family business. It made sense, who better to take over the family than someone in the family. Maybe that was why all the potential leaders grew up in the same home… Edward said it was to build trust. Maybe that was only part way true?

"Don't trust them yet." He said, looking down at me again, it was pretty hard to keep eye contact since my face was still pressed into his shoulder. The smell made me feel better, and… I guess I trusted Edward, as much as I could at this point in time. "Just Carlisle and I'd much rather you just trust me right now." I nodded, and he gave a small smile.

"Don't be nervous." I told him, kicking my brain into the right gear. We can get through this. Edward was a good guy, and he wouldn't let them hurt me and he would get me out of here. I've had three days to review his behavior. I would trust him, until he gave me a reason not to, innocent until proven guilty right?

Maybe it was because he looked so utterly defeated or because I had missed him. It made me irritated I even cared, but I did. I would be grateful that I was with Edward instead of a crazy person. It wasn't his fault this was happening so I would stop acting like it was. Besides, if he takes over the family business, I won't have to worry about a thing. We just had to get through until that happened.

I sat up, pulling away from his intoxicating scent and squared my shoulders. I would be inspected and treated like an object, but Edward had final say in everything. I would put my trust in that. I would stick to him, making sure I wasn't alone with James and I would meet his family. I would memorize their names and faces, and I would get through this with dignity, hopefully. Edward might pretend to be mad, but I could handle that too.

Edward straightened up too, letting his arm fall from around my shoulders. He stood, and assessed me for a moment. When his eyes went lower than my face to my breasts and even lower, I blushed. I would have to get used to this happening today.

"Might I say, you look lovely," he commented. "I'm sure this isn't the dress you would have picked for yourself, but blue looks excellent with your skin." I looked down, embarrassed for a moment. He looped his finger under my chin. "Don't look down… when they talk to you, meet their eyes. It shows that you are not afraid." I nodded, making a mental note.

"What's with all the blue anyways?" I met his eyes, making a point not to look away, he gave a small smile.

"You are color coded. We all are." He fingered his tie. "We all wear the same thing with a different color tie and sizes of course. I'm blue, the last born or the Cullen Family." He shook his head. "Being last born doesn't mean much. It's based on skill and by that standard I don't have to worry too much." He ran his hand through his hair.

"My brothers, they always picked on me. Its natural, the smallest always the brunt of everything… James and Alec were the bullies of the family. If anything it made me tougher, it drove me to prove myself." He sighed. So James had always been cruel.

"Carlisle took care of me; he's the oldest by seven years... He's the closest thing I ever had to a father." He sighed. "We were raised by our teachers. Whoever was training us had to stay here. It's why I'm not sure how too… act, what to say, so don't take it personally," a short laugh.

So was that why he trusted Carlisle? He had always stood up for Edward? I could image that, a young boy growing up around rowdy older boys. Edward had bronze hair too, I'm sure that didn't help matters. His teachers were doing the bare minimum passing along knowledge and skills before leaving them behind, all the boys fighting and fending for themselves. Occasional visits from the fathers, not getting hugs.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I met his eyes; he had to have been through so much. Edward was so different, way different than I could have expected. Guilt washed over me. I should have had faith before jumping to conclusions, but I had reasons for acting how I did.

"No, it's just me. It's been just me and my dad for nine years." I didn't feel like crying anymore when I thought about it. The three days I had with just my thoughts for company cured me of that. Dad was just a miserable unhappy person. I would forget the mean cruel man I grew up with, and remember him from when I we were younger. "I was rather lonely, most of my life." I admitted.

"I would have traded you." He laughed, offering his hand to me. I didn't pause; I gripped it firmly, letting him help me up. A blush dusted my cheeks.

"Can I go barefoot?" I asked shyly, he looked at me for a moement and I took the time to explain. "I can't walk in heels." I never could. I always wore tennis shoes, although that could be because for awhile Dad was in charge of what I wore. When I should have been getting into all the girl things like makeup and heels, I didn't have anyone to turn too. Honestly, it really never crossed my mind. Heels were just hard to do, and makeup seemed too expensive. I just never learned to do the pencil things and such. His musical laughter filled the room.

"That's fine." He smiled again, "I can't walk in heels either. Besides, your family crest should be healing and I wouldn't want to mess that up by forcing a strap over it." He looked down at my foot. It had healed nicely over the last couple days. I hadn't wrapped it up or anything and you could make it out mostly. Only some spots were red.

"It's healed really well." He paused for a moment. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. Whatever he was going to say was interrupted. Two sharp knocks on the door, we both turned in that direction and I dropped his hand.

"Edward." A man's voice I had heard before announced.

"That's Carlisle." He said, going to the door, and unlocking it. I stayed in my spot. A stray thought about this being a trick crossed my mind. No, Edward hadn't done a thing and he said he had been pulled away for the last couple of days. It hadn't been his fault.

Edward stepped aside to let a man come in, followed closely by a woman, I followed Edward's advice and I met his eyes. Carlisle was tall, about an inch taller than Edward, and Edward was tall. He had blonde hair, cropped short and his nose was straight and curved up but not in a stuck up way. His eyes were soft and something about in just oozed kindness. He was in the same outfit as Edward, black everything only a gold tie, instead of blue.

The women next to him caught my eye. I thought of my mother, she had the same motherliness about her. That protective edge and I noticed it in Carlisle too. She had auburn hair, brown with tints of red in it, far more dominant than my hints of red. She had tenderness about her, and I wanted to hug her. She was in the same predicament as I was, and Carlisle is the same type of man Edward is. I bet Carlisle didn't force her either.

Carlisle walked up to me, steady steps, and I braced myself, not breaking eye contact. He surprised me by holding his hand out in a hand shake gesture. I looked at it for a moment before accepting it, giving it a small squeeze and a shake.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. Whenever I had a chance to make it in here, you were always fast asleep. I tried to stir you once but I didn't want to bother you, or scare you out of your mind." He smiled slightly. "Besides, I was on triple watch duty; with Emmett and Jasper being called away also. Smuggling food is harder than it seems especially here and for three! I hope you didn't go hungry too often." He dropped my hand, and I pulled it to my side. I liked him, he was like a really nice uncle who you knew would go out of his way for you, and well I guess he did.

"I was fine, thank you." I shook my head slightly and met his eyes. I hadn't realized how often I averted my gaze until I was made conscious of it. It couldn't be out of shame, was I just embarrassed all the time? It had to be a nervous habit or something.

Carlisle's girl came up beside Carlisle and she held her hand out to me too. She was around 25, maybe a bit older but she was in the same boat! I couldn't help myself I stepped forward and folded into her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing my head into her breasts. She responded quickly, her arms surrounding me. She cooed, understanding what I was going through.

"It's alright. Edward is a good boy." She soothed, bringing one her hands to pet my hair. "He will take care of you. Nothing will go wrong. The dinner will go smooth; I've done this at least seven times now. It's all the same dear. They blabber about business, and we get to eat at a table, and you can meet the other girls." She calms me down, and I did feel better. Just having a friend made my whole situation a lot brighter. So I pulled away, I hadn't cried, but my chest was tight.

"Thank you." I tell her, ooops, I forgot to introduce myself. "I'm Bella." I say holding my hand out like she had done. I'm sure I was beet red. I shouldn't have been so forward but I was so glad I wasn't alone. She knew what happened to me, because it had happened to her, and because of that, I was instantly connected to her.

"Esme", she replied and her soft smile meant everything was fine. She really knew how I felt. Her hand was warm and firm, just like her.

"Let's get this over with." Carlisle said his hand on Edward's shoulder. Had they been talking while Esme and I had been? Hopefully my breakdown hadn't taken too long, although that could hardly count as a breakdown. It was more like a relief filled hug, that's exactly what it was.

"When the other girls ask if he did things to you, lie." Esme said softly. "If they tell their own men that Carlisle and Edward hadn't… well I don't want to know." She sighed. "Stay quiet unless you are asked a direct question." She clasped my hand and we walked over to the boys. Edward met my eyes for a moment; his hand came up and gripped my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"It's going to be alright, remember what I told you." He reminded, and Esme didn't drop my hand. Carlisle and Edward took the lead, walking side by side, we followed a pace behind. Esme squeezed my hand every now and again. I remembered what Edward said about finding my way back to his room, I studied the hall way. It had plants and pictures every now and again, twisting bowl lights above, burgundy walls and tan carpet. We went down some stairs and we entered the entrance way.

I remembered this entrance way all too well; this was where I was dumped. There was another stairwell across from us, a door off to the right of that stairwell. I turned around, there had to be one beside ours too. There was. The picture between the stairs and the frame was a man holding a mirrored ball. I could remember how to get here, and know our room is upstairs, the door to the left.

Esme pulled me along, patient with my constant looking. We went to the double doors across from the entrance doors, Edward and Carlisle each opened one. Holding them open slightly so we could pass without it looking like they went out of the way for us, they were talking ahead of us, heads tilted toward one another. Their faces were off, showing nothing at all, not even the slightest of emotions. I guess this is what it would be like around the family.

I gasped, audibly, and Edward looked over his shoulder at me, before turning back to Carlisle. This was the living room, and it was breathtaking. There was a massive chandelier taking up most of the ceiling, couches and chairs thrown around with statues. The ceiling arched up, molding going around the huge room covering the joint of the wall and ceiling. There was a bay window taking up a whole wall, maroon draping curtains framing it, a fireplace on the opposite wall.

We walked through the room, not pausing long enough to take in more than just the basics. The door had matching molding going around it. I looked around; there were double doors on the opposite wall too. How big was this house? It hadn't looked this big from his window.

Esme pulled me along, closing the gap I had made from all the distractions. We were back to our original space behind when the doors opened, we followed. It was the dining room a single door across from this one. The room was huge, but it was taken up by a glass table, low sitting black chairs with fabric seats, the backs a weird design, a flat stone at the top of each of them.

The table was long enough for forty people. I imagined the boys at one end, the girls at another, too far away to be included in conversation with the other end. This room was as wide as the living room, and just as long. There was another door at the other end, I'm sure that was the kitchen.

"I guess we are early. Would you like to wait in the living room?" Edward asked, he looked at me a moment with a small smile before composing himself. Carlisle agreed, we were going back into the living room because I had liked it. No one else was around, so Edward felt safe enough to drop his emotionless façade?

We turned going back into the living room. We were permitted to sit, and Esme pulled me over to the love seat, it was maroon and she pulled me down quickly taking our seats. It squished and we fell together toward the middle, our butts hitting and I giggled. Esme followed soon after, pausing just long enough to make me wonder how often she got to giggle freely outside her room. No one else was around; I took in our surroundings again. It was like a museum, too perfect too touch, and all the more reason to mess it all up!

"It was just remodeled last year. I helped." Esme said. "We had to pretend it was mostly Carlisle's idea, but the bay window and the ceiling was all me." I gawked at her.

"This is amazing! You have to do my house…" I trailed off "If we ever get out of here and if I ever get a high school degree to get into to college to get a job to pay for it…" I said softly.

"How old are you dear?" She asked and just as I was about to tell her, the doors opened and a massive man walked in, a tall blonde man beside him. Two girls were following quietly behind them, the same formation that we had walked in with.

"Emmett," the big man raised his hand for a moment "Jasper," the tall blonde dipped his head. Carlisle announced not using any more emotion he would for reading the names off a piece of paper. Esme separated from me, and I got the message. I shifted my weight leaning into the arm chair side, away from her.

Emmett had a red tie, he was broad, and about as tall as Edward, maybe a bit shorter. I couldn't get over his massiveness. When I finally did, I could see dimples as he gave a sideways smile to the girl behind him, I couldn't see her over him. The dimples were cute, and so out of place on this burly man's face. His dark hair was shaggier than Carlisle's and it curled slightly on the ends.

Jasper, the blonde had a green tie, it made his green eyes pop. His hair was the longest yet, even falling into his face. He was skinnier than the others but he was still muscled, probably on par with Carlisle. His face was rougher, the beginning of a beard on his cheeks, but no mustache. He motioned with his hand and the two girls behind him separated from them, going to find a seat toward us.

The blonde was stunning. She was in a red dress, the same as ours. She was all legs, and she was perfectly proportioned. Even with her angry expression, she was the prettiest person I have ever seen. She had blue eyes, and when she seen me looking at her, she dropped her glare, her eye brows coming together. Had she not known that Edward received his present?

The girl in green was short, like really short. She had the longest black hair I'd ever seen and it reached past her butt and passed her dress. It was straight and shinny. I knew people dyeing their hair again and again to get that color. Her eyes were hazel, a mix of gold and brown and on her face, they were big, her small features making her eyes the main focus. She was walking right up to me, was this part of the inspection? No, they had to just be curious.

I found Edward; he was speaking to Jasper his fine mask of nothing on his face. I turned back to the girls coming straight for me. The long haired doe-eyed girl stopped a step away, she extended her hand. The blonde girl following her after she realized what her friend was doing.

"I'm Alice." She said, a smile coming to her face, her eyes crinkling with joy. Esme reached over, putting her hand on my knee. "We are going to be great friends."She said her hand still held out in greeting. I wasn't about to leave her hanging so I accepted it, giving her a small smile back. She is in a worse predicament than I am. Having Jasper as her master, all the things he would do to her, all the things he had done to her. It made my stomach burn.

"I'm Bella." I said, and I was proud it came off casual. Just too people meeting at a fancy dinner party. Not kidnap victims or… I swallowed, rape victims. Just casual people at a casual party, Alice's face lit up, her eyes telling a whole story of life. I was glad she was hanging on to who she was. If Jasper squished the life out of Alice, it would be a horrible crime. Worse than anything he could do for this family. Alice exuded personality, and I was pretty sure she was holding back.

"This is Rose." Alice said, thumbing over her shoulder. Rose gave me a small nod, grabbing a hold of Alice hand and trying to tug her away, like it was dangerous to speak to us. Why would they think that? Was it dangerous to talk to one another? Is that why Esme was on edge? "Would you like to sit together? We could move to the couch, and one of us could take the chair." She motioned behind us, Rose looked appalled.

"We wouldn't want to intrude." I said, flashing my eyes to Rose's, purposefully including Esme. I wasn't going to leave her. She was so kind, and she was helping me. Alice looked behind her at Rose, whatever look Alice gave her, Rose straightened a smoother expression on her face.

"No, its fine really, Rose just… has a trust issue." Alice brushed it off, using a small hand gesture to emphasis that it didn't matter. I looked over at Esme, she looked startled, maybe a bit confused but I took her hand from my knee, giving it a squeeze. She came back to the world in a quick second, giving me a warm smile.

"Ok." I replied after I knew Esme was alright with it, we stood and as I turned to follow the others, the doors opened again. Everyone seemed to travel in packs. Two men, always together, only this time there was one girl. I guess each brother had a favorite sibling, one they bonded with, even if it was an uneasy bond in some cases.

It was James, and that left one name for the other man, Alec. I didn't look at James more than a second, brushing over him because he didn't matter. Alec though, he had a white tie and he was smaller than the rest. Shorter and skinnier, but he looked fierce and young. Like he stopped aging around fifteen. His whole demeanor let me know he was all business.

He motioned to the girl behind him, and she stepped out, James and Alec joining the growing cluster of men. All in black, Edward was easiest to spot, he was the second tallest, Emmett, Carlisle and James being almost the same height but not quite, the edge Edward had was his hair, and it caught my eye since it was so different from the browns and blondes.

The new girl was in a white dress, the same design as ours. She had to be fifteen, maybe younger, her eyes were hard, like she was ready to jump on any one of us and rip our hearts out. She was blonde, but not the same as Rose, not even close.

"That's Jane," Esme said as she guided me to sit beside her on the couch. Alice was on my other side, Rose in a chair. The blonde, well, Jane took the opposite chair to Rose glaring in the other direction of the door. At least she wasn't James'. Alec was a little better than him. I could tell because she was color coded, and Alec had motioned to her.

"I'm glad we don't always have to wear what the fathers pick." Alice said, acting as if this wasn't a life or death situation. Actually, maybe it wasn't. "It's not like its bad; it's just I like having my options. You know?" She sighed. "I miss shopping, Jasper lets me look on his computer sometimes, and everything had changed so much since I was… out of here." She looked upset.

"I used to live in New York." Her eyes glistened over as she looks in mine. "I would sit on my balcony and just look at what everyone was wearing. Its fashion week right now! I'm missing fashion week!" She really was devastated about it. "What do you miss most?"

I had to think about it. I missed my books, and I missed school, but I guess mostly I missed going outside. Dad didn't count anymore. I would have missed him sure, but like I said, my dad passed away when my mother left him. She had tried to get me. He was just stubborn and angry.

"I miss the sun." I said, casting my eyes down for a moment before I remembered not to do that. I was paler than everyone here, but I had loved to go outside with a good book and soak up some vitamin D. "Esme?" I asked, shifting the attention. Alice was empathetic, but she gave her attention to Esme when she began to speak.

"I miss the smell of paint. I used to paint until the day grew dark." She gave a soft smile. "I would paint this room if I had some acrylics." I gave her a smile, and she looked at Rose, I followed her lead.

"I miss hot pockets. You know good old microwavable food." She snorted a laugh for a moment. Her beauty magnified ten thousand percent with just a smile. "Or, smoothies, you ever been to that Orange Julius place? Oh, a banana mango yogurt smoothie…" She gave a moan, and licked her lips. I giggled, and covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself.

I caught Edward's eye, he didn't look mad, just curious and maybe a bit concerned. I didn't know how I knew it just from the look in his eye but hey, I did. I turned to Jane, her turn being next. Her glare was still in place, she didn't say a word.

James was looking my way, I couldn't help but notice him, and I shifted back automatically shying away from him. James licked his lips as he met my eyes. What the hell? I stopped myself from looking down, not backing down from his stupid challenge. He couldn't hurt me now, but that didn't stop the fear from growing in my stomach.

"Pretend I said something that draws your attention." Alice said, acting like she was emphasizing something with her hands. "James didn't do very well when he was training his hearing." She answered and I did look at her, pulling away from his gaze. The others that were listening probably heard her though.

"How did you know that?" I asked as she stifled her giggle.

"Everyone knows that. It's his weakness. Alec is partially blind out of his left eye. Carlisle would give you his gun to shot him with. He's good at everything; he just really would rather resolve everything peacefully. Emmett's strength is a downside because he relies on it. He is slower than the others. Jasper is all about strategy, he isn't good at instant action, he assesses everything around him. Edward though, no one is sure." She looked at me for a moment. I wouldn't tell her a thing. I knew he didn't wake up, even if you made a bit of noise. It had bothered Edward, I guess I knew why now, your weaknesses would be exploited.

"Jasper opens his mouth too much." Jane said her voice a soft child like chime. It didn't fit her rough exterior.

"Jasper didn't tell me a thing; I just watch… and like you didn't know." Alice sneered back, rearing a quick to defend answer. "I hear things." She stopped talking frozen for a moment.

"Great." Jane derided, "She is freaking out again. Whatever psych ward they stole this one from, she needs to go back." I kept my mouth shut, tugging a lock of Alice's hair, it wasn't hard to find one since she had so much hair. I tried to keep it so no one else would notice, moving my hand the bare minimum, but we were all so close, it didn't matter.

"Shove it, Bitch. We all came from places we'd rather not talk about. So go back into sulking mode and leave us normal people alone." Rose challenged, and I looked over at Esme, Alice was still shock frozen and Jane stood up, which made Rose stand up. Should we stop this from happening? Esme was just as wide eyed and lost as we were. Edward would be angry if I didn't even make it to dinner.

The doors opened again. Saved by the mafia leaders! I stood too, pulling Esme and Alice up. Alice looked dazed for a moment before she caught on, stepping away from me, Esme doing the same.

There were three of them. They walked in triangle formation, the one in the center was obviously the leader and he was flanked on either side by his brothers.

"Aro is the leader." Esme whispered, and his head turned in our direction for a moment before he turned to his 'kids,' he had heard Esme. He was older than I imagined him. His hair was white and long, combed back and tied behind his head using two stray side pieces. His face was tough, fierce and angular. His eyes were narrow slits and I couldn't tell their color from here.

"Marcus is second in command." I remember Marcus, or rather what Edward had said about him. He was nicer than the others. Edward hoped he was his father, I studied his face, there weren't any similarities, but he didn't have a lot of similarities to Aro either. Marcus was better looking than Aro though, by a lot, his face smooth and his hair dark.

"Caius is third." He glared over, his face stayed like that as he turned to the group of men. He had blonde hair, which didn't mean that Jasper and Alec were his sons, genetics did wonky shit sometimes, but you never know. His face looked like James', maybe it was just the fear that Caius stirred in me, and I correlated it with James, but again, you just never know with genetics. He did have that fierce look that Alec had, but as Caius looked over at us again, I notice his green eyes, just like Edward's. I didn't drop my gaze until Caius looked away, and then I found a candle on the fireplace that was really interesting.

This would be bad, worse than I originally thought. I had never been to a fancy dinner place. Would there be special forks? Would they hurt me if I didn't answer them? God, if only I had a tiny space to crawl in now. When I felt brave enough, I turned back to the group of men that had formed across the living room.

I met Edward's eyes for a just a second. He was scared too, but not for himself, for me. He didn't give any indication that he even saw me, just went back to greeting his fathers. Right, he was pretending to be someone else right now. Was it really pretend though? What if this is the real him? God damn it. I had meant it when I said I was sticking to trusting Edward, but the doubts still crept forward.


	6. Dinner

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I claim nothing, and no copy right infringment is intended.

A/N: I have almost 3,000 people reading this story… do you know how many reviews I have? Blasphemy! 25! Reviews make me write faster. I've been on a speed rampage with this story, should I stop updating so quickly? Will that bring in more Reviews? I'll have to try it. (*Evil laugh) Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6: Dinner

'Oh father, how I missed you so.' I imagined Alec saying at the other end of the table. 'I want to be a clergy man when I grow up, then everyone would call me Father Alec.' I was bored out of my mind. We have been sitting at this table for an hour. I was getting hungry and all they brought out so far was a little bowl of soup. Cold, green, gross smelling fancy soup.

'nom nom,' I pretended Emmett said. This is what happened when I got _really_ bored. 'I like meat, meat good for Emmett.' Of course, I had no idea the level of Emmett's intelligence but it was funny thinking of him acting like a cave man. I sighed, and looked at our table again.

'We have girl parts, we didn't need to eat so much, and we needed to watch our figures', apparently. I was starving. Living off a sandwich a day hadn't done it for me, and being starved now wasn't helping. There wasn't much I _wouldn't _give for a cheeseburger and some damn french-fries. I groaned softly and Esme's leg hit mine. She told me I needed to act like a lady. Well, news flash I didn't even bother to wear shoes to this thing! I tried to do what she asked though, I sat up straight and I mimicked Esme's speed when it came to eating that nasty awful soup. I didn't want to be singled out, and Esme had helped me out so far.

Jane made this whole set up even more awkward, I didn't think it was possible, but she succeeded. Jane wouldn't act up with the fathers being so near. Rose took to glaring at her, and I was actually glad that Alice and Rose had a good relationship. Or, maybe Jane and Rose never got along and any reason Rose had, she would use to start or finish a fight.

Alice tried to start a few conversations with me, but I was nervous. Eventually, I would be looked over and graded. I wanted it over with so I didn't have to think about it anymore. It's why I've been keeping an eye on the guys table.

"Look happy, or at least not like you are about to be skinned alive." Esme whispered, and I tried, I really did. I relaxed my features and I focused on them staying blank. This was harder than it looked. "Much better," she said, "now if only you would smile," I gave her a small one. She responded back, giving me a tight nervous one back. That didn't help my nerves, even Esme was nervous for me.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it would be soon, and I knew I shouldn't show any fear. I took a deep breath, I could do this. What was the big deal? I could keep my fear hidden with my father, so I could definitely keep it from Edward's fathers too. It was so weird seeing three fathers, and no mothers.

"Is it going to be bad?" I asked, it was loud enough for our end of the table to hear. I wasn't sure how well their advanced hearing reached.

"Humiliating, maybe a bit uncomfortable." Rose said, looking at me from across the table. Alice was beside her and Jane was at the head, so to speak. We purposely took all the other seats so we didn't have to sit next to her. Esme was beside me. I was the closest to the guys, Aro sat at the head of their side.

"Its fine, nothing you haven't experienced before with Edward." Jane half way comforted, I felt my cheeks flush and I couldn't help by look away. I averted my eyes a lot more than I thought I did! I knew it hadn't happened to me, but it was going to be weird pretending like it did. This whole situation was a big pile of awkward.

"Oh look, we got ourselves a shy one." Jane mocked, and I did look up at her then, she had a cruel smile on her face. "What, you don't want to talk about it? Poor baby, did Edward touch you? Oh, please! Gag me with a spoon."

"Oh, please do." Rose said, "Better yet, let me help you with that." She picked up her spoon, waving it back and forth for a second. Alright, Rose just hated Jane which meant Alice and Rose must not be that close. Jane's comment sunk in a little. Why would she be mean to me? I could see why Rose hated her, Jane was a bitch.

"Go ahead and try bitch-Barbie." She sneered, "Emmett will beat the shit out of you, again." Rose stiffened her eyes going wide before she narrowed them to slits.

"At least I wouldn't hear a word from you for the rest of my life." Rose clanked her spoon down on her other silverware, thankfully it wasn't anything too fancy, I could handle two forks. Our spoon was given to us with the soup. Had Emmett beat Rose? and how had Jane known about it, if it had?

"Stop it." I said, holding my palm up for a moment. "We get it, you hate each other. Can we try to get along maybe just a little?" I asked letting the bold me come forth slightly. I had to be careful or I would run out of backbone by the time I was asked to take center stage for the Mafia leaders.

"Don't bother," Alice cut in, "I've tried to resolve this feud, but it doesn't matter. They rub each other the wrong way." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I was here when they were both brought in, about a month apart, and even then. It was like the instant they saw each other. Dinner was horrible the first time they were forced to sit together, Emmett had to pull Rose off Jane." Esme explained. "You just kind of have to get used to it."

"How often do you have these dinners?" I asked no one in particular, but since Esme had been around the longest, she answered.

"About every three months normally, with the exception of a week after the boys get their eighteenth birthday present. They like to know how much they like their new toy, and if the girl is what they expected, and so on." She cupped her palm and did a circle with her wrist to emphasis everything they asked was along those lines.

So this was like a checkup dinner, to see if Edward was satisfied with his present? I sighed, so really this was all about me and Edward. I would be the focus, and they were probably watching me now anyways. Great, I was a horrible liar; I hoped they didn't ask too many questions. Especially about my, our nonexsistant sex life.

"So where is James', Edward said he was the youngest." The whole table was silent. It wasn't out of the ordinary, but it was weird that no one was volunteering any information when I asked a question, especially Esme. No one would meet my eyes. I guess I could imagine what happened. James was a bastard. A chill ran up my spine just thinking about him and our first encounter together.

Our second round of food arrived. This side of the table a somber silence, I wished I hadn't asked. I should have known that James would do something horrible to his girl. I vowed to never be mean to Jane, even if she was cruel to me. Alec couldn't be much better to be trapped in a room with. All of these women, I would never show anything but kindness to them.

There was a small slice of lasagna on my tiny, tiny plate; there were about four green beans and a small sliver of rice. We were served different food than the boys too. We were like sub humans. It reminded me of the old days when the women were shoved into a role they no longer fit in today. Although, I guess I should be glad I wasn't one of those other girls, the ones who weren't virgins. I shuddered, sending a prayer out to the ones that didn't make it. The ones in the real human trafficking ring.

"BREE WAS WEAK!" James shouted from the other end of the table. I flinched, my fork slipping from my fingers and crashing onto my plate. I didn't look over, no one from our table did, and so I just picked up my fork and pretended like it didn't happen. "I WANT A REPLACEMENT." He said just as loudly. Was Bree his gift? She must not have made it then... Maybe we were just as unfortunate as the nonvirgins.

"He killed her after two weeks." Alice said, "She was his eighteenth birthday gift, and she was so… young, timid, but nice. She was my friend." She looked down, pushing her food around on her plate.

"I hope they don't let him have another. James has horrible anger issues." Rose commented, she pretended like it wasn't such a big deal, but I could see it in her eyes, she had liked Bree too.

"She killed herself. James is right, she _was _weak." Jane said, bringing a fork to her mouth with a green bean on it. All eyes turned to her, and I reconsidered my previous 'be nice to Jane' vow. Who in their right mind says that? Alec had to be feeding her bullshit on a silver platter and she was just eating it up.

"I would have killed myself too, had I been given to James." I said, deciding that wasn't mean, but true; because the thought of being alone in a room with James made me want to vomit. The only reason I hadn't with Edward was because he hadn't hurt me, and he promised he'd help me get out of here. The fact that I was still a virgin just amplified my good feelings about the guy.

"Then you are weak." Jane said looking in my eyes, meaning every word of it. "Enjoy your pain; make it a part of who you are." I thought she was finished, and I stuck to the old saying 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' But Jane had more to say. "She just went to hell." It was like it didn't matter to her, she was disconnected from the situation and she was stating the facts.

"Hell would be better than living in a room with James as your only company." Rose said, glaring at Jane with more hate than I'd ever seen. She was gripping her fork with so much force that her knuckles were turning white. I wouldn't doubt that if we weren't interrupted, that Rose would have stabbed that fork into Jane's eye.

"My fine Isabella." Aro yelled across the table, my back shot up. I straightened my features, took a deep breath and turned in his direction. "Come here dear, so we can take a look at you." I nodded and he gave me a patronizing smile. Well, let the games begin.

I guess our fight over dinner had lasted longer than I expected. None of us finished our food. Didn't we get dessert or something? Maybe that was given after I was inspected. No, if we were watching our weight, like the nice slave-cook worker said, then we wouldn't be given desert. I stood, swallowing before letting my face relax. I could do this.

Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me. I told myself as I took my first steps.

He had final say in anything regaurding me. I trusted Edward. It was true, it had to be and it kept me strong knowing that nothing was going to go wrong.

I trusted him to keep me safe; I walked along the wall, taking my time to get to Aro. I stopped a step away, Aro in front of me and Marcus to my right. I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye, sitting between Carlisle and James, on Caius' side of the table.

"And where are your shoes, my dear?" Aro asked, turning in his chair to look me over. They all were. All eyes on me and all I could do to keep my cool was notice they_ did_ get dessert. It was a strawberry pie, but I met Aro's eyes after a small second.

"I don't like shoes, _sir_." I said, hoping that didn't sound too defiant and still satisfied his curiosity. He made a humming noise in the back of his throat as if in thought.

"She _is_ a feisty one." Aro turned to Edward. "You are alright with this, son?" Edward nodded, letting a small smile come to his face.

"I rather enjoy it, actually." Edward replied and I felt my cheeks burn, I didn't look away but I wanted too.

"Now look at that." Aro said, getting up from his chair, and closing the gap between us. He brought his hand up to my face and brushed his thumb along my cheek. I met his eyes, following Edward's advice. I didn't move and I didn't make a face, although that part was hard. I had to fight the revulsion threatening to cover my face.

"That blush is exquisite." Aro exclaimed.

"She looks like a doll, with her rosy cheeks." Marcus commented, and I met his eyes for a moment before turning back to Aro. I would never lose my blush if they didn't stop commenting. This felt too strange, but I could do this. I could stand my ground.

Edward had final say, they couldn't hurt me. That thought alone kept me standing.

"Her skin, it's so soft." Aro commented. "Caius, come feel her." I shifted slightly, and I could see Edward straighten up. It was the only sign he gave that he was uncomfortable with this too. To anyone else, it probably just looked like he shifted his weight.

If Edward was uncomfortable, imagine how I felt!

Aro stepped aside and I braced myself as Caius stepped forward. He took his index finger and traced my lips. It was intimate, and I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't help it. Caius laughed, pulling his hand away and looking back at Edward.

"You sure she isn't too much for you?" Caius asked, "Because I think she could handle James, we can get you a new one." My eyes widened. Oh man! They could trade me! I was a baseball card, and James still wanted me in his collection! My stomach dropped to my shoeless feet. I was dead if he gave me to James.

What if Edward agreed? He didn't like me too much; maybe starting over with a new girl was something he wanted to do! I shivered and looked over at Edward, why wasn't he saying no yet? He was shaking his head from side to side.

"No, I am rather fond of this one." Edward said, taking a napkin to his mouth. I relaxed, and I forced my face to go back to a neutral position.

"Stop tormenting the boy, Caius." Marcus said, motioning with his hand for him to sit down again. Caius laughed, and took a step back. He winked at me as he took his seat next to Carlisle.

"Is Edward pleasing you?" Aro asked me, his eye brows up, a curious expression on his face. My whole face had to be red, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Very much so." I replied, fighting to keep my eye contact and voice steady. I had to lie convincingly, but I was already blushing, so there wasn't any telltale signs unless you knew me.

Caius and James had to be related. They had the same sick aura to them. Aro though, he was different. He found joy in things, and he acted like a jovial uncle. Maybe Carlisle got that from him? Aro's hair was too white to know its original color, Caius was blonde, and Marcus' hair was black, but if they were all brothers, they had to have genetics from each other.

I was just at a loss as to who could be born from who. Edward had Aro's straight nose, Marcus' apparently caring streak and Cauis's green eyes. Although, when Caius had been so close, his eyes were darker than Edwards. Don't ask my why I knew Edward's shade of green! Maybe they just both happen to be green?

"Is she pleasing you, Son?" Aro turned back to Edward.

"More than could be imagined." I sucking in a sharp breath, but Aro heard, I think the whole table heard. I hoped they took it as a sexual intake not a surprised one.

"Hm." Aro said. "You must have this girl dying for your attention. Did you hear that boys?" He had humor and awe wrapped up in his exclamation. Laughter erupted around the table and I did lower my gaze then, glaring at the floor.

My only use to any of them was sex. None of them knew a thing about me. I thought of Bree. I hadn't known her but experiencing this and what could have happened. To _really_ have been degraded down to this level to know you are just being used, tortured and to be humiliated like this in front of the whole family. I would have taken my own life. I so would have too, and if Edward was really like this, if he had raped me. If he wasn't just acting, I would already be dead.

I wouldn't kill myself now, but I didn't blame Bree. James scared the shit out of me, and just his one touch made me have nightmares. To actually live through them… She had lasted two weeks, I wasn't sure if I could last a day with James. They all seemed to think I could because I was feisty. Well, maybe that part was true, I did lip off quickly, but it's because I wasn't raped. If I had been, I wouldn't be this stable.

"You are dismissed." Aro said, waving his hand in the direction of my seat at the other end, I turned and left. Letting the anger show on my face when I knew they wouldn't see. The girls did though, but before I sat, I cleared my expression and continued on with my food.

I wasn't hungry now though. So I took a leaf from Alice's book and pushed my food around, making it look like I had a few bites of everything.

"Not as bad as you thought, right?" Jane asked a mocking smile on her face. "Oh right," she said as I glared at her. "You don't like to talk about fucking." My mouth popped open.

"No, Jane, I don't. I guess I just have a little decency left in me." I left it at that, wanting so bad to take a shower. With Caius having traced my lips I wanted to scrub them off and all these thoughts about James, they were making me feel dirty. He had touched me once, but that was more than enough!

"Hm, I bet you are a prude in the bedroom," Jane said. "I bet Edward is bomb! Maybe Alec and Edward will trade for a day." She licked her lips. "I wouldn't mind one bit." She was just rubbing her lewdness in my face, now. Trying to get a reaction, but I wouldn't give her one. I left it alone, wondering if I did alright during my inspection. If I had done everything Edward had wanted me to do.

"Whore," Rose exclaimed, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Besides, I doubt Edward would want to trade. Given a choice between you or Bella… It's obvious."

"I give it a week, and Edward will get bored. After awhile, there isn't anything new anymore, just new people." Jane commented, and I ignored them. I think I could get used to their constant bickering. It just became background noise after awhile.

Were the men still talking about Edward getting someone new and giving me to James? I really hoped Edward wouldn't give in. I would be nice to him for the rest of time as long as he kept me from James. I knew he didn't like me, but he would have to hate me, _want_ to cause harm to me if he would give me to his evil crazy brother.

If Edward didn't trade me away, I would be his best friend; I would never say another word to him about going to hell or stopping his family business. I will let it all go, and I will be content just hanging out in Edward's room.

James shouldn't get a replacement. If what he did to Bree drove her to kill herself then he wasted his chance. One strike and you're out!

Laughter erupted from the male side of the table. Were they laughing at my expense, something that I had done that I didn't realize was funny? I looked over for a moment, and Edward was speaking to Carlisle, Carlisle caught my eye and gave me a short nod, I'm sure fitting in with whatever Edward was saying. I returned it.

Did that mean Carlisle thought I did well? I really hoped that was an approvable nod to me. He had met my eyes so it couldn't have been just along with Edward and his conversation. I had to get good at reading between the lines with they were around the family.

"It's almost over now." Alice said, our eyes met, and hers were sad. "I won't see you for awhile." She said, and I gave her a smile.

"Maybe, when Jasper and Edward have to leave again, we can stay in the same room. Or, we could have visits. Edward said I should be allowed to roam in a little bit." I told her, Jane and Rose still going for each others throats after ten minutes, I had stopped listening.

"That would be wonderful!" Her whole face lighting up. "We can take bubble baths and watch cheesy chick flicks!" Her face fell for a second. "Do you think Edward and Jasper will say yes?" I nodded, not at all sure about anything.

"We _are _going to be great friends, Alice." I told her, and she smiled. It was a contagious smile, and I gave her a real one back. I wanted her to be happy. What she was going through was horrible. I wasn't feeling bad for her, I was empathizing.

"You should smile more often Bella; you look really pretty when you smile." Alice offered and I lowered my gaze, to hell with Edward's suggestion. When I get embarrassed I don't like meeting people's eyes, so shoot me!

"That's what I've been telling her." Esme added, giving me a relaxed smile. The worst was over, I survived, and I didn't piss anyone off. _Yay for me!_ I didn't feel like I did a great job, I felt like I gave in, like I had accepted my lot here, and… I kind of did.

This was just an act, to get out of here, that's all. I reminded myself, Edward will get me out as soon as ownership is passed down. I didn't have that much longer to wait… Hm, how were the next leaders chosen? Did they battle it out? Have a paintball gun fight or take a written exam? And what happened to the ones that didn't make it? Were they allowed to go on with their lives? Were then given less important jobs in the mafia pyramid of employment?

"I don't give a flying fuck what you think, Jane; keep your sick thoughts to yourself." Rose sneered. "I will beat you down again; having Emmett to deal with later is worth it!" She was hissing now, her voice a low threat.

"Do it then, right in front of the leaders." Jane egged on, shooting her chair backwards; this was getting worse and worse. I met Alice's eyes and then Esme's, did we stop this? "They think you're infertile anyways, you've been here a year and you haven't even had a scare!" Jane hit a cord in Rose, and her shoulders dropped.

Rose looked away, her eyes widening. Was she going to cry? Why would she want to get pregnant here? Although, I would be upset if I couldn't have children, was she upset that even if she got out of here she couldn't have children? Shouldn't she be worried about getting the hell out first?

"Emmett says he doesn't want a kid yet, he isn't done playing." She said slowly, she didn't have her usual bite in her voice when she replied to Jane.

"Alec says this one will be the one." Jane said touching her stomach softly. "This one will be a boy." This is the first time I could see a small tenderness in Jane. She wanted to be a mother. Why were any of them worried about that? Oh god... no, it couldn't be. I pushed my absurd theories from my head.

"Oh please. This is your third attempt for a boy. They think you can't carry a baby full term." Rose replied, her normal glare back on her face. Third, as in, Jane has already had two kids, both girls? She was so tiny, so young. What was going on, why would they even care about this? Had she lost them?

I guess I hadn't thought about it… Sex leads to pregnancy, I'm sure their men weren't bothering with protection. I should have thought about it sooner. Of course they could get pregnant, probably already have. Jane has obviously, and why would it matter if Rose couldn't? Why would the leaders even need to know about it?

I wasn't planning on having kids for at least a couple years. Like maybe I will have a kid after I graduate college and have a steady relationship. After I am married really, but I could settle for a steady monogamous relationship. I didn't want a kid now!

"Please stop." Esme said, the sorrow in her voice making me pause too, and I wasn't the one fighting. Surprisingly, both Jane and Rose shut up, finally! All this bickering was making me tense. I turned to Esme, had she gotten pregnant too?

Esme had her hands in her lap, her head down. If she has been here for a couple years… but Carlisle wouldn't rape her. She must be pretending. She has to be acting like she has conceived and lost her baby too. Would I have to pretend too? I didn't see why I would have too.

"ISABELLA." I shot up again. It was Edward's voice, loud and demanding. Wasn't I done with this? I didn't want to be examined again. I found him standing by his chair, he waved me over to him, a blank expression on his face. I stood.

"I hope I see you again, soon." I said meeting Alice and Rose's eyes. I touched Esme's shoulder as I passed; I knew I would see Esme again. Carlisle and Edward would let us stay in the same room if we asked. I didn't think Jasper would though. He didn't look like a nice person.

I walked around Jane; I gave her a small wave goodbye, feeling bad that she didn't have anyone as a friend. Jane pretended like she didn't see it, so I kept going, not looking back. Walking straight for Edward, hopefully this wouldn't be the part where he pretended to be rough with me. I don't think I could handle that right now. I have found out too much, and I need a couple hours of relaxation, I needed to process everything that has happened.

When I passed James, I automatically side stepped closer to the wall. I didn't like being near him, I didn't want to be within arm's reach of him. He had anger issues, and he had tortured a young girl until she killed herself and he had touched me!

When I was about three steps away Edward turned and opened the door. He didn't motion for me to follow but I had to assume this would be the same as when we walked in. I would have to follow him a pace behind. Carlisle called for Esme as we entered the living room. Edward didn't show me a sign or anything that I was doing alright, so I followed him into the entrance hall.

Was Edward mad? No one was around; shouldn't he be back to his normal self? I shuddered; this was him faking it right? He was a good guy! He had to be. What if he had decided to give me to James? Why wasn't Edward acting normal? I was starting to feel the first signs of panic.

We climbed the stairs in silence and I sighed loud enough for him to hear. I needed some reassurance, and Edward wasn't offering any. I know he said he wasn't good with saying the right things, but right now seemed pretty damn obvious! I should be told whether that performance from me was good or bad, or that I had just signed my death wish because of some socialite convention I didn't know about and broke.

Edward didn't relax until he had his door closed to his room. His whole body dropped a half inch, man was he tense! I imagined what it would have been like at his end of the table. Constant lies and fake laughs, not knowing if something you say will make one of the leaders angry, and what the consequence to that statement will be.

"Are you alright?" I asked him after a second, he took a few more deep breaths.

"I should be asking you that." Edward turned to me, a small smile on his face. Alright, he wasn't mad at me. The panic eased up.

"It wasn't as bad as I imagined. Thank you for telling me what to expect. It gave me time to prepare." I looked him over. He was still stressed, but he was calming down alright. He nodded, some of his hair falling onto his forehead.

"It was just as bad as I imagined. James wants you more that I originally thought. I can't believe he brought it up to the fathers." He shook his head, he was still afraid, but I hadn't seen of stitch of that fear when I was being assessed and when Caius had made the suggestion in front of me.

If he had decided to give me away now would be the time to find out.

"Please." I asked and I widened my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. "I don't want to be traded." It came out firm; thank god my voice didn't shake as much as I was. "I'll be nice to you." Even the thought of James being near me made me restless… I quivered.

"Bella... don't worry." Edward said, taking a few steps toward me, and opening his arms. He didn't engulf me in a hug, but it was an invitation to be comforted. I took it. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He wasn't going to give me to James, he didn't hate me. His arms went around my upper body. He was taller than I expected, I guess we hadn't ever lined our bodies up, but my head reached his bicep. The top of my head was almost at his shoulder.

"I found out about Bree." I said, not pulling away from his smell. I was starting to relax and I was glad it wasn't going to take me too long to calm down. Although, maybe I was just really glad I wouldn't be alone in this room. Edward sighed, one of his arms leaving my back to push his hair away from my face.

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to be afraid. I would have told you after you trusted me, but I guess this can come first. Bree was James' present, and he drove her to her death. The things he bragged to us…" I felt him shudder against me. "I hope he isn't my brother. She was with his child too… When she had her autopsy-." I pulled away, my arms coming to my sides and Edwards going to his.

"What is all this pregnancy stuff about anyways?" I asked, and he shook his head, stepping away to sit on the bed. He pushed his hair back before he explained.

"You, and the other girls are supposed to produce an heir for the next generation to grow up in this household. In about six months, the fathers will be retiring; it's why I have to be pulled away sometimes. When we leave this god forsaken place, there should be a swarm of young boys left behind to eventually take our spot." He shook his head, then taking his hand to cover his face, his elbow on his knee. "I don't want to have a child. I don't want to force my son into the same life I was forced into."

Oh. I was slow, I hadn't come up with that conclution. Of course we were brought here to give birth to the next generation of Mafia leaders. I closed my eyes for a moment. That meant that Edward was a rape baby. His mother had been a… well, a me.

I sat next to him, feeling the need to make him feel better. I hesitated, Edward was a good guy. I was sure of it. If he wasn't going to give me to James, after he was offered a new girl. I knew it for sure. I had been mean to him, and he still saved me. I squared my shoulders, and put my hand on his back, tracing shapes with my finger tips. My mother used to do this to me when I was young, she had soft hands. I had never forgotten how her hands felt.

Did Edward have any memories of his mother? He never mentioned it. Although, we never really had a talk about anything yet. Did he even know her name? I guess after we had a baby our use was up? What happened after that? Did Edward have final say then? If he didn't want a kid, didn't that count for something?

"Do you think when you have to leave, that I could stay with Alice or Rose? I would like to see them again, especially Esme." I was changing the subject, this son thing really bothered him, and I wasn't going to make him talk about it if he didn't want too.

Although, I was the one expected to have his kids, at my age! I should be the one being reassured that I wasn't going to have a baby, but whatever. Edward wasn't giving me away, and I could see how his family worked. He had been branded too, and he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I will see if I can get you some company." He sighed, sitting up, and I let my hand fall. His eyes were dark, something wasn't right. "They already mentioned Jasper, Emmett and I going with Marcus for our last section of training for this week. After this though, it will be a while before I am called away again." He stood.

"Don't forget what I told you." He said, and he brought his hand up and brushed my cheek. I met his eyes. He was still afraid, just not nearly as much as he had been when this evening started. Edward left soon after that, his eyes a stormy mess.

I was still for a long time, sitting on the end of Edwards bed. I hoped this was the last day I was overwhelmed. If you would have told me a week ago that I would want Edward to hold me for comfort, I would have laughed until I puked. Now? I shook my head in disbelief.

Now, we were friends and I trusted him. I had plenty of reason too, and all the reasons not too were based on prejeduce and what other people in this family had done. Edward was different, and so was Carlisle. I hoped they took over the family business together. Then Esme and I would be safe… but what about Alice and Rose… and alright, maybe Jane too?

Edward wasn't going to rape me, and he would keep me safe but what if I didn't have his child after awhile? Would the leaders try and get rid of me. No, Edward said in about six months, they will take over, but what if Edward isn't one of them? If there were three leaders now, then three would take over, right?

There were too many questions, and every answer I got gave me seven more questions. I gave up, focusing on the simple things, like what I was going to wear to bed, and if I should take a shower or a bath, but with all these thoughts, I forgot something Edward said…

Lock the door.

God, I wished I remembered to lock that door.


	7. Torture

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers. I claim nothing, I'm just playing with Stephanie's Characters.

A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter. It has to happen for the dynamics of Edward and Bella's relationship to change, (the others too.) Don't worry too much. It will all come together.

Chapter 7: Torture Room

I had fallen asleep quicker than I thought. It seemed the day's events had drained me more than all the other events over the past week combined. My brain needed to reset and my body forcing me to sleep seemed like a wonderful way to get me to relax. I felt much better.

Edward was my savior; I didn't have to worry about anything. Not really, anyways. Edward would take over for his fathers, he had told me they were chosen to be the leaders of this illegal operation based on skill and he seemed confident with his. Even Alice said that no one knew his weakness. She knew all the other sons weaknesses.

Although, some of those weaknesses didn't seem like weaknesses, I could get being partially blind in one eye hindering your abilities and James having not mastered super hearing. But relying on strength? How is that a real weakness, if Emmett can crush you, who cares if he was slower. Jasper liking his strategies seemed like a good thing, he didn't go in with a hot head, and he thought things through, big deal? Carlisle didn't like fighting, but he could. So what if he helps you out. I would think that his instant trust in people would be his downfall, which has nothing to do with his aversion to violence.

Edward though… I sighed, stretching out on his bed. I didn't even know what to think about Edward. I could feel the sun, my eye lids illuminating a dull red. I flipped my head over to face away from the windows. I missed the sun, but I wasn't sure I wanted to wake up yet. Everything was so much simpler in your sleep.

Was dad less angry now? Maybe he just needed a few days to cool down and take the situation in. After I brushed my teeth, I would watch the news and see if I was mentioned at all. How far did news travel about runaway's? Better yet, where the hell was I? I would put on the weather channel and see what area he pointed to on the map.

Of course, to do any of these things I had to open my eyes.

I wasn't looking forward to another day alone in this room, but Edward said he wouldn't be pulled away for awhile once he returned. What did he learn on these outings? It had to be the illegal internal doings. I bet they had assassins. Oh, what if they did missions? Had Edward ever killed anyone before? Is that how you proved yourself worthy of being a leader? My eyes opened wide all the sleep being chased away by my thoughts. Would I be willing to let Edward kill someone so I could get away?

What if that was the price to take over the business?

No. Even if the guy they wanted dead was an evil killer himself, I didn't want that on my conscious or Edwards. Although, it wasn't really my choice... it was Edwards. Would he do that? Had he already done that before?

I rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling, when movement caught my eye to my right. I shot up in a sitting position and backed up against the head board. On the end of the bed, on the side with the windows, sat James.

Shit!

I was dreaming. Wake up! Wake the fuck up Bella! My chest tightened and I had to concentrate on my breathing before I started hyperventilating. God damn it! What was going on? Wake up already!

"W-what are you doing here?" I looked around the room, had Edward come back? Why was James in here, he wasn't allowed! The door was cracked open, shit! I had forgotten to lock the door. This was really happening. I was dead, worse than that, I would be raped, and he would find out that Edward hadn't.

"Edward said you wanted company." James gave me an evil smile, flopping down beside me on my right. I shot out of bed like a bat out of hell. I cursed myself for picking the shorts and tank top set as pajama's, it had been hot but now, James could see more of me than I wanted him too.

Edward had told him I wanted company? Edward said he would see what he could do… Didn't he know that excluded James? I had strictly been talking about Alice, Rose and Esme! Had he given me away? What had he said about that?

He said 'don't worry.' Edward hadn't told me that he had not traded me; he had _not_ told me that he was going to keep me! Is that why he had been so conflicted? Jesus Christ! Marry fucking son of Judea! My throat thickened, my tongue numbing as fear spread through my body like a flash flood.

"I want you to leave." I was proud that my voice didn't break up this time. He laughed, rolling onto his back in the middle of the bed. Well if Edward was a damn fucking liar than I could fight for myself. I didn't need him! I would stop this sick bastard alone.

Thoughts of Bree made me pause. James could over power me, but I was quick… not quick enough to outrun a mafia trained son. He probably had training in everything that I could do. All I could remember from my self defense class I had taken in school was get your attacker down and run screaming. What good would that do when I didn't have a place to run?

It was fight or be raped, maybe both, but he wouldn't have me without a fight!

"I can't do that sweets, come lay down with me." He gave me a cocky smile. "We have so much time together. Let's start slow." He roamed his hand on the side of the bed closest to me, patting it quietly. The one thing I had that I was sure James didn't have training in, was fitting in small places.

The living room had been huge, but it was open, not very many places to squeeze, maybe underneath a couch but I needed a place covered from all sides. I could think of a plan of escape then. If I couldn't trust Edward, then I needed out of this fucking place.

I took a slow step back, toward the door, but I made it look timid, like I just wanted away from him, which wasn't hard to fake, not at all. My eyes were wider than ever and I was thinking fast the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Edward gave me to you?" I asked remembering Caius' words at dinner. Was that why Edward hugged me? It was a goodbye-sorry hug? Was that why he needed comforted? My god! Edward was a dirty bastard and he gave me away!

He was crazy, they all were! This whole house was filled with evil manipulative bastards. Edward is worse than James! Edward is the absolute most evil of them all!

"Of course dear, you couldn't possibly hold Edward's attention for_ that_ long." He shook his head, propping his head up on his arm. His eyes raked over my body. I glared, not even holding back my expression. I wanted him to know just how much I hated him.

"You are mine now, get used to it! So start doing as I say, you aren't going to like it if I get angry." He chimed the last part of his sentence to emphasize that he was bat shit crazy! No need dude, I can see that_ loud_ and _clear!_

I put my arm behind my back bringing my other to my mouth to distract him from my other hand. I found the handle, I gripped it like it was going to slip through my fingers any second, and I needed to hold it down before I lost it. I had to keep up with my distractions so this escape plan took him by surprise.

"Edward said he was going to keep me." Still not completely believing that Edward lied, we shared a moment I thought, two moments. I know we had a lot more angry mean moments, but I trusted him. I had trusted him!

Hadn't I said as soon as you trust the bad guy that's when things go to hell, well god damn it I had been right!

"He lied, get used to it. Especially around here." He brought his eye brows up, "are you going to make me ask you twice?" He patted the bed again, but he was angrier than before, I didn't know how else to distract him, what I should do to make him look in the other direction… I sighed, faked a step forward and twisted, slipping out the door and closing it behind me.

I ran, I jumped down the stairs four at a time and I went straight. I was halfway through the entrance hall; I didn't pause to think what direction I should go so I just bolted forward. Through the lower level hallway, it was a bad idea. I didn't know what was there or any places to hide. He was on my trail and the few seconds it would take to think up a spot would be the end of it. I pushed forward. There was a stairwell leading down half way through the hall.

I took it. Not pausing long enough to take in my surroundings, I left the lights off. Hopefully James hadn't seen where I went, I was quiet, and I could run on the pads of my feet to make close to no noise at all. If James had difficulty hearing, I would use it to my absolute advantage, until I could find a way out of here.

I needed to find a way out of here, and if I went lower, I am probably in the basement somewhere. Maybe there was a small side window I could crawl out of?

My heart pounded in my chest. The stairs ended, and whatever room this was, it was dark. I shimmied along the wall, praying to god my heart stopped attempting to jump out of my chest and that James hadn't seen. That he wouldn't come down here and flip the lights on. My eyes adjusted. It was another hall way. I could make out a room in the distance; it was my only shot unless I wanted to go in front of the stairwell again.

"Oh Isabella!" James called from the floor above me. Yes! He hadn't seen me take the stairs. He thought I was in the room above this one. I thanked god that my luck was finally with me. Creeping along, I gripped the door handle, my hands coated in sweat more from nerves than physical exertion. I pulled the door open, it was heavy but I managed to do it without making much noise. It was a metal door like Edwards. Did that mean that this is a bedroom?

It was dark and I pulled the door closed, but didn't let the latch click. That would make too much nose. The room smelled like metal and blood, I shivered. I had to wait for my eyes to adjust; there were no windows, the only light coming from the small stream that flowed through the door crack. So I had to use that in order to see my surroundings.

Movement caught my eye to the right and I flinched, taking an automatic step away from it. Someone was in here with me. I didn't take my eyes off the person, and their outline came into focus. I had to squint; maybe I should flip on a light? No, I didn't want James to find me.

If someone was in here, it was only a matter of time that James was alerted. They were sitting in a chair, and they were tiny. I could see the top of their choppy head. Is that a little boy? Oh my god! Is this how they treated the next generation? This is ridiculous!

I didn't think about it. It's perfectly natural to act if you see a little kid in pain. You want to help, and this little boy was hunched over, his hands behind his back. Another flash of movement on my left, I froze. Was this a ploy? Why would they keep children in a dark basement room? The other body was longer, my eyes adjusted as far as they could, I could see a mass of long yellow hair. Was this his mother? Why was she lying like that on the table? Or was that a bed?

What mother would let this happen? I reached the boy, kneeling down. He had to be around twelve, maybe a little older. I touched his face, trying to get him to lift it. His head shot up, his mouth opening and I had to cover his mouth with my hands. He bit down and I muffled my curses.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you." I told the boy in a hushed whisper. I could see he was tied to the chair and I didn't blame the boy for automatically going into fight mode, if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't trust anyone either.

"Bella! Get out of here!" A hushed husky whisper, it was the voice of someone who has been screaming.

"Alice?" Oh my god! This wasn't a little boy, this was Alice! What the hell was she… Was this Jaspers room? Holy mother fucking… Did Jasper do this to her?

"Run Bella! Jasper is going to come back!" Jasper was still here? Did that mean Edward was still here? Oh my god! I went around Alice's chair, trying to get her ties off. We'd both run. I didn't know how but I wasn't going to leave her here!

"No! Just go!" Alice exclaimed "He said he is getting James! He said… Oh god Bella, just run, okay. Don't worry about me." She was being quiet but I think her voice wouldn't reach a higher decibel after she had apparently screamed a lot.

"I'm not leaving you!" I told her, I was determined. We could face James together. I wasn't going to leave Alice in a dark room to die just so I could escape. I wasn't going anywhere, and I guess Alice understood that. Something in my voice made her stop fighting me.

"Check on Rose then… Emmett, he… I can't believe he…" Her shoulders shook. I looked over to my right; it was Rose on the table? I stood, going over to her.

"Rose?" I asked, she was chained, her lower half off the table, her arms above her head, supporting her body from slipping off the edge. That alone had to be painful since the table was slanted downward. There was a small dark rug under her feet. I stepped on it as I got closer. The rug squished. Oh, I pulled my foot out, the dark liquid following the trail of my foot.

That was blood. That blood was coming from Rose and… Oh my god! Is she dead? I jolted forward, my body acting without me telling it what to do. I touched Rose's face.

"Rose can you hear me? Oh god! Please be alright." She didn't respond right away, and I hunched over, trying to find a pulse. I pushed my fingers into her neck, oh please, please have a pulse! Don't let Rose die! She was harsh but she was nice! She was my friend!

Her head rolled over to look at me. She had her eyes open, which was a good sign, right? Didn't that mean something? No, if the eyes were dilated that was bad… I tried to see the specifics in her eyes, but I couldn't find anything with this light, her mouth moved, I had to move closer my ear a centimeter from touching her lips.

"-ill me." What? She repeated herself. "Please... kill me." I shot up, my spine a steel rod. She must be in so much pain! I wanted to help her. I put my hands out, not ever sure what to do or if I should touch her, so I ended up uselessly waving my hands above her.

I wasn't a doctor! I could try to get her unchained, that's something I could do. I stepped to the side once and looked over her wrists; they were thick metal bands, the chain linked to the table. I looked around for a key on the wall, but there wasn't one. In all the movies, there is a nice ring of keys. Why couldn't there be one now?

The adrenaline was starting to wear off since James hadn't been seen in the last couple minutes. I should have been worrying about him, but Rose was about to die! Alice was tied to a chair, I'm sure worse than I could make out in this darkness. It seemed second rate to even worry about myself.

"Hang on Rose, I'm going to try and find the key." I turned and made out the other items in the room. I wouldn't be so lucky as to spot the keys on any of the tables or dressers, no that would be too easy. So I went to the dresser closest to Rose, I pulled the first drawer out. There were ropes and chains. I shuddered.

Was this a torture room? Did Emmett and Jasper use this frequently? I didn't even have to ask if James did, this had his name written all over it. I kept looking, thoughts of a little girl named Bree dying here circling my head. My hands were starting to shake, I kept opened drawers after drawers and there weren't any keys. Jasper or Emmett had to have them on their person or maybe, I gulped, James. He had to be still looking for me.

God damn it.

Why was this happening? My eyes starting filling, and I didn't stop the tears from falling. We weren't going to get out, but I couldn't leave them, I couldn't let them die here. I liked them! They had gone through so much and I couldn't run now, not when I knew what I was leaving behind, a dying Alice and Rose!

I moved onto the cabinets along the back wall, searching the counter below them. I was getting louder and louder as my panic increased. If I didn't find the keys soon, we were all dead! Even if I did get them out, they will need to be carried. Maybe I could find a phone and call 911. I should have thought of that first!

Alice's shoulders were still heaving when I put my hand on it. She flinched slightly until I came into her line of sight.

"I'm going to try and find a phone. I think… the keys aren't here." She nodded.

"Just run." She said, "It doesn't matter, just run." She let her head fall, and I wished I could see what was wrong with Alice and Rose. Was anything broken or hurt? Why were they tied up? I should have just flipped the switch, but If James found us, that would be it.

Adrenaline kicked in again as I thought about running and calling the police or at least the ambulance. I was coated in sweat, my stomach was fluttering around and my breaths were shallow and tight because my throat was closing.

If this is what happened to Alice and Rose, I was going to be next. Edward may have been treating me alright, but he gave me away! I meant nothing to him; human life meant nothing to him! Edward betrayed me, and James could do what he pleased now.

As I reached the door, it started to swing back on its own. I panicked, backing up into the room. Someone was back, I didn't know who but I had to hide! I pushed myself, jolting my muscles into action and reached the cabinets.

"There you are my little toy." James cooed. "Edward says he wants to play, so I just have to get you ready." I squared my shoulders, standing up from my bending position to get into the cabinet. I looked around fast; the nearest weapon was a pair of scissors. It was about three feet down the counter. James was closing the distance between us. Should I go for it?

Yes.

I jumped toward the scissors; my fingers grazed the handle as James yanked my arm backwards my body following my arm. I sailed through the air, crashing into the dresser beside Rose. I hit my head, and I had to fight to stay conscious, black dots sprinkled my vision.

Ouch. Shit.

Hot liquid trailed down my neck, I touched the tender spot, actually forgetting I was in immediate danger. When I pulled my hand back in front of my face, there was blood on my finger tips. James stubby hand wrapped around my wrist and I tried to pull it free, not grasping what was happening to me.

I must have hit my head _hard._

James pulled me along the floor, and I struggled, flipping around so my feet were free. I kicked, it was random flailing, but I caught his knee and he buckled for a moment before rearing around. James pulled me up, taking the arm he had in his grip and stretching it up. He clamped a cold metal restraint around my wrist. He tried to reach my other hand reaching around my body. I struggled, twisting around and trying to prevent James from fully restraining me, but I knew I already lost.

I was starting to come back into myself. What could I use to my advantage? My restraint, it was attached to the ceiling. I reached up and gripped the chain kicking off with my feet and swinging around. I brought my feet up and when I came back to James I kicked and flailed.

Somehow, I only landed a few kicks, and none that mattered whatsoever, because he got a hold of my other arm, I fought and struggled, but it didn't matter, both of my hands were restrained above my head. At least I could reach the ground.

"You are going to be fun to break." James said, rubbing his hand across my stomach. I wiggled away and he laughed. My arms were pushing into my ears and his voice sounded muffled, I pushed my head forward to hang down, and James walked away. He went over to the wall, and he flipped a switch.

A machine turned on. It was like an automatic garage door opener and after a second, my chains started to clink. He was raising me off the ground. I pulled and struggled, trying to break the machine before it pulled me off the ground. It was like the clinking of a roller coaster, and I was going higher and higher. I jumped, and tugged, but it didn't matter after a minute, my toes could barely touch the ground, James turned the machine off.

"We are so close! Edward wants to play one more time… Then you are all mine." He stepped away, and as he went to the door, I seen a massive man slip into the room, Emmett was back? Jasper was beside him, his tallness making him stand out. I couldn't make out their features because the room is still so dark, and my panicky mind was not letting me focus.

The door closed for a second and there was nothing but darkness, without the sliver of light the door let in… there was nothingness. The door opened again as James left and I struggled some more with my restraints, they were digging into my hands, and if I didn't get down soon, they were going to cut into my skin.

My chest tightened, my muscles shaking and I dropped, letting myself completely hang. I was going to die here. I should have taken off when Alice told me too. I should have made a run for it! The tears started falling again, my throat closing and opening in little bursts.

James was going to rape me, after Edward did. I was going to die here, and for what? Because I opened the door to those damn kidnappers and I didn't lock the door to Edward's room! I hadn't done anything wrong! I always followed the rule and I only lipped off when I was provoked.

I had gotten good grades in school and I didn't complain! Why was this happening to me? This happened to other people, people I didn't know, and people that were just names in the paper, maybe a picture on the news and in the local grocery stores.

I started to pray. God and I were on alright terms but I never went to church regularly, mostly because dad never mentioned it, but I prayed occasionally. If you get me out of this god, I swear I will be a better person, I won't be mean to people. I'll be more open-minded! Just please don't let me die! God, please!

My shoulders started to shake, and my head was pounding. My shoulders were starting to get damp, and I was either bleeding far worse from my head than I had originally thought, or I had started sweating from nerves. I couldn't feel my tongue and my eyes wouldn't close, not even for a quick blink. Was I going into shock?

I took a few deep breaths, as deep as my tight chest would let me. Everything would be fine, Bella. Nothing is going to happen. I was lying to myself, and when the door opened again, my throat dropped to my stomach, and my lip quivered.

Edward was here. I could see his hair and his outline. The door closed too quickly and he hadn't been facing me, he backed into the room. The door closed and there was absolute darkness again. Alice started crying harder, and I imagine Jasper had made his presence known.

"Ready. For. The. Scream. Off?" Edward said, pausing slightly at every word. He was talking funny, and not only because he was using his emotionless voice, something wasn't right. Did he have split personalities? Oh my god! When that happened, did your voice change a little? His words sank in.

A scream off? Oh shit… They were going to hurt each of us, and compare how much we screamed? Alice's voice was already hoarse and Rose wasn't speaking coherently. I was the last one to play this game. I was the final contestant? Were they done already, and just waiting to watch Edward do what he wanted to me?

God damn it to hell!

I shivered, and instead of embracing my fear, I went in the other direction. I was mad, beyond furious and it was all directed at Edward. How dare he do this! After he made me trust him, after he promised he would get me out of here! I wanted to hurt him.

His stubby hand gripped my face. His thumb on one cheek his fingers on the other, he dug them in, his palm pressed against my chin. I closed my eyes tight and held in my whimper, if he wanted me to scream, I wouldn't. He pressed harder, and my jaw was begging and protesting his grip. I wanted to stop this from happening all together. I didn't know what to do, my legs were free, and I used that to my advantage, bringing my knees up and making contact with Edward's family jewels.

He howled, that didn't sound like Edward at all. It was a totally different pitch and tone. From Edward's strange howl I could pinpoint his location and I kicked out again, making contact with a cheek, I think, he crashed to the ground, another grunt that sounded unlike Edward.

"Bitch." Edward's monotone voice said back, he didn't even sound breathless. He was crazy, there was no denying it. It must run in the family! "I. will make you. Pay." That was weird; some of his voice was coming back to normal. Maybe I was snapping him back to his other self.

"Edward!" I said in a tearful voice, I couldn't help the shaking. "Please stop it. Please don't give me to James!" I begged, but right now, I just wanted the other Edward back. Maybe he had medication and he hadn't taken it?

All I fucking knew what he was psycho and I was vulnerable to his every fucking whim. Oh, let's go crazy and torture Bella… hm, no, let's be nice to her and get her hopes up that she might have a future… No, I'm crazy again, let's chain her to the ceiling and give her to James!

The tears came, and a bubble of panic was threatening to come out of my mouth. I held it back, trying to swallow it down so I didn't scream. It was so dark. I didn't know who was close or what I should be afraid of. I heard a rustling to my left; I tried to lean the other direction.

"Scream." Edward said, and I felt his hand grip the back of my shirt. I struggled, trying my damnedest to keep my screams inside. My head was exploding in noise, and it was so silent in the room. Where were Alice's cries? What about Rose? The door hadn't opened they had to still be here. Were they alright?

I fought, and I twisted as much as I could. I heard a snipping noise. Were they still cutting Alice's hair? No, this was closer. My shirt slackened, and I swung forward, and when I came back because gravity was a bitch, cold steel cut into me. It was shallow. I knew what was happening. Edward was cutting my clothes off me.

The tank top fell away, landing at my feet in a soft heap. I was so glad I actually had a bra. It was a sports bra, but who really cared? It had a thin strap in the back, but I was covered. Alice's cries started up again. Thank god! Not that she was crying, but that she was alive still. Maybe Rose had finally passed out from the pain?

I heard the clink of metal as he put the scissors down.

"Scream." Edward said again, and this time, I heard a slap. Did one of them hit Rose or Alice? There wasn't a noise afterward. It happened again, no this sounded like a belt being slapped together. Shit! Is that what he was going to use to make me scream?

Pain seared across my back. One minute I was fine, the next I was gasping for air, and trying to block out the pain. It was a really thin belt, or a Rodeo whip. It cut across my back like it was butter. Hot liquid started to flow. My back started to tingle, bits of it going numb so I could breathe a little. I gasped, but I didn't scream.

"Scream." Edward said the same monotone, and I braced myself ready for the next slash across my back. It came; where the slashes crossed I felt it tug skin, ripping as Edward pulled it back. I sucked in air between my teeth, and bit the inside of my cheeks drawing blood. I would not scream for this bastard.

My tears were coming down my face and I whimpered, spitting the blood out, letting it ooze down the front of me. My back felt like I was lying in coals. The slightest movements making the pain increase a hundred fold.

I would not scream for this bastard.

"Scream." Edward said again, the same tone, the same inflection in the same spot. It was going to happen again and again until I gave him what he wanted. I could do this, I could take it! I waited for the impact; I waited for the whip to burn into my flesh…

I would not scream for this bastard!

"Sir." A voice said from the door, it was scratchy, like an intercom. "A car is approaching the gate."

What did that mean?

There was an explosion of crashes. Metal spilled across the floor and something sharp jabbed into my foot as an excess of metal items rushed across the floor. I pulled up, my knees bending to keep my feet off the floor, my back screaming in protest. I used my other foot to get the sharp item out of my skin.

I could feel liquid dripping down my butt and onto my legs. Whatever Edward used to whip me, it had cut into my skin, and how it felt to me it might have even cutting into my muscle. Had it been wire? God damn, it burned. It felt like my back was on fire! I lowered my feet, finding a safe place to let them dangle among the items on the floor.

If I stayed still, my back calmed down enough to let me forget. Almost.

The door opened, and they all filed out. Emmett, Jasper and then_ Edward_… Damn that crazy bastard! Damn him to hell! I was shivering, my wrists had gone numb ten minutes again, and dangling here didn't help the pain. It was like an ocean wave of agony, you think its fading then it comes back, over and over. I tried to think of other things, to distract myself, but it didn't matter.

My wrists were bleeding. I could feel the streams of my blood reach my elbows.

"Bella?" Alice's soft whisper sounded from a short distance away.

"Yeah." I responded, breathless and weak.

"You didn't scream." She said, and there was pride in her voice. I didn't feel like I won, but then again, I didn't feel like I lost. Sure I was torn up and bleeding, terrified out of my fucking mind, but I hadn't given Edward the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt me. He knew, but I could handle that, I had not given him what he had wanted.

Once there were not any distractions and no other noises, I could make out Rose mumbling in the distance. Alice was still shaking I could hear her chains moving, a soft clinking of metal. It was so dark, even if someone else was in here with us, I wouldn't have been able to see a thing.

I couldn't feel my arms at all. It had to have been two hours. Every couple of minutes Alice or I would make sure the other was still conscious. Rose had stopped mumbling awhile ago, but we didn't want to disturb her if she was just sleeping.

"Did they leave us to die?" Alice asked, and I had no idea. Every time I spoke, my chest rumbled and it made the painful parts of my body come back alive. My back had gone numb, and I was glad of that particular nicety, but when I spoke, the pain sparked back to life.

"I hope they don't come back." I told her, not saying what I really thought. If they left us here to die, that wouldn't be as bad as them coming back to play again, after they took care of the car that was pulling up... Why would they care about that? Maybe another shipment of young girls?

I ran out of tears an hour ago, I was hungry; it had to be about lunchtime, maybe dinner, depending on how much lost time was spent in the dark and what time I woke up this morning. My open bleeding had stopped from most of my wounds, but if I moved too much, I could feel them open again. My back was still dripping, but it had slowed down.

"We'll die of starvation." Alice said her voice a dull lifeless tone. It had been like that for awhile.

"I'll die of blood loss before that." I said, not thinking before I spoke. I had told Alice I was fine, but I wasn't. If they left us here over night, I would bleed out. Had Bree died like this? That poor girl, she had been alone. I had Alice, and Rose, even though Rose was unconscious right now.

The door opened, a bewildered panicking Carlisle in the door way. He froze his whole face a perfect picture of shock. Alice cried with relief. She didn't want to die, neither did I, but if James or Edward was the only thing waiting for me… maybe I didn't want to live either.

"Get the others!" He bellowed. Carlisle flipped the light switch and we all groaned, even Rose who we hadn't heard a word from in hours. The light stung our eyes but we were going to be alright! He stepped in toeing around all the items thrown across the floor. Edward appearing where Carlisle had stood before, his face a mask of almost believable innocence.

Lies! That god damn fucking liar!

"My god." Edward said, his eyes not leaving me. He stepped around Carlisle, who was bending down, picking up a small ring of keys. I glared, but Edward kept coming toward me. "What the hell happe-"

"Stay the FUCK AWAY!" I yelled, actually screaming for the douche wad. He paused, confused. Carlisle had Alice free, and the first thing she did was grab a bat from the ground. I was glad she was well enough to move. When Jasper entered the room looking around for Alice I presume. She swung the bat into his shoulder, screaming that she trusted him.

"Bella?" Edward shook his head, taking a step forward, reaching his arm out, his long fingers coming for my stomach. I freaked, I didn't care that my wounds would start bleeding again, I didn't care how much pain it would cause, I pulled my legs us and kicked, nailing him in the chest and he fell backwards into the pile of torture devices.

My back exploded in anguish, the fire from before erupting with new vigor. I screamed a real _scream queen_ howl. I guess Edward got what he wanted after all.

(A/N: So you totally hate me right? If you review, I will send you first page/couple paragraphs of the next chapter early! Don't be mad, it had to happen.)


	8. Home

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not claim anything. Stephanie Meyer's owns everything, I'm just playing with her Characters. Not copy right infringement is intended.

A/N: Reviewer's I may have made some small changes, so please read again. Thanks!

Chapter 8: Home

I had the strangest dream. It was so dark, and… James was there, with Alice and Rose. Images started to come back to me. The chains, the scream off, Rose wanting to die, and Edward had, he had whipped me with something. Please, please wake up in my bed in Forks... Just be a long horrible awful dream.

I shifted slightly. God damn it! It had been real; the pain was a fresh reminder of that. My back was pulsing pain.

That wonderful calming smell surrounded me; I was in Edward's bed and I didn't want to be in Edward's bed! I didn't want to be anywhere close that crazy fucker again! He did this to me! He made me scream! He left me in the darkness for hours! He had let James play, even if James didn't get to finish. God damn it.

I moved, my back stretching in protest, but I wanted out of this god awful place. It hurt, it hurt like a son of a bitch, but it didn't matter. I needed to get away from… Where was I? I wasn't in Edward's bedroom, I was on his mattress on the floor, a few feet away from a large wooden framed bed.

This wasn't Edward's room. There was the same door, but other than that it was different. There were candles and pictures, the walls a nice shade of gold. Was this James' room? My stomach dropped. I managed to get on my hand and knees. I didn't care if it killed me, I was getting away from here.

My whole body was weak; it must be from the blood loss.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said in surprise, I looked over at her for a moment. She was standing in front of a chair. She rushed to the door. "Carlisle!" she yelled. "Bella is awake!" Esme ran over to me, touching my head softly.

"You're safe now sweets, they will find the ones who did this to you." Esme tried to get me to lie back down, she tried to stop me from rising but I ignored her and stood, using my arms as little as possible to get up. Carlisle came into the room, looked at me for a moment and ran out. I should have thought that was strange but I felt off. Had they given me drugs?

"Alice?" my voice was so meek, a scratchy mess. "Rose?" I wanted to see them; I wanted to know they were alright, breathing and healing. I looked around, and on the bed, I could make out Rose. I walked over to her, keeping my back stiff and moving my arms and legs as little as possible. I reached Rose's side.

Oh god. I can't believe this happened… is happening! I brought my hand up and pushed her hair back from her face, Rose's eyes fluttered, and then opened. She smiled at me, I returned it. Esme joined me and kneeled down to my left. The end table to my right, this had to be Carlisle's room then? Thank god this wasn't James'.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, her voice was coming from the hallway, and she sounded better. Her little body stopped at the door frame. "Carlisle said you were awake!" She took a breath. "I ran." Her arms were bandaged from the wrist up, even past her elbows. Her hair was wild, going in every which direction a chopped mess.

What was going on? Why were we being cared for now? My head started to clear. I walked toward Alice meeting her half way. It was natural to just wrap my arms around her. We were alive! We survived and for some reason, we weren't at the clutches of our owners. Maybe Carlisle had taken us in? Was that possible?

Alice was careful to only put her hands on my sides. If she touched my back, it would be too much. I must have passed out from the pain when Carlisle had found us. I had no idea what was happening, but it didn't matter, we were going to get the hell out of here together, one way or another. Her little body being close to mine… It was indescribably comforting. She was alive; Rose was alive too but obviously not in that great of a shape.

"Bella?" The relief in his voice was sickening. He was in the doorframe, his hair was wilder than Alice's and he had dark circles under his eyes. The damn bastard was still pretending he was innocent! Edward could act as if he had been worried all he wanted. He did this to me! Alice stepped back from me, and I let my arms lay at my sides, taking the situation in.

"It's not what we thought!" Alice said, holding her arms up to me, like she was holding me back, and maybe she was, because I was going to hurt Edward. I would find something to hurt him with and he will scream this time. I looked around the room.

"I'm so glad you're awake." He sounded so relieved. "I was worried about you." Edward said and Esme stepped in front of him. I had forgotten she was in the room, Alice had taken all my attention as soon as she had come in.

"I think you should go. I think she needs some time away from you." Esme said to Edward, but I wanted him to stay so I could… I don't know… kick him, punch him in the gut, or knee him in the balls again, better yet, all three!

"You DID THIS!" I yelled at him, and he looked up at me for a moment, before looking down. How could he even show his face! If he cared about me at all, he would let me go! Alice came forward again, wrapping her bandaged arms around me. He said something quietly to Esme before turning; he gave me one last unreadable look and left the room.

"He gave me to James." I whispered, shaking all over. My throat was burning. I needed water. Alice guided me for a moment to the other side of Rose's bed. Esme helped after a while, and they managed to make me sit.

"It wasn't… I know it seemed like it but… They found… Here, I'll go get Carlisle. We'll just show you." Esme said, and she reached up, rubbing her thumb across my face. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If Carlisle or I had any idea that… He called Edward as soon as he noticed you were gone."

I hadn't noticed her face before. She had tears stains on her cheeks, her eyes a red puffy mess. Had she stayed up with Rose and me? She had worried, and I believed her. If Carlisle or Esme would have known that James had me, had us, they would have stopped it. She left soon after and Alice climbed next to me on the bed.

They were not mad at Edward, or I guess Emmett and Jasper. How could they not be? Did they just understand that their mental illness made them crazy? Well, if they wanted to accept their lot, whatever! I am out of here. I took a slow step back from my angry thoughts.

What if they were brainwashed or their life outside of this place before they were taken had been even worse than now? Edward had told me before they target the girls they assume ran away. Perhaps whatever Alice and Rose went through had been so bad… that… It didn't matter; I had to convince them to leave these psycho's behind. We survived this time, but what about the next time?

"Carlisle has been reading medical books." Alice told me, and I turned toward her, my back still hurt but I wanted to stay awake, sitting up wasn't helping and its becoming increasingly more uncomfortable by the minute. "We just found out. He's wanted to get a Ph.D. since he could remember. He asked if he could go to college, but the father's said no. So he thought himself! How lucky, right?"

I suppose we should count our blessings right now. Alice was right. We were really lucky right now. I should be dead. I was in a daze. Maybe I was still affected by the blood loss or, oh, I had hit my head. I brought my hand up to the back of my head and it was tender, I could feel a line of a scab. My hair wasn't caked in blood! Had they bathed me?

"Esme cleaned you off. I helped once Carlisle had everyone taken care of. I was the least hurt." She shook her head. "If it wasn't Jasper, I don't know who it was. James said he didn't do anything and he had an alibi. He was at a party, and he has witnesses plus evidence since he brought most of the party home with him." She shook her head.

James had definitely been there. What, are they all going to play the 'there must be an evil twin' card? Yeah right!

"James said that if we thought it was Jasper, Emmett and Edward, and it wasn't. It must not have been him either." She didn't meet my eyes for a moment.

I was running out of emotion. I was mad sure, but my stomach was burning with nerves. I wanted out of this house. I didn't care what they said. They were all slimy bastards. I didn't want a part of this. I didn't want to see any of them again.

The thickest most prominent emotion was betrayal. Edward had made me trust him. Edward had waited and played the good guy and god damn it, I actually considered him a friend and then he turns around and does this! It's his true colors shining through! I was just blinded by the too good to be true façade he put on.

Alice fiddled with a sleeve of her bandages. She had been chained to a chair, but I doubted there was that much damage from being restrained.

"What happened to you?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of Alice's arms.

"Oh, I'm fine. Whoever it was kept biting me." I grimaced, and she gave me a smile and a nod. I remembered Alice biting my hand and I brought it up to look at. No wonder that had been her first reaction. There was a bandage around my wrist, it had been white but it was stained pink. It had been put on my while I had still been bleeding.

"Sorry about that." She said, taking my bit hand into hers. "I didn't know that was you." There would be a crescent shape bite mark on my hand forever, right above my thumb. I just nodded. We were alright. I had to take a few deep breaths to let the anxiety pass. If Alice felt safe, I knew I was. Esme was here, and Carlisle was taking care of us.

They couldn't all be trusted though. If Edward and the others had a genetic crazy gene, Carlisle might too. I don't know! Everything I thought I knew was just proven wrong again and again. My mother, my father, and now Edward.

Edward couldn't be innocent. Right? I had seen him, but if Alice and Esme didn't think he did anything… It came down to if I trusted their judgment. They may be brainwashed, but what if they weren't? What if by some crazy miracle, they hadn't done this?

"How long have I been out?" I asked Alice, and she smiled.

"About thirty hours. If you want exact numbers ask Edward. He's been absolutely terrible with worry!" I froze and slowly glared at her. That wasn't funny! What sick joke was that? "No really." Alice said, eyes widening in innocence. "He kept snapping at everyone. Rose has been in and out of consciousness but she's fine, I was fine too, but you kept sleeping." She shook her head.

"Carlisle thought for awhile that you had lost too much blood. That you went into a coma." Her eyes tightened, she had been worried too. "Carlisle had to kick Edward out. Carlisle told him to make himself useful and go find something to prove his innocence like his brothers. He forced him to leave your side about two hours ago."

An uneasy silence passed between us. My mind kept going back and forth, I wanted Edward to be innocent, I wanted it all to be a trick, but it just couldn't be! There was no way that James had… I don't know, morphed into Edward but… I hadn't seen his face. I had just seen his outline and Edward and James were rather similar in size and overall build.

I groaned.

I didn't care what they found. Edward was psychotic! James had me and… well that didn't make sense. If James was really my owner shouldn't I be there? I absolutely know James would never let Carlisle do anything for me. James wouldn't have never taken me down from those chains.

Had James lied? I wouldn't doubt it. Maybe he just lied about the owning part, because Edward definitely did this, right? Maybe Edward just wanted to make it that much funnier when he hurt me but since Alice thought Jasper hadn't done it…

God damn it!

What if Edward was innocent? I wanted to believe it. I wanted to think of Edward as the only good son of a mafia family, but I couldn't get passed it. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Not when I thought it hadn't being a lie, a trick.

"You know how I figured out Jasper didn't do it?" Alice asked. "I didn't care what they found. It could have all been done later or before… the guy left bite marks, just like mine on you… I had Jasper leave his own bite mark in an apple, and I compared them. Jasper has a wider jaw and the teeth didn't match up at all. You can't fake that." I paused in my internal Edward bashing.

If Jasper really hadn't… Then maybe Edward hadn't either… She's right, he couldn't fake that! How could Edward prove it to me though? He hadn't bit me; we couldn't compare bit marks, but…

"It wasn't them, Bella." She said, and my throat started to close, I let the tears fall.

"Who then? Who would do this? It sounded like him, looked like him." I shivered and leaned my shoulder into Alice's.

"They had a voice recording." Alice said, and when I was about to say how they could have made that later, Carlisle came in.

"You shouldn't be sitting up, Bella. Lay on your stomach, if you keep tugging your stitches they will rip and you will have tiny scars all around your cuts." He had a bag full of items in his hand. His eyes were dark with worry and he looked like he gained a few extra wrinkles in his forehead since the last I had seen him.

Alice stood up and moved her hand across the bed, motioning for me to do what he asked. I was in different shorts and I think Esme's bathing suit top. Alice said it had been her and Esme who washed me up, so I was sure it was them that changed me. They were my blue shorts, but the bathing top suit was gold.

I moved onto my elbows and slowly made my legs come onto the bed. It was tender, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when it first happened. I guess that's to be expected if Carlisle fixed it up, and apparently gave me stitches.

He probably didn't have pain medication, but if I stayed still, I was fine. His fingers tenderly touched my back. Carlisle prodded around for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you know what was used? It looks like long cuts, but if it was a knife or something along those lines it wouldn't have left you muscles unharmed." There was a pause and a tugging. Had be bandaged them? "We've searched the room we found you guys in for… well everything. I've disinfected them for you, as long as we keep disinfecting every night, you should heal up just fine." But I would still have scars. I could read between the lines, I would be marred for the rest of my life. This would be a daily reminder of what I'd been through.

The tugging stopped and I flipped my head over to face him, instead of Rose. She's been sleeping for awhile I guess. Alice said she kept slipping in and out. Had she been shown all the evidence to prove their innocence?

"I want to show you some things." Carlisle said. "I know you will need your own proof. If there is anything you could think of for Edward to prove it to you, tell him, and I am sure Edward would do it." I didn't care anymore. I'd lost and I was at their mercy. Maybe if I pretended that he was innocent I would have a chance to run.

If Edward cared though, if he stayed by my side while I was healing. I wanted Edward to be the person I had thought he was. If he had a mental illness that horrible, I didn't want to be here, no matter how good he was when he was normal.

"Scream." Edward's voice said the same tone and inflection that was used when he was whipping me. I froze my eyes wide and my throat tight. "It's a recording Bella." Carlisle said. Regaurdless, the word brought back everything I'd been trying to forget. My back and most of my muscles tensed. I took a breath, soaking in Carlisle's words. It was a recording.

He could have recorded it while it was happening, but there wasn't a crack of the whip or any other noises. After a minute or two the tape turned over and another voice came on. "Do you really think that's appropriate?" It was Aro. So someone had recorded them all?

"I want to play for as long as I can. Having children is on the bottom of my to-do list." It was Emmett, and I remember Rose telling me, he didn't want her to have kids, and for some reason, she was upset about that. Why she would want to have his child was beyond me.

"I am of the same persuasion." Jasper responded and there was a snort afterwards, I am assuming from Alec since his voice came on next.

"Well, I am honored to be the first to have a son. Jane is with child. We will soon be able to find out what sex the child is. Carlisle's son doesn't count; obviously it wasn't strong en-. " The tape was cut off. Carlisle's finger digging into the stop button, Alice reached over and tugged the recorder out of his grasp before it was crushed. He released it, shaking his head. He turned away from us, facing the other wall, his back and shoulders tense. Oh god.

Esme and Carlisle had lost a child. It had been a son. That's absolutely horrible! I tried to hide my expression, but Carlisle wasn't even looking, it didn't matter what face I made. No wonder Esme had been upset at dinner when we…

That wasn't the point; I shook my head. The point was their conversation at the dinner table had been recorded. Had that been why Edward had been speaking weirdly while it was happening. It had been the recorded words played next to each other so they made a sentence. There had been a tiny pause between his words.

That could have been planned though!

It had been dark. All I had seen of Edward had been his outline and some of his hair when he entered the room. Had it been that dark on purpose? Edward's hair was too unique; they couldn't possibly fake the color of Ed-

Carlisle held up a wig, and it was almost the same as Edward's hair. Being so close made a difference. It made sense, but it didn't prove a thing. He dropped that wig on the bag and underneath it there were ones that looked like Emmett's hair, and another that matched Jaspers.

Shit.

So whoever did this, had the recordings, had wigs and happened to be the same size, shape and tallness? I get that Jasper's teeth didn't match up, that cleared him as far as Alice could tell. What could clear Edward in my own memories?

"Can I see the teeth marks?" I asked Alice. Somehow, if Jasper was innocent, it made the possibility of Edward being Innocent just that much more believable. She retreated into the bathroom, and my need to go made itself evident.

I moved as slow as possible. Carlisle didn't try to fight me, he just helped me up. Making the transition that much easier. I made my way into the bathroom. I closed the door, with Alice on the inside, unrolling one of her sleeves.

I peed in front of her, and she didn't mind. After the experience we had together, I would do anything in front of Alice or Rose. We shared a bond now, and it wouldn't ever be broken. This bathroom looked the same as Edward's except the towels were gold. It had the same layout and the same huge tub. Alice handed me the apple and I compared on my own to Alice's arm. All the little marks didn't match up, and, well, Alice was right. They weren't the same jaw.

"I had him bite it in front of me too." I nodded. "After I was pretty sure it wasn't him, I checked his mouth for fake teeth or having dentures, 'cause I just couldn't be too sure. I even tried to pull them out. He's clean, Bella." This had to be right then. Edward hadn't done this? I finished up and washed my hands. I caught my reflection in the mirror.

I had four circular bruises on my one cheek and one on the other. This was where… Oh. Edward could prove his innocence! I just needed one more thing from him to know for sure. All the evidence pointed to another psychopath doing this. Even my internal voice was telling me Edward wouldn't do this! The Edward I knew couldn't do this!

Edward could prove his innocence to me! I opened the drawers like a wild woman, until I found what I wanted. I didn't bother to close them. I tucked it into my waist band and ran, leaving a confused Alice in my wake.

I didn't care about the pain, this was far more important. It wasn't so bad, because maybe Edward was who I thought he was. Maybe I could trust him, and should have never stopped! We did share a moment! We did have a connection and I knew I never really believed that he did this but I just needed this one last thing. His door was shut, and I twisted the handle pushing it open.

"Edward?" there wasn't an answer, I switched the light on. He wasn't here.

"He is probably in the library." Carlisle said from behind me. "Please don't run, you could pull something, I don't have all the tools I need, should something get worse." I turned and he gave me a smile. "It's the doors on the right when you enter the living room. Take the stairwell downstairs, you can't miss it."

Carlisle let me pass, and since he wasn't stopping me from doing this my way, I would listen to him and walk. Besides, it had hurt like a son of a bitch. I took my time, taking the stairs one at a time, which made me feel like a child, but it didn't tug so much.

Hopefully my back would loosen up enough for me to move normally. It was just starting to heal, so it was tightest now. It was also going to get less painful every day that passed, hopefully. I followed Carlisle's directions. Everything looked the same, the hall the entrance, but when I opened the living room doors, trash was littered everywhere.

It looked like there had been a party. I shivered involuntarily. Had there been a party going on while… whoever did this, maybe not Edward and the others, tortured us? Emmett was in the middle, a big garbage bag open in his hand.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Emmett said, and I shied away, creeping over to the door. "Edward's in the library." I opened one of the doors and slipped through, I didn't bother to close it, in case it made too much noise. So many things were rushing through my head.

Did I trust them? Not right now, not until I found Edward and proved to myself that Edward wasn't the same psycho Edward. I didn't know Emmett though, I don't even think that I had been introduced to him, so until then, I was staying away.

I followed Carlisle's directions. It felt familiar since the halls were all designed the same. I felt the fear start brewing in my tummy. It had to be downstairs, this just had to remind me of when I was attempting to hide from James. When I reached the top of the stairs I could see that the lights were blazing. That did help me feel better, knowing there was a huge difference between going down here, and going down to the torture room before.

"Edward?" I called; it was soft in case we weren't alone. Why hadn't I asked Alice to come with me? I had been too excited, too sure that there was a chance Edward wasn't a horrible monster. Carlisle would have come. I made my way down, like a child again. When I got to the point where I could actually see into the hall, it wasn't a hall at all. It was the library. There were rows and rows of books. This had to be the basement, and this place was huge.

I turned left, looking down the aisles as I called out for Edward. I wished I wasn't alone, especially if this didn't prove a thing and then I was stuck alone with the guy who _did _do this to me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I kept going, somewhere inside knowing that I was safe. My gut feeling the only thing keeping me from going back upstairs.

"Bella?" He called from behind me, I twirled, a soft smile fighting to take over my face. "You should be lying down." He said, taking a few steps toward me, then thinking twice about it and taking a step back. Right, the last two times he approached me, it hadn't ended well.

Hopefully this worked.

"I need your hand." I told him, looking down at it. I needed his Right hand. I pulled the mirror out of my pocket and came forward. He was confused and he didn't offer it up, so I reached down myself and brought his hands up. Making his fingers line up with the marks on my face.

I held the mirror up to make sure it was right, and although he could line up his fingers, they weren't the same. Edward had piano player fingers, long and firm. They weren't calloused either, they were nice. The hand that grabbed my face had been stubby and I remember his palm pressing into my jaw. Edward wouldn't reach his palm to my chin without his fingers moving up.

Tears started streaming down my face. It wasn't Edward. He couldn't have faked this, and Jasper was innocent, so Emmett had to be.

"No. I swear Bella! God… anyone's fingers could line up, it wasn't me." He sighed, and tugged his hand from my face, pushing his hair back. I reached for his hand again, this time taking it between mine, dropping the mirror. I brought it up to my face, and held it against my cheek.

Edward was my friend! I shouldn't have doubted him. I mean, how _could_ someone change so dramatically? It just wasn't possible, and here it really wasn't! Edward was different. He really was the only good son of this damn family!

Edward pulled me into his chest, but I didn't let go of his hand. His hand proved everything! His other arm went around my shoulders, careful of my back. His bare hand against my bare shoulder, and that feeling was back, that same weird tingling in my stomach.

I was elated. I was safe and James is a damn dirty lying bastard. I felt bad for cursing Edward in my head while I had been in that room, but that's what James had wanted. He had wanted us to fall apart. James must have realized, he wouldn't be getting me from the conversations at the dinner table. So he made this happen.

It had to have been James. Although. I wasn't sure. He had just tied me up. Maybe whoever had been pretending to be Edward, had ordered James to do that. Why would James listen though? That seemed like his kind of game. Maybe he had wanted to join the game, and the fake Edward had told him. We had been in that room for hours though. Wouldn't James have wanted his turn?

This didn't answer any questions; it actually just made the whole thing rather confusing. Had James been involved at all? Yes. When he had went to Edward's room, but had it been James in that torture room? Maybe it had been a fake James too. It had been dark. At first had it been the real James, then later a recording James took over?

Jesus Christ.

I was positive Edward had enemies, but we weren't supposed to mean anything to these boys, and if they had a recording from dinner, which obviously stated that they were not trying to have kids with us, why would they even care enough to hurt us? It involved Emmett and Jasper too. Whoever did this, had wanted to hurt all of them.

Wait…

Edward wasn't the only good son of this mafia family. Jasper hadn't hurt Alice. Why hadn't I seen this at dinner? I guess I didn't really study their interactions together. Alice trusted Jasper. Did that mean that Jasper hadn't hurt Alice before, that he had always been a good person?

What about Emmett? He was cleaning up that mess, but I hadn't heard of him worrying about Rose or… he did tell me that he was glad to see me awake. No, I didn't know enough about all this to make a final judgment but if Emmett had been with Edward and Jasper, who were both innocent… then Emmett had to be too! That would mean there were four good sons to this Mafia family.

How did that happen?

I mean I knew there is that whole nature vs. nurture debate, but I was pretty sure both aspects had been pretty crappy for these boys. Men, I mean, they are men. I pulled away enough to look up at Edward. I wasn't crying anymore. The happy tears were over. I wanted to figure this out, but I kind of didn't want to think about it anymore either.

"Emmett didn't either?" I asked and he met my eyes, the softness in them back. "That means, you aren't the exception, Jasper and Emmett are surprisingly good people too." He nodded.

"I would feel a lot better if you were lying down." He said, and he pulled away. Curving his hand around mine by my cheek and pulling me along. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be alone, and although I knew the only way to not have pain was to lie down, I didn't feel like it.

I didn't want to lay there and having nothing to do but think of the possibilities and I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to pretend this didn't happen for awhile. I wanted to give myself a break of all the crazy emotions and then later, think of all the possibilities.

We could compare notes when Rose woke up… How would Emmett prove his innocence? Hm, from what I have seen of Rose, she's all about strength. Had Emmett really beat her? I wasn't so sure, maybe he had because his fathers were there. Had she forgiven that? I would ask her later. Maybe now we would be allowed to stick together when the boys had to leave.

"Will you show me the library?" I asked, after we took a few steps toward the stairs. "It doesn't hurt to stand. It's basically the same as lying down, only upright… Please?" I asked, and for some reason that worked.

"If it hurts even a little, I'll be able to tell and that's it." I pouted, and he gave a short relieved humorless laugh. "You know, I thought you'd never talk to me again." He said as he pulled me slowly down an aisle to our left. "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up, that if I would have just stayed. If I would have been here instead of learning the family-"

A scream, well a loud furious female howl was more like it. Edward froze, and then turned his head in the direction of the stairs.

"All the doors are sound proof…" Had I shut the door behind me? Nope.

"I didn't close th-" I began and another howl came followed by a crash, something was shattered.

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!" Rose said, and I couldn't help but smile. I knew Rose was made of piss and vinegar! I felt bad for Emmett. I tried to pull Edward back the way he came but he wouldn't budge.

"Do you think we should let them figure it out?" Edward asked, actually wanting to know what I thought.

"She isn't going to listen to Emmett. I wouldn't have heard you out. Alice and Carlisle had to tell me for… We have to get them away from one another." I explained, and after a moment, he nodded and we walked together to the stairs.

"DON'T RUN FROM ME!" There was another shattering. I could just imagine all the pottery in the living room smashed the crystal and well anything Rose could get her hands on. We reached the stairs, I hadn't tried to go up stairs yet, just down. I tried one step up, I made it but it hurt like I was being whipped all over again and I winced.

"I'll carry you." He paused, panic flashing across his face for a second. "Only if you want! No pressure, I'll wait if you'd rather do it alone." I wanted to help Rose, and even if it was a little awkward between us it would be a lot faster. I turned on the step and slid over so I was in front of him. I was as tall as him on this step, almost. In one clean motion, I had my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my thighs. If he wanted to avoid my cuts, he had to pick me up from my butt.

I wouldn't doubt Edward again. Something in me recognizes him. Maybe it was Stockholm's syndrome, but I didn't think so. Edward was something more, especially to me. I just had to figure out what the hell it was, and if he felt the same about me.

He carried me like I weighted nothing. That same to-die-for scent washed over me, and although I was nervous and scared of facing Rose and Emmett, I felt safe. No, it was something more than that, it felt like home.

A/N: Same deal, you review, I will send you the first part to the next chapter. If you don't want me too, just say so in your review. I should be updated every weekend, (sometimes every other.) This last week took me for a wild ride, so I am sorry about that. Don't be mad. Review.

Oh, and THANK YOU! To all the people who have reviewed. I'm almost to 100!


	9. Punishment

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim nothing. Stephanie Meyer's own everything about Twilight, no copy right infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry if I missed anyone's reviews, and please reread, because some things may have changed. Thank you's go out to all my reviewers!

Chapter 9: Punished

"GOD DAMN YOU!" Rose howled as she brought the fire place poker down towards Emmett's head. He ducked, dodging right and slipping past Rose as she pried the cast iron hook from the wall. The living room was horrendous. The party trash seemed like a secondary distraction compared to the overall destruction Rose unleashed on this place.

Edward firmly placed me beside the double doors so I could have an easy exit if I had to get out. I was assuming, but it made sense. He carried me across the living room since there was glass and other pointy objects covering the floor. He had shoes, and he didn't want me any worse than I already am.

Apparently James and Alec weren't here. Jane was probably trapped in Alec's room. The only thing Edward would tell me about their whereabouts was that the security video tapes were missing and they aren't allowed to have people over, ever. I didn't know how they were punished, but I'm assuming they are getting the mafia hand smack down. The security tapes being conveniently misplaced sure seemed like a set up, all things considered, but that was hardly proof of their guilt about the whole torture room thing.

"Listen to me! Please." Emmett pleaded as Rose jumped over a couch to take another swing at Emmett. She was off by a foot, but Emmett still took off to gain some more distance from her reach. His face was bloody, a cut bleeding above his eye, his shirt was ripped and below it you could make out a rather large bleeding gash. If you looked really hard, you could tell that he was partially limping. He was still faster than Rose, which seemed like the only thing going for him at the moment.

Since he wasn't fighting back against Rose, even a little, it made me think good things of Emmett. He must not have beaten her before. It had to have been a lie. He isn't even defending himself. He's mostly just taking it and trying to calm her down.

The doors were already open beside me, Esme walked in followed closely by Carlisle and his bag of goodies. Carlisle bee lined straight to Rose. Esme took a few panicked steps in and cried out softly. She must be devastated about the room being ruined. The party mess was fixable, but Rose was ripping up the walls, a few pictures were off their frame and almost anything that had been on a table or up high completely ruined or smashed.

Where was Jasper and Alice?

Esme limped backwards, and braced herself against the wall to my left. She propped her foot up on her knee, and I looked down. A shard of the previously 'plotted and growing tree' pot was protruding out of her foot. Emmett howled and I flinched looking up. Rose had the iron poker embedded into his upper arm. Emmett was in shock; Rose was a mix between distress and anger. She was slowing but she still grabbed for the poker. Emmett pulled it out himself and threw it. It smacked against the glass. It had to be bullet proof since it didn't shatter from the force.

"Rose, listen to me." Carlisle said, and as he pulled her attention to him, Edward approached Emmett. My attention came back to Esme as she tossed the shard in a pile of what had to have been the crystal lamp. Had she pulled that out of her foot? I looked over and the heel of her foot was gushing blood. It had to have hit an artery if it was bleeding that much, although I didn't know anything about giving medical attention. Just to be safe, I acted fast, if she bled out that was it! I ripped Esme's shirt, she protested for a second about this being one of her only short sleeved shirts. I wrapped it around her foot.

"Keep pressure on it until Carlisle can look at it." She nodded, pushing down on her cut. I turned back to the commotion and Edward was escorting Emmett to the double doors leading down to the library. Rose started crying, and Jasper and Alice finally showed up. Alice joined our little group and Jasper went to help however he could, which wasn't much. Jasper just ended up standing between the two groups forming across the living room.

"What happened to Emmett?" Alice asked her eyes wide with horror after she took in the destruction.

"Rose happened." I replied.

Carlisle pulled out the same recorder from the plastic bag. If she knew that Edward and Jasper weren't guilty, than that would put enough doubt in her head to hear Emmett out. Hopefully she could figure something out for him to prove his innocence.

"I want you to hear this. Will you sit down?" Carlisle bent down and tipped a couch back on its legs. There was a cushion missing, but Carlisle brushed his hand over one of the remaining cushions and motioned for her to sit. She wiped her face; glared but did what he asked.

There was something about Carlisle. It seemed right that he was the one that calmed us down and got us to listen to reason. He just had a judgment free aura that made it impossible to stay mad when he wasn't. Carlisle opened the tape slot and flipped the tape over.

"Tell me. you. like it." Emmett's voice said on the tape, the same pausing that Edward's recorded voice had. "Scream." It continued, and after a second there was a clicking sound and another voice came on.

"You are too careful with the bitch." Caius said in his normal condescending tone, well that same one I remembered anyways.

"I wouldn't make assumptions." Edward's voice said. "We haven't had a lot of time together. She's still warming up to me." I looked over at Edward for a second and he met my eyes, shaking his head from side to side. He was lying to his family. He wasn't just trying to win my trust. It was odd hearing it though, what I thought the dinner conversation had been about, was worse.

"You wouldn't have to worry about me being too careful." James chimed in, and I couldn't believe it. He sounded like a child trying his hardest to get some attention and to show that he is better than the others. If I was a mafia father looking for the next leaders, James would sound like a sniffling needy child. Hopefully they really saw him that way.

"Example, your last girl." Caius replied, but there was something in his voice that unnerved me. Was that pride? As if he was proud that James, one of his so called sons had drove a young girl to kill herself, or had killed her himself.

Sick! I controlled my grimace, but it wasn't much use. That's just disgusting. How could any of these boys be half way normal? Well, I guess they were rarely around the 'fathers', that had to have helped. Had they known their mothers?

"We're finding you a replacement. It's been three months, I'm sure that's punishment enough after you've had the taste of a women's-" Carlisle pushed the stop button. He wasn't nearly as angry at this one, but it was still upsetting. Aro was granting James' another girl. Aro thought three months was enough punishment for torturing a young girl?

Aro had to know he was most likely giving his next girl a death sentence, since the last girl couldn't handle it. Why would he do that? I turned to my side and met Alice's eyes, then Esme's. They were thinking the same thing, but what could we do to stop this?

"It had been a recording, Rose." Carlisle continued and Rose's shoulders dropped. She shook her head from side to side, denying it. If she wasn't going to believe Carlisle, maybe she would believe me. If it hadn't been for Alice, I wouldn't have taken the chance on Edward. I picked my way through the debris, finding a safe place to step as I made my way closer. Alice followed my steps; I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"They had wigs. I know what happened to you was awful, beyond horrible. We will find out who did this, but right now, all I know is it wasn't my boys." I heard the plop of the wig hit the bag, but I didn't look up. Carlisle could handle this. We were about a third there.

Carlisle called them his boys. Oh, that's right. Each of them had trusted Carlisle to take care of us while they had been in training. He must have a connection with each of them. Was Carlisle the missing link as to how these boys are growing up right? Carlisle was a bit older than them. Had he taken on a sort of father role and taught them a moral path instead of a life of crime? How had Carlisle started out like a good guy though?

"This was planned." Rose said, she tried to make her voice strong and determined but it still came out like a question. She wasn't sure, that's the kind of doubt Emmett needs. She had to have her own proof, just like we did. I was about half way to Rose when Edward caught up with me. I was expecting him to force me back but instead he helped us along by pushing things out of our way.

We reached the couch. I couldn't sit so I brushed past Carlisle and stood beside her. Alice took the other cushion. I touched Rose's shoulder and she flinched coming out of her thoughts and realizing that we were here for her.

"It was a set up." Alice told her. "I know it didn't feel like it at the time, and I know you have a lot of hate… It might take you awhile to see it this way, but it's true. It hadn't been them." Rose turned to look at her, her eyebrows pushed together so tight I was sure she was going to pop a blood vessel. Edward was beside me, I wasn't so sure that was the best idea but if Rose went off the handle again, it might be useful.

"Is there any way that Emmett could prove to you himself? I know what it feels like. These things only give you doubt about the situation, it doesn't prove anything. Alice had Jasper bite an apple so she could compare the marks, and they didn't match up. See my face? Edward's hand doesn't fit right in order to make these marks. There has to be something." She looked at me a long moment and I nodded before she confirmed with Alice too. If Jasper and Edward were innocent than Emmett had to be!

"I know one way." She stood and we all let her pass. She made her way to Emmett, her feet were already badly sliced and I imagine chasing Emmett around this room without shoes had done that. I bet she still had shards embedded in her skin. That had to hurt! Just moving a little sent me waves of pain but to walk on cuts and glass, ouch!

"Show me your penis." She said, her chin held high and her eyes tight. Was she kidding? My cheeks still heated, it was unexpected and lewd. Did she want him to drop trough right in front of us? Emmett's mouth popped open.

"Can we go somew-" He started but Rose wouldn't let him say it, she interrupted him.

"I won't be alone with you until I know." She said, and she popped her hip out, each hand on either one, her elbows jutting away from her. She was determined to show her control in this situation by forcing Emmett to do this. I forced myself to look away from them. I met Edward's eye for a moment and even though a blush didn't give him away, I could tell he was uncomfortable too.

"Alright! I don't have a thing to be ashamed of." Emmett exclaimed, I heard a zipper and I acted fast, I didn't want to see his _thing_! I turned into Edward's shirt. His chest rumbled against my face. Was Edward laughing at me? I pinched his side for a second and that just made his rumbling worse. Give me a break! I'd never seen one before, and I am pretty certain that I didn't want Emmett to be my first visual. I hadn't even been introduced to the guy!

"Read 'um and weep!" Emmett bragged, and I wondered if the others were looking. I didn't dare peak, what if I accidently saw...

Wait.

Why would Rose need to see that to prove Emmett's innocence…

Oh.

My.

Dear.

Dear.

God.

Rose had been... raped.

My eyes prickled with moisture. That's why she had been positioned like that on the table! That's why she hadn't wanted to live. She had been raped! I would have stabbed Edward too, if that had happened. If I had thought that Edward raped me… Rose was the strongest women I ever knew, ever. She still had the strength of will to get out of bed and chase who she thought did this, down. She was a real woman. I tried to pull away; my eyes wide but Edward's hand stopped me. It was pressed gently at the back of my head.

"It's not over yet, love." Edward whispered and that in itself made me freeze, again. He'd never called me love before… had he? It made my stomach flip. No, it had to be because there was still indecent exposure going on around me. The butterflies were because of that, not Edward_, definitely_ not Edward.

"Well, what do you think?" Emmett gloated and I groaned, Alice yelped. Had Alice peaked? Shame on her, well, maybe she had thought it was over since Emmett was bragging. I rolled my eyes. Did penis' all look differently? What if they didn't and Emmett was doomed? No, they all had to be different. I should have paid more attention in sex education. I shouldn't have faked sick that whole week. I had been too embarrassed to talk about that stuff.

Wait, if Rose didn't know what Emmett's thing looked like, that meant he hadn't forced her before. Had she been a virgin? Emmett was a good guy! But those mystery bastards had stolen something precious from Rose. I had to help figure this out! I didn't know anyone though. What we did know, was someone at the dinner table, or someone with access to the dinner table recorded the whole thing.

"It wasn't you." Rose said, at first in disbelief and utter relief. She repeated it to herself, tasting it on her lips. I knew what she was feeling; I had just felt the same thing not an hour ago with Edward, the realization that you weren't betrayed, the big bubble of anger in your stomach popping. The other questions bombarding you, but you can handle it because you still had a friend. You still had that person that protected you all this time.

"Is it safe?" I asked, and Edward let go of my head. I backed away; glad we didn't have to be so close. It was almost uncomfortable; I don't know how to explain it. I am nervous when we're touching or holding each other. It's nice, don't get me wrong and I like it, but it feels so different than every other person I've ever touched or hugged.

"It wasn't you?" Rose asked again, and I watched as Emmett shook his head no.

"Never, Rosie-posy." She slumped forward and stepped into Emmett's chest. He caught her and although he was in far worse shape than Rose, he picked her up. She was bridal style, clinging to his neck. I didn't hear her crying, but I figured this would be the closest she would get to it.

"Who then?" Esme asked from the door, still holding her foot in that awkward position.

"Oh, the million dollar question." Jasper responded and I looked up at Edward again. He was studying my face. I'm sure trying to find an answer in me, but I didn't know anyone besides the one's I'd seen at dinner. It had to be one of their enemy's.

"Each person was hand-picked." Alice said.

"To have the same build and shape, it was planned." I said, continuing on with her thought.

"If James was having a party, though." Esme said, following along with us.

"Then anyone at the party with that kind of similarity could have done this." Carlisle said.

"But to be willing to do this to girls? They had to be paid, or at least have wanted too. Doesn't that narrow it down?" I asked, but this was the Mafia business.

"In this line of work, money can break any moral vindication." Edward responded, still not breaking his eye contact with me.

"We should take this upstairs." Emmett said, coming up behind us, Rose still attached to his chest. There was a slamming of a car door, and everything happened fast. Carlisle shut the double doors to the entry, since he had moved next to Esme. He picked her up, as Edward swooped down himself. Alice was in Jasper's arms in a second.

As a group we all went into the hall leading to the library. I held on for dear life, not having enough time to think about how exactly Edward was holding me up. Or that I hadn't given him permission to grab my butt this time. It didn't matter right now, because maybe this meant James and Alec are coming home?

I didn't want to see them!

We doubled back, making it to the end of the hall, past the entrance to the library. There was a stairwell leading up. I hadn't seen that before. Did this lead to Edward and Carlisle's rooms? It made sense if there was more than one way up there, or down. The panicked actions of everyone around me settled in me too. Edward's scent and presence making it a little easier to handle. I attempted to calm myself down.

The door was left open, Jasper hadn't closed it, but it was too late to go back now. Edward took about four steps up when he put me down; he pulled away and put his pointer finger over his lips. He wanted me to be quiet. I nodded, we _are _in danger. The absence of his warmth make me shiver in more than just fear.

Anxiety bubbled forth. Who was here and what would happen if they found us? Eavesdropping no less! Besides that room was ruined, they could fix it probably, but we wouldn't be in there for awhile. They would be punished for so many things, would we be punished too?

He had carried me here ridiculously silent, they all had. It had to be something they were trained to do. Move on the pads of your feet or something. Alice was a step down on her feet, but Esme and Rose were in Emmett and Carlisle's arms. I could guess that standing would be difficult for Esme and Rose wasn't in her right state of mind right now. Edward had his hand on my arm, holding it to make me feel better? Were the dynamics of all our relationship changing? It had to be this constant fear affecting us, it couldn't be more.

I couldn't hear a thing, but Edward was statue still. It didn't even look like he was breathing. I reached out; less shy about touching him since for the last hour it had been so easy for him to touch me. Something had changed between us, and it was for the better. We were friends. I laid my hand on his chest, just to feel him breathe. They were shallow breaths, but it helped me calm down.

He gave me a smile, and then his face went blank again. Would he tell me later what he heard? Who it is and what the hell is going on? Did this have anything to do with us and what happened? Or was this all about the party? What about what Rose did to the place, would they punish these boys for making it far worse and really it was Rose? Could it be played out like James' party was at fault, that the party goer's had been the one to wreck the place.

Were we safe here? That was the main question, and if we weren't safe, would we be moved or would we have to deal with it ourselves? Would Edward fight for it? I think, but I didn't think he would choose me over his family. It may not be much of a family, but I know from experience that it's hard to let go of that connection you think you have.

If it came down to it, I wasn't on Edward's list of important people, so what will I do? I wasn't going to be tortured again, I wouldn't allow that, but what would I even do? Should I run, probably, but what about the gate, and what even happened to the girls that ran? What if I was killed on site or something like that.

Rose's fight to the death with Emmett flashed in my head. She was strong enough to risk death. I looked over at the two. Emmett was a big guy, if she thought he did that to her, and still went over to him… Shouldn't I be able to run for my life?

What happened to all of us just proves that Edward and these boys can't protect us all the time. Yes my door was unlocked, but Alice and Rose were there too. Their doors couldn't have been unlocked. The bottom line, I wasn't safe here when Edward isn't with me. So, I needed to run, and I needed to leave Edward behind.

I pulled my hand back from his chest and crossed my arms, his hand dropping from my other arm. I didn't know what I was going to do. Maybe I should tell Edward my plans, and he could help. He has to understand that he can't assure my safety anymore. He may have good intentions but this isn't going to work. I will not live in fear, especially since we didn't know who did this.

Another couple of minutes went by, Alice, Esme and I met each other's eyes every once and a while. I tried to strain my ears, to see if I could even make out a murmur, but it was to no avail. How could a person be trained to do that anyways? It was impossible for me.

Wait, maybe Edward could train me! I didn't really want to die trying to escape, and if Edward taught me how to fight or at least defend myself. I studied his face for a moment. It was tense, and I was starting to think he was turning into stone. He'd been still this whole time. I would go so far as he _really_ hadn't moved a muscle.

His face was smooth, pale and beautiful. I wouldn't have believed any other girl who described a man as such, but with Edward, handsome didn't really cover it all. His hair added to his perfection, and I had to lower my gaze to compose myself. I didn't know why I was bothering working myself up like this. We were friends, sure, but everything leading to this point has been simple responsibility. Every action Edward has shown me, I couldn't read deeper into it. Did I want to? No, we were friends, and I hoped he would help me somehow.

Maybe we could all go into the witness protection program! Would the boys be willing to give all this up? I guess the money meant something, but this wasn't a family. Maybe Carlisle was to each of them, but they didn't know each other beyond that. I'd have to ask and see if that's something they would like to do.

Edward moved and I flinched in response, used to the silent still atmosphere. He frowned down at me, put his finger to his lips and picked me up again. We were up the stairs in a minute and I was back on my feet. We walked slowly, I matched his steps and I tried to be quiet, but anything next to Edward and the others was noisy. We reached Carlisle's room, his door open, so we all went in. Would they tell us what they could hear?

Carlisle closed his door, he couldn't do it silently, but we were safe now, I think. Edward motioned for me to lie down on his mattress, but I didn't want to yet. According to Alice, I'd been sleeping for 30 some hours, it felt good to stand, although my back was vibrating a dull ache throughout me. It was bearable; I just didn't want to move much.

Carlisle put Esme down on the side of the bed and started looking her foot over. He grabbed some things of the end table, some gauze and some kind of cream. Hopefully she would still be able to walk. Although it would be nice not being the only one that had to be carried, even if it was just up and down the steps. Rose was firmly curled in Emmett's arms, so I suppose her feet would have to wait. They looked far worse than Esme's.

"Let's go over what the girls remember. Alice has told me some of what happened, but Rose had already been there when James had taken her down. We all agree that James had to have been involved somehow?" Carlisle took charge, and I studied the dynamics of the relationships around me. Alice and Rose obviously had some feeling for Jasper and Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle had been together since Carlisle was 18, and if he was about seven or so years older than Edward, he had to be around 24. Was he the leader? It seemed so, and it looked to me like he didn't just have a connection with Edward, which admittedly seemed the strongest, he also had a connection with Jasper and Emmett. Esme has been around for that long, did they see her as a mother figure, maybe? But if she wasn't allowed out or able to see the boys in a not formal environment, maybe not. There were nods around, all agreeing with Carlisle.

"He's being punished by the fathers now. We all know that punishment is a joke." Emmett snorted after his statement. "Overseeing the trafficking ring? Please! That's more like a way for him to get his rocks off. Caius had to have said the party was in response to his long fast from fucking!" Anger was rolling off of Emmett. He brought Rose over to the left side of Carlisle's bed, and tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go, so he held her, standing.

"Agreed, but if that's what they see fit, I don't see what we can do. Plus, if there was a copy of each of you, they could have asked James to help, and he could have been fooled as well." Jasper stated. Were they underestimating this slippery bastard? I think so. I was about to say something along those lines but the conversation continued.

"Alec is claiming innocence, and if he was home while this was taking place, then I could see how Jane was left out." Carlisle saying, "Alec is a weird kid, but a good kid. I don't agree with the approaches he takes with Jane, but he wouldn't do something like that to each of you unless you provoked him. He is very fair; he wouldn't touch your women, unless you had done something similar to Jane. I think he is innocent." The conversation paused for a moment. I noted that he did not stick up for James.

"I'll say it." Edward said, and all eyes turned to him. "What if it was the fathers? James would have to listen to them, like we all do. We all know who we take after. They have reason enough since we don't want to have children. What if this is our punishment? Not the actual act because they assume we really don't care, but the not knowing who is after us element. Maybe they are also trying to tear us apart. When we were being trained, Emmett, Jasper and I… Well I would say became my brothers. We really hadn't spent time together before, and I hadn't known them. Maybe they had seen all of this and this is the punishment they came up with." That made sense. Aro had been tall, Marcus had been brawny, and Caius… I tried to remember what his fingers felt like when Caius had touched my lips, had they been calloused and stubby?

I couldn't remember.

"I'm glad you boys got to see each other for who you are. I've been waiting for this day." Carlisle took a breath and I could tell he was proud; he really did view these boys as he sons. Esme was done, and to my surprise standing. Carlisle clapped down on Edward shoulder. "I agree, but the fathers? You had been with Marcus, of course that leaves Aro and Caius free… The point is, we don't have enough evidence for anything." Carlisle replied.

"I want to know who did this." Emmett said, he was obviously the hot head of the group, although if Edward wasn't acting like that if I had been raped, I would have been. Maybe Emmett wasn't like this always, but when he needed to be?

"We all do." Jasper said, and ran his hand through his hair, just as Edward and Carlisle did. Emmett had his hands full. I gave a soft smile and looked down. They had all acquired that habit from Carlisle; I would dare say that's cute!

"What if it happens again?" I asked quietly, there was a brooding silence and with enhanced listeners here, they heard. "I felt safe before, but…" I continued when no one answered right away. Edward would hopefully get it... I wanted to be safe. That meant away from him.

I could see Edward take a step in front of me, but I didn't look up, I just studied his black old man shoes. They were squared off, and had those stupid laces that turn your fingers black if you tugged on them too hard. They were dancing shoes, but from now on, I'd think of them as mafia shoes. Who gave them their dress code anyways?

He kneeled down to my level, and when I wouldn't meet his gaze still, his finger looped under my chin. He forced me to see him, _really_ see him. He was torn, his eyes giving his feelings away. He wanted me to stay but he wasn't sure if that was the best for me. He wanted it to be my choice but if he knew what would happen if I was found after I escaped…

"We'll figure something out. The four of us won't be pulled all at once. It's three at a time. It won't be another month for that, and the other three have to go before the next three are picked. I won't leave you alone. Since I have brothers now, I will let them... babysit, in a sense. You can stay in one of their rooms. If you still want to leave, I'll find a way, I'll try but if they catch us… we're both dead." He told me, and he held true to never telling me a lie. He wasn't sugar coating. It was straight and to the point. He stood, letting his hand drop from my face.

"I don't think you have a choice here. Not until three are chosen to take over. As long as one of us is chosen, which that part is inevitable. Then we're free, well, not the one picked, but the other three are." Jasper said, actually talking to me. For some reason I figured it would be Edward they would talk too when it was about me.

I looked at the couples forming. Alice was standing close to Jasper, but beside him, and he seemed to be leaning toward her in a way. Emmett and Rose were obviously close, to be that comfortable with each other, but… If I had been raped, I don't know how I would act after I found out it hadn't been Edward. Maybe it was just timing for them? Esme was sitting on the bed and Carlisle was standing before her, his head facing us, but his body focused on Esme.

"Maybe we should all get out?" Carlisle said. I figured something out then. Each of these girls had pull over the men. Maybe because these men never had a friend before or maybe because they had never seen a girl before the one they had, but I wasn't sure. Could they love each other in a weird way? The only person around they had to talk to or hang out with for however long each of them had been here? Carlisle and Esme in particular, that had to be love. He was so gentle and loving with her.

It didn't matter. I wanted out but that left Edward and the others alone, and then someone would take my place. Another young girl would be stolen from her home... and... Something formed in my stomach, I didn't have a name for it, but I didn't like it. I didn't want another girl to take my place. I would just be sacrificing another so I could be free, I couldn't do that. I was about to say that when Emmett interjected.

"If we're getting out… we have to take them down." I froze. As in, they would take on the mafia family? "I don't want that, but if we take off, they won't ever stop looking, we'd have prices on our heads big enough for every nut with a gun to come out."

"It's not possible. It's a suicide mission any way you flip it." Jasper commented, an icy edge to his voice. Was he upset that they were even considering taking on the family to get out? I looked over at him, as Alice placed a hand on Jasper's arm, he had to be upset about something else right? Edward tensed.

"Then just the girls." Carlisle said.

"I can't sacrifice another girl for my freedom." I said, contradicting myself in a way, but I hadn't really thought it all the way through. "I don't want to be afraid, and I don't want it to happen again, but I can't. _Can't_, have another girl take my place. If it saves one girl from this, then I'll stay." The girls agreed with me, they nodded to each of their men, and when I met Edward's eyes, there was something in them I hadn't seen before. Was that pride? He shook it away. So now what? No one was leaving and there were unknown psychopaths out to get us, just great.

A/N: You review, I give you the next page or so of chapter 10. Give me some love. :) If you don't have a name on FF, I put my sneak peek on my blog. Go to my profile if you want the link. See you next next weekend!


	10. Orgy

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim nothing. Stephanie Meyer's owns everything.

A/N: We are moving right along, huh? I had some trouble with this one, sorry about the delay. It's an uphill climb from here. (Maybe.) *Knock on wood. (Hurry!)

It was also my birthday last week, so I actually had things to do, and friends to hang out with. Crazy right? Forgive me?

Chapter 10: Orgy

"So when you entered the room, no one else was in there besides the girls?" Jasper asked. This was ridiculous; I had to lie down after the seventeenth hour of questions came around. Well if felt like that long, I may have been over exaggerating slightly. Last night they decided to let us all take a night of relaxation, mostly for Rose's mental health before they questioned us like criminals just caught planning on bombing the white house. We couldn't wait too long though, _nooo,_ or we would forget details.

Jasper was wrong about that, we couldn't forget about this. Not with this type of experience, every second was carved into my brain. Images I didn't want to remember flashing in my head. It was a movie that was playing in the background. Edward said it would stop with time, but right now it just put me on edge. Rose only added when she had too, but Alice and I were being pushed to remember everything. I didn't resent Rose though; I wouldn't want to be pushed to talk about that either. I couldn't help but be grateful that it hadn't happened to me, and I felt guilty for that. Rose was a good person, a friend and she shouldn't have gone through anything close to that.

"I could only see what the crack in the door illuminated. I thought Alice was a little boy, I couldn't see her face. We've gone over this Jasper." I groaned, I'm sure childishly, but Jesus it hasn't even been my sixteenth birthday yet, give me a break! Besides, you try being questioned for going on six hours about the same horrible event and still be in a jolly-good mood.

"Go back to when you first entered the room." My eyes prickled again, I didn't want to think about this. I had been panicked and scared, I couldn't remember all the stupid details that Jasper wanted, he needed. Edward was here with Emmett, and they weren't helping. They were even adding questions!

"Look. I was scared, panicked about James; he told me he owned me. I wasn't focused on details I needed a hiding space, you've been in the torture room, you know the lay out. James was a floor above me, he hadn't heard where I'd run too and I guessed a direction. I didn't open the door looking in; I opened it hoping that James wouldn't hear. It was dark!" It was too late, was back there again, the panic set in and I could smell that room. This is what he wanted; he didn't want us to protect ourselves from the event. He wanted to relive it with me. I spoke as I remembered.

"It smelled like blood, and… metal. I didn't close the door all the way, I didn't want James to hear, it was heavy, the same door as Edward's room…" I felt my throat thicken and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak if I didn't calm down. "I thought there were children here. I couldn't see and Alice is tiny. I wanted to save the child. I wanted to help." My hand twitched.

"She bit me. I cried out, but not too bad. I spoke to her, and… She told me to run, to get far away, but I had to help her! I had to get her out, and I thought it was Jasper's room, I thought we could run together if Jasper was torturing her. Since I thought Edward gave me away… Since James owned me." I sucked in a shallow breathe, Alice flopped down beside me her elbows an inch or so from my face. It was a reminder of where I am and who is around me. I was safe, and they needed to know.

They were going to figure this thing out. They were going to find out who did this. I just had to get through this. I had to go over everything.

"Alice wanted me to get Rose first, since I wasn't leaving. She said Emmett had done it, and there was a puddle of blood, but I had thought it had been a rug, I stepped in it. She… she wanted me to kill her. She asked over and over but…" I stopped and skipped a little.

"I tried to find something to get her free, both of them. Everything in the room was some kind of torture device… I pulled drawers and I wanted a key or something I was panicking. Jasper and Emmett had to come back sometime and James was out there. I hadn't been the quietest and I kept thinking of Bree. If she had died here or if… If this happened to her too." The tears fell then, big slow crawling tears. Since I was on the side of my face, they lolled over my nose and down on the bed.

"I was going to find a phone, or something to get them out. I didn't know what to do but I couldn't leave them there. I had to help. Alice still wanted me to run. I couldn't breathe. I kept thinking of Edward and how… I hated him for doing this to me. That I trusted him…" I sucked in another breath I shivered and a bubble of a sob came out of my mouth.

"James found us then. I tried to hide, I tried to get away, to grab the scissors, I don't know how I could have hurt him… I wasn't thinking right, I was scared and I thought Alice and Rose were dying. I hit the wall. He… threw me. I blacked out a little, but I still fought. I kicked and struggled, but he managed to clamp my wrists and raise me up off the floor." Alice brushed her hand over my cheek. She gave me a timid smile but I couldn't return it.

"I couldn't focus. I had just hit my head, but the not-Jasper came in, and the not-Emmett. They both came back, as James left to go get not-Edward. I started to pray…" I was losing it, I thought I had it, that I could handle this, but now was the hard part and my shoulders were shaking.

"I was going into shock, and not-Edward arrived, James never came back. Not-Edward wanted me to scream. It was a c-competition." Alice gripped my hand then. Pulling it from is curled up position. She brought it to her chest and I wheezed in a breath. "I hurt him. I had… kicked him and he…" I couldn't. I could feel the burns now, the memories coming back, the scissors that had pierced my skin.

"That's enough." Edward said, and he was closer than I remembered. I wanted to turn my head and look, but I equally wanted to curl up and cry, again. I was torn between my two options. Alice was petting my hair, still gripping my hand to her chest.

"She's where I want her." Jasper responded, still in the echolocation that I remembered him being in. "She will remember the details when she is reliving. You know the drill; you've seen this work a million times." He was perfectly reasonable, and if this is what they needed, alright.

"I remember when she kicked him." Alice said. "He howled… and it hadn't been Edward's voice. If we heard that howl again, we would know." I nodded softly as I scooted closer to Alice.

"There was an intercom." I said softly. Alice bent down to hear.

"Oh!" she said a new hopeful tone to her exclamation. "That's right! There was a radio or something. Someone was watching for a car to pull in. When it did, they were warned. That's when they left! They left us in that room for hours it seemed."

I was safe, Edward hadn't given me away, and we were friends. I liked and trusted Edward, but my memories would always be there. I swallowed, determined to pull myself together. I moved, pulling myself up and wiping my face. I could handle this. I was among friends. Alice helped me get into a sitting position that wasn't so painful. My cheeks would be red for awhile, even my nose.

"Alright, what about Emmett and Jasper, can you do a penis and dental search for their imposters and an audio search for Edwards?" Rose said, that distracted me and helped me get back on my game. Edward sat beside me on his bed. He didn't touch me, but he watched me.

There was silence. I knew what was going on. They couldn't find any leads on their own, so their last hope was that one of us would hold something in our memory reserves that gave someone away. That a tattoo or a birthmark or anything to give them a lead would help, there wasn't a thing. Whoever did this was going to get away with it. I met Alice's eyes, and there was hope, but not much else, she knew it too. I lowered my head.

I did everything I could, we all did. I knew from Alice and Edward that everyone had been searching for some clue. Emmett hadn't been cleaning up the party mess, he had been searching it for anything left behind, Jasper had gone through the torture room, and Edward had found out about the tapes being gone, and I mean all of them, even the ones from years back.

I looked over at Edward, scared at what I would find, but he was just studying me again. The same way he was yesterday. What was he looking for? I didn't know anything else, and if I did of course I would tell him. Did he think I was hiding something? My eyes widened, did he think I still blamed him?

"What now? James and Alec are returning home tomorrow, we need a game plan and we need one fast." Carlisle noted with a stressed undertone to his voice. Rose shifted behind Alice and Jasper stood from the chair he brought in. Esme and Emmett were on the floor in front of Edward's piano. Carlisle was pacing by the door.

"What if you don't do anything?" I asked my voice still weak. I wish I could hold it together like Edward or Alice. I had been the only one to go down memory lane, but Alice had still been affected. She bounced back, but that's what I loved about Alice, she was reasonable, and always found her way back to happy. Edward was logical, and all night, since I wasn't tired, he updated me on everything that happened after we were removed from that god awful room. He was keeping my head in a better place, and I was thankful for it.

"Just pretend like it never happened that we don't have anything to worry about." I continued, and at first I thought I was wrong, that I shouldn't have said anything. Edward broke out in a smile followed by Jasper and Emmett. They all had the slow thinking grin on their face for a few seconds before Emmett broke the silence.

"Whoever did this has to be close, someone who does have an eye on this place. If it seems like we aren't affected, that we aren't the least bit nervous… That's perfect! We still need to be on guard still watch for anyone built like us that would be available to James or our fathers." Emmett said, grinning at me from ear to ear. It didn't reach his eyes, but right now, we were all going through a lot, and it would take some time to recover completely.

They hashed out some of the details, Esme and Carlisle in on the big plans but Alice caught my eye. I tugged my hand from her grip and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her into me. I thought she rebounded from the drilling session the boys made us go through, but I had been wrong.

"I won't see you for awhile now." She whispered into my neck, her arms curling around her center. "We've been through so much, I like you Bella, and I don't want to go back to how it was." I felt the ball in my throat bob. I didn't want that either. I wanted us all to get to know each other. Alice had been my life line in that room, my one line to sanity. We got each other through and even though Rose didn't partake, she had been listening and she had been there. We were connected now for the rest of our lives. We couldn't go back; Alice was a part of me now.

"We can call each other. When we can, we'll sneak into each other's rooms and do what you said. Watch chick flicks and laugh at the main characters, paint each other's nails, we'll even kick the boys out. This is a kind of team now, the more time we spend together the better." I looked over at Rose. "That goes for you too, and Esme." I laughed for a second. "We can pretend we're into the group sex thing. What's it called…?" Alice laughed against my chest and she sat up pulling away, Rose smiled.

"Orgy." They both said at once. The room got silent, every eye looking our way. I couldn't stop it from bubbling forth; I went into a fit of giggles. It had to be the excess emotion from reliving that torture room, but it wouldn't stop. Alice and Rose were right there with me. My back started to hurt and that helped me sober up, my stomach muscles tight.

"What?" Edward asked his mouth hanging open slightly, he hadn't been listening. None of them had judging by their faces. Even Esme looked mildly curious although she sported a smile while the men just looked shocked.

"We want to still hang out." Alice said her fit of giggles slowing down. Her eyes were watering almost as much as mine. Rose climbed up next to us, her smile that I remember at dinner gracing her features, but her eyes still had a rough angry edge.

"Call each other, watch movies the whole deal." Rose said as she wiped at her eyes.

"So we came up with a reason how we can see each other, dropping us off to different rooms and such." I looked at Edward the whole time, his mouth slowly forming into a smile. He shook his head from side to side.

"We don't have to give a reason; they can think what they want." Carlisle said, and Esme laughed, looping her arm through his.

"Then it's settled, we pretend nothing is going on. We can contact one another and the girls can still see each other. We have to act the same toward one another. It won't be hard, James and Alec don't go out of their way to hunt us down, neither do we, but they will be on guard if they were involved." Jasper said, he had a slight curve to his lips, and I realized that was him smiling. Alice and Jasper were opposites!

.0.0.

"Stop fidgeting." He reprimanded a playful undertone to his voice.

"It's cold!" I wiggled ignoring him and doing what I wanted. He laughed, and I was glad I was face down so I didn't have to hold back my smile. I loved his laugh. "It smells funny too."

"I agree with that! It has smelled like an off mint in here for two days now." He shifted on the bed, leaning over my back. The smell was giving me a headache, but all I had to do was burry myself in Edward's blanket and a whole new scent would take over, a far-far better scent. It was starting to fade with this ointment taking over.

Carlisle stopped by every evening to check on my healing progress. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Carlisle to make his rounds to his brothers. He was the only one who attempted to have a relationship with each of them, including James. That was just the kind of person Carlisle is though. I knew Edward was his favorite, I could tell by Carlisle's smile.

Apparently I was scarring nicely, if that was even logical. I looked in the mirror earlier and it was a soft pink, not nearly as bad as I imagined. Carlisle said in a week or so if I kept healing this great, he would take the stitches out. I guess it was a little weird it was going so well. The whip hadn't cut through much of my muscle, so it had to be because it was only my skin closing back up. Besides with Edward breathing down my neck, well back, every time I moved, and although I hated it, it was helping.

"What do you want to do today?" Edward asked, I flipped my head on its other cheek and met his eyes. I hadn't been able to see Alice or Rose since the day we had our team meeting. Esme and Carlisle were on the same floor so I had seen them. We were calling and talking to each other more than the men were, although, boys never talk about the same thing as girls. Edward knew what I wanted though, he's known since the first day I told him. I wanted some girl time, some fun girl time where I could just forget about everything.

I liked having time with Edward these last couple of days. It's been nice, but I knew Edward was eating away at himself. He didn't know who did this, and obviously we didn't know since we only knew each other. I know he hates looking at my back and since Carlisle said to keep everything open, it was rather hard not to see. It made me feel ugly. I know it's weird, I know it's not that bad, but every time Edward caught a glimpse and he didn't know I was watching, he'd tense up and either pinch his nose or push his hair back. I didn't just want girl time; I wanted Edward to have some time to himself, or with the boys. He needed to hash things out mafia style. The way they were trained to do, and I was just standing in the way, flaunting involuntarily that he wasn't any closer to figuring this twisted thing out. I hated it almost as much as he did.

He smiled at me, he wasn't so tense, an easy crooked smile. This smile took first place of all his smiles; really, of all the smiles I'd ever seen this was the best one. His arm reached over me, his muscles showing through the fabric and I felt my cheeks heat. He was dressed how he always was; there was no need to react. His phone was placed into my hand, his fingers brushing against my palm.

Did he mean yes? I could see Alice and Rose today, maybe? My eye brows rose and I studied Edward. He capped the gross smelling cream and dipped his head in my direction, silently telling me to call. I squealed a little and flipped his phone open.

"You have an old man phone, by the way." I said grinning at him as he snorted. Laughter dancing in his eyes that he refused to let out. I pressed the number two, the speed dial to Jaspers phone. The phone was out of my hand in a second. I gasped, getting in a half sitting position my arm supporting my weight.

"I changed my mind." Edward said his eyes flashing playful, his face a cool mask of confidence. "You're too young for my phone anyways." Oh really, is that how it's going to be? I narrowed my eyes as he slipped the phone into his pants pocket. I was half tempted to go in after it.

"Edward!" I whined, moving onto my knees. I pushed my bottom lip out. Still thinking of a way to get the phone without getting into his pants, he had to have planned this.

"That's not going to work this time." Edward held strong, rolling onto his side balancing his head on his arm. "You've insulted my old man shoes, my old man ties, my old man sheets, and now, my old man phone." There was humor in his voice. "Anything else, you'd like to add to the list?"

"Well…" I said, not able to hold my laughter from my voice nearly as well as he can. "Your attitude for starters, and just so you know, dark tube socks just scream 'old' and are never coming back in style. Just ask Alice." I air quoted old, he couldn't hold back his smile this time a snorted laugh breaking free.

"Really, because I happen to know someone who won't read a thing written in the past hundred years." His retort made my mouth pop open, I closed it quickly.

"That is so different!" I held my hand out for the phone and Edward pretended not to notice.

"Sure it is." Sarcasm leaking into his voice, "I have no idea why you love Wuthering Heights so much, anyways, they are all horrible people. They destroy each other's lives." I reached for the phone and Edward blocked me, it was half attempt.

"Maybe you should read it again; I think you missed the point." Edward shook his head and fished his phone out; I turned away from him as soon as I had the phone, not letting him take me by surprise again. I still had a smile on my face, I think I won. I pushed the number two, and hit send. I knew Edward's number by heart; I should probably learn the others. It started ringing. I never had a friend before, I know that's weird. I didn't count the elementary kids I played with outside when I was younger, I never really shared before. Mostly because I never had anyone to share with, and now that I was ripped away from everyone I knew and loved, I was graced with what I'd been missing. Not only friendship, but I think love.

"Jasper just came back with a bag of girly items; he has something up his sleeve. Did Edward spill?" I laughed; I should have guessed she'd know something was up.

"Oh. My. God!" She gasped. "I KNEW it!" I didn't have to say a word. "Hurry! Get your ass over here!" She hung up before I could protest, or say anything.

"Oh, Alice." I said to a dead line. I dialed three, but Emmett's line was busy, Alice must have beaten me to Rose. I shook my head. They could hang out like Esme and me, but Rose didn't see Alice as I did. Rose found her tiring, sometimes even annoying. Rose was still hurting though, so I couldn't blame her for not being overly cheerful, but without Alice, I didn't think we would be that close. Alice was the magnet, we were the shards of metal. Plus, Alice never took no as an answer, she always knew just what to say.

"Whenever you have your bag packed, we can head over." I froze. It had been three days in this room, two of them I had been passed out from blood loss. So five days and he was already leaving again? I thought he said he wouldn't be going for at least a couple weeks or something. I watched him with wide eyes, if this was our last night before he left, I didn't want to go. He read my mind.

"I'm not leaving yet," his tone serious, "We haven't heard anything since the party fiasco. It's just one night." He paused, "Unless you want it to be longer of course, I'm not going to tell you what to do." Edward shifted and stood up, going into the bathroom. I shook my head slowly, was he upset again? He emerged a second later and a duffle bag landed where Edward used to be.

"Are you upset?" I asked and he met my eyes for a long moment before a smile graced his features.

"No, I just don't want to order you around. I get used to it, I suppose. I'm usually telling others what to do, I'm still adjusting." What? I didn't think he ever ordered me around or anyone else for that matter when I was with him? Did he mean when he was being trained? Was he already in charge of something?

"I don't think you've ever ordered me to do anything, and if you did, I wouldn't do it." I shrugged, sure that if he wanted to talk about it, he would. I packed and put on more than just a sports bra and shorts. I was getting too comfortable in this. I guess since Edward never advanced on me, I felt safe to just be myself. I'd be leaving our safe walls though, and I didn't want anyone else to see. I grabbed my tooth brush and my other bathroom things. I was ready in no time. I didn't bother to pack shoes.

Edward put some other things in my bag, like the foul smelling cream and an extra set of pajamas. He said it was just in case he couldn't come back right away. I blocked it out of my head, I had his number and Jasper would leave his phone with us, I was sure of it. I wanted a girl's night, but it was more for Edward that it was for me. I like the safety that was Edward, that's all, that was definitely the only thing I would miss, right?

"Straight or back way?" As far as I knew, the only back way would lead us to the main entrance anyways. I looked up at Edward, we were standing by the door, and I think he only asked to prolong our alone time. I smiled, not at all sure if that was true.

"Straight please, shorter is better, right?" I replied and he looked at me for a moment longer. He had his duffle bag with my stuff over his shoulder; he didn't put on his suit jacket. I liked him better when he didn't wear it. This was as casual as Edward got, he didn't have anything else. When I imagined a younger Edward, I could see him in the same clothes. I was sad he never got to wear superhero pajamas with the Velcro cape, I had asked yesterday. He took a deep breath and opened his door. We waited and when he was satisfied, he took my elbow and we walked briskly toward the stairs. Jasper and Emmett were on the top floor across from us, we were half way across the tile when Edward jolted me forward throwing the bag up the steps, it landed out of sight.

"Go!" He said and I took three fast steps up the stairs when the double doors to the outside opened. I froze, not sure if it would be right if someone in charge saw me running away from Edward. I didn't want to be taken away from him, and I didn't want Edward to get punished like James. We hadn't heard from him, but I knew he was back. Not that I ever wanted to hear a word from him again, I was just assuming that he needed time to recover. If that happened to Edward, I wouldn't forgive myself.

Felix stepped in; holding one side of a cage up, the sound of the sides clashing together filled the room. Edward shifted, leaning against the wall closest to where I stood on the steps. I was caught in head lights watching as Demitri came into view. He winked at me as our eyes met, I held his gaze until they dropped the cage, a cry coming out from inside of it. I closed my eyes afraid to look.

"I remember you, fire-cat." Felix said to me my eyes shooting open; he spotted Edward and straightened up. Felix walked sideways going through the doors beside us. He wanted to get away from Edward. When he was out of sight Demitri stepped forward, the cage still being rattled, I focused on the girl. She would be James'. Tears stung my eyes, the things she would go through…

Her hair was a shock of orange; she was older, probably around nineteen. He features were sharp and harsh but I knew what she had just been through, she forced her fingers through the bars and I could see they were bloody. She was fighting tooth and nail. Had they not drugged her at all? She was acting like it. My fight with my captors Demetri and Felix was nothing compared to what this girl was doing. Her dark brown eyes found mine and she snarled, at me. My eyes widened involuntarily, she shouldn't hate me I wasn't doing anything.

Oh. Of course that's why she hates me; I was just standing there watching her fight her way out. I was free not even taking a step to save her from James' clutches. Bree died because of him. I couldn't let him have her too. I took a step down and James entered the room. I froze, too terrified to take another step. I hadn't seen him since he'd chained me to a ceiling and left us.

"Now that is fighter." James said pushing the cage with his foot to get a reaction from the red head again. "Older than I expected but acceptable." She snarled, throwing herself against the cage.

"I'll kill you!" She howled, "You have no idea who you're messing with!" Her voice was child like, a ringing chime and it didn't fit her. She was all anger and violence and her voice screamed princess. I didn't know her, so I didn't know how she was in a normal situation. Right now, I knew what she was going through, it was just from here on out, it would be a completely different experience. She was James'. I shuttered, involuntarily bringing attention to myself.

"Jealous, Edward?" James' asked, meeting my eyes as he addressed Edward. "I'm very open to trading." He shifted his attention to Edward, "After I break this one in, of course. It gets so boring with the same person over and over. We'll talk later." Edward didn't move, actually he acted as if he hadn't heard him at all. I noticed Demitri and Felix backing away, but I still couldn't bring my attention from the girl.

She wasn't crying, she was strong and holding her own. Her pride the glue keeping her seams together. I could tell. I shifted back, getting that much closer to Edward. I was out of place and I wanted to help, I wanted to stop James before he harmed this girl. I wanted to hurt him for hurting Bree, a young girl I didn't even know, but had so much in common with.

I wanted to do something.

"We're just going to step out." Demitri said, gripping to handle to leave. "You know where to find us if anything… isn't how you want it." Felix followed close behind Demitri. James pushed the cage again, laughing and looking over at Edward again.

"She isn't aa innocent as Isabella, that's for sure. This red head has been around the block, just hasn't had her cherry popped." James turned his attention to me again. "She'll be fun to break though, this one is wild." The girl was panting, her chest heaving. I wanted to go, or I wanted this not to be happening. I looked over at Edward, he was studying his hand, taking his right thumb nail to dig under his other ones. Are you kidding me? Is this not fazing him at all?

"I'll be on my way. I'll be chatting you up later, Edward. I may know a few things that you have been looking for." I didn't meet James' eyes this time, still looking at Edward. He paused for a slow second before moving on to another of his nails. I opened my mouth, I wanted to tell James to let her go, I wanted to tell him not to hurt her. I couldn't, not without something else happening in response. I vowed right then, that I would find a way to get her out.

A/N: Reviews= Part of the next chapter.

Sorry if I missed anyone from last chapter. If you need the next sneak peek, go to my profile, I've posted it on my Blog.


	11. Naked

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Stephanie Meyers owns everything. I am just having some fun with her Characters.

A/N: Oh man, I'm on a roll. Get ready… Set… REVIEW!

I'm giving this a week early, since I was a week late last time. You should still review the last chapter though. Let me know what ya' think.

Chapter Eleven: Naked

"I'm sorry." Edward told me once Jasper shut the door behind us. Alice stopped mid bounce towards me, looking at Edward waiting for him to explain. I didn't meet his eyes, I wasn't sure what I had wanted him to do back there, but he should have done something. I tried to see it from his perspective, but I'd been where that girl had been. I couldn't separate myself from her.

If James was behind the torture room events, then that girl would go through what I went through every day she was with that bastard. Only she wouldn't have Alice or Rose to keep her from giving up. She was on her own. I felt the tears coming but I didn't stop them. I moved to Jaspers bed and took a seat, looking down at my toes.

"What happened?" Alice asked, since waiting wasn't getting her anywhere. I shook my head no; I didn't want to ruin everyone else's escape from reality today. Edward could tell his brothers, but I didn't want Alice to have a heavy conscious while she was having a good time. Edward must have caught onto my thoughts because he just patted Jasper on the shoulder.

"Esme isn't coming." I told her. It was true, but I wasn't upset about it. She was going to go to the boys powwow. Esme was older than us; she didn't find joy in sleepovers. Also, I knew she felt uncomfortable away from Carlisle. They had been together every second of the day since she arrived. She was here for years before the next girl arrived. That was a lot of alone time. I still held her close to my heart, since I'd seen her every day since. She really did remind me of my mother. I'd find myself remembering things about my mom that I had forgotten when I was around Esme.

My mother's name was Renee. I didn't remember her last name, but I had to assume that it was Swan too. Had she changed it since then? I knew Jasper had a computer, when the boys left I would do a Google search really quick to see if anything came up associated with that name.

"I know you Bella. You might be sad about Esme not coming, but you wouldn't get this upset about it." Alice sat next to me on the bed. I hated not being a good liar. Jasper dipped his head in my direction, and touched Alice's head for a second. They were leaving. I still didn't meet Edward's eyes; it was unfair of me to be angry with him. I didn't do anything either. Rose passed them coming in as they left. She had a bag over her shoulders. The door lock was clicked over.

"Whoa." Rose exclaimed. She dropped her bag by the door and came up on my other side. "What the hell is going on? Emmett all but kicked me the hell out for some 'man time', and now Bella is crying her eyes out. This is determined to be a bad day." I wiped my nose and my eyes dry. There wasn't a way around this. I had to tell them what was going on.

"James' replacement came in." I whispered and the silence that followed confirmed that they heard me.

"Oh dear god." Rose said, Alice gasping in a breath when she regained control of herself.

"I didn't do anything. I just stood there… watching it happen." I sucked in a breath, my shoulders bouncing with unheard sobs. "I could have tried to stop it; I should have let her free or… anything." My head dropped and I didn't bother to hold it back up.

"This isn't your fault Bella, anything you would have done would have made the situation worse." Alice soothed bringing her arm to loop through mine. Rose brought her hand to run down the back of my head.

"James would have told the fathers about you or Edward interfering with his property. They would have had someone monitor your punishment." Rose shuddered. A flash of a memory came, Rose at the dinner table, Jane rubbing it in her face that Emmett had hurt her. Beat her up after she attacked Jane, Alec's property in front of the fathers.

Oh.

"I know how you are feeling, but it would have been worse for the girl too. James would have taken his aggression out on her, even more than he is now." Alice whispered and I stiffened. What was he doing to her right now? Taunting her? Was she still in that cage, was he going to kill her?

Rape her?

The tears came faster then. Even if I would have been punished, by Edward no less, postponing that girl's punishment would have been worth it. Anything would have been better than what I had done. Let it happen. I thought of Edward, his carefree act while in the entry way. I couldn't be angry with him. A new wave of guilt washed over me. He probably didn't help so he didn't have to hurt me. James would have gotten him in trouble; there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

I knew what it felt like to be stuck between a rock and a hard place now. 'Welcome to Edward's life.' My inner voice told me. I shouldn't have acted like that towards him. We had been aware that James was getting a replacement for awhile. Being trapped in a room, unable to stop it, didn't mean it was his fault for not doing something. This was his life; this is how it had to be if we would ever get out of here.

I didn't want James to take over. With his disadvantage, it is very plausible that he won't be capable of running the business, but James is slippery. He has a hot head and probably the most likely to kill one of his brothers to insure his place. An old story from grade school came back to me. It was about a family of princes, each planning on killing their kin for the throne. I knew nothing of Edward's daily life, but I could imagine when the time comes it is going to be far from pretty.

I couldn't think like that. After the business was passed down, we would be free, and they would find a way to get those girls away from their bat shit crazy cousin/brothers. I wasn't sure how Alec treated Jane though. I knew they were having sex, but I didn't think it was rape. Jane seemed very willing and ready for all kinds of advances.

"Enough of this." Rose said. "We knew it would happen but we can't do anything. It's a helpless situation. The best we can do is act excruciatingly nice to her when we meet her at dinner in a week... Is there a dinner for replacements?" I looked over at Alice; she shrugged her shoulders in her own thoughts about what was happening in the room below us.

"Let's just forget about everything." Alice said slowly. "It might be a little mean, but I'd like to forget that we were stolen, given away, stolen again from under our protector's noses, tortured, returned without a hint of who did it, and living in a mafia run household with potential next crazy human trafficking leaders." She sighed. "I want to forget about the girl, I don't want to think about what's happening to her, what could have happened to any one of us had we been stolen at a different time. About Bree."

I knew it was horrible, cruel and selfish, but I agreed with her. I didn't want to think about my dad or my mother. I didn't want to think about my classmates going on without me, not being able to graduate, being trapped here relying on Edward to keep me safe and ensure that I would be free in a year or so. I wanted to forget why I was here.

"We have an English class together." I said quietly. "It's the first of many sleepovers we will have together. This is Alice's house, our parents just dropped Rose and I off." It may have seemed stupid, but I needed this to be normal, we all did.

"My mom stayed for a little bit to talk to yours." Rose said a small smile on her face. "They swapped numbers and my mom told yours about my allergies even when I begged her to stay in the car." Alice and I smiled, imagining it unfolding.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up on her feet in a rush. I curled my feet under me, sitting Indian style. "I went shopping for this monumental occasion and got everything a girl needs for a sleep over." She swung a plastic bag over her shoulder, runway walking back to where Rose and I were. A short laugh escaped me because of the face Alice was making. The bag landed next to me.

"Chocolate, an obvious must." She put three bars on the bedside table. "Polish, blue for Bella, red for Rose and green for yours truly." We each got a bottle, Rose moved to my left so we could face the head board where Alice continued to pull out stuff. Bubble bath, hair ties, wash-out dye for our hair, weird colored lipsticks, eye shadow, other pointy objects that I assumed was make-up, and some metal contraption that looked kind of like a cigar cutter.

"What is this?" I asked, reaching for the metal contraption. Alice grabbed it back from me quickly.

"Oh god." Alice said real horror on her face. "Have you ever done your make up before Bella?" I shifted my eyes down then back up to Alice's face. Well no, was that alright? A slow evil grin spread across Alice's face.

Oh. No.

This was going to be bad.

.0.0.0.

I looked in the mirror and I doubled over laughing. Gripping my sides and went down to my knees in Alice's bathroom. We had used almost everything in Alice's goody bag, and the result was disastrous. I had a rainbow of colors highlighting my hair, my lips a deep red my eyes smoky and dark. We weren't going for pretty we were going for ridiculous and now that I could see what they had done to me, it was clear: Alice and Rose had succeeded.

We had painted each other's toe nails in a triangle, one of foot going to Alice and one to Rose. Each foot was different one painted red, the other green. I looked like I had Christmas toes. She didn't have nail polish remover either, so they were there until the paint chipped off or grew out.

I found out that the metal contraption was for your eyelashes. It crimped them to make them look longer. I'd missed the first couple times, it hurt and made your eyes water if you didn't do it just right.

I recovered for a couple seconds to breathe when Rose walked in. It was her turn to see herself in the mirror. Her hair was easiest to color since it was blonde; Alice and I had gone a little crazy because of that. I didn't think there was a blonde piece left on her head.

She looked at herself in shock. Her eyes wide before she fell into a fit of laughter, I couldn't help but join. Her eyes were colored with every color available in the eye shadow pack Alice had. We over did the blush and she looked like a Halloween costume for a zombie clown or something. Her toes were blue and green, a nicer combination than mine.

Alice was last on purpose. I was horrible at applying make-up on myself, so doing it to others was even worse. Her hair was a dark black so only one color would stay in her hair, yellow. Not a blonde, but a bright canary yellow. Rose turned out to be almost as bad as me at applying make-up so nothing lined up and her lipstick was smudged to one side.

Once we all recovered from laughing at ourselves and fixing each other's messes, we decided on a bath. Alice filled the tub extra hot, I grabbed the shampoo from the shower and Rose grabbed the bottle of bubble bath from the bag of goodies.

"What color do you think the water will turn from our hair?" Rose asked when she returned. It would be cool if it stayed like a rainbow, but I doubted that; it would all mix together and turn gross. Rose poured about half the bottle of bubbles in. Alice grabbed it from her and I laughed as all the bubbles started forming. It would overflow for sure; maybe even take over the whole bathroom.

"We'll find out." Alice said. We would have to get naked in front of each other. I'd never been naked in front of anyone, except maybe my mom but I couldn't remember a time when that happened so I honestly couldn't be sure about that either. The bubbles were already filling the tub and you couldn't see the water anymore.

"I've never been naked in front of anyone before." Alice and Rose both looked over at me. They were surprised, should I have been naked in front of someone, had they? "Who have you guys been naked in front of?"

"No, it's not that." Alice said, she shook her head back in forth. "I just thought you and Edward were close. Like, more than friends." My cheeks heated and I looked away, the bubbles forming in the tub becoming the most interesting thing.

"That's why." Rose continued. "You blush every time it's hinted at, but… you are just really innocent." Rose didn't sound upset, maybe a little in awe. Silence spread for a moment before Alice giggled.

"I've been naked in front of Jasper once. It was accidentally on purpose." She let a sly smile play at her lips.

"Accidentally on purpose?" I asked, glad the attention wasn't on the dynamics of mine and Edward's relationship. I didn't know where we stood, so how could I tell someone else where we stood? It was confusing enough as it is. Or just really simple and I wanted it to be complicated.

I don't know.

"I pretended like it was an accident." She clarified her smirk firmly in place; I'm sure reliving the memory. Rose and I met each other's eyes, wearing matching smiles.

"I've seen Emmett kind of naked. You were there." Rose said and it was just a fact, nonchalant and all that. I blushed again, even though I hadn't seen a thing. I was in the same room as an exposed man though. That was more than anything else that had happened to me. A slow thought, Rose had been forced to be naked in front of her rapist. She didn't look like she was thinking about it though. We were leaving all of that behind.

"I saw it too. I thought it was over, but…it wasn't." Alice looked horrified, her earlier smirk gone from her face. I laughed at her expression. "Oh really, Bella! You were just a happy little bee pressed as close as you could get to Edward." I froze.

"She's never going to stop blushing." Rose commented as she dipped her hand into the bubbles, maybe reaching water. "I think we can get in. We're all girls; consider this comfort practice for being naked in front of Edward." She laughed and started stripping. Alice had three towels ready for us. The tub was definitely big enough. Plus she was right, we were all girls.

I undressed too, Rose and Alice taking opposite sides so I went for the middle. I stepped over the lip and more fell in than sat down gracefully. Water splashed everywhere, the temperature shocking me into relaxing; it was just that perfect. Rose and Alice splashed back, water sloshing both sides of my head. Colors dripped around me as the dye started to seep. We laughed watching the rainbows swirl in the water under the bubbles.

We passed the shampoo, the face wash and the bar of soap around. The bubbles died down and you could see that the water had turned a red color, almost a purple. I guess we had used the red and blue a lot. Alice let the drain start and kept the water running to keep it circulating.

"Since we know Bella hasn't done anything with Edward… yet, how about you Rose, Emmett and you smooch-it-up yet?" Rose dropped the bottle as Alice called her out. I rolled my eyes. Like that wasn't an obvious answer right there. Rose fumbling to get the bottle back. She had more dye to wash out than Alice and I.

"Once." Rose said. "It was after Bella's welcoming dinner." Her cheeks flushed, but her eyes darkened. Since Emmett had left with Edward and Jasper it had to have been a good bye kiss, and after that, she was taken into the torture room. She had thought Emmett had done that to her. My eyes widened, she must have really hated him thinking she kissed him than… he raped her. Of course he really hadn't, but no wonder she tracked him down with a fire poker.

"What's it like?" I asked, changing it to not be about Rose and how she felt about it, just about the experience in general. I was rather curious. Alice giggled at me, and I blushed.

"Have you done anything?" She asked, I was sure holding hands with Mike in the fourth grade didn't count. I shook my head no.

"That's good." Rose said, meaning it, "How old are you, anyways?"

"Fifteen." I responded. I was closing in on my sixteenth birthday; if I knew the date I'd know how long I had to go. I wasn't really looking forward to it anymore. Rose's mouth made an audible pop, Alice froze. "Oh, I guess that's young. How old are you two then?"

"You don't look fifteen; you have the body of a woman, Bella." Alice said shaking her head. I blushed looking down at my breast, the tops you could see out of the water. I guess I never really assessed myself in that way. "I'm seventeen and Rose here is nearing her eighteenth."

"I can almost vote." Rose rolled her eyes and snorted. The water was clear again so Alice stopped the drain and turned the heat up. Adding a reasonable amount of bubbles this time since we washed away the massive amount Rose had put in. It smelled like strawberries.

"You and Jasper?" Rose asked, "After you showed off your slamming naked body, did he pounce on that like a wild animal?" I choked on nothing, covering my mouth with my hands as I laughed.

"Did you runway strut naked for him?" I asked, imagining how she accidentally on purpose could have done that. Rose laughed with me and Alice did a fake 'Ha. Ha. Ha.' She then cleared her throat and began her story.

"It was dark; a soft pitter-patter of rain was tapping the window. The stars shining through and the moon illuminated the room, setting the mood perfectly." Alice smiled, and Rose gagged over exaggerating her disgust with a finger in her mouth, turning her head to the side.

"Alright! Alright! He was sleeping, so I thought I would shower. I conveniently forgot my clothes and purposefully made a little noise. I walked out, acting like I was trying to be quiet. He was awake on the couch. I had wanted something to happen, but what did happen was even better." She smiled "He bowed his head like a good southern gentleman and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"

I smiled at her, glad that Jasper was a gentleman. Rose had her mouth open, not even trying to cover her shock. I've been noticing that she had her mouth open a lot today.

"No way!" Rose exclaimed. "You trotted yourself out there and he looked away?" It was a mix between a question and an appalled statement. I honestly didn't know which she was going for.

"And apologized." Alice said her smile appreciative and whimsical. I wonder what he would do if he found out that she had come out naked on purpose. Would he have acted differently? Would they have kissed? From what she has been saying, I think the naked incident is all that has happened between her and Jasper… so far, of course.

"Emmett wouldn't be so tactful." Rose said. "If I had walked out in front of him naked, he would have made at least twelve comments and then snuck a feel somewhere." She didn't sound upset, she actually sounded a little amused.

"I wonder what Edward would do." I had to think about it.

"Oh please!" Rose said. "If you asked, that kid would build a time machine so you could both go back to save you from any uncomfortable feeling you may have had. But he would secretly enjoy and cherish the moment, that's for sure! I was watching you two when Alec and James were gone, he would do anything you wanted. He's almost as innocent at you." I looked down, willing the heat on my cheeks to go away. I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if I was naked in front of Edward. Rose was right, probably nothing. We were just friends after all. Edward made that painfully clear.

Clink-Clack.

Jaspers heavy bedroom door opened. My throat dropped to my stomach. We all froze our laughter killed in a quick second. Footsteps sounded in the room, another clink and the door was closed. Alice reached for the phone on the table beside the tub. The water made a sloshing noise. I winced internally. Jasper had locked the door. Right? Alice flipped the phone open and hit send twice. The dull ringing would catch the attention of whoever was intruding. Edward's voice responded.

"Someone's here." She whispered and closed the phone. Was it James? I thought he would be busy with his new… I wouldn't say toy, but I wouldn't say property either. She was her own person and I'm sure she would hate being called James' property. My stomach was tight, the anxiety coming back, a residual from being subjected to the torture room.

"Hello?" Esme's voice sounded from the living room. Oh. We all let out a collective sigh of relief. I willed my heart to slow down, and my hands to stop shaking. I took action to distract myself from all my internal responses coming forth, and now dying down.

"Esme!" I squealed, hopping out of the tub. I slipped slightly when I hit the tile floor but I managed to open the door the rest of the way. I hid behind the door so she wouldn't see me. I didn't want to shock her with my nakedness.

"We're nak-" The main door opened, the one that Esme had just come through. Esme screamed dropping down beside the bed as Edward, Emmett and Jasper entered a gun in each of their hands. Rose was standing out of the tub her calves under water, Alice made her way out. The boys covered the parameter in a second. I backed up, taking two steps from the door.

"It was just Esme." Alice said as Emmett stepped into the bathroom. I couldn't help it; I screamed and tried to cover myself up with my hands. Edward was right behind Emmett, a response to my scream. Rose had taken her seat again letting the bubbles cover her up. I met Edward's eyes as I reversed my movements past Alice, the back of my knees hitting the edge and I fell backwards into the water. Alice squealed, right before my head hit the water. All noise drowned out by the water covering me. I coughed breaking the surface and collected my legs back into the tub. This was awful. I didn't look up; I stayed focused on the water. I wrapped my arms around myself.

We jinxed ourselves, talking about them seeing us naked. Now, all three of them had seen us naked! Well, I don't think Jasper had seen me naked and I wasn't sure if Rose had sat down quick enough for Edward not to see her. The bottom line was that we were all naked and they weren't. They were in the same room as us, uninvited… well invited, but that was before we knew it was just Esme!

"Now that is what I like to see!" Emmett howled, his palms finding their way to his knees as he doubled over. I levelled my eyes to their knees, but I refused to look up. Alice had a towel; her body language said she was pissed. I cowered back involuntarily and found a seat beside Rose. Our thighs touched under the water but we were both still recovering to notice or care.

"Is this what a sleep over is? I'm invited myself to the next one." Emmett was cracking himself up. I couldn't stop blushing and I turned my head to the side watching through my peripheral vision as Edward and Jasper took one of each of Emmett's arms and hulled him out. Rose made a deep noise in her throat, it was like a cave woman and it sounded like 'uuuuhgggg.'

"He makes me so mad!" She stood angrily, water coming off of her in all directions. I heard Carlisle come in the main room; he asked the boys what happened. I moved to the edge closest to the door, upset that I hadn't gathered up my pajama's before I got in. I had assumed we would have the room to ourselves for the night, I shouldn't have made assumptions.

This was just getting worse. I owed Edward an apology for earlier when I ignored him after the trip over here and now he had seen me naked. That's all I would be thinking about when I spoke to him. I groaned, letting my forehead rest on the lip of the tub. I wrapped my arms around my head, letting my fingers go around the back of my neck. This was dreadful. Horrendous! Awful!

There were muffled voices outside the bathroom, I tried to strain and hear but I couldn't make anything out. I was thinking about getting out of the tub when the volume outside the door changed.

"Everyone out." Rose yelled. "Not you! Everyone else to Emmett's room." There was a pause, had Esme thought Rose was kicking her out? "Go!" Rose howled again, her demanding voice making even me, want to listen. I knew she was saving me from embarrassment. I loved her for this. I heard the door open and after a minute, the door closed.

"Is it safe?" I asked, not bothering to lift my head up or move my arms.

"I'm not sure." That wasn't Rose's voice, that wasn't even a girl's voice. Oh god, why was Edward still here? Rose made Edward stay! I took back all the love I sent in her direction. I groaned softly. Not at all sure what Rose thought would or should happen. Rose made a horrible situation worse. Alice had agreed to it, too.

Uuuuhgggg. Now I was a cave woman.

"Here are your pajama's. Is it safe to come in?" Edward asked, I think he was located right outside the door. This was really happening, wasn't it? This couldn't be just an awkward dream that I could wake up from and laugh.

"I'm covered." I said, hoping that he couldn't hear, but it was useless, Edward could hear everything. I heard his old man shoes hit the tile, and a plop of fabric on the table. He didn't turn around to go out; I peeked out, lifting my head enough to meet his eyes. Amusement was dancing in them, stress a close second. My eyes narrowed, he couldn't be finding joy in my discomfort.

He left, closing the bathroom door behind him. I started the drain and grabbed my towel, irritation settling into my shoulders. I pulled my blue striped pajama pants and the shirt on. I didn't bother combing out my hair, but I did check the mirror to make sure I looked alright. I stayed in the bathroom a while longer. Maybe if I waited it out, I wouldn't have to deal with this.

Knock-knock. So much for postponing the inevitable.

"Are you decent?" Edward asked. I owed him an apology too. Maybe if I started with that, we could forget about this and just talk about that. Then I can convince him to go back over to Emmett's. To send the girls back over or something.

I opened the bathroom door. Edward was standing right outside of it. I looked up. He was conflicted, reserved about something. What was going on? It had to be more than just them breaking in on the bathroom scene? Oh. Was something up with James and that girl? Already? I would have this on my conscious forever if anything happened to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I blurted. My face was getting hotter with every word. "I didn't know what to do; it took me by surprise... I was just upset." I had to fight my instincts to look away. He was confused for a second before he knew what I was talking about. If this was about the girl, I gave him an opportunity to say it now.

"Don't worry about that. I understand." He backed up, taking a seat on Jasper's bed. He patted the spot to his left. I followed. "A car is waiting." My eye brows rose, as in out in the drive way? I back peddled my emotions. This meant that the red head was alright.

"We haven't received anything in advance about training, so we aren't sure what is happening. Although, there is a few surprises every once in awhile. Jasper and Emmett are checking it out. If I am being summoned, they will volunteer to collect me so no one is aware that you're not in our room." I looked down at my hands. So we could get in trouble for this?

Silence gathered around us. I pushed my cuticles back and wondered why everyone had to leave for Edward to tell me this. Something else was going on. Something that Edward didn't want me to know about?

"What's going on?" I looked sideways up at him. He was already watching me.

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was lowered, and my heart rate picked up. My shoulders tensed and my hands formed fists. My eyes were wide and my instincts kicked in again. I didn't think Edward was tricking me, but doubt started to shade over my logic.

"Sometimes..." Edward continued. "The fathers request that you come with me, that the girls should accompany us. It's the only time that fair warning isn't given, in case you try to escape or plan something. I never had to worry about it before." He took one of my hands into his and pulled my fist loose. I let him stretch my fingers out on his palm. I took a deep breath, absorbing what was going on. How often had I imagined finding my way out of here? Of course it had to be like this and now after I decided that I didn't want to go.

"Nothing will happen to you." Edward said, but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself. I didn't cry, I trusted Edward, but I didn't want to learn about the mafia stuff. I didn't want to be surrounded by crime bosses and bad people. I would be assessed and approached, if I was allowed out of Edward's room, assuming that he got a room to himself when he left. I had no idea that I would have to come with up on some of his training things.

I never really asked Edward what happened while he was gone. Did he go on missions or take care of business stuff? I should have asked before because I knew nothing about mafia things. I had seen a documentary on biker gangs once on the history channel and I hoped it wasn't even close to being like that. Edward's ringer sounded. He tensed reaching for his phone.

A/N: OH MY GAWD! WHAT NEXT? Lol. My story is taking a turn for some quality time. Review and I'll give you a little something, something from the next chapter.


	12. Sweat

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I claim nothing! I realize that Stephanie Meyer's has all rights to Edward. I don't like it, but I respect it.

A/N: Enjoy, it gets more fun from this point on. (For a time)

READ THIS- If you've been reviewing but do not have a fanfiction account, I can't reply to your review. If you still want the teaser to the next chapter, review and go to my blog… and if you don't feel comfortable with that, maybe PM me? Can you do that without an account?

OH, and everyone thank my Beta, MariaC. You are awesome. (I have a Beta now!)

Chapter Twelve: Sweat

This place was empty. There wasn't a cook or maid in sight. Edward had made it that way. He had ordered them to take a paid vacation for the next week and a half. Admittedly I hadn't ever seen them lurking about before. They were supposed to stay out of sight, but I liked knowing that they weren't around. I liked knowing that it was just us.

I was prepared to explore the place from top to bottom today. It had been too late last night, plus there had been a few workers who were finishing up their day job before going on vacation. They filled the pantry and fridge so we wouldn't get hungry. I desperately wanted to cook, I had always enjoyed that. Plus it would bring me some comfort knowing some things hadn't changed. I hadn't made a thing since dad's oh-so-awful fish and casserole. I snorted to myself. Charlie was always so dramatic.

Blocking out thoughts of my father was becoming easier. I liked to think of this as my family now. Emmett was the funny older brother who would defend you to the end, Jasper the reasonable and calculating (in a good way), Carlisle the kind one, willing to give you whatever you needed, Esme the loving one, possessing the endearment that any mother would have and give freely, Rose the aggressive and beautiful older sister and Alice was the glue that forced us to come together, with her playfulness and her intense go getter attitude.

Edward was my best friend. He took a slight lead over Alice, maybe because of the amount of time Edward and I were forced to be together, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Alice's ability to get me to agree to anything wasn't in her favor. Edward listened to me and I don't know why, but I felt a connection to Edward that was more than just Stockholm's syndrome. I was thinking it was a lot more than I originally thought.

I didn't want to think about it anymore… It's all that had been running through my head for the last couple hours. Even in my sleep, he starred as the main character. Whisking me off my feet and kissing me. I sighed, hoping that I could just forget about that so I didn't have to feel awkward around him. Knowing he'd seen me naked made it awkward enough.

I stretched; this bed was squishier than Edwards and didn't smell nearly as nice. I missed his bed in a weird way; well mine now since I was the only one that slept on it. A fleeting thought crossed my mind; the bed was big enough for both Edward and me. My cheeks burned, no, that would be too suggestive and I didn't want to ruin the best friendship I have ever had over a misunderstanding.

The sun shone through the tiny crack between the curtains, a sun line jutted across the carpet and up the opposite wall, bringing the open door to my attention. We didn't have to lock it, not with Alec and James gone. Besides, with our door open and the boy's door just down the hall open as well, I felt safe. We all did. Edward and Jasper agreed to crash in Emmett's room last night after the 'winners' were announced. The six of them, including James' new girl, Esme, and Jane all went.

I was upset that Esme wouldn't be able to enjoy this mini vacation with us. She promised to call whenever she could, but from what Edward told me last night, she wouldn't see Carlisle all that much. He would return at night whenever he was finished and dismissed for the day. Esme would be lonely, especially since she didn't have a phone of her own.

I moved slowly, not wanting to wake Rose and Alice by jostling the bed too much. I brushed my teeth and made sure I didn't look too bad. Then I used my super silent skills to leave Jasper's room entirely. I could stay in my pajama's all day… That actually sounded like a wonderful plan. I crept down the hall, the carpet making my steps completely inaudible. I hoped so anyways, because I wanted to see if any of the boys were up. I didn't want to explore alone, but I would if I had to.

The door was open, and when I made it to the frame to peek in, I was glad they all looked very much asleep. I had been afraid they would all be watching the door waiting for whoever was trying to sneak up on them. I crept in, testing my luck. Edward's shock of hair stood out and I was glad he was closest to the door.

He was on the floor, his blankets around him and one of his pillows crumpled under his head, but that wasn't what made every muscle in my body tense. I'd never seen him sleep like this, he had always worn his clothes to bed in case anything happened and he was needed in a quick second.

I honestly didn't know he even owned a pair of boxers… let alone wore them. Admittedly they looked very nice on him. Since everything he owned screamed like he'd raided his grandfathers closet, I thought he'd be more of a briefs man. I couldn't look away, I tried, but his legs were toned and long, his chest ripped and chiseled. I swallowed as quietly as possible. I stepped quietly to his right, moving before someone woke up and seen me ogling Edward.

I balanced on the balls of my feet, crouching down close enough to touch his shoulder. I paused a few inches away. Usually he jerked awake, that would definitely wake the others up. How could I do this while still escaping with everyone else left how they were… hm. I had to think. I didn't want to wait until Edward naturally woke up… maybe I should just go? I thought about it but didn't move away from Edward. I felt save, but only if Edward was close by.

His arm shot out. I flinched and held back a yelp as Edward pulled me forward from my outstretched arm. Did he know it was me? I slid across him, he rolled to his side and I landed parallel to him on the opposite side I'd just been. He brought his fingers to my hips and… OH! I couldn't hold it in. It burst from my lips.

He was tickling me!

"Please." I laughed as he moved up to my ribs. "S-stop it." I breathed in between words, trying to catch my breath. I tried to push his hands away as he continued to force me to laugh when a pillow smacked into Edwards face, then flopped down on top of me. Edward pushed it away, a smile on his face.

"Get a room." Emmett muttered from the bed. The bed groaned in protest as he turned to his side. Was that bed strong enough to hold him? It didn't seem like it, but it _was_ still intact.

"I detect some animosity." Edward responded, and I was off the floor in a second. He plopped me over his shoulder like a damn sack, his arm folding at my knee junction stopping me from falling forward. I had a very nice view of his butt, since it was where my face was! I splayed my hands out across his back and pushed up so I could see behind him, and in front of me. Touching his bare skin brought waves of heat coursing through me, I would never admit it. Jasper was sitting up shaking his head at us, I think Emmett went back to sleep already. I smiled, holding back my laughter.

Edward was never this care free. He must be excited about having actual freedom for a little while. I was excited about that too. Not having to worry about his other siblings calling the fathers about something or the servants/workers here reporting any weird behavior. We were free to do what we pleased. Edward turned the wrong way. Instead of heading back to Jaspers room and to the open foyer, which is where I would have gone, he went towards the stairs in the back.

This was the way to James and Alec's rooms… and if he took another flight down, to the torture room. I trusted Edward, but I tensed anyways, not comfortable in this area. He sensed right away what was going through my head and we turned around half way down the stairs. I took a deep breath, letting my muscles relax again. When we made it past Jasper room and down the stairs, he put me down. I was a foot away from him.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked a smile on his face. Was he going to stay in his boxers? Not that I was opposed to it, but it was rather distracting. Plus, whenever our bare skin touched I reacted in ways I never thought happened in real life. His stomach rumbled and I giggled.

"Pancakes?" I asked and he took my hand guiding me through the living room. I paused forcing Edward to stop as I took in the restored room. I knew it had been over a week, but… I hadn't known it was back to normal… well it was different, not really normal. There were about four circles of couches and chairs with tables in the center of them. It was more like four big living rooms put into one with too many chairs. Everything else in the living room was back to the way it had been before the incident.

I had a great idea involving just this many chairs and couches. Edward would help me, I hoped. I'd tell him about it later and see if we could make a day of it. We continued on, Edward not asking me why I stopped, I'm sure realizing I hadn't seen the room clean after that disaster.

"Have you ever made pancakes before?" I asked as he guided me through the dining room. We went around the table to the double doors. He laughed quietly.

"Nope, I don't even know what a pancake is." Edward's chuckling continued as he pressed the doors open. I was familiar with my tiny kitchen where the dining room table took over most of it. Even our cafeteria in the high school seemed small compared to this. It was even bigger then the dining room, longer, with multiples of everything. I could see two vertical fridges and one horizontal freezer. There were three stoves and between each of them were about fifteen to twenty feet of counter space and a sink. It was ridiculously clean, to the point where if I looked behind a stove, I knew there wouldn't be the smallest amount of dust.

"I guess you wouldn't know where anything is then, would you?" I looked from the first cabinet at my right to the door at the end that would have to be the pantry room. There were about seventy thousand storage areas between them. The room was void of any color though, all a tan or white. Edward caught my eye again as he started at one end. His back muscles rippling as he reached for the top cabinet handle.

"What am I looking for?" Edward asked, turning to look at me. I looked down, and he snickered. I'm sure he saw me eyeing him.

"Uh um, a pan." I turned, walking towards the pantry room. They had to have pancake mix, but if not, they had to have the standard ingredients for homemade pancakes. Doesn't everyone have at least the basics? I imagine they have far, far more than the basics. I turned the knob, pulling the door open. Yup, they had absolutely everything… but now that I thought about homemade pancakes, I wanted some.

The pantry room was bigger than Edward's, it was a small grocery store really, soups, cereals, flours, oils and all kinds of things. They had bisquick, but I grabbed the flour, sugar, baking powder, and the vanilla flavoring. I couldn't hold the salt, but I could go back for that. I left the pantry and piled the ingredients on the counter closest to Edward. We wouldn't need to use that much space.

"Did you find a big mixing bowl anywhere?" I asked and Edward pulled out a baking pan. I snorted.

"That's more for cookies." I laughed, and Edward put the cookie sheet by the oven.

"I've never had cookies before. I'd seen them once on TV… it was a bake off. They made cupcakes too." Edward opened a few more cupboard doors before he found a bowl. A guy who didn't know what a pancake was, or what cookies or cupcakes tasted like… Edward was deprived.

"How about cookies today, cupcakes tomorrow?" I wouldn't judge Edward for this. I'm sure a lot of kids who have health nuts for parents didn't give them cookies either. Edward hadn't gone to a real normal school even. He ate what the cooks here made them, I'm sure they didn't know what snacks where out there in the real world to ask for them.

"Whatever you like. Is this the right kind of pan?" Edward asked, pulling a decent looking pan from one of the shelves. I smiled, patting the electric circle on the stove. I went back to the pantry grabbing more things for cookies and the salt. Did they have chocolate chips? No, but they had raisins and oatmeal. I'm sure that was fine. Did they have any kind of chocolate…? Alice had some in her goody bag! We hadn't eaten it. We could chop those up. I put the oatmeal and raisins back.

"How do you feel about sneaking into Jasper's room for some chocolate?" I asked, putting the rest of the stuff on the counter. A slow grin spread across his face.

"I think I like cooking already." He smiled, although normal cooking had nothing to do with sneaking around, usually. I told him where the chocolate was located and started searching for the measuring cups and spoons. I found them quickly, putting everything together. When the door closed behind Edward, I instantly felt off. I rolled my eyes at myself, one of these days Edward wasn't going to be around 24-7, I needed to be self sufficient. At the very least able to be alone…

I had the pancake batter mixed and the pan heated when Edward returned with three bars of chocolate in his hands. Two of those weren't mine and although I was sure they wouldn't mind, I still wouldn't use them. I instructed him on how to make cookies and grabbed a plate to put the cooked pancakes on. Maybe by the time we were done everyone would be up. Emmett, I guessed, ate a lot, so I planned on making a lot of pancakes. Good thing the mixing bowl was filled to the brim. I hoped that would be enough.

"We have a pool." Edward told me, catching my eye every couple of seconds. I really wished he would put some clothes on. Or, that I could touch him. This was torture. The good kind. "If I turn the heater on now, it would be warm enough for tomorrow." The pool sounded great, a wonderful way to be in minimal clothes and… play around, touch. There was only one problem…

"I can't swim." I told him. I'd never been taught. I could go in the shallow end and I felt comfortable, but I couldn't reach… I almost regretted saying that, but if he said he would help me learn then that would be an excuse to cling to him while he was dripping wet and had a bare chest. My cheeks heated just thinking about him like that. Maybe that wasn't a good idea?

"I would save you." Edward said, coming up behind me as I flipped the pancake, it went off the lip of the pan as his chest pressed into my back. I sucked in a breath. He mouth pressed against my ear, his hands finding my hips, his fingers looping under my shirt and grazing my skin. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a bathing suit."

He was gone, chuckling to himself before I could think a coherent thought, let alone a cheeky response. I burned the pancake, but I decided to put it on the stack anyways. Edward would eat that one! I took a few calming breaths before starting the next pancake.

My cheeks flushed for a whole new reason. Edward must have wanted to touch my skin too. I wonder if it was as hard for him, when he had walked into the bathroom on us girls yesterday, as it was for me now, with him being in just boxer shorts. Was this payback, a way for him to find out if I wanted to be more than just friends? …but what if he was just playing around, kidding? He was acting rather mischievous, more than usual. I shook my head, adding it to the list of things to think about later when Edward wasn't around to distort my logic.

Where was the pool anyways? Edward went to turn the heater on, and I would find out tomorrow… but I wanted to know the layout of the house. I wanted to have places to hide. I knew I was safe now, but Edward would be called away eventually and worse comes to worse, I'd like to know of a few places I could go. Plus, I was rather curious. This was where Edward grew up.

Edward returned without saying a word. He just went back to making the cookie dough. I was too nervous to look over, so instead focused on the pancakes. By the time everything was cooked, the cookies were ready to go in the oven. I set the timer and Edward helped me carry the plates out along with the heaping pile of pancakes. I had the syrup and butter out. All we needed were the people to get their lazy asses up.

"They smell wonderful." Edward complimented and I smiled, glad that the uncomfortable silence was over. Maybe Edward was regretting touching me, maybe he hadn't liked it, but I could forget about the whole thing if he wanted me too. Although, I would be upset that I couldn't touch him the way I wanted.

"If they aren't as good as they smell, lie to me." I told him. Putting all the plates on the same end of the table, I had it so we would all be across from one another, no one sitting at the head of the table. I watched Edward put a fork on each plate. Once I felt it was presentable I rubbed my hands together.

"I won't have to lie." Edward said, meeting my eyes for longer than necessary. "Should we wake the others? Emmett will get up for food, but I'm not so sure about the others." I shrugged; we'd make them join us some way or another. We made our way upstairs; deciding that Alice and Rose should get up Jasper and Emmett, so Edward and I would just have to wake up the two of them.

Alice and Rose were still out. I thought of a few really good ways to get them both up, but only one really seemed right. I stepped up onto the bed, took a deep breath and bounced. Edward laughed, moving to stand behind me.

"I made pancakes!" I told a grumbling Rose and a groggy Alice. "Go wake up the boys!" Alice sat up, slipping off her side of the bed. Rose pulled my extra pillow over her head. I laughed because Emmett had the same response to getting up. Alice brushed her teeth, and a few seconds later she was out the bedroom door.

"The sooner you wake up Emmett, the sooner we can have pancakes the sooner we can explore the house! We have a limited time offer to freedom!" I told her, my voice fluctuating, depending on whether I was jumping or falling. She wasn't budging, so I stopped jumping, thinking up a new tactic to wake her up, when Emmett appeared where Alice had just been sleeping. He didn't give Rose any warning and instead just pulled the covers off, picking her up bridal style. Rose screeched.

"I need food." Emmett told her, not paying any attention to her fighting. I laughed and turned back to Edward. I shrugged my shoulders at him. His face was serious; he helped me down, moving me by my hips from the bed to the floor. He didn't drop his hands, Edward half stepped forward our bodies lining up. He tilted his head down, looking at me, then my lips.

"Can I try something?" Edward asked, pulling me forward lightly as he leaned down. He didn't close his eyes, and mine were wide in excitement and nervousness. Was this really happening? Edward wanted to kiss me, and I wanted to kiss him!

"Edward!" Emmett called, both are heads turned towards the door way. Edward let go and stepped away, just in time. Emmett filled the doorframe. "Rose wouldn't let me dig in without you two." I sighed, looking away from Emmett and walking towards the door. That really happened, right? Emmett let me pass, and I took the stairs, getting a grip on myself again.

Edward would have kissed me. That would have been my first kiss and I wanted it. Damn Emmett, he was getting the burned pancake now! I huffed into the living room and took a seat next to Alice. The milk was on the table, but I had forgotten about the glasses.

"Someone looks sexually frustrated." Alice whispered. Jasper let out a soft hiccup sounding laugh and I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly shifting to glare at Alice instead. My cheeks were hot, so I poured myself a glass of milk. Emmett and Edward took their seats too, Edward sitting across from me. I didn't look over at him, just in case. I mean, what if he was mad? Or he was glad that Emmett interrupted. But… I was just embarrassed.

..0.

The house was massive. Underneath Edward and Carlisle's rooms was an office area, I'm sure in case the fathers needed a place to do business. I'd found lots of places to hide in there. The other side was a movie/TV area. It was like a theatre, only there were couches instead of individual seats. I knew that the library was below that.

There was actually an upstairs to the living room too. It was a game room. There were all the newest systems, along with some arcade machines, another piano, a desktop computer and a karaoke machine. I laughed at the thought of any one of the boys dancing up here to a karaoke machine. Who thought to buy that? None of them fit the type to request something like this.

A balcony lead outside, and a stairwell went down to a deck. I'm sure you could get outside from the living room too. The pool was out there, it was in ground and of course Olympian sized. I snorted, of course I couldn't find Edward in any of the mentioned places. He had avoided me since breakfast. Even after the cookies were done, I couldn't find him, so I had just grabbed a sandwich bag with two in it. Emmett ate about seven, so I was glad that I could grab a few before they were all gone.

The only place I hadn't looked was where I didn't want to go. He wasn't in his room, and he wasn't in the library, so he must really want to avoid me if he went there. I took a deep breath. Edward must be upset about the almost kiss, if he didn't want it to happen. If he had changed his mind, that would be alright. Even if he wanted to see if it was right, to kiss me once and know if that was what he wanted, I would let him. I sighed and made my way back downstairs. I would have to look there.

I gathered my wits and made my way down James and Alec's hallway. I called out softly for Edward. I knew Jasper and Alice were watching a movie, and Emmett was getting his ass handed to him in mortal combat in the game room.

I hated this. Not only about going into this area, but also being alone and not spending the first day of freedom with Edward. He just ran off, not giving me any time to explain myself or anything. He shouldn't be angry; I didn't want him to be irritated.

The stairway was dark, but I swallowed, hesitating a moment before making my way down. I knew the door to the right was the room I'd never return too and if Edward was angry enough to hide from me in there then I didn't want to see him. But there was another room, the other direction down the hall. I walked that way, my stomach tightened and my hands fisted. The plastic bag in my hand crinkled. I paused, going back to being as quiet as possible.

The door was half way open. A door stopper was shoved into the bottom, a soft glow from a lamp or something showed off to the left. The floor was squishy and made of foam, and the room smelled like man. I could see why, since the room was filled with exercise equipment. No wonder all the boys were not lacking in the muscle department. I had no idea what any of these contraptions were called, so don't ask. Some I could tell what muscles they targeted, but that was the extent of my exercise knowledge.

There was a rhythmic thudding, each one about a second or two apart, then a quick two or three, then back to a second apart. I rounded the door, looking in the direction of the light. The wall was made of a mirror about half way up. It went all around the room. Wasn't that standard for most weight room's to see yourselves? I figured here it was so no one could sneak up on you, not that I wanted to sneak up on Edward. Plus the ledge could hold your water bottle.

I took a few steps in, just to see what he was doing. I'd be out before he'd even seen me. I rounded a bicycle machine and then I spotted him.

It was like one of those Rocky movies. His hands were wrapped up with tape, he had a wife beater on, but it was clinging to him and didn't cover a thing with all that sweat. He was punching a red long cylinder shaped bag, with each punch there was a tiny burst of white chalk. His face was tensed, concentrated.

He was mad and I averted my gaze. He was relieving his stress and I didn't want to interfere. So instead I put the plastic bag of cookies right in his walk way, and turned silently to leave. I looked back twice, each time wondering what was going through his head, if he was upset enough not to want to be friends anymore. I paused at the door.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded, I stepped back into the path to see down the room. He had a water bottle to his lips, I watched as he put it down and snatched up the cookies from the floor. I knew something was still off. His smile was on his face, but I could see he was sad about something.

"Do you want the other cookie?" He offered and I smiled, shaking my head no. "You are going to make me eat my first cookie alone?" He sounded appalled in a humorous way, but it was just on the surface. I was really starting to worry. I walked back the way I came, stepping even further into the room. He opened the bag and offered me to take my own cookie.

I was about two feet from Edward when it hit me. The smell was… amazing. All this time I thought his bed smelled so wonderful from the soap but it was Edward. I didn't reach for my cookie I met his eyes, challenging him to say something.

"Bella… I, well I wanted to apologize for forcing myself on you." He averted his gaze a moment. Edward had told me that when you meet someone's eyes you weren't afraid. I knew what this meant, he was afraid of what I was going to say. Well, I wasn't going to say anything. I reached up, grabbing his wife beater with two hands and pulling him down to me. I arched on my tip toes, meeting his lips half way. He didn't fight me, he gave in, shocked the moment our lips touched.

I awakened, chills running from my neck to my spin and my stomach igniting very low. I needed friction. I stepped closer, but Edward was already ahead of me, his arms going around me. He picked me up, turning me around and setting me on the ledge, my back to the mirror, our lips never parting. We lined up this way, and I moved my hands from his chest, over his shoulders and behind his head. I buried my hands in his hair, pushing him closer. His hand went up my back, then down finding their way to my bare skin. It sent electrical currents through my skin, heat wherever he touched me. I wanted him to touch me. I moved my hips and Edward groaned, pulling away. I let him go, pouting.

"Jesus, Bella." He panted, and it wasn't from his work out. I blushed instantly, a sick guilt washing through me. Had I gone too far? Did he not feel what I felt? I dropped my gaze, afraid to hear his next words. 'I don't think about you in that way, ' or 'It's not you, it's me.' I thought about running, but Edward was in front of me, and there was no way I could get past him sitting on this ledge. Edward looped his finger under my chin.

"I never know what you're thinking." Edward said real puzzlement in his eyes. I almost laughed at the paradox. I wished I knew what he was thinking all the time! Like right now, did he have the same mixed up jumble of emotions for me too? Did he want to try this on our own terms?

"I could say the same." I told him, forced to meet his eyes since he was holding up my chin. I didn't want him to see into me. Not if he didn't have the same thing in him that I did. He needed to do it quick if he didn't like that, or didn't want it. I flopped back against the wall, leaning my head backwards. I widened my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Hey, none of that," Edward said, putting either of his hands on each of my hips, his elbows resting on the edge. "Bella, I want to do this right. I'm not sure how to do this, but rushing into anything doesn't seem like a good idea." He sighed.

"You're trapped here, and I have no way of telling if you would be having these feelings for me in a real world, normal setting, or if they are because I'm the only one around." I watched him as he pushed his hair back, his bronze locks still slick from sweat. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation, and if we do start something between us, I have no idea how it will work. There isn't a way out of this family, and I don't want you involved in any of it. If that means you can't be involved with me, so be it… if it keeps you safe." He returned his hand to my hip and I watched him. He was definitely conflicted, and he really was worried about this.

I never really saw this from Edward's perspective before. Not in this way. I liked getting a glimpse into his head, even if it was a small one. He didn't want me involved in the mafia, and with him, I would be. Although, I already am, seeing where I am right now… but I liked Edward, and he should give me choice in the matter.

"That was my first kiss." I told him, watching his eyes soften and most of his face relax. "I'm already involved in the mafia. Unwillingly, yes, but I do like you Edward. I don't kiss just anyone and from that, I'm certain that my feelings for you would be happening for you no matter what the situation. If anything, I'd say I had all the reason in the world not to have any feelings for you at all, and here they are." He smiled. "You're worth it, Edward."

He leaned forward this time, pressing his lips to mine. This one was much softer, feathery and tender. My heart started hammering against my chest. There wasn't a hint of urgency to this kiss, just a slow sweetness of skin and breath. Edward pulled away, came back for a quick kiss, and then left again.

"That should have been our first kiss." I laughed, as he turned and picked up the cookies. They were still in the plastic so they would be free from sweaty feet germs. I took a cookie when he offered it to me, and he leaned on the ledge to my right, taking his own cookie. He took a bite.

"I had to rescue these from Emmett's clutches, by the way. Not an easy task to overtake a two hundred and fifty pound gorilla, I tell you." I bit into my own as Edward snorted, swallowing his bite.

"I think cookies, just might be the best thing ever." A cocky smiled was spread across his face.

"You made them." I said, a small smile on my own face, it was an automatic response to all of Edward's smiles.

"I'd really like to kiss you again." He told me, I forgot all about the cookie. Losing myself in Edward was the best experience I'd ever had. This couldn't get any better, and this couldn't be wrong.

A/N: FINALLY! Can I get an amen to that? I've been waiting for anything to happen between them forever!

Review and you get a sneak peek into the next chapter. (More fun filled freedom in store for the little group, poor Esme.) If you can't review with a real Fanfiction name, it's posted on my blog as well! (go to my profile for the link.)

and… Sex has been on the mind lately, judging by my chapter titles. Hm?


	13. Wet

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I repeat- Nothing.

A/N: Reviews not only make me happy, but also gives me an outside reader's opinion! Which I need both to type super fast. If you want Chapters, you have to give reviews. Besides, who doesn't want a sneak into the next chapter?

Chapter Thirteen: Wet

"I thought Aces were highest!" Alice wined, her lower lip protruding out so far I laughed. She glared in my direction and I moved my hand of cards to cover my face, hiding from being the next victim of a raging Alice. It was getting late, or early actually, but I didn't think any of us wanted the day to end.

The boys were trying to teach us poker, the only game they knew how to play with cards. They said it didn't feel right without a bet on the table. I'd have to search the game room for something normal tomorrow. Like monopoly or something. Maybe I could even convince them to do Karaoke. I had to stop myself from breaking into fits of giggles thinking about Emmett belting some off key notes into the microphone.

I leaned over and peaked at Edward's cards, fawning innocence as he bent his wrists inward, making his cards face downward. I gave him a big toothy innocent-enough looking grin.

"Do you have… a black Jack." I asked him, causing him to quirk his eyebrow at me, clearly not understanding what I was doing. I put my hand on the side of my mouth opposite Edward and stage-whispered to him. "If you have it, you have to give it to me." He didn't know what I was talking about, but handed the card over. I paired it with my own Black jack and started a pair pile. "Rosalie, do you have… a red seven." Rose smiled.

"Go fish." She told me, having caught on to a normal game quickly. I pulled a card from the top of the deck, interrupting Jasper and his card flipping.

"You're going to mess up the game." Jasper complained but Rose ignored him, her turn to ask for a card.

"Emmett, do you have… a red King." Emmett looked at his card for a moment before speaking, Jasper telling him to stay strong, and ignore the girl's silly little game, which I found slightly condescending since we were just playing, and a game is nothing worth crying over.

"Go fish?" Emmett asked more than said, joining our game and ignoring his brother. Rose giggled, and pulled a card from the top of the deck. She had to dodge Jaspers outstretched hand to get to a card. I nudged Emmett with my elbow, telling him to ask someone.

"Jasper, do you have a… stick up your ass?" Emmett asked, keeping a straight face. I slapped a hand over my mouth, stopping the laugh from coming out. Bad Bella! You don't find that funny! My eyes started to water even though I wouldn't let a noise escape my lungs. That was mean! Jasper was just teaching us Poker, it was just a game!

"Alright, the girls are getting giddy. I think it's time for bed." Edward said, tossing me over his shoulder in a quick movement like he did this morning. Then I couldn't keep the laughter inside anymore and it came rushing out. Once it was out, the flood gates apparently opened because Rose and Alice were in fits too. I even saw Jasper cracking a smile and shaking his head from side to side. Once the door was closed and I knew they couldn't hear, I asked Edward a question.

"Could there possibly be another reason why you want to get me to bed so quickly?" I asked, humor lacing in my words. He laughed; his shoulders rumbling made me shake, hanging over one like this. He had something against me using the stairs, or walking in general. I rarely did either one, and my back didn't hurt so there was no excuse.

"Well it's been almost twenty minutes." Edward told me, and thinking back, I realized it had indeed been about that long since we'd last kissed. "I wanted to try something, if that is alright with you."

"Seeing as I have a long way down…" I was watching the stairs get higher and higher from upside down, "I'd love too." I giggled, a new kind of excitement wedging its way in. He laughed again, putting me down when we reached his door. He held my hand as he procured a key. We were inside in a second. Edward closed the door and pressed me against it, his mouth finding mine, sending pulsating heat throughout me, the same places coming awake.

He opened his mouth, his tongue grazing my lower lip and I gasped, opening my mouth to his.

Oh, oh my.

He tasted even better than he smelled. It was like warm fresh honey, his breath giving me life, his tongue tickling mine. I had no idea it could get better, and it did.

I responded, my tongue finding a way in, grazing the roof of his mouth. I explored, finding the sensations on my tongue far more enjoyable with Edward on the other end. They danced, our tongues finding new places to go and I explored with my hands. Tugging his shirt loose from his pants, his hands moving slowly down my arms from my shoulders, this was too much. I was reacting too much, and if Edward wanted to take this slow… I pulled away, sucking in air.

"Wow." I told him.

"Yeah," Edward said back, just as breathless as me. We didn't break eye contact for a full minute. Then he gave me a small peck before he backed away, going to the closet. I followed after another second of recovering, still dazed from our experience, collecting my own pajamas.

Nervousness was creeping up on me; though we'd slept in the same room before, that wasn't what I was thinking about. I blushed, thinking about what I was going to ask because, well, I wanted to sleep in the same bed... I changed in the bathroom, collecting the nerve to ask him if he would like that too.

That kiss was still affecting me; every couple of seconds a residual shiver would find its way down to the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and came out in my short and tank top set pajamas. Edward was in a pair of his boxers again.

He looked too good, better than I remembered, because the imaginary Edward in my head just couldn't live up to the real thing. He gave me his cocky smile, was he playing a game here? I rolled my eyes and laughed, taking a slight running jump to the middle of Edward's bed. I crossed my legs, sitting Indian style; I actually had a few things in mind, as long as he wasn't tired. His eyebrows came together, so I patted the bed in front of me. He obeyed me, coming forward to lie down on his back, bringing his arms above his head. I blushed, watching him move, feeling myself come awake. I guess this is what you call horny. I pondered the new sensations as we adjusted to this new comfort inside his bedroom, behind a closed door.

I forced myself to meet his eyes. He knew what showing off his body did to me, and it wasn't fair. Edward was playing dirty. He smiled, one of his eyebrows lifting. I stretched out, lying parallel to Edward, placing my head on his chest. If he didn't want to share his bed, then at least I'd have this to satiate me until morning.

We laid together, a few soft touches in innocent places, a few soft kisses. I hoped we could fall asleep like this, but if my nerves didn't calm down, there wouldn't be a wink of sleep regardless of how much I wanted to. I loved being this close; knowing that I could touch or kiss Edward if I wanted to. Did this mean we were boyfriend and girlfriend? I had no idea. Really, if I thought about it I had no idea how far Edward would let this go.

"If it's alright, I'd like to tell you about my mother." Edward said slowly, I gasped, my back straightening.

"You knew her?" I turned so I could look at Edward. There were sketches of tension on his forehead, and his mouth was a thin line. Was he uncomfortable? He probably wasn't used to share his secrets, or really anything about himself. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." But I wanted him to want to, though even just Edward's offer to confide in me was beyond what I ever expected to happen.

From what I knew, Edward and the others never had anyone to confide in. It was why they… well, messed up occasionally when they were speaking. Not in the English terms, but saying things that offended people, without knowing that they were hurting someone else's feelings.

"I'd like too." He said, and a stretch of silence spread between us. I waited, nervous because Edward was. "She wasn't trapped here, she wasn't even supposed to come here, but she came here… twice." He trailed off. "Her name was Elizabeth. She hasn't come back in many years, and she could never stay for long." I wanted to offer some comfort, but I wasn't sure if that would stop the story. I stayed where I was and accepted this for what it was.

"She taught me things. What hugs were and once, she brought me hot chocolate. She was gentle, you remind me of her. I think she would like you. The biggest thing she taught me was not to trust the fathers." He chuckled for a moment. I think to relieve his tension? "She would have visited again if she was alive." I was still watching his face. He said it like it was common passing knowledge, but his eyes held worry. He didn't want her to be dead.

"You don't know that for sure. She might just be trapped somewhere now." I told him, hoping that I was right. His face loosened slightly, before a hard edge came into his eyes. He looked away from me. I didn't press him on the subject.

So it wasn't just Carlisle who influenced Edward to rebel against his upbringing. I guess if his mother, the first person to show him real kindness, hadn't told him that the fathers couldn't be trusted he would have been a different person. It would make sense that he would question them. Think critically and grow from there.

It was awhile before he spoke, I actually thought that he wanted us to sleep, or had drifted off himself, until he started where he left off.

"Carlisle though… his mother is legend. She escaped while she was pregnant with him. Frightened the whole family. They spent a fortune hunting her down. They found her, of course, when Carlisle was about six. From what I know now, there was a lot of debate on whether to even place him in this 'program' or not since he was tainted. Ironic, right? A son of a mafia leader and an escaped sex slave risking her life and fighting tooth and nail, turned out to be a man who refuses to hurt a fly." I froze, closing my eyes for a moment and slowly counting to ten.

Sex slave, Edward said it like it was nothing, a passing term that was used daily to him. He was telling me all of this like it was normal, his normal I reminded myself. I took a breath, I knew Edward didn't mean it in a derogatory way but… that was Carlisle's mother and, I wasn't going to point this out, but so was his mother…

So was I.

"I'm sorry." He said, turning on his side to wrap his other arm behind my back. "I didn't think before I said that. I'm not used to this, this sharing with someone other than my brothers and fathers and without it being cold and emotionless." I could feel him shaking his head, but I couldn't open my eyes, wouldn't.

"No." I told him. "I should come to grips with this. I wasn't kidnapped for any other reason… I am a sex slave." I forced myself to say it. To let it pass my lips as truth, this was happening to me. Not someone on the news, me. I relaxed, letting the muscles in my back slacken. "Go on with your story, please."

I wanted to hear it, I just shouldn't be so sensitive. Alright, maybe Edward could be a little more sensitive, but let's face it; Edward's only interactions with anyone were his trainers, brothers and fathers. Not exactly room for learning what the social norm is when you are talking to someone. I've seen them in action, heard them on that recording of my 'welcoming' dinner. Edward should be far worse than what he is now, so maybe he was being sensitive, and I just needed to suck it up and deal with it like a normal person.

"So Carlisle was free for six years." I asked him, my voice sounding stronger than I felt. "It was lucky they let him in the program then." The intention to hurt me wasn't there. I needed to learn from this too. Edward would tell it how it was because that was who he was. Why cushion the blow anyways? I could take it. I wanted him to go on for a lot of reasons, to distract myself, learn about him and a couple others, but mostly because anything apart of Edward was important to me.

"If any other boy would have been born before Carlisle, he wouldn't be here. There was a barren time, were no children were born after Carlisle's mother left. There was talk that there wouldn't be any other children. They were even talking about accepting a girl." I opened my eyes then. He was still worried.

"What is so god damn wrong with girls anyways?" I asked, making sure Edward knew I wasn't upset, "I could take you any day." I grinned, not liking the serious set of Edward's face. He gave me a crooked smile, my favorite smile and closed the gap between us for a chaste sweet kiss.

"If it counts for anything, I think girls are wonderful, especially you." I laughed as he pulled me closer to his chest, tucking me under his chin. "I am sorry about all this." He whispered, moving his cheek to rest on my head. I felt safe, and I really felt like I was home. Not where I lived with my dad, no, like before that, when it had been my mom too. "I wish it could have been different."

"It still can." I told him just as quietly. "We could run away together." I brought my arm over his stomach. If Edward ran with me, there wouldn't be a need for another girl to be put in my shoes. I would run then, if I knew no one else would take my place… If my new found relationship with Edward could continue on a slightly normal level.

I included the others in my imagination. I could see it, us hiding out in the middle of nowhere, all of us safe, away from all civilization. Not having to stay in our rooms or be careful of what we say. We would all be able to just be ourselves.

"That would be nice." He told me, a haze in his voice. He was sleepy, so I closed my eyes, happy to sleep in Edwards arms. His scent soothed me, and he started a soft humming. I didn't recognize it, but it felt familiar. Did I know it somewhere? I was lolled to sleep, thinking happy thoughts. Surprised that my nerves about this situation was chased away by a simple smell, well, not just any smell, it was Edwards.

Maybe we could run away together… and I had the sweetest dreams. I could see little red headed children running around us in a small town, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice having their own mini versions of themselves. The small mini-Alice taking down the small mini-Emmett in play wrestling, yeah, a girl could be a badass too. 

"You have squirt guns!" I yelled, slightly astonished that they did have something a normal kid would. Of course these were high tech, with a pump system in the front and it said 'long distance shooter' on the side. This plastic tub was filled with them, some smaller, but all with the same brand.

"Oh." Edward said, popping up beside me. I was going through their pool house. I was in my bathing suit, a pair of shorts covering my bottoms, but Edward was just in his shorts. He knew what that did to me, but he was having the same issues with just my bathing suit top. Worth it! "We used to fill those up with red dye. If you got hit…" He trailed off and I dropped the gun.

I should have thought of that. What were the many uses of a squirt gun to a family that trained their sons to be ruthless killers and mafia crime lord machines? Stupid, stupid Bella! Why don't you bring up more horrible memories… well, what other kind of memories did Edward have? We would have to change that. Make some good memories.

I was standing on another box; the pool house was filled with them. This was like a storage area too. Most of the boxes were filled with padding's for your chest and joints, some helmets, some paintball guns and the occasional BB gun. I could guess what those were used for. We hadn't gone through the rest of boxes yet, but I would. This is what Edward grew up with and I wanted to be familiar with all of it.

Edward was asking more and more questions about me, and I was starting to feel more comfortable asking him things, but I was always afraid I would be bringing something up he didn't want to talk about. I didn't want a negative reaction.

"So you didn't have any friends growing up?" Edward asked, pulling down a box on the top of three plastic tubs. It plopped to the wooden floor in a whoosh; I turned to look at him, as he was unfolding the top of the box.

"I guess I didn't really… connect with many people. Though I imagine I had friends before I moved to Forks." I never really felt like a lot of close-close friends were important. I had people I could talk to, and I always had someone I could hang out with when I wanted to, but I never had a best friend. Not in the technical meaning of the word.

"What was school like? Shouldn't there have been a million boys following you around?" I snorted, rolling my eyes and turning back to the box with the squirt guns. There was something at the bottom, another box?

"Not really, I'm rather plain." I told Edward, and this time he snorted. "School was… long." I ignored his reaction, actually enjoying that he thought I was pretty. I struggled trying to find a way to describe school from an insider's perspective that would make the most sense. "It was like waiting for real life to start, for me anyways. I just did what the teachers asked, did my homework and learned what they were teaching."

"So has life started yet?" I had to think about his question.

"I've never felt so alive," now that my life is in more danger than ever… "So, actually yes." Hm, and it was probably all because of you, Edward. I wouldn't tell him, but he awakened me. I was something else now. I wasn't the shy waiting Bella anymore; I was living and struggling to stay that way.

It was hot, too hot for this time of year; if I backtracked it, it should still be August… actually September. When I called my father, we were in the same-ish time zone, but we were probably south of Forks, judging by the weather. I would ask Edward later, but right now, I needed to make some fun memories for Edward, because he was clearly lacking in that department.

Besides, as long as there wasn't an immediate threat and we could all stay together, I was fine. I already decided I would stay here with Edward. I didn't want to be replaced like Bree. I wanted to see this thing through, and maybe later, when they weren't just being trained, we could actually have a future. There would be a way out, a legal, not partaking in human trafficking way out.

I knew there wasn't a way out, but it still made me yearn for my imagined life I dreamed up last night with Edward. I wouldn't ever have that. I would be lucky to live to see myself too old to have children. I shook my head, trying to erase that dream from my head.

"Can you get this box?" I asked him, trying to bend over far enough past the squirt guns. He came toward me, and that's really I wanted. I was about an inch taller than him on this box, maybe slightly more. When he was standing in front of me, I snaked my arms around his neck and I leaned into him, our lips meeting. My core heated, a tingle running through me. I wanted to be closer, so as soon as Edward's arms wrapped around my hips, I deepened the kiss. I sucked his bottom lip between mine before he opened himself up; a shiver running down my spine in anticipation, our tongues dancing.

I leaned forward into him, taking the opportunity to line our bodies up. Edward stepped closer, and even then, I wanted more. I was _literally_ going to die if I didn't get some friction. I wrapped my legs around him, trusting Edward to keep me up, his hands moving to my ass to hold me there. We kept our tongue tango going, and I moved my hips, gasping into his mouth at the sensation. I wanted this, I wanted this now.

Edward pulled away from our kiss, but didn't drop me. I took a few steady breaths, as did Edward before he spoke. I knew what was coming. 'Bad Bella!' he would tell me, but this felt too right to even be considered wrong. Why didn't Edward see that?

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, breathless and curious.

"Well, hopefully…" I trailed off, thinking of all the possibilities. Admittedly, even I didn't know where to begin, but my instincts would guide me. I wanted to touch him. Not just his skin this time; I wanted to stroke him, to feel him hard in my hands. Those steady breaths weren't working anymore. I was awake and I wanted… I don't know, him, all of him.

"Bella, I don't want anything to happen, if you get pregnant…" He said shaking his head, real concern in his eyes and he dropped his gaze, pushing his forward to meet mine. I brought my hand up to stroke the hair on the back of his head. Thinking about those red headed children in my dream, they couldn't exist. I knew Edward had a point, but I had a good one too.

"We don't have to do it… but, there are other things we can do, stuff that doesn't end in pregnancy." I knew that much. Trisha, who used to sit next to me in algebra wouldn't shut up about her celibacy club; I mean, really, did I want to hear all about that? No, even if that information was coming in handy now. Although, I didn't think this would be what she wanted.

"What if something happens to you?" Edward asked. Of course I wanted something to happen to me. I wanted a million things to happen to me, all by Edward.

"I can handle myself." I told him, making him look me in the eyes. He kissed me again soft and light. Did he really think I was that fragile? I dug my hands in his hair, claiming that messy look. I wanted him to kiss me deeper, to let me touch him. And boy, would I let him touch me. He broke our kiss again.

"I'd rather nothing happen to you, especially because of me. All I do is hurt people. That is what I've been trained to do." He whispered, his cheek pressed against mine, his lips beside my ear. I waited a moment, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. Everything he's been taught has been how to hurt, kill, and torture the hell out of people.

"Let me teach you how to love people, let me show you what else you are capable of." I told him, my hands running through his hair softer now. I was beginning to think I needed to be more careful with Edward, not the other way around. "We can learn together, slowly if you want. We can go at your pace." He tightened his arms around me, pulling me just that much closer.

He pulled back in a rush, heaving himself away from me, after placing me back on my box. Leaving me and my horny self alone, I sighed watching him all but run to the box he had been digging through. I swear my kitty, the one right between my legs, was going to gather an angry mob if he didn't give her what she wanted… Why was Edward always pulling away from me?

I took one reassuring gulp of air, gathering my wits back up. If he kept getting me all hot and bothered only to leave me high and dry, I would join that angry mob. I refocused, distracting myself. I did genetic pundit squares in my head, which made me think of how you even put genetics together… which made me think of sex. I am acting like a horny teenager, never mind that I am one.

Who would have thought that this would be happening to me? A month ago, if you would have told me that I would be sex crazed over a soon to be mafia leader that I had been kidnapped for… I would have thought you were bat-shit loony and maybe informed an officer of what you had said to me. I may have even seen to it that you were hospitalized.

The door swung open to the pool house. Emmett stood there panting, red faced and… angry? What was going on? I stepped down from the box, worried that something was happening. Should I hide? Were we all in deep, deep shit? He stepped in, coming straight for me. I put my hands up in surrender. Edward was coming to my rescue, just as Emmett reached behind me and grabbed two super soakers from the plastic tub I had just been digging through.

"They are going to get it!" He told us as Jasper appeared in the doorway, I realized then that they were both in bathing suits, their heads drenched; half of Emmett's shorts a deeper red. Oh, Rose or Alice must have gotten them wet somehow. Emmett tossed a water gun to Jasper, they nodded to one another in a silent signal for some plan. They disappeared each going a separate direction.

Oh, hell no.

I grabbed three guns hurriedly; going to the door with my hands full, so turned around pushing the door open with my butt. I met Edward's eyes; he was still in the same spot next to where I had been. He was a slow thinker today. Or, just didn't know this game.

"Choose a side." I told him, a small challenging smile on my face. I'd show him that I could take care of myself. I'd show him that I could do anything a boy could. Alright, they would probably win, seeing all the training they had on us girls, but damn it: They'd get wet trying. Edward didn't answer so I took off, balancing the guns as best I could while running.

I had to find Alice and Rose before they were ambushed. 

It was all set up. Apparently Rose and Alice had found some water balloons and surprised Jasper and Emmett with them. There were four left, all lined up on the balcony above the deck, Alice was up there hiding, since she was the smallest, but that wasn't the only trick up our sleeves. We'd been in water fights before; it was probably our only advantage.

It was all ready to go; we just needed to put the plan in motion. There was no guarantee this would work. I was strung out on a branch in the oak growing on the edge of the forest growing beside their house. I was keeping myself and the bucket of water, that I had filled after getting the bucket from the pantry room, steady. I hadn't volunteered for this job, but I wasn't fast and the only one that was good at being silent, so here I was.

I was waiting, and waiting. It had been at least fifteen minutes. Of course the boys would take this seriously, too seriously. I was about to give up, not finding any fun in trying not to fall on my face, when Rose rounded around the house off to the left. She was screeching and carrying on as Emmett chased her down, hot on her heels. She was fast, but Emmett was gaining on her. She ran right under me, I tilted the bucket and… splash! Emmett was dripping wet.

He was frozen; shocked that he ran right into our trap. I laughed as he looked up at me, his eyes narrowing. I couldn't help it. He looked like a drowned rat and that face was priceless. I heard Rose's laughter further down the path. I buckled over, my stomach clenching together, and I lost grip of the branch. I yelped, ready to make impact with the ground, all my laughter gone.

I was stopped, propelled a few feet above the hard earth, a big bulky arm wrapped around my stomach. Emmett had caught me… and he wasn't putting me down. I tried to turn and see his face but I was facing away from him, hanging just from his arm.

"Thanks." I told him. Glad that there wasn't a mold of my face imprinted in the dirt. "You can put me down now." But Emmett started walking. "Em, it was just a joke." I told him, trying to see where he was carrying me. It was toward the house.

"And this is retaliation." He said, not a trace of humor in his voice. Damn it, these boys took their winning serious. It was one bucket of water! I twisted around hurting my back with my movement, realizing we were heading straight toward their pool. Oh no.

"No, Emmet! I can't swim!" I told him, the first wave of panic glimmering through my voice. He didn't respond. "I'm serious!" I nearly screamed at him, struggling now to get away from him. "EMMETT!" I howled, trying to snap him out of war mode and back to the big cuddly Emmett that had been present yesterday.

He didn't stop; he just gave a disbelieving grunt, not even pausing to think about it. See, I just couldn't swim; I didn't like my head under water, not being able to breathe, not being able to move my body to do what I wanted it to, I just panicked and freaked out… and I was going to drown.

"EMMETT!" I heard Rose called, coming up fast behind us. I could see Alice on the balcony, her eyes wide and her mouth open, she jolted, running to the stairs to get to me. Rose impacted with Emmett's back, gripping his other shoulder.

"STOP IT!" Alice screamed as her foot hit the deck. We set Emmett into a fighting-mafia-son-mode. He was robot Emmett now, trained to conquer. Even Rose trying to take him down wasn't enough. Alice made it just in time to wrap both her arms around the one around my waist, trying to get his grip to loosen, to get me free.

"PLEASE!" I screamed, hoping to called Edward and Jasper out from their hiding spots, the scream genuine, serious and frightened. But it was too late; Emmett tossed me in, a rag doll to do with whatever he wanted. Alice tumbling in herself from the force of his arm she had been latched on to. I didn't think to take a breath, I just screamed.

This was it.

I could survive being kidnapped, drugged, tortured, and even get trapped in a house full of trained killers. But an Olympian sized really fucking deep pool? No, I was a dead girl.

I hit the water, flailing and screaming, bubbles forming above me. Maybe I would reach the bottom and could kick off, to come back up for a gulp of air, but no. I missed my chance at air. My relationship with breathing was over.

My limbs moved on their own, desperate and panicked. I was sucking in water, my legs trying to find a rhythm to kick to in order to propel my body in some direction. I'd only been under water a couple seconds, but I was panicking and without that initial breath I had nothing.

I thought of my dad, alone and miserable, sitting in our living room watching the game with a beer. I sent a small 'I forgive you' thought in his direction, hoping he knew that somewhere inside me, I still loved him, and wanted him to love me.

My mom got the same thought somewhere in Arizona… and her face came back to me. Soft and smiling, her eyes worrying and her hair the same shade as mine. I remembered my mother! Renee had brown eyes, darker than mine, but it may have been the pain in them. She was upset about something; she was in pain over something… but before I could figure it out, she was gone.

She was replaced with Edward, his whole body forming in front of me. His hair splayed out in every which direction, the water dispersing it. I went limp, but I kept my eyes open, watching Edward's green one's meet mine. I used the last of my strength to reach for him. I sent him a happy thought, telling him in my head that I had never really been a person until I was forced into his life.

It went black.

A/N: Not as sexy as I wanted it… but satisfying.

I felt like the intensity that is Jasper, Emmett and Edward's training wasn't really coming through. I needed to show just how greatly they are affected.

Don't be mad. If you review, you get to know what happens next… definitely some Edward and Bella playing, alone.

HAPPY ALMOST TURKEY DAY!


	14. Mom

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I claim nothing. All credit for these characters goes to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: REVIEW GOSH DARN IT! A FEW WORDS WON'T KILL YOU! Just kidding… but please!

It gets a bit spiritual… but how else could she know this?

Chapter Fourteen: Mom

"GOD DAMN IT!" Edward howled. It sounded muffled and far away off to my right. I felt funny, like I was floating. But why was Edward here? Better yet, what happened? I tried moving, to sit up or open my eyes, but nothing worked. "Come on BELLA!" it sounded the same, Edward's muffled screaming.

I snapped forward, the view coming into my head. I didn't open my eyes, but I could still see them. And I could see me.

I was lying on my back beside the pool on the tile. Edward was beside me, his mouth going to mine, his fingers pinching my nose. We hadn't kissed in front of anyone yet, so why was he doing that now? A tinge of jealousy arose. I was watching Edward kiss me, but it wasn't me. I was right there, and… I was over there too.

"Try Carlisle again!" Edward howled to Jasper, who was holding a phone to his ear already. Pressure was applied to my chest. It pushed on my lungs, but nothing happened. My body just moved up from the force. I was just a body.

Was this death? This couldn't be the end. No. Absolutely not.

"It's not." A women's voice sounded in my head. She was close and… I knew that voice.

"Mom?" When I spoke Alice's head whipped in my direction so fast I tried to take a step back, but I couldn't move. Her mouth formed a 'no'. I'm sure she said it out loud, but I couldn't hear them anymore. Jasper's lips were moving too, as were Emmett's. He was pacing a few feet above my head, going toward the pool, then toward the grass and then back to the pool. Rose's back was towards me, but facing my body on her knees.

"COME ON ISABELLA!" Edward shouted. How could I hear him, but not the others?

"Because you have stronger feelings for that one," My mother's voice told me again, coming through strong and clear. "We don't have much time, Belly-Bee." I felt my eyes tighten, my throat closing and I realized I was crying. I tried to see if my body was crying too, but I couldn't see that far.

My mom used to call me Belly-Bee. I remember her now, her chasing me down to get me dressed, and her carrying me to bed every night, letting me turn off all the lights in the house with my toes as she whisked me through the house.

"Can I see you?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"No, Belly-Bee, I can't. I just needed you to know that I didn't abandon you. I've been with you the whole time. I love you Belly-Bee, and I always will." I could feel the truth in her words; they ran through me like ice was slipping through my veins. "Now go back to your friends. That boy will take care of you." It sank in slowly. Was my mom dead? Had she died? Was this my sick twisted imagination or some kind of dream?

I was slipping towards myself, no, I was being pulled like gravity… no, something stronger. Snap! I erupted in a fit of coughs, my lungs burning as I was reintroduced to air, and the water departing my body. I did not want to do that again. Edward's hands pushed back the hair from my face, his face pressing against my cheek a second after. I could hear Emmett; his voice was higher than normal.

"She was only under for like… like thirty seconds… she just flipped the hell out! I dove in right after her! I pulled her out! Oh Jesus be real and hear me now. I can't… fucking believe-" He paused. "You are real. Oh thank you baby Jesus! I didn't kill her." Emotionally, Emmett was worse off about this whole thing than I.

"Thank god." Edward said to no one in particular, and a small hand took mine. I pried my eyes open and met Alice's. Her worried, knowing face was the first thing I saw, before Edward pulled away and I could focus on him. His face was blank, a clear indication just how much this had affected him.

"I don't…" my voice was scratchy and it took me by surprise, so I paused before continuing, "want to learn to swim anymore." Edward let a laugh out, one that let the tension leak out of him. It took me a second to realize that there wasn't relief under that tension, it was anger.

"No!" I told him, but he ignored me, tearing his gaze away from me now that he knew I was alright. I pulled away from Alice as Edward met Emmett's eyes. I launched onto Edward, managing to wrap my arms around his neck and using what strength I had to pull myself onto him. I would have liked him to fall backward into the grass, but no. He managed to keep his footing, trying to pry me off of him without hurting me. But I wouldn't let go.

"NO!" I screamed right into his ear, trying to get him to snap out of it. This is what Emmett had just done; he had switched to mafia Emmett, and I wasn't about to let Edward do the same. I planted a soft kiss under the ear I had just practically exploded the eardrum out off. "I can handle this myself!" I told him softly. He tightened his arms around my waist bringing me closer instead of pushing me away, my arms not letting loose until he submitted.

"Say it." I told him. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Emmett. Sure, what had happened was awful, but Emmett wasn't at fault. Their fathers were. Since day one they had been given this split personality thing that they would all probably have to fight against for the rest of their lives. This was a learning experience, one that I didn't want to repeat. Emmett would have better control of himself now. I just knew it. Hopefully, Jasper and Edward would take a leaf from him and get it as well.

"Okay." Edward said, pulling away to look at my face when he agreed. He was still mad, but he wouldn't do anything if I didn't want him to. I smiled.

"DOUCHE!" Rose screamed, and Edward and I turned as Rose cat-woman lunged at Emmett. She actually managed to get him to fall; she had to have been stronger than me. They landed backward in the grass, her hands finding their way to his neck, her legs straddling his chest.

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED!" Rose yelled at his face as she cut off his air supply. Emmett kept his arms out to his sides, just letting her do what she wanted. "IT WAS A WATER FIGHT! HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR HER PANIC!"

Oh shit.

I pushed myself off of Edward, my feet touching the ground for a second before I stumbled. Right, I couldn't just recover from that experience in a couple seconds. I needed some time. Luckily Edward caught me, as Alice went over to Rose for me, trying to get her off of Emmett. Jasper gripped Rose around the waist and pulled, ugly scratches following Rose's nails on his neck. Ouch.

"Everyone just stop it!" I said. My voice was still soft and irritated from coughing, but they heard anyways. Rose stopped fighting against Jasper and instead demanded in a more reasonable tone to be put down. Emmett, however, didn't move. He was still laying there and I knew I had to help him, especially because he looked so broken. Edward must know me pretty well, because he helped me over to him.

Emmett had been staring into space, not listening to Alice, who had been trying to calm him down after Rose was pulled off.

"Emmett?" I asked softly, and I saw him responding to my voice. "Make us cupcakes." I smiled, Alice letting out a soft short giggle. "They better be good too, and then you are forgiven." Emmett stared at me like I'd morphed into Medusa. I cocked an eyebrow at him, and a second later he started nodding as fast as he could, his expression serious.

"I'll make you the best damn cupcakes!" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are cupcakes?" I laughed as Edward wrapped his arms around me and picked me up again, my chest to his. I hadn't had the chance to appreciate our bare skin touching when I'd been holding him back, but I could now. He turned away from Emmett and we walked towards the house. I rested my chin on his shoulder, my arms hanging loosely on either side.

"I can't look at him for awhile." Edward growled in a low angry voice. I shiver ran down my spine, and it wasn't a good one. I didn't want Edward to ever use that tone with me. It was… downright terrifying. "Stay close until I'm calm… you seem to be the only thing that can stop me." It was the same tone, and it still had the same effect.

"Okay." I told him, my voice timid but I hoped he didn't notice because of the scratchiness. The last time I had been afraid of him he had been pretty upset about it. I guess we hadn't addressed that since the dinner was right after and he had disappeared for three days. But I wasn't afraid of him per se, just afraid of what he could do to Emmett.

I think Edward liked carrying me around, or he was over cautious about my back, which was fine now. We entered the house, and I knew Emmett had heard Edward, mostly because I could see his face in the distance, but also because Jasper's head had turned in our direction and was nodding. I sighed softly. Edward carried us up the steps to his room. It seemed like the best place for Edward to calm down anyways.

"I'm fine, you know?" I told him softly as he opened the door with one hand. We entered, but he didn't say a word. We headed for his piano, the door slamming. I guess he had pushed it hard. He sat down, and positioned me next to him. I didn't argue. I just wanted Edward to relax. I was still wet, and I _was_ worried about the bench but I wasn't about to push my luck, especially because of Edward's mood.

His fingers found the keys. They moved like spider legs, skimming across the keys with a purpose. It took a second for me to recognize the melody. It's what Edward had hummed to me. I looked away from his fingers to Edward's face. He wasn't looking at me, he was concentrating. Was this… mine? Did he actually compose something for me? I listened and watched Edward's expressions change. Where it usually stopped and restarted with his humming… it didn't. It was beautiful, and he had finished it. I don't know how to describe it; it was like he had more fingers than he actually had. I'd never heard anything that could even compare… and it was for me, I just knew it.

The melody slowed, my gaze going between his spider long fingers, to his intense face. No longer angry, but still fierce, and I couldn't put my finger one what emotion was making his so passionate. This made me doubt. It couldn't be about me then, right?

"That was… beyond words, really." I whispered, when his fingers came to a stop. He didn't pull them away, he just stared them.

"I didn't know it was finished." Edward said in almost the same astonished tone. "I guess it just fell into place. You are my good luck charm." I smiled as he looked over at me. "I have never finished one before, though I always get close. This is the only one that… actually fit, it worked."

I beamed. I'm glad I could be of use, even if I hadn't done anything, or knew how I had even helped. He pulled his hand away from the piano and took mine in his, brushing his thumb over my knuckles. I had to catch my breath.

"I was afraid." Edward told me, forcing himself to look at me. "That I'd lost you." I didn't know how to respond. I squeezed Edward's hand in mine, not breaking our eye contact. What was that, what was in his eyes? I'd never seen it before, not in Edward. I think… I think I'd seen something close in Esme's eyes. What was it?

"I'm here." I told him, my voice sounding loads better. "I'll always be here, as long as you want me to be." Edward broke eye contact, looking at his other hand as he started hitting the keys in a random pretty pattern. I brought my hand up too; using the little I remembered about piano's to add to his little impromptu song. Our hands still holding on tight between us on the damp bench, I was still trying to figure out what Edward's mystery feelings were.

I wonder if he even knows. He didn't grow up in a very emotion-friendly environment. Well, neither did I, actually. Except, my mother hadn't left me, she had died somewhere along the way and she had given me a very positive emotional house. That hadn't been a hallucination right? That had really been my mother, I knew it. I smiled, she was watching over me, and although this was happening to me now, it had worked out for the best, because I had met Edward.

Mom always knew best.

"YES!" I half yelled, half growled, "But I'd rather get it myself." I continued between clenched teeth. "You are already forgiven!" I said, turning to face Emmett full on. "NOW STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

Emmett was determined to do everything for me. Between him and Edward I didn't walk anywhere, lift anything, or have an ounce of alone time. This was limited-time freedom and Emmett was ruining it. His heart was in the right place, but I was getting mad at the constant attention! He'd been forgiven after he made those awful raisin cupcakes. If you really want to call them cupcakes.

Rose was the only one that could save me on occasion. Even then, he would usually make Rose follow me around too. Needless to say, I've been taking bathes about three times a day so I could just get away from everyone. Alright, that was a bit of an over exaggeration.

"EDWARD!" I screamed toward the living room. I could change my own channels! I wanted Edward to make this stop now. Make Emmett stay away from me or something. In a weird way, I couldn't wait until we were forced to stay his bedroom again. Emmett couldn't change my channels there, or flip my book pages or roll up my socks. GAH!

"I can do it, what do you need Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I NEED YOU TO ACCEPT MY FORGIVNESS!" I yelled. "MAYBE EDWARD CAN PUNCH SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Edward laughed from the doorway. Surprisingly, Edward seemed to appreciate the length Emmett was going. Really I think Edward just liked knowing that I was 'safe.' Edward's been weird protective of me after the pool incident.

I turned in the couch on the near brink of tears. I was done with this! I stood on the cushions, Edward straightening up his face turning serious.

"What is it?" He asked as he stepped toward us, sending a glare at Emmett before turning a concerned eye back to me.

"He won't stop." I said. "I want to open my own doors, carry my own books and go up stairs on my own two legs." Edward gave a small smile, and came toward me. I was in his arms in a second, I wiped at my eyes furiously. I was crying and pouting to get my independence… this is ridiculous!

"You can stop now, Emmett." Edward told him. I froze. It took a moment for the words to actually sink in. Wait. No. I pulled away, gawking at Edward. I lifted my hand to point at Edward's chest. He wouldn't do that, right?

"You!" I said my voice high and surprised. I had wanted it to be a question, but it came out an accusatory statement. Emmett had been 'making it up to me' because Edward had told him to? So… this was all a… I don't know… weird act?

"Well, I would have anyways." Emmett said, "I probably still will." I turned to glare at him; I'm sure not at all affective since I was still being held like this by Edward.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" I yelled, and then told him "Unless I ask." I turned back to Edward with the same glare.

"I told you I could take care of myself. You didn't let me." It didn't matter that this was all probably for Edward to forgive Emmett, but really, I felt a little played. Maybe set up, even. I pushed on Edward's chest and wiggled my legs free until they touched the ground.

I stepped back as Edward's face shifted from humorous to nervous. We had grown really close over the last two days. I yearned for him to be near me whenever we were apart, which was rare. Now though, I wanted to be away from him for awhile. I needed to sort this out.

"You said okay, you said you would let me handle it!" I was mad, but I wasn't yelling like I had with Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, he was edging toward the door, trying to stay unnoticed. "You lied, and went behind my back." I turned starting to make a very nice exit; I took four steps before I thought of something else.

"I forgive you for the pool thing. But this!" I said to Emmett who was trying to blend into the wallpaper. "I don't forgive either of you for this!" I may have been over reacting, but I wasn't about to back down now. I slammed the door behind me, finding the stairs to go down. I needed to find a place to hide, someplace far away from the game room.

I already felt bad, but the whole thing… Edward started it and could have stopped it. He knew I was getting frustrated with Emmett, Emmett must have known it too. I howled, passing Rose.

"Whoa," Rose said as I grazed past her. "You found out, huh?" I turned and gave her the same look I gave Emmett and Edward.

"What, did everyone know?" I said calmly through clenched teeth. So this whole thing was a huge play? Everyone had a role, and everyone kept this secret? OH GREAT!

"Mostly. I told him not to do it. Emmett just wanted Edward to forgive him, he knew you did. He said it was just too… I guess babysit you." I turned away from Rose; I didn't want to hear about it anymore. I didn't want to think about it anymore! It didn't matter what I wanted because the past two days just replayed in my head.

So I was being babysat! Emmett was there for the times Edward couldn't be. Oh gawd! Now that I look back, yes that was what was happening. Emmett had just been taking his assigned job rather extensively. I continued down the hallway, angrier than before now that the story was expanded to its full extent.

"I don't think you should go after her just yet." I heard Rose say a little ways behind me, I guess to Edward. I didn't turn to look, just stalked into the living room. Slamming that door too, I booked it, just in case Edward didn't listen to Rose. I made it to the entry room, but there was no way I was going back to Edward's room. So I went to the hall below Edward's room instead, making my way to the office they had here. The door was unlocked and I went in.

I'd never actually had a fight with Edward before. I'm sure the frustrations over the last two days were just bubbling forth… but I had enough reason to be angry. I just really needed to calm down. This wasn't a good way to declare some kind of independence.

In essence, I was pouting

I couldn't have just rationally talk it out with Edward and Emmett and tell them where they went wrong, which is probably what they needed. No, I just yelled and stormed off. Not a great learning experience.

I was more frustrated with myself now, and too embarrassed to go back. I took the room in; it was how it had been the last time I had looked in. The desk was still in the same position, the chairs before it like a real office. The lamp was off to the side, but I left all the lights off. The room was dark, but I took notice of the gap between the wall length shelf-cabinet and the ceiling. I could fit between there. I walked up to it and tested its strength. It was built into the wall. I opened up the full length cabinet and was glad it was divided in two. I climbed up using the divider to hoist myself up to the space between the ceiling and the shelf, bringing my leg up to slide myself in, closing the cabinet behind me.

It was spotless, the maids have been gone for awhile and it was still clean. I had been expecting dust like any normal household. Again, I told myself they were rich enough for all spaces to be cleaned, in even this huge house. I slid all the way to the wall. I couldn't see into the room anymore, so I knew that no one who came in here would see me either. Not that I needed to worry about that. No one ever came in here.

I wore pajamas today, and I was grateful that a jean button wouldn't be digging into my belly. I sighed and crossed my arms to rest my head on, my hair touching the ceiling. I shouldn't have yelled. Edward and all the Cullen's really, didn't know what was socially acceptable. Really, Edward and Emmett had only been helpful. Too helpful, and it had all been under false pretenses, and withholding is tantamount to lying. Edward could have stopped it the first day, then it wouldn't have been so bad…

I don't know. It just seemed a bit ridiculous that the whole thing even happened. I knew Emmett had been preposterously torn up about it, and I thought at first if he could just see that I was fine, he would be alright too. And at first, that did help, Emmett slowly started to come back to the normal Emmett, the funny loud one that had been hidden under unnecessary remorse

They didn't have to lie.

I closed my eyes, wishing I could be more like Rose. She was intense and hard headed, but Jesus, she had been raped and rebounded. Rose was an angry person now, but she was still her. She played around with us and although she was sorting through everything to figure it out too, she still moved on. Rose didn't let it bring her down.

These situations weren't even close to being similar. I just wished I hadn't over reacted. Who was I kidding! Rose would have over reacted. She had stabbed Emmett with a fire poker and choked him whenever Emmett was involved with something she didn't like.

I sighed, letting my shoulders and arms relax. Taking deep silent breaths through my nose, I must be getting tired. The adrenaline was done coursing through my veins and I was ricocheting. No wonder some of my thoughts weren't making real sense.

It was still wrong of them to set me up like that. Edward should have let me handle it after he said I could. I shouldn't have yelled at them though. I shouldn't have stormed off, Edward is probably worried. I'd find him after I woke up. I'd apologize then.

Slipping off into unconsciousness was rather easy. I missed Edward humming my lullaby, but I was tired enough to manage alone.

I was jolted awake silently when the light was flipped on. I stayed quiet until I knew who it was. I wasn't sure why I did that, old habits living with dad? No, it was because I had a feeling I wouldn't like who it was, I had a strange fear shiver down my back. There were a lot of shuffling and after a minute, I found out who entered.

"Sons," Aro's voice called out and I had to force myself not to make a noise. To keep breathing through my nose silently, to keep every muscle on my body still. How long had I been sleeping? It couldn't have been days? It felt like maybe a few hours. They weren't due home for two or three more days, right? "It's about time for some responsibility to be introduced to your life."

This was bad. Oh man. My tongue was going numb from fear. I was dead, literally if I was found! Now is the time that I had to be dead quiet. All the other times I had been quiet meant nothing to this moment. One noise, one belly rumble and that was it. Goodbye life, goodbye Edward, goodbye breathing. They all must be here if Aro was addressing them all.

"You've had time, some more than enough time, to play with your toys." Did Aro mean us, all the girls here? "You are all young, and all have shown great potential and worth in all area's that we have trained you in. Caius and Marcus have informed me of every step each of you have made thus far." There was silence, and I was glad to contribute to silence.

"There are more sons than normal. We'll have to divide things up a bit more than we are almost capable of. We are still working out the final details." Caius interjected and I heard Aro clear his throat. Hm, I guess Caius spoke out of turn?

"We'll figure it out." Marcus said a slight warning in his voice. My right arm was burning from its position, and my left was numb from the circulation being cut off for so long. I could deal with that, it was this or announce my presence and be killed. Edward was close though, his electricity was calming me down, even if he didn't know I was close.

"Next month." Aro said, his voice having changed from calm chiding old uncle to threatening mob father. "We'll start a series of… exams, I would say. The winner will take my position. I'm ready for retirement. From there, the business will be divided up, with the consent of the new leader." I was scared, and I was just a fly on the wall, although, everyone in that room was probably used to that side of Aro coming out.

"Next week, Edward, Emmett and Jasper will finish the last of this up just as Carlisle, Alec and James had this week. We'll send a car for you then. You are dismissed." Aro said with final say. There was a series of "Yes fathers," and the door opened, almost silent footsteps leaving the room. I didn't want them to go! I would be alone with the fathers!

NO! This could be so bad. I needed Edward's electricity to hold me together!

I was dead… Oh god, I was a dead girl waiting.

A/N: Oh no. I did it again. Thank MariaC for this. She gave me just enough idea's to get my brain kick started. Review please, no pressure… but reviews give you a sneak peak.


	15. Elizabeth

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I would go so far as to call this the beginning of the end. Review, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 15: Elizabeth

"Growing up in this house builds trust and reliability." Marcus proclaimed, "It's the way it has always worked in this family, pitting them against one another is madness. It goes against everything that we have established here. Alright, there are too many to take over the business, but maybe one or two would be satisfied as a roper, or an assassin." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be a real topic up for consideration. I was in denial, and that wasn't just a river in Bella-world, it was an ocean that took up most of the available land there.

"No son of the Volturi family will be doing the grunt work!" Caius howled. I thought this was the Cullen family? Or was that just a cover up for their real name, Volturi? Why would my brand and Edward's if I remembered correctly, have the cover name Cullen then? I held back the shiver of fear that bubbled forth at the tone Caius had used. "I would rather have they'd be dead!" He howled, and I could see the picture unfolding.

Marcus wanted all the boys to take over, they had exceeded all of their expectations and there has not been a batch as talented as this one. Caius wanted traditions to be upheld. Only three sons taking over and the others go through rigorous test to prove who would be the most worthy. The tests stopped when there were only three sons left standing. This meant that every generation had come out with blood on their hands. I needed to swallow but didn't, instead just letting the saliva pool in my mouth. One gulp would be my death.

"Marcus, tradition is tradition," Aro claimed agreeing with Caius, "but I do see a lot of waste. At least with us, there was a clear distinction between the best and the ones who fell behind." There was silence for a moment; since no one disagreed I took it for what it sounded like, agreement.

"We will go through the first two tests; the ones standing, no matter how many is left will take over. Maybe we will knock a few out." Aro proclaimed the answer. They were talking about their son's like they were property. Like houses or pawns to use and set up their murder for their own gain, and, in this case, their retirement.

"But the second test is to pit them against each other. Half of them will be dead for sure, and that's if they survive facing a rival's son who had just as much training." Marcus alleged, his voice more passive than before, just a passing disagreement to him now, instead of the previous intense conversation about the planned death of some of his sons.

"We need some of those threats taken care of regardless." Caius spoke up again, "it's killing two birds with one stone, perhaps quite literally 'killing two'." He laughed; his hearty belly clutching hoot filled the room. I took that time to swallow.

"Couldn't we just release the other three?" Marcus asked, his tone suggesting he didn't care either way, but I could see what he was doing now. Playing the devil's advocate while acting like he didn't care about it. He was requesting, knowing it would get shot down, but trying anyways just in case he could spare one of their lives. He wouldn't risk his position, or Aro's retaliation, but maybe this was how he always acted, cautious.

"And risk harsh feelings and a potential revenge plot?" Aro asked, astonishment in his voice. All I had to go off was their voice, and I was glad they were being open with one another. I knew at the dinner they were always guarded around their sons. Not letting the least bit of emotion show anything besides Aro's joy.

"This is about Elizabeth, isn't it." Caius accused. "Sister had to go! She shouldn't have been born in the first place. Our fathers broke the rules, and she had to be eliminated. Stop moping about it, and move the hell on." I heard some chair scuffling, it was quick and I heard a loud thump, and a solid groan.

I knew that groan and my blood chilled. I would recognize it anywhere. It was the pain filled groan of the man that I had kneed in the torture room. Who had hit the ground? Whoever it had been… was the same man who had impersonated Edward the day I had been whipped.

"You killed her while she had her back turned." Marcus growled, and I had to strain my ears to hear him because his voice was distorted with so much anger and animalistic rage. "She could kill circles around you. She surpassed you in every area, and you shot her in the back! You are disgraceful and I am ashamed to call you brother!"

"Brothers," Aro called his voice reasonable. "The past is the past; Caius, there was no need to bring Elizabeth into this. You know Marcus was close to her. Her death was unnecessary, but again, the past is the past." There was a pregnant pause, "Please, get off of Caius, Marcus. Your point has been made thoroughly."

So, it was Caius who had made that groan? The one who had been haunting my dreams since the night he had maimed me. Fear jolted my body and my eyes widened. If I didn't stop the coming panic attack, I was dead, for they would surely hear me if I start panicking or sobbing, and that was what was coming. I could feel my reaction getting closer and closer.

"Don't worry." Edward's voice whispered to me. Was I hallucinating now? I wasn't sure what it was, but just the remnants of his voice calmed me enough to stay silent. The sob that had threatened to bubble forth died without a hint of noise. Even without Edward being close, was he still somehow protecting me? I wasn't crazy; I didn't think I was anyways. My mind was just protecting me, saving me from being killed.

I couldn't risk looking; Caius had to be the one that had tortured me. What about Jasper and Emmett's impersonators? It couldn't have been Marcus and Aro. Anger burned in my belly. I couldn't deal with this right now. I pushed it away, hard. I was barely holding together as it was. I couldn't think about being in the same room as… this disgusting vile excuse for a person. I shifted to another topic they had mentioned, if that didn't work, I would just call forth a memory with Edward, basking in the ocean of denial.

Elizabeth… I knew that name. It had been Edward's mother's name. Oh shit. She _was_ dead, Caius had killed her. He killed her without giving her a chance to defend herself. I wasn't a mafia trained leader, and even I knew that was damn low. Caius was worse than disgusting. Edward had been right, but she had died late in the game, after Edward was already older. Were the tests still going on? Did they really last that long?

I guess they were hard to kill, I could see them lasting for years… long years of fighting for your life. I suppressed a cry. I didn't want Edward to have to do that. I could feel my throat tighten, but I held back. Girls weren't supposed to be in this twisted family, why had there been an exception for Elizabeth? Had a father wanted to give a girl a try? Since she didn't win, although Caius had killed her unfairly, did the old tradition get reinstated? This whole conversation was one shitty twisted thing after another.

Most of my body was numb. I was quite literally paralyzed with fear. That was wonderful for staying alive, but I was in the same room as the guy who had tortured me, the one that had killed Edward's mother, and the same guy who wanted me to hate Edward. What could have been his motivation? There were some grunts, and a softer chair scrap. Was the scuffle over?

"Let us not have this happen again." Aro warned, and the other two were silent. It was apparent who the leader was, and also, who the good guy was. No wonder everyone liked Marcus better than the other two, he was the only one that saw them as people. If I had been Marcus, after Caius unfairly killed Elizabeth, I would have killed him.

"I trust that the girls' families have been taken care of, Caius?" If I had been frozen before, now I was a granite statue, a perfect rendition of me, I wasn't even breathing. What I knew of Mafia language, 'taken care of' means dead. The ocean of denial grew even larger, a string of repeated 'no, no, no, no' sounded in my head. My mouth was tight lipped so I wouldn't accidentally let anything slip past them with the horrible conversations surrounding me.

"Yes, it was a bit hard to track down the mother of Edward's girl. She had been making some white noise about finding her daughter for years, so there was no threat of a new investigation. Her father was quick; she didn't have any other family. Jasper's girl has a sister; she has disappeared off the face of the earth. She's young, so we will run into her eventually. She's the last left of all of them." Caius had tracked my mother down. She had_ recently_ died… all of our families, they were dead. 'No, no, no, no,' my eyes squished together, the sides of my head burning from the strain.

The tears fell, my shirt soaking them up leaving dark circles in blue. I couldn't cry, it would make too much noise, but the tears fell. I was numb and silent… frozen and crying, overwhelmed with so much happening around me. So much that I didn't know about. Had Edward known they were going to hunt and kill our families systematically? No, they had been asked to leave the room. These were the secrets, the things only the three of them should know. I was more than dead if they found me out. Caius would get to have me again, and then later, they would kill me. My eyes grew wide again with fear at just the thought of Caius touching me.

"Very good." Aro chimed in; I had a feeling that of the two, Caius was Aro's favorite brother. I couldn't feel anymore, so I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I think I was going into shock. I closed my eyes, tired of watching my shirt get wetter and darker with every drop. The tears still squeezed their way out of my now tight eyelids.

"Marcus, have the new batch of girls been shipped to Cuba, along with the other goods?" There was silence and after a moment Aro gave another "Very good." So Marcus was in charge of the shipments and the human trafficking, and Caius was in charge of tracking down and killing anyone who gets in the way of that business. I should have been upset about that. I should be feeling something. I wasn't even afraid for my life anymore. I was definitely going into shock. I was a Bella shaped rock, unmoving and unfeeling.

"Alright, back to the task at hand. I'd like the Bellagio son nixed. He's already getting in our way." Aro informed them, "The little rat bastard was in charge of the turnover last month." What's a turnover? I mildly distracted myself with the idea of a mafia language dictionary. "I do _not _appreciate being made a fool of." I waited for one of them to reply.

"I call for Alec to go first. I think he will surprise us." Caius announced. Alec? Of all of the sons, I doubt he was the strongest or the toughest. Maybe it was to get rid of the weakest link first? I was surprised to find that wasn't the case.

"Because he's your son, which is biased." Marcus informed Aro, they disagreed on everything, didn't they? I'd get impatient if I were Aro, but I guess the main father was made of tolerance, since he always seemed so calm. I had made myself an outsider, like watching a movie with the video on mute, so all I could do was hear. I could handle the situation better that way.

"It will be random. We will not pick any son; until the training is complete we still have one last week, with Edward, Jasper and Emmett with their girls. This is a fight we can have afterward." Aro was obviously the brains of the operation, and the leader. Edward had informed me that he was always fair, which I wasn't sure is completely accurate.

A vibrating noise came from their general direction. Hope spiked up in my numb lifeless body. Maybe they would leave soon? A clicking noise and a muffled voice on one end, if I could even hear the hum tone of their voice; I knew Marcus and Caius could hear the voice clearly.

"Yes, Demetri." Aro confirmed. "You can't make the call yourself?" He responded to whatever he said on the one end, after a moment of listening. "Fine. We'll arrive in three hours. Put him in the holding cell until we arrive. Caius can enjoy himself." Another click. Please leave, don't notice me and just walk right out the door…

"We'll have to find another target, since Demetri intercepted the Bellagio boy." Aro announced, slight irritation edging into ho tone. "We'll call for the boys and their toys next week. We have to deal with this first."

"Hiring those two buffoons has turned out useful. I had been wrong to question your judgment when they were first presented to me." Marcus apologized, I think. It was more of an admittance. Their conversation was winding down. I only had to be frozen for a couple more minutes… then they would leave, right?

"Forget it." Aro told Marcus, sounding like the jovial uncle again, accepting the apology.

"Oh yes, I rather enjoy both of them. Royce too, has come to great value to me." Caius's admission strung a cord in me. Caius was the one that had lead the torture of me, but… had Felix and Demitri been Emmett and Jasper, and who the hell was Royce? I didn't know for sure, all I knew for damn sure was Caius was my tormentor. The tone he used though, it left me thinking that there was something more to the 'he enjoyed them' thing.

Ew. Gross.

I blocked those thoughts out of my head, there was no way that Caius was… enjoying-enjoying himself with them. That's nasty, and I really doubt that. It had to be something else. It had to be related to what had happened to the three of us girls.

"Let us leave this place, it is haunted with memories and I feel uneasy," Aro said, and paused, "like someone is watching." There was silence as my heart dropped to my stomach. Had they known I was here all along? Could they hear my heartbeat, it was rather frantic!

Oh shit, Edward couldn't stop them now. I was ease dropping on the fathers, to top this death sundae off! I would be supervised-killed. Edward might have to kill me himself! Could he do that? No, then Edward would be revealed for who he really is, and he would be punished or… or killed with me. Oh god! My emotions flared back up to 100% full blast. My heart beat thumping in my head. I struggled against the overload, trying to get back to the nothingness.

"Probably déjà vu." Marcus said, and there was an edge to his voice. Was this in memory of his favorite sibling and Edward's mother, Elizabeth? Or was he trying to save me? "I'm tired of this. Let us leave."

"Yes, we have other obligations." Aro agreed, conceding that the feeling was just a rampant memory. A chair scuffed on the floor, and footfalls went toward the door. Two more feet followed, and when the door closed behind them, I still didn't move.

It could be a trap; they could still be in this room, waiting for me to come out. They'd be surprised just how long I could wait silently. I couldn't risk looking, but one of them would make a noise eventually. The emotion jolt had lasted a few seconds before I could suppress them. It wasn't hard, because I slipped back into the shocked state as soon as I thought of my mother. All of our family members had been eradicated.

'no, no, nonono, no' started circling in my head again. My father didn't even care where I had ended up; there was no reason to kill him. Sure I didn't want to live with him ever again, but I didn't want him dead. I didn't want anyone at all dead.

Especially Edward.

All the Cullen men would be set up for failure again and again, while the fathers would just wait for a few of them to drop before passing the reigns over. They would have to be pit against one another. Carlisle could never harm his own brothers. He knew each of them better than anyone else in this house knew them all. All the Cullens, I knew, have grown fond of one another, the bond was there, but how strong? And with a few strings of manipulation pulled, what then? Would they fall apart and start shooting? If they didn't fight against their mafia counterpart, yes.

I let my face relax when the room had been silent for a good thirty minutes. They've had all the training that the Cullen's had, and more experience on top of that. Being silent and patient was a tool of theirs. Those thoughts kept me alert and numb.

Was it dark outside? Did they leave, and take Emmett, Jasper and Edward with them? No, he said he would call for us all in a week. The boys probably didn't know that. I couldn't sneak out. If the fathers came back, then they had dropped their other three sons and their girls off too. I was glad Carlisle and Esme were back, but that was it.

I wasn't about to risk running into James. Edward was looking for me. He would find me as soon as he could. I knew it. He wouldn't leave me here. Although, I had yelled at him and stormed off, he had no idea where I was. What if the father's hadn't left right away, and he was trapped talking to them or the plans had changed.

It seemed like hours. I had no way of judging, so I had no real idea. With just my mind for company I was losing my grip on my emotional lockdown. I couldn't think about Caius and what he had done to me, or who he hired to do what they did to Alice and Rose. I couldn't think about my parents and just how they had tracked everyone down to murder them. I had nothing now. Outside of this house, I was an orphan. If anything sank in, I'd go into hysterics or maybe have a panic attack. I didn't know if I was safe yet, so I couldn't allow that. Aro had his suspicions about being watched, and I wouldn't risk everything to break down. It was easier this way.

My head was resting on my forearm again, and I was facing toward the room, even though I couldn't see into it. I felt closer to being free, and closer to Edward this way. I knew it was irrational, but it made me feel better. I wasn't hungry. My body knew the danger, and hadn't rumbled, hadn't even made the slightest of movement.

I've been thinking about Edward, not only as the best distraction, but there was a lot to figure out too. I needed to think about all the good things, and the only thing I could come up with was I still had all my friends here, and Edward. Who wasn't my friend… he was something more, and that helped keep all other thoughts away from me.

Judging by the progression of love and relationships in movies and at school when I did pay attention to the others around me, love didn't just happen. With Edward though, I think I just knew. Not love at first sight, since I hated him for what was happening to me, but looking back…

I've loved him all along. The little things I loved at first, not pulling me out of my hiding space and letting me warm up to him on my own terms. Listening to me go on and on about a boring normal life, and Edward actually being interested. All the time we had spent together, and it would have been perfect if we subtracted all the other forces at play, if James wasn't around, or if his father's weren't pulling him away and controlling him, us.

This was the worst time to realize it, but I loved Edward. No, this wasn't the worst time. I had feared for my life, and all I had hoped was that Edward wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't have to see this or know what happened. I was focused on Edward's well being, and this was the perfect time for all other things to be pushed aside so I could see it for what it really truly was. I loved Edward for everything that he was in spite of his upbringing. I loved Edward for the way he hovered, focused on me and showed me what living was really like.

I just plainly love Edward

I love Edward.

The balance between the joy of my new revelation and the horror and despair of everything I found out balanced in my unfeeling body. I couldn't feel too much, or I would crack. This was the perfect balance with distractions to keep me from going too overboard in either direction. The silence was almost comforting, and when it was interrupted I didn't know what to do.

There was a click, the sound of a door knob twisting and someone walked in. So the fathers were not here, or had they called for someone to take over? I stayed silent, I was very much used to this by now, and I could do it a lot longer. The door closed behind the person.

The steps came toward me, and then followed the wall one way, then the other. They were looking for something, maybe me? But what if one of the fathers had forgotten something, or… Caius or someone had been sent here to make the room had been clear.

"Hello?" It sounded like a low hiss; it traveled up so I could hear. It was Jasper. Edward had become close to his brothers but an old warning came forth. Only trust Carlisle, and only do that when you really have to. That didn't apply anymore right?

"Please be alright." He said to no one as his steps retreated to the door. He was looking for me, of course that rule didn't apply anymore; we'd all been through so much together. Jasper was a good guy, and I was saved! Hope traveled forth inside me, and as soon as I knew I was safe, and they were looking for me… I broke. My resolve shattered into a million pieces. I took a shaky deep breath through my mouth, a gasp loud enough for Jasper to be alerted. I took another and another breath, the same way. Oh, I was hyperventilating. I told myself to stop that, to calm down, everything was fine now, but I had prolonged my reaction and I had to go through with it now. There was no turning back. My chest tightened, and I moved my hands to fists and brought them to my chest. I couldn't get enough air. I tried pushing, and gripping, but my chest wouldn't expand.

"I can hear you." Jasper called, to let me know he knew I was here. "Where are you?" Jasper sounded concerned. I could hear cabinets opening and a phone giving off low rings. He was calling someone? "You are safe now, come out." He said as the phone sounded another dull ring. "Edward is… frantic. I can't even call it worried anymore, it's far worse."

The rings cut off and a short hum sounded from Jaspers direction. "Office." He said, "She- _well then_." He flipped the phone closed, while he continued to reassure me that it was alright to come out. He was around the desk area. I needed Edward, Edward could make the pain go away, and maybe then it would really be alright. Jasper was a good guy, but I didn't need him right now, I was glad he found me, but I would not come out for him.

My head ached; a pulse pounded inside my skull, my breath still ragged gasps. I inched toward the edge, still making sure that Jasper couldn't find me, but I needed air, and there wasn't enough of it here. There was plenty in this direction.

"Edward is coming." Jasper said, and I lost it. Sobs wracked my body, my chest burning. I was going to pass out before Edward found me, I just knew it. I had to hold on for him I had to hold out until I could see him. My whole body was shaking and a cry burst forth. Where did that come from? Had that been me? I didn't have to wait long as Edward rushed in.

"Bella?" I'd never heard him sound so… panicked. I flopped my arm out bending my elbow off the edge of the cabinet I was laying on and tried pulling myself forward, but I was too shaky. My breathing actually picked up but I wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or if my body was taking over to get the air I needed.

"Call Carlisle." Edward barked out an order as he reached up, tall enough to grab my arm and slowly tug me forward. My face was drenched with tears, and when Edward gripped me under my arms and pulled me free I regained control of myself enough to wrap myself around him, my legs going around his stomach and my arms around his neck.

My face founds its place in Edward's neck, his collared shirt catching my tears. I didn't relax, but I felt safe and... Better, but only by a small margin. It was improving the longer Edward held me.

"I'm here, love." Edward cooed, his voice calm, his one arm coming around my back, the other under me in case I let go he could still hold me up. I could take deeper breaths but my body didn't stop shaking. His hand went up and down my back.

"I'm going to bring you upstairs, alright?" Edward asked his tone soft and careful. I couldn't speak between hard breaths so he moved without my ok. Jasper beside us as he spoke to Carlisle, he opened the door for us as we went into the hallway.

"She's in shock, we're moving her upstairs." Jasper told him lowly. "The back way, we'll be there in half a minute." We headed up stairs; Edward sending me soft shh's in my ear, reminding me that if anyone was passing by, they would hear me. I tried to calm down, to stop gasping so loud but nothing listened to me anymore. My chest stopped burning, but it was still tight.

I felt Alice's hand on my arm, but I didn't look up from Edward's neck. She had met us at the top of the stairs, and walked with us in the direction of Edward's room. Her touch gave me a little push toward alright, and I was grateful. It wasn't anything to compare to how Edward was affecting me, but she was helping.

"Oh god." Rose whispered as we passed her, entering the room. Edward's constant back rubbing was the only thing keeping me from falling over the emotional edge. My whole family was dead. Caius, the second in command of this tight ship, had been the one that marked my back. I had to tell them! I had to tell Edward that they were all in danger; he was in danger because they were going to make every son want to kill one another.

He tried to lay me down as Carlisle's hand touched my shoulder. I started crying again the instant I knew his intent. Wrapping myself tighter around Edward, my gasps took second fiddle to my sobs. This was too much for me. I was feeling too much. Maybe putting everything off had just made this experience ten times worse.

"I don't need to look her over." Carlisle said, and Edward straightened. Edward's head turned toward my head.

"I just want you to be alright." He whispered, knowing that Carlisle could hear, and probably Jasper if he made it in here. "I'm not going to leave you." My sobs turned to whimpers, and somehow that made my hyperventilation almost disappear. A few deep breaths found their way in occasionally.

"Sit, Edward." Carlisle said, "Hold her up," Edward turned, and sat on something squishy. This must be the bed. "We need her to stay conscious. Keep talking to her, and when she's ready she'll talk or she'll be too exhausted to do anything but lay down. This may take hours, considering the extent of her reaction." I felt Edward nod.

"Bella, are you hurt anywhere?" I didn't answer, afraid if I used my voice I'd break into hysterics again. I think the worst was over. That hadn't lasted too terribly long, but if Edward hadn't been here… It would have surely been far shoddier.

"She won't respond for awhile, this is a good sign, she's coming back to herself." Carlisle said, his fingers finding my wrist and held it for a long while as Edward continued to speak to me.

"I was so worried." Edward told me, as the bed squished down softly to my left. It was Alice, because a second later, her hand was rubbing up and down my back too. I started to relax, slowly letting myself sit on Edwards lap instead of clinging to his chest.

I swallowed, enjoying the moisture soothing my throat. I stopped squeezing my eyes closed, and let them just relax. Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair, stroking up and down my cheek with the tip of it. I lowered myself fully in his lap, dropping a couple inches. Carlisle let go of my wrist as they loosened.

"Don't run away again, alright." He whispered. "I'm sorry about the Emmett thing. I didn't think it through." I sighed softly as my arms softened, the tension leaving them, and they fell away from Edward's shoulders down around his waist. Edward had to hold me up, so I wouldn't fall over as I came back into myself, more tired than I had ever been before. My head lolled to the crook of his shoulder.

"I have to tell you." I said so softly, I wasn't sure even Edward could hear me. My voice was gone, my throat too torn to go much higher. His hand came up and brushed my hair away from my face. I fluttered my eyes open. I had to tell them. They had to know as soon as possible. "I know." I told him, my eyes searching for his in a daze.

"You know what, love?" Edward asked, curiosity laced his tone and I found his eyes. They were a deep green and they were showing that same thing in them that he had on the piano bench. Did I dare hope it was love?

I couldn't blurt out that all our families were dead. I was sure Rose was in here, she had held the door open. But after everything she had been through, I couldn't just tell her that all her loved ones were dead. She would love to know we were one step closer to finding the bastards, but to top that with telling her that everything she knew was gone? And not like 'you can't return', but like 'there's nothing left to return too'.

And Alice too, I couldn't tell them like this, it had to be just me and the men. I could hold it together, and it may hurt the girls feelings, but this wasn't something I wanted them to feel. I would hold this burden, and let the men decided what the best course of action should be.

I'd wait to be alone with Edward to tell him about his mother. His eyes were so piercing, he was looking for something again, and it didn't take him long to find it this time. I watched as his eyebrows arched and his lips turned up on one side.

"Just the boys." I told him, my voice still soft enough for only the trained listeners to hear. Apparently, Alice hadn't heard, because her little hand hadn't stopped rubbing up and down my leg. She had moved down when I had relaxed.

"Bella." Carlisle asked, he came to stand in front of Edward. "Take your time, don't rush this. You've recovered in unheard of quickness. No one will be upset if you take a while longer." He must have heard, because his eye brows were together.

"Esme, could you go with Rose and Alice to my room?" He asked, turning in her direction. "Emmett, escort them and return. Bella is almost asleep, and I know we have things to discuss. Edward won't want to leave her alone like this, just in case." My heart grew to include Carlisle among the truly treasured. He had helped me get the girls to get out without hurting anyone's feelings. I would have made a right fine mess of things if I had been the one to ask.

Alice gave my leg a squeeze, and Rose appeared by my head. She had been closer than I knew. She brushed my hair back and whispered "Don't do that again," as a relieved warning, and I attempted a nod, still watching Edward.

"You can tell us tomorrow, Bella." Edward whispered, only worried about what this would do to me. I couldn't risk it. They had to know what they were up against as soon as possible, not only to plan, but also to hash things out. I wanted it to be a shared burden too; I didn't want to lock all this up and deal with it alone. But saying it out loud would make it real, and my throat was already painful. Waiting sounded so nice, but if Alec or James already found something out… I couldn't wait for myself to accept this, I needed to tell them now.

"What's going on?" Emmett called when he closed the door behind him. They gathered around me, wanting to know what I knew. I never lost track of Edward's eyes, and I let the story come forth. Elizabeth, and what had happened to her, what the exams really consisted of, who was behind the torture room, and that I didn't know if the other fathers knew or not. Once it started, there was no going back, and I cried silently, speaking so quietly the whole time, I was surprised they even understood me.

"Royce. Caius mentioned that name when he was praising Demetri and Felix, does that mean anything to anyone?" I added, I had forgotten that, but since it stood out, I figured they should know everything. I flinched when Emmett growled.

"I know him." He said equally angry. I folded myself into Edward, and he reciprocated, tucking me in and tightening his arms.

(A/N: Woah! Review and you get a sneak peek. Tell me what you think too. I was having some trouble with Bella's reaction being just right. Thanks.)


	16. Visions

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I claim nothing and I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer's gets all credit for her characters and maybe some themes and dialogues. No infringement is intended.

**A/N:** I can't believe I'm over three hundred reviews! When I started this story, I never thought so many people would like it. It was more of a 'let's explore this' kind of story, who knew! Feel free to add to that number. Please.

Answers: Alright, so FF has a block where you can't put your email anywhere. Sorry for those anonymous reviewers, I can't give you the sneak peak. Only the people that have an account can get it. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that. So… I can answer your questions here, and don't let the 'no sneak peak' stop you from reviewing. Also, I answer everyone's reviews… and if you don't get an answer feel free to PM me, sometimes FF makes mistakes (as do I.) I don't want any hurt feelings.

AmorDoves (and all who asked about, and thought about the future length of this story)- I had a number once (Chapter numbers, that is), and it was about twenty four chapters total, but after I made adjustments to the outline, It changed. I'm thinking it might be around nineteen, but that number can change too, because I'm not sure how long this one scene is going to take. I'll say, estimated three to four chapters left in the story. Thanks for your review, it made me smile. Oh and there may be a sequel, depending on the demand. Lol.

TO THE STORY! Sorry about the long Authors note! Give it up to my Beta, MariaC!

Chapter Sixteen: Visions

I was never alone. Even my sacred bath time was accompanied by at least two of the girls. Admittedly, it was not awful but there comes a point where you draw the line between seeing each other all the time, and when you want too. It had been three days, and every one of those days, the boys would talk together in hushed voices, huddled in their own group, excluding us. They were planning something. I was just glad they were planning it together, and not plotting against one another. Edward kept me distracted, which was hard since we were limited to Carlisle and Edward's room. After the shock of what I had heard and said wore off, Jasper and Alice moved in with us, while Emmett and Rose moved in with Carlisle and Esme.

James and Alec were… uneasy. I'm sure the arrangement was quite a surprise. They thought it was strange. Of course, the concept of any of them feeling comfortable falling asleep in front of one another would sound ridiculous, especially to them. I could see their point from their perspective, but from ours, it was better if there was an attack from Alec and James that it was two on two. Even better if it was four on two, but this worked too.

Edward was convinced that James knew. I guess that bastard had a knack for finding out information. The men had a few theories about how exactly James got to know everything before everyone else. James was a slimy slippery bastard, and when the other brothers were left in the dark, James never had been. He was always ahead of the pack, information wise, and it gave him his only advantage. Maybe James had an insider that was trusted with information, and passed it on to the bastard? They didn't know, but Carlisle agreed with Edward. It wasn't just paranoid vindictive thinking; it was a logical conclusion from past experience. And if James knew, then he surely included Alec. Having a whole house full of sons who know they will have to kill each other eventually is anything but comfortable.

From all the deductive reasoning, they decided on this sleeping arrangement, and we were included on that decision only. It seemed that knowing what threat was out there didn't help the men feel any less threatened. The fact that it was a father behind the not-to-be-spoken-of-torture-event made this whole operation an extremely dangerous one.

That is the extent of what I knew they were talking about. We didn't have super hearing, and if we girls talked about it, the boys would hear. We were always together, which left for very long and boring days. Rose took up knitting, which I thought was adorable. Alice had acquired two vogue magazines and happened to be studying them like her life depended on it, and Carlisle had found Esme a sketch pad. Edward had filled an e-reader for me, but I couldn't get lost in another world right now. Even though I would have loved to dissolve and feel someone else's pain, I just… couldn't focus.

Rose, Alice and Esme knew everything from my accidental undercover operation, except about their families. I was nervous for Alice's sister, but the boys and I agreed that adding that much more stress wouldn't help. So I was the only one suffering that particular brand of pain.

Edward was upset about his mother, but he already knew deep down that she was already gone. Edward had adjusted beforehand, he could relate sort of, but it was not the same. I needed them, but I wouldn't ever put them through that pain just to have someone to share with. They would never see any of them again, anyways. I sighed; this was probably the hardest decision I ever had to make. Let the people I've grown to love, have an idealist picture of their families still happy out there, missing them… or make them suffer; know that they really have lost everything. I hoped this was the right choice, but ignorance was bliss.

"Guys!" Alice announced, actually talking to us girls. I didn't correct her gender confusion. I actually think she did it intentionally to get everyone's attention. "Look at this dress!" She held the page open, turning it in our direction. We had chairs in here now, courtesy of Alice and Jasper's old room. Their mattress was on the floor, at the foot of Edward's bed. It fit just enough not to block the closet. We could fit all of their clothes in our closet just fine, though. I was guessing that wouldn't have been the case if Alice had any choice with her clothing. The closest door was now cracked. A fist sized hole at the fracture point, and the cause of the whole door destruction. Emmett had done that.

The guy's corner had a table with folding chairs, it was a poker table, but we moved it in with Jaspers things. They stayed in their designated spot, closest to the door almost all day. We set the chairs in a circle too, but we never stayed in one area for long. It had to be in their training to sit still for that dreadfully long, even if they were talking and planning… or whatever they were doing.

Alice has been on full blast cheer-up mode. I wished everyday she had an off switch, and Rose voiced that quite often, while I suffered in silence. We were just waiting around for the three of us to be transported like animals to their last training session. Esme said it wasn't that bad, just dreadfully boring and long. Of course, knowing that the games began, quite literally after that week of training, I had a feeling it would go really fast. Even now, these last couple days felt like nothing, even though we weren't doing anything.

Esme had told me all about it. It was some sort of little apartment, with a double lock of course, but she had rarely seen anyone. Carlisle would return late morning, and be too exhausted for much else but sleep. He'd be summoned before nightfall and the pattern would continue for a very long week. This made me feel guilty about our week of freedom here. When we were summoned, she would only have the red head, and Jane, and Carlisle would be left alone. Shit, I bet they were talking about that too. A stray thought crossed my mind.

"Why didn't James' new girl have a dinner?" I asked out of the blue, since Esme was commenting on the dress Alice had pointed out. Rose stopped her knitting, but didn't look up. Alice and Esme turned toward me. "She's alright, right?" Fear for the young girl started to form in my stomach.

"The dinners are more for us." Edward said from across the room, "an initiation into manhood… celebration." My cheeks heated, oh like 'we're so glad you lost your virginity' type thing. Got it, so since James had already been introduced to manhood, it didn't matter. I nodded to my lap, sorry for interrupting both conversations.

I got up from the circle of chairs, leaving the girls and crawled forward onto the bed. Since we were always surrounded by people, Edward and I hadn't kissed in so long. We barely touched unless it was bed time, and then he would hold me. I dreaded mornings now because of it. He'd leave me then, and we'd go back to this… whatever this was, I'd call it waiting, waiting for the awful bloody games to begin.

I've been pretending to take naps every day, when really I just cried as silently as possible. I wasn't sure if everyone knew or not, but if they did, they left me alone. I tucked the blankets in around me, and pretended that Edward was lying next to me. His scent making the pain diminish slightly as the knowledge of the fate of my family overcame me again.

I was an orphan.

My mother never got to see me grow up, and now, I'd never get a change to hug her. To tell her I still loved her. She was gone. Definitely and finally gone, just like my dad. I turned my head into the pillow as the tears started trickling down.

I had a long time to come to terms with not having a mother around, but this was different in a drastic way. I had the option before to look her up and confront her about her choices. I knew now, that she never had a choice, and I had hope. I hoped that someday I could go back to my mother and start a new life. A life that was stolen from me from me twice!

She had sought me out in the afterlife, maybe, unless that was a big hallucination, but I wasn't sure. Who was, when it came to heaven and souls and what happens to them after they leave their bodies? I let out a soft painful sigh. Renee, who I took after more than I knew, had loved me even after death. It wasn't something I was used too. With Charlie it was always a guess on whether or not I was loved. I loved my mother too; I loved her even when I thought she had left me.

I was still upset about Charlie's death, even though a foreign part of me recognized I wasn't nearly as distressed about it as I was about Renee. I cried for him too, even though the relief was still there. I hated myself for it, because I believed no one deserved to die, except maybe Caius.

I knew he was a big part of what happened in that dark awful room… we all did. From that one comment Caius made about his favorite pupil followers, Emmett knew who had raped Rose. Royce. From his reaction as soon as I mentioned him, he knew. All their reactions, even Jasper said that Felix must have been Alice's tormentor, the build fit and Demitri could have been the lookout. He was far too reasonable a guy to actually get involved, but too concerned with self- preservation to stop it. I knew this by the small conversation I had been present for. Well, in ear shot of, anyways. I think it only happened because they assumed I drifted off after I had told them what had happened while I was hiding in the fathers' office. The conversation came back to me, a nice distraction from grieving my mother. The images of the night I was rescued and warned the Cullen men of their fathers' plans flashed forward to the very front of my mind.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett growled low, but his tone demanded attention… and fear. My eyes were closed and I was pressed against Edward just tightly enough for my nose to be squished painfully, only I didn't want him to loosen, I needed him to hold me this tightly. Or the images would come back to me, and I didn't want to think about the young girls being tormented, or our families being hunted and killed, or all the illegal awful things this Volturi family did.

"I know." Carlisle whispered back. "They said he was taken care of." A loud crack resounded through the room, and I flinched. Edward splayed his hand across my back and rubbed softly. He had me, and Emmett had broken something.

"I was rather fond of that door." Edward said, and his voice told me he wasn't irritated, he was trying to ease the tension. He may have been a daze, trying to absorb all the new information coming at him too, though.

"Everything" Emmett said, his voice rough and solid "has been a god damn lie. From the very fucking beginning, what else have they lied about, huh?" There was another crack, louder than the first, and I had the same reaction, but it wasn't as bad with Edward reminding me he was here for my protection, nothing would happen if Edward was with me.

"I knew they were sick and twisted… but, wow." Jasper whispered breathily. I think he was still absorbing everything too. Emmett was focused on Royce, I think ignoring everything else and Carlisle was in between calming Emmett down and trying to figure things out. Edward seemed to recover the quickest, or I was his distraction.

"Stop." Carlisle demanded in a level tone. Even Edward's hand paused on its way down my back. "Let's think about this. Emmett you have every reason to be upset, especially because of this new development on who is behind the torture events. I have no doubt that Royce was involved, especially if Caius halted his execution." There were executions, surprisingly, I wasn't surprised anymore. The Volturi crime family left nothing untouched if it came to killing, women, drugs, rape, and all things evil. Adding having their own executions to the list I was keeping in my head for future FBI interviews wasn't that difficult.

"You know who this leaves? Felix, Jasper you had quite a difficult time with him when Alice came in." There was a pause, and I realized that Edward was tracing up and down my now closed scars on my back. I clung a little harder to his chest. Carlisle continued "Demitri could have been the lookout but that is not certain. Royce and Caius were involved, but we can't jump the gun." His use of words was ironic, if you ask me.

"What are our options?" Jasper asked, and I noted that his voice gets calmer the angrier he gets. It was rare to find someone like that. "Taking on a father is instant death, suicide."

"Not taking on the father's means the death of at least one of us." Edward spoke, "Only three of us will live to take over the business. James we can handle, but Alec? What has he done that deserves death? What other options do we have, than fight for our lives the only way we know how, by killing them first?" I shivered; Edward wanted to take on the fathers? My heart dropped, how could he do that?

"We have to take them out first." Emmett said, he sounded better, but there was still something off about him. He hasn't rebounded completely yet.

"I- well-" Jasper started, and Edwards hand paused again on my back. The whole room was silent, completely.

"Spill." Emmett said as Carlisle asked "Are you backing out?" Edward's fingers curled, his hand now a fist pressing into my spine. Oh shit.

"No." Jasper said, his tone shocked. "Of course not, what do you take me for?" Emmett snorted, and Carlisle let out a breath, as Edward's hand relaxed, but still didn't move again. "I- well I attempted to get out before." This span of silence was different.

"All I'm saying," Jasper continued, "is I have someone I trust, two someone's actually, on the other side of the law." Oh. Realization dawned on me; Jasper had a way for us to get out. They didn't have to kill anyone! We could all just escape together. Really go into the witness protection program! This would literally be a dream come true.

"It's been you!" Emmett howled, his voice far from upset, maybe even borderline humorous. "You're the rat!" Edward's face turned into mine, and he sniffed. I could feel his smile as his lips pressed against my neck. I shivered again, for a different reason.

Carlisle laughed, I heard a soft thump, and I knew Carlisle had gripped Jasper's shoulder. It was how Carlisle hugged his brothers; I'd seen it many times. I was elated, we did have a way out, and through Jasper, Edward would come too. I did have a chance to have real life, with Edward.

"We'll speak of this later, now we need to focus on a secondary threat. If we know about this, there isn't a doubt in my head that James knows." Edward said into my hair, as he continued to take deep breaths. "I wouldn't mind if one of you moved in with Bella and I, I'm sure the girls would love it."

I sniffled a little loudly, and I came back to reality, and out of my memories. I pushed my face into the pillow, dually trying to whip my tears away and imagine I was being held that securely by Edward again. So tight that it was like we wanted to be the same person…

Like he… loves me.

Since we hadn't been alone, I didn't have a chance to express my own feelings toward Edward. Who was I kidding, even if I did have even a few moments with Edward, I wasn't at all sure about his feelings toward me. That alone would stop me. For me to feel comfortable expressing my own feelings, I'd want them to be reciprocated. What if we weren't allowed to stay together though, I mean when we find those Police guys Jasper knows? What if I don't ever have a chance to tell him? Or what if, if I do tell him, it would change everything? God, I've never done this before!

The bed depressed on one side, and a spike of hope shot through me. Was Edward going to break this long fast of separation? I peeked over the edge of Edward's wonderful smelling feather blue blanket, the very same one I had grown attached to my very first day I'd awoken in his room. My hopes dropped slightly when I'd seen it was Alice, crawling her way toward the center of the bed. I could hear Rose's knitting needles click every second or so, and Esme's constant pencil scratching. The constant murmuring from the poker table was barely noticeable after so long. Just background noise, too soft to make out anything they were talking about.

Alice shimmied under the covers, and her tiny spiky head plopped down a few inches in front of mine, sharing my pillow without asking. That was Alice for you, she gave me a brilliant smile, and I attempted to mirror her expression. Key word, attempted. Although, Alice's eyes held something I hadn't noticed before, was that… grief? Was she upset because I was upset, I didn't want that.

We lay together for awhile; Alice grabbed my hand and held it between us. I entangled my fingers with hers, somehow glad that someone was there for me. I wished it was Edward, but not everyone can get what they want. Alice was my best friend, and having that was more than enough. She let me cry with her for quite some time.

"Let's get you cleaned up. Maybe put on some music…" She said, squeezing my hand and I opened my eyes to see her eyes twinkling. What was going on? "Jasper got me a CD player for my birthday. It's in the closet. I'll grab that and some clothes for us. Just us, alright?" Oh. I smiled, and she pulled away, taking her hand with her.

What was Alice doing? I got that she wanted to talk to me without… eavesdroppers. I hoped she wouldn't pressure me to tell her why I was crying. I raised the blanket up over my head, feeling a little less alone.

Now was probably the worst possible time, absolutely ever, I can't emphasize this enough, for Edward to stop being there for me. To stop touching me, and kissing me and stop talking to me in general, but I knew his reasons were good enough. His whole family was planning his death, and that murder would come from his brothers. While in the background, Caius, a father had tormented them, tortured us and had almost gotten away with it. The fathers where pulling the strings and this would be the hardest challenge of all, if they really were going to take down their family.

I heard the bathroom door open, and a few seconds later, the tub started filling. There were a few other odd noises, thumps, some cabinets opening, and then finally a radio station coming on. "-that's preposterous, why would anyone in their right minds want to vote for-" the station was changed. The fluctuating dull buzzing sounded when she scrolled through to find another channel.

"-two hours of commercial free music, coming after, this commercial interruptions." The announcer said, and I guess Alice was satisfied because a few moments later, her weight was pushing down on the side of the bed. She grabbed my hand when she was close enough and tugged me up. I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I made my way to the bathroom with Alice. I should have known that everyone knew what I was doing. I wasn't that sneaky, they were just giving me my space. Well, the girls were, I didn't think the boys would have gotten involved. None of them were very good with emotions in general, dealing with other's emotions are infinitely worse for them.

Once the bathroom door was closed behind her, Alice's face crumpled. Her joyous expression before, cracked and her true feelings came forth. She turned the volume up as a song started. It was a pop song, one I hadn't heard from being out of the real-world-music-reality loop, but I was focused on Alice now.

"Bathing suits." She said softly and sadly, I looked in the direction her tiny little finger pointed. Oh. Why would we need them? I'd bathed with her before. Yes, it had gone horribly wrong... Well, I guess better safe than sorry. I pulled the bottoms from the tangled mess of green and blue strings, and I started undressing, and dressing.

"I'd like to tell you where I came from." She whispered, and even I had a hard time hearing because of the music. This took me by surprise, of all the things I'd thought she'd make me say and here she just wanted to confide in me about her life before this?

We were dressed for swimming, and although the tub wasn't as full as it should be, we climbed in, taking the two seats closest to one another on the right. She gripped my hand again under the water, and I wasn't sure if this was for my comfort or hers, probably hers.

"You know, I'm well… different right?" I looked at her for a long second, did she mean personality wise? Because I love her for whom she is, even if she was annoying occasionally. "Don't you remember the pool incident?" Of course but why would… she had looked at me when I had been having my out of body experience with my mother.

"I could see you." She whispered softly, "barely, but you were there. Usually, I just see events but..." I froze, taking all this in. Had she seen my mother? Does she see the dead? What exactly does she do? "I can see the future Bella, and right at that moment, your future split, and you were so close to never coming back, but something changed your path." Her eye brows were high and pushed together; her mouth parted slightly her breath short and ragged.

"I couldn't hear, I could just see. Except… Edward, and my… my mother." She nodded encouraging me to continue. "She told me to go back. I didn't want to be without her, I wanted to see her, but I went back to Edward anyways… had my mother… somehow forced me back to life?" I studied Alice's round bush baby eyes. She didn't know.

"I'm glad, regardless of how. I almost… we almost lost you for good." Her head shook back and forth, and the radio host returned to introduce the next song. "Let me wash your hair, Bella. It'll relax you." I paused, she had said that when the other could hear. I smiled, and dunked under water, soaking my head for her to do what she pleased. As I situated myself, Alice grabbed the shampoo bottle. The next song that came on, I knew. Secrets, by One Republic, how appropriate.

"Ironic." She whispered, and I giggled, being on the same brain wave. She poured some of the soap in her hands and started on my head. "Because of what I can do, Bella, my parents they were… at a loss. I don't agree with their decision but… I can understand it. I have a little sister who can do the same thing. See things before they happen, but because she had me… I stopped her from making the same mistakes." She laughed humorlessly.

"You can't just go around warning people. It scares them, you have to lie. Say you saw something… something out of the blue that would explain what would happen next. Her name is Cynthia… and Bella, I know she's the only one left." I gasped, and Alice's fingers stopped rubbing circles into my head. "I understand why you would keep it a secret, especially with what happened to Rose, and Esme losing a child. I don't think we should tell them, but you are not alone." She whispered, and the chorus came on, the song more ironic than I thought.

"I'm not mad." She continued, moving the soap down the length of my hair with her fingers. "We never had any time alone, so I, I never had a chance to tell you." I could hear her voice cracking, she was about to cry. "I had never been close to my parents… you know, growing up in an asylum for most of my life… but I loved them, and, and they loved me!" I turned around, tugging my foamy tendrils from her grasp. I wrapped my arms around her just as her knees gave out. This is why we had the bathing suits. I pulled her weightless body unto my lap, as her face went into my neck. She was crying, but I was already wet, and it didn't matter anyways.

"It'll be alright. We have each other." I whispered. Running my hand over her black growing hair, it was still dry. My chest loosened, I did have someone who understood. I may not have Edward, but having Alice here, it was… wonderful, but awful all at the same time. "I… I didn't want to hurt you." I told her, explaining myself, even when I knew I didn't have to. She just nodded her head on my shoulder, and I rested my cheek on her forehead and temple.

A few songs passed in silence, and when I could feel how prune-ish my feet were getting, Alice finally pulled away. "I had… known a couple days before that it was going to happen. Cynthia and I… We have a way of communicating. We have since we started exploring our talent together. I just… plan out how I'm going to get in contact with her. Push the future message at her, in a strange way that's what it feels like, and she'll get the message." She took a deep breath, and her arms fell from around my shoulders.

"She doesn't know where I am, nor do I, so she's been getting creative. Writing messages, and pushing them, I've been watching her, so I can read them. She's worried about me, and she tried to get mom and dad out, but they were going to put her away. With the mob coming, she made the decision to run, and I agreed with her. Mom and Dad… they never were… open to suggestion." She sniffled, her tears coming back, and I grabbed her hand this time. "Cynthia, she seen it happen and she almost went back. I stopped her. I sent her a message the same way… but she feels so guilty. It's my fault though, It's because of me that… they, e-even went after m-my…" She couldn't hold herself together. She's been pretending to be fine for so long, she was just falling to pieces.

I pulled her to me. Tucking her under my chin again as her body jerked with sobs, "this is so far from your fault it's not even funny. Cynthia too, she tried, I'm sure very had before she ran out of time, and was going to be placed in an institution. Am I right?" She nodded, so I continued. "You were kidnapped, and that isn't your fault, it's the whole Volturi crime family that is to blame. They didn't want us to have a place to return too. They didn't want us to have any other options but to be here, and they didn't want our families to search for us." I wrapped my arms around her waist, and paused as the announcer came back on, this was a private conversation, and I planned on keeping it that way.

"It's not my fault. It's not Rose's or Esme or yours… Caius is to blame; the one who hunted our families down, it is the fathers fault for forcing us into this lifestyle. I'll be damned Alice, damned, before I ever take guilt from them. You are stronger than this. Alice, we can be strong together." I pulled my head back enough look her in the eyes this time. "your sister is out there waiting for you, and when we get out of here… Which is what the men are discussing…" Her eyes grew wide, her lip quivered again. A slow thought came to me.

"What? Alice!" I almost yelled. She had seen something. Something about what is going to happen, happen with Edward and the others! Oh god! She had to tell me! Would something happen? Jesus, was it all too late, and this was the end? We could change the future right? We always had a choice! RIGHT? I had a crossroad, and turned myself around! No one would… die, right? God Alice say something! ANYTHING!

"The fathers are… they are on their way, their decisions, they are never set in stone, how they should be. They change, but," She stopped studying me. "When we run, when we attempt to get away, its blurry, there are too many unmade decisions I can't see the things I want to know for certain. We'll be split up but, when we are… free… when we have our life back if we make it that far… I don't see… " Her whole face tensed, and the song switched over, the silence killing me as another pop hit came on over the speakers and she could speak again.

"They…." She sucking in a breath and continued in her whisper "they aren't coming with us." My heart stopped beating, my face tingled with numbness and my eyes burned as they filled with unshed tears. No…

They wanted to stay here?

How could they choose this when a life… a real life was offered to them?

Alice moved to be in front of me, my arms drifted to my sides. She was worried, and her mouth opened, but I couldn't hear her.

Edward didn't… want me?

A/N: Damn, right? Let me know what you think!

Review = sneak peek.

Anonymous viewers go to my blog, the link is on my profile, so everyone is happy. I'll post it in a couple days so I get real reviewers too. Thanks.

What's your favorite mob saying?


	17. Bloody

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim nothing, everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer's. Copy right infringement is not intended.

A/N: I feel weird not having a note, so here is one. Lol, you don't have to review, if you don't want. But I would like you to.

Chapter 17: Bloody

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What was that god awful pounding noise? Make it stop!

Thump. Thump.

I groaned, bringing my hands up to cover my ears. The thumping continued, un-phased by my cupped palms.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

What, how was that possible? The back of my head was pulsing, and each thump literally caused my head to throb. The thumping was inside my head. _Great! _This was the worst headache in the history of the world. A breeze chilled me leaving goose bumps along its path, and my right hand roamed over my body, searching for my blue blanket. When my elbow hit metal, my eyes opened faster than I could think 'open.'

What

The

Hell

Happened?

This was my designated cage, the very one that had been stored in Edwards closet. The hard plastic was digging into my shoulder. How could I not have noticed that? I couldn't stretch my legs out, and I was cramped in the fetal position. The thumping in my head told me that I had been drugged again. I moved, trying to sit up in a position that was at least somewhat comfortably… no, not really. The bars dug into my skin as I rested my back and shoulders on the flat side of the cage. I wanted to know where they had taken me, but first off, how could I get out of this thing?

I weaved my fingers through the bars where a lock dangled, I fumbled twice before it was pinched between my thumb and pointer finger. It needed a key. I backed up, pressing my shoulders into the sitting position and pushed with my feet. The bars didn't even bend. You have got to be kidding me! I tried to push again, as hard as I could, just to be sure I couldn't break them. My back burned and my legs flopped down, defeated.

When will I be in control of what happened to me? I groan, frustrated tears springing to my eyes but I fisted them away, digging into the tops of my cheek bones. "FUCK!" I howled. I usually didn't use such language, but really, it seemed appropriate right now. Once my tantrum was through, and my body started resonating a dull furious shake instead of a constant vibration, I took in my surroundings.

Iron wrought Amazon-sized bed, which I would love to be in right now. Behind me, I had to twist in my cage to see it, was a double thick steel door, a small window on the door. Was someone watching me? I quickly pushed that creepy thought away. The carpet was a nice tan, the walls a light blue with curtains striped with both those colors to tie them in. Were they covering a window? I couldn't tell since the curtains were either too thick, or it was dark outside. I could see tiles and a sliver of a long mirror through the door crack on the opposite wall of the bed, so that had to be the bathroom. A massive television was to my left, and if I rolled the cage about four times, I could knock against that wall.

Who would be next door though? Maybe Alice or Rose, but if not, was it worth the risk? I called out, first for Edward, then for Rose and Alice, screaming one name at a time. I paused after each, listening as well as I could. Nothing, but I didn't have super hearing and neither did my girls. There were a few naked women pictures on the walls, but other than that, this place was far simpler than Edwards, I was going to be bored out of my mind!

My heart twisted, Edward wasn't here. I was alone. I tried to think back, to understand what had happened. I squinted my eyes, somehow believing that would help the events to come back to me. The last thing I could remember was us watching stupid music videos because Alice wanted to keep us all up to date on the outside culture. Our arms had been linked and… the boys had been actually talking to us. But what had happened next? I had lost some time, there was a big black blank in the spot where there should have been a memory. I pushed against the cage door again out of frustration, my thumping skull protesting.

I could fill in the blanks myself, from what I knew had been coming. Edward was training, and I had to wait here cramped in a people-cage. Were Alice and Rose still knocked out? I actually hoped so, that way they wouldn't know how uncomfortable they surely were. Had Edward moved me himself, or had the transporters, Felix and Demetri done it? I hoped it was Edward, because even though that would mean he had drugged and stuffed me in a cage, I felt better thinking no one else had touched me. Then again, maybe it was best if I just didn't know.

Fetal position hurt the least, so I stayed like that. Sitting hurt my back since the bars dug in so much, and anything else was impossible considering the length of this damn thing. I sung to myself, don't ask me why, it just made me feel better and maybe a bit less lonely hearing my own voice but the silence was killing me, swallowing me whole. Singing chased it all away, the loneliness, the memories, thinking of what Edward might be doing. I went from happy birthday to one of Alice's favorite songs from that VH1 channel she always played, something about girls in California. I didn't know all the words, but it didn't matter.

My ankles hurt, since my feet had to be tucked in at an odd angle in order from my neck not to be twisted. I groaned, and decided to sit up, only not lean against the cage. I fit Indian style, and leaned forward wrapping myself against my rumbling stomach. I was half way through Vindicated, a song by some weird Emo-band when a noise alerted me. I flinched, pinpointing where that thump had come from. My headache was gone, so it wasn't from inside my head this time. Judging from where the door was, it had to come from the other side. Was it a hallway out there? I had no idea. I stayed quiet. Maybe there was a guard out there, and my off key singing had finally gotten to him? Either way, I listened and stayed quiet straining myself to make out anything from the other side of the wall.

What if it was inside the wall? Like rats made a home there or something. Oh god, I hate rats. They are big and scary and have those long weird tails. I wasn't sure if these walls were sound proof or not. Edward's home had been, but I wasn't there anymore.

Keys, I heard the distinct clinking of metal. I spun so fast to face the door that I skinned my knee on my cage bars. It stung, but I barely noticed it.

Please be Edward, please. Please, don't be one of the fathers or James or any variation. I'll take Jasper, or Emmett, hell I might even take Alec, but don't be anyone else. The lock switched over. I chanted Edward's name over and over, some out loud, some in my head. If it wasn't him, at least I could attempt to send him a mental SOS. I would be tortured again or killed or maybe worse, I swallowed, raped. Oh god, please be Edward! My eyes burned as they filled with salt water, my tears spilled over as the knob twisted.

Please be Edward.

Oh god, please be Edward!

I closed my eyes, though I didn't know why. Maybe because it really was better not to know. When the door closed, and the lock clicked over again, I peaked. I let out a breath, leaning forward, my fingers lacing through the bars and staring up at my savior. Edward, thank god! I could have laughed, I was so relieved, but something wasn't right.

Why was he so furious? He stormed forward, long lean steps forward his nose flaring and I backed away. What did I do? I pressed myself into the corner as he reached my little cell. He pushed his feet through the spaces on the bottom, bending the plastic room where he pressed down, his hands gripping the top of the wires one on each side and pulling. His arms bulged. The metal protested, and just as I met his eyes, the first wire, wrapped around the smaller side to my right, gave and snapped out. I flinched, but he didn't stop, heaving and tilting the cage toward him. I nearly slid toward his shoes, but I held tight as a few more wires broke and some loosened.

How could he do that? His arm muscles had to be far stronger than the ones in my leg if he could tear the whole top off this dog pen. The last of the bars broke free and he tossed the twisted metal against the far wall. It made a dent and the loops of black metal clashed together as it hit the floor. If he was this angry at me, I didn't want to come out.

He offered me his hand, but I focused on his face, he was still pissed, but not nearly as much, and I think… not at me? I looked back at his hand, it was bloody and I reached for it automatically, taking his in both of mine.

"Oh god!" I whispered in consternation. I flipped his hand so his knuckles were up. They were scratched and his middle knuckle was bleeding. His fingers wrapped around my right wrist and pulled, bringing me to my feet. Somehow I avoided all the jagged edges, but I was more concerned with Edward as a heavy drop of blood trickled down the fingers of his other hand and landed on the tan carpet in an oblong circle of crimson.

"Does it hurt?" I sneaked a glance up at his face and I froze. He was grinning, his eyes bouncing with humor, every sign of his anger gone. He swooped forward and his arms went around me as he lifted me over the sides of the jagged, destroyed enclose. I heard it slide and crash into its other piece after he kicked it.

"You've been trapped in there all day, and you are worried about my scratch?" His chest rumbled as he repressed his laughter. He put me down to look me over, I was in a tank top and a pair of shorts, and as soon as he appraised me, I wished I'd been able to shower, or at least look myself over and brush my teeth thoroughly. All mirth vanished from his face sooner than I wanted it too. I had to look so awful! I groaned as he swooped me up again.

We turned around the back of my thighs held up with one arm as his other seized my back. I looped my arms around his neck hurriedly, what was going on with him? He pushed the bathroom door open and a thick wave of shame washed through me. Was I that gross? Oh, this was damn awful. He sat me on the counter and I looked around, anywhere but at him. There wasn't a massive tub, just a small standard shower, the counter I was sitting on and a sink with the toilet on the other side of that. The same color theme spread over to this room.

Edward started opening cabinets and drawers. He'd gone through three before he made a 'aha!' noise. He turned around and before I even knew what was happening he dropped to his knees in front of me. I yelped trying to cross my legs before he got a glimpse of my panty-less state. He laughed kissing the side of my knee as he pulled my other one straight. It was my scratched one, and there were small lines of blood drying down my shin. He reached around and flipped the faucet on, taking a rag and dipping it under. I let out a little sigh of breath, okay, so I wasn't gross. He brought the wet rag to my shin first, working his way up. I pushed the faucet head down and the stream stopped.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, catching my eye for a moment before turning back to his work. He looked tired, a bit sweaty and… hotter than ever. Maybe it was because I was just really glad to see him, or because he was actually being himself, I wasn't sure. He was acting the way he had done before Jasper and Alice moved in. A fresh wave of tears came over me and I slipped off the counter, pushing his protesting arms away.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I pressed my cheek against his. He laughed, his arms going around my waist after a moment, and my knees were off the tile when he straightened. When the opportunity arises to wrap your legs around Edward's waist, you take it, and I did.

"I missed you." I told him, and he knew I wasn't just talking about today, I was talking about this whole last week. I wasn't alone, of course, since all the girls were being ignored, even Esme. The guys needed to hash things out, but a week of distant looks and longing was just too much. All those feelings came forth now, and I sniffed, tightening my hold on him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered, his nose pushing into my hair and after a moment, one of his hands went a bit lower over my butt, just a bit. I giggled, my tears stopping as Edward pressed his lips on my temple. "I'll make it up to you, swear, but first, let me fix you up." He pulled me back, and I let him so I could look at him full on. He meant it, and I couldn't stay upset when it came to Edward.

I was sitting on the counter again before I could nod, and the wet rag was cleaning me again. I pressed my thighs together just to be sure nothing could be seen, although I'm sure my kitty would love to say hello to Edward.

"Alice and Rose are here somewhere?" He paused in his cleaning, and looking up at me before responding.

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper should be with them now." Edward's eyes were worried, and I nodded at him, satisfied that they were alright, especially if Jasper and Emmett were getting them situated now. I watched him; so many questions ran through my head but the thing I wanted to know most…

"Could you, well… will you tell me?" I asked him, I wanted to know what they had talked about, what they had decided and if Alice's vision were right. His tongue poked out between his lips in concentration. Adorable! I wanted his tongue in my mouth again. His eyes flashed upward to meet mine and my face burned. Hopefully he didn't know that I was thinking dirty thoughts about his pink wet tongue on parts of my body they'd never been before.

"I'll tell in the morning." He whispered, his eyes clouded over and before I could read into his expression, he was focused on my knee again. He gave the top of it a kiss before he unwrapped a wide bandage and covering up my scratch. He stood, helping me off the counter.

"Let me fix you up, now." I told him, taking the hand closest to me in my own. I pulled him over to the counter and leaned against it. I took the now bloody rag and copied what he had done to me. Cleaning it off, they were scabbed over already on both of his hands, and I doubted he would have let me put a band-aid on his wounds, but I was satisfied knowing they were clean. I kissed each of his palms before returning his hands to their rightful owner.

"Will you give me a couple minutes?" I asked him, "I have to go to the bathroom; I have been stuck in that cage all day." His eyes narrowed, alright, I wouldn't mention the cage again since it made Edward angry. I smiled, and he leaned down to give me a small chaste kiss, before he turned and closed the door behind him.

My grin wouldn't fade and I rushed through brushing my teeth, cleaning myself up and peeing. I did as much at once as I could. Rinsing, drinking as much water as I could and not bothering to put anything away as I pulled my shorts back on. I flung the door open and spotted Edward sitting on the end of the bed. He was staring off in space, but turned to me when he heard me coming. He smiled, and opened his arms, an invitation to fold into him. I took it.

I'd missed this, not just the touching and the holding, but the closeness. Edward had been so distant, so guarded, and now he was smiling freely and nuzzling. I am glad that he could be himself around me, and maybe because there were so many people he didn't feel like he could before… I don't know, I just don't want it to happen again.

"Will you warn me next time?" I asked, tracing the tip of my nose up the side of his neck. His hands roamed me, going over my hip and down my thigh, to come back up. He'd never been this forward before. Could Edward have missed me too?

"Warn you about what?" His breath warmed me, sending shivers down to my kitty, I was wet, a big ball of Edward's warmth settled into the pit of my stomach, it turned. A strange electricity shooting up my torso and down my legs, what was that? Wait, what did Edward ask, oh, right.

"If you…" I shifted, trying to get some friction. "Ignore me again; it'd be nice if I could, I guess, be ready for it." His hand stopped on the inside of my knee. I just found out how sensual the ignored parts of my body could be. Just his thumb looping in small circles was making me want his thumb looping small circles on me, in this one particularly wet area between my legs. On the very place I'd never been touched before, and I was glad my instincts did kick in, because I would be lost if I didn't feel this… need.

"Bella," Edward whispered, and I froze for a second. He was serious now, his voice taking on an upsetting tone. Oh no, go back, I liked the playful Edward. I pulled away from his neck, missing the connection. His nook was made for me; we lined up just right, I wanted to stay just right forever "I'm sorry." He whispered just as I met his eyes. Why? My eye brows knitted together and he looked so… defeated. I put each of my hands on either side of his face, running my thumbs over his cheek bones. He looked worn down, tired but relieved and worried.

"What's going on?" I whispered, alarm raising my spine up two inches as the gravity of Edward's expression coursed through me. Something was happening.

"I don't want to tell you…" He whispered remorseful and pained, "I'm afraid." He said even softer than before, "Tonight will be the last night we'll have together, and I have anything to give you… I don't… Bella, I-"

"OUR LA-!" I yelled, completely shocking and my heart twisted, but Edward flipped over me so fast, his hand over my mouth his body pressing me between him and the bed. We lined up, but there were bigger fish to fry. His eyes were narrowed, peering up at the windowed door. Edward was going to leave me, or, force me to leave him, I wasn't sure. I heard it from Alice, but it was so soon, I barely came to terms with it and… Edward was telling me himself this time. He removed his hand from my mouth and I lunged at the opportunity. I clung, pulling myself to him, locking my arms, and then I wiggled them out, my legs behind him.

"No." I whispered, taking the hint that this room indeed wasn't sound proof, "no, Edward, please. I'll give you anything you want. Just don't, _please_." I couldn't lose him, not now. I had nothing if I didn't have him. I loved him, I needed him, and not just for food and protection, I… I couldn't, wouldn't live without him. He showed me a whole new emotion, foreign to me before, just barely hinted at before, love. He showed me that life did have meaning, and that was him. He was my meaning! "No, please." I couldn't hold the despair back; I had nothing outside of him, and his family. Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, all of them, but Edward… without Edward… oh god!

"Bella." He said as his arms wrapped around me, forcing them between my back and the mattress, I squeezed my eyes closed. 'Stop being dramatic,' I told myself, but it didn't help. I sobbed then, choking out half sentences and words, he probably didn't understand a thing I was saying, I was fading in and out my voice wavering and cutting off.

"Last time I'll see… and Alice warned… want you… of all things… Love, and yet… nothing left… future without you… I can't do it! I need you!" He pulled me off the bed, his arm around my back, but it wasn't needed, I was holding on too tightly to fall. Edward climbed up on the bed, sliding under, forcing my leg to let go so we could lie down.

"I'll find you." He told me, as he pulled the blanket around us. Edward pushed my hair back, a silent invitation to look at him, to release his neck from my death grip. He was patient, but I couldn't will myself to let him go, figuratively or literally. "I'll insure you're safety, I won't risk you." My sobs stopped. So… he did want me? He'd find me again, and we could be together then? My arms gave out, now soft noodles flopping straight one under Edwards head and the other following my body as I leaned back and looked at him, really seeing him.

"You'll… come find me?" His hand came up, the back of his knuckles brushing across my cheek, collecting my tears. "I'll wait for you." I rushed out, brining my previous noodle arm to move and grip his shirt in my fist. "I'll wait as long as I have too." His face fell, his lips arching in the wrong direction, he frowned.

"No," He told me, pulling my other arm out from under his head, and resting his on the pillow, bringing his nose so close, our tips touched. He didn't let go of my other arm, just brought it over our heads, lacing his fingers through mine. "Don't wait, if I'm not… If I don't make it, Bella, I want you to move on."

…?

'If I don't… make it.'

His voice echoed in my head, taunting me with its meaning. All kinds of memories came flooding me, overwhelming me. The maps they were drawing, the conversation I had been present for, the night I had eavesdropped on the fathers, and now, he was telling me something without telling me. I knew something, but I wasn't ready to know it. The same thing repeated again, in Edward's heartbreakingly low tone.

'Don't… make it.'

… Oh, god.

I knew, and a big lump of rock filled my stomach. I hadn't eaten a thing, but any stray thought of food was chased away. My skin crawled with anxiety. Edward's voice resonated again in my head, 'our last night together.' I had to give him something of myself; I had to make him come back to me. I knew what he was doing, but I needed him to fight to get out alive… for me. He wouldn't listen to any other option, I knew trying to convince him to come with me, wouldn't work, and my only choice, the only way to make Edward find me again, was to give him a reason too.

I sucked in a long breath, forcing myself not to fall apart. This was our last night together. I would make it meaningful and… loving. I'd show him what he could have, what he already has, as long as he finds his way back to me. I'd wait, even if it took him a thousand years. My heart belonged to Edward, and Edward alone.

"You have to come back to me." I refused to accept any other option. I didn't want to hear him tell me the possibilities, I just wanted this moment. I pushed our bodies together, kissing Edward before he could open his mouth and deliver more awful news. I wanted his mouth to be remembered for love and passion; I wanted his mouth all over me. He responded, and I pushed his hair back with my free hand, my other still entangled with Edwards.

"I want you." I told him, again not giving him a chance to say anything as I latched onto his mouth, pulling his bottom lip between mine. I ran my tongue over it, pushing away all other thoughts. I'd deal with those later, my despair and heartache, shoved so deep I could barely feel them. With Edward's warmth and body, kisses and light innocent touches, I let love, lust and longing be the primary emotions. Edward was here now; I'd deal with everything else when the time came.

"I want your tongue." I whispered against his mouth, and he opened to me, letting me in. His soft ministrations almost made me lose it, but I explored back, I'd never get tired of this, and yet I pulled back again. "I want to taste you." My cheeks burned, and Edward sucked in a breath. I didn't want to hear him deny me. So I captured him again, gripping his hair in my hand and I wiggled down, he bent forward, since I pulled his hair with me. Damn my shortness, but when I was rewarded with our hips parallel, I grinded against him, he moaned into my mouth.

Yes.

He pulled away, his free hand pushing my hip away, our mouths parting and I whimpered. I made my best pouty face, and he looked bewildered. My grip on his hair loosening and my hand fell to rest between us.

No…

"Bella…" His voice was husky, and that alone was enough to get me wet all over again. I wanted him, needing him. His voice told me, he needed me too. "I don't…" He changed his mind on what he would say and started again. "Tomorrow night, we're going to make a run for it, and I don't want our last night together to be… spoiled, I want to make love to you, I want to do this right. I can't… do this, and separate from you so soon afterward. It wouldn't be… right." He sighed, and brought his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I want to make love to you, too." I told him, and he moaned again, inching a little farther away, "My virginity is yours to take… when you find me again, I want to do… everything with you... but tonight… tonight I do want to give you something. I want to touch you, lick you." My face burned but I refused to be shy tonight. "I want to love you." I whispered and I would get what I wanted, because if it didn't happen, it would _spoil_ our last night. As Edward had said before, I needed him to have something of mine, and this was all I could give. _All_ he would allow me to give. I reach forward slowly bringing my hand closer and closer to him. He was staring at me, piercing me, as he made his decision, and deliberating. I grazed over his erection and as my fingers trailed down his hardness, he made his choice.

He jumped out of bed, a fresh wave of rejection stung me, and my eyes burned with a new wave of tears building up. I watched him retreat, getting farther and farther from me. He turned the lights out, and I wiped my tears away. Wait, did he not want to see me or… was this a yes? He pulled his shirt off, covering the window of the door with it. Oh, this was a yes? Even in the dark Edward's body looked like perfection. I wanted to run my hands down his stomach.

Edward returned to my side, and I smiled. We would be together tonight. Not fully, we wouldn't go farther than third base, but that was enough. More than I thought Edward would give me after his refusal before in the pool shed. He had to have thought about it afterward. He kissed me, his fingers exploring until they looped under my shirt, and he undressed me.

I explored him, touching him where I wanted to touch him, rewarded with gasps, moans and wonderful hot kisses to whatever body part was closest. I never lost my blush, as Edward touched me where I wanted, licked, loved and caressed. I'd never dreamed my body was capable of such pleasure, of such love and every cell was on fire, burning me in a way I never thought possible. I exploded four times, my muscles jumping and doing things without my okay, Edward was in control of my body, and I never wanted it to stop.

I showed him I loved him, worshiped him, and I could feel his love too. Each kiss held so much more, and we were connected on so many levels. I wanted this to go on perpetually, being naked together, and our skin brushing and tingling. He didn't take my virginity, but we definitely made love, although not by its true definition. Everything we did was love, and that was all I needed. He would come back to me, he would find me again, I just had to pray, wish, hope, believe, know that he would survive… he would live for me, and I would wait for him.

A/N: I couldn't bring myself to write a real lemon, I have some pretty young readers, even with the M rating. Plus, I guess actual lemons get banned sometimes, and I don't want that. So hope you enjoyed as much as you could.

Thank my Beta MariaC, she's got me this far, so you should all be grateful. I know I am.

Reviews = a sneak peek into next chapter. Do it.


	18. Deception

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Characters/some of the dialogue. No copyright infringement is intended. Please buy the Twilight books to support Stephanie Meyer.

Authors Note: Two-ish more chapters to go. *Le Sob. Thanks Everyone, I'm happy with this stories turn out. Maybe a sequel, since we all know how this story is going to end! Oh wait, only I do! Mwhahahahahaha.

Eighteen: Deception

"Bella," Edward whispered, making circles with his nose on my cheek. His nose was so soft, and my eyes fluttered open seeking his. We had slept in the same bed together, wrapped tightly around one another. It was intimate, our naked bodies being so close; I never thought I'd be here, so warm and loved, and I felt so fulfilled.

"Bella." He chuckled, as I wiggled closer into him, draping my arm over his waist. "I have to go." He whispered, "I didn't want to disturb your peaceful dreams, but I didn't want you to wake up alone. I wanted to tell you good morning." I met his eyes; it didn't feel like I slept for long, although I think I slept more than Edward. He looked like he hadn't slept for a second in the last week.

"Kiss me." He whispered, dipping down closer to me, and when our lips grazed, my heart skipped a beat. "You still blush, after so long." Edward circled his nose on my cheek once more. "Go back to sleep. I'll hold you, until you do."

"I'll never sleep then, so you'll have to hold me forever." I whispered, snuggling my head back into sleeping position, Edward chuckled softly again. "I'll miss you." I told him, mumbling into his skin. But he heard me anyway.

"I'll miss you unbearably." Edward was so close to my ear I shivered. "You are the only light, the only pure thing in this dark sea of death, lies and blood." Although I thought I'd never be able to sleep, not with Edward leaving, I felt myself drift further down the lazy sleep river. I was Edwards light, the light at the end of the tunnel. Who knew he had such a dark view of the world. From his standpoint, his upbringing, it made sense. "I'll be back before you know it," he whispered and I relaxed, Edward's arms strong and gentle. "tainted and unworthy."

"No." I whispered back, my voice meek and heavy with sleep. "You will still be my Edward." I circled my fingers into shapes on his side, giving him some soft tenderness to remember during his awful day with the fathers. "You will always be… my Edward." My voice faded as sleep found me once more.

I was heavy, and I drifted out to the sea of dreams and magic. I had to be sleeping off the drugs. I could feel Edward still, so I was still somewhat aware, but I knew I was definitely asleep when I heard the three words I've dreamed Edward saying before.

"I love you." It was just a whisper, a soft floating mist of a declaration, and my dreams were always so sweet when Edward starred in them. I let sleep have me, happy to have one version of Edward, confess his love to me. I knew Edward had to love me at least a little, with how much tenderness he showed me before.

I loved him, and I didn't want him to go.

I woke up alone. It added to my despair. Edward was out there somewhere, doing his father's bidding and I was waiting here, so that Edward could leave me somewhere else. I had no idea what was going to happen today, if Edward was going to get me out or if I would be drugged again and transported that way without the fathers knowing.

The big black spot in my memory came back. I couldn't remember what happened when I had been out cold, but I remember how it happened, how I had been delivered here. We were watching music videos, and when Jasper's phone went off, everyone scattered. Carlisle and Esme went to their own rooms, and I imagine Rose and Alice were brought back to their own rooms as well.

Edward had stuffed the mattress into the closet and I was ordered to start moving chairs into the bathroom. I was anxious, knowing it was time to accompany Edward with his training. We moved fast, and we still had time at the end for Edward to kiss me. He had told me…

"I have to meet them, but don't be afraid, I'll watch over you." All I could do was nod, as he brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. He left, and as I waited, I watched out the back window. I knew I couldn't see the front of the house, and wouldn't see who was coming, but I knew this would be the last time I would see the outside for a week. (Ha! If only that had been true! I'm escaping all together soon.)

Demitri came up to my room. He said something to me, but I don't remember what it was. I just know I willingly gave him my arm as he gave me the drugs. I trusted in Edward, but I was glad it wasn't Felix who had come for me. I don't remember going in the cage, and with Edward's reaction, I'm sure the cage hadn't been his idea either.

I sighed, stretching to feel the cold sheets of Edward's spot on the bed. My fingers hit open air and… paper? It wrinkled under my hand. I looked around; Edward's shirt was still covering the window of the door to the hall so I pulled the page to me. It was folded in half with my name elegantly written on one side. My eyes burned, was this my goodbye letter? I opened it, fumbling slightly. I didn't want this chapter of my life to end. I didn't want my time with Edward to be over just yet. I read it. My tears blurred my vision, but this was too important to wait.

He didn't sign it; there were only a list of directions. The first being to make sure this letter is taken with me. To follow each step exactly. I sat up, and brushed my eyes clear. It was really step by step a list of things I needed to do, where to go, and I read through the list, memorizing my instructions.

I wasn't sure what I had expected exactly. Edward escorting me out the front door, a limo to pick me up and drop me off at the airport? Of course I would have to do this myself! It was stupid to think Edward would be allowed to skip a day of training; he would be suspected if he went missing for any amount of time. You would think Edward would have said something though. I shook my head, convincing myself that I could do this. I was a strong and independent woman. But could I really bring myself to leave him? I read over it again.

There was no declaration of love, no sob story goodbyes, just what I need to do. I sighed, Edward wanted this, and I didn't want to be afraid anymore. If I stayed here, than Edward would never find a reason to leave, he would not have the opportunity for a normal life. He would stay in this family for me, he would become someone else. I had to escape, not for me, but for Edward. If I did escape now, Edward would have a reason to live.

It wasn't only for Edward. A big part of it was, yes, maybe even most of it, but I also wanted to be in control of what happened to me from now on. I wanted to be the one to pick myself up and dust off the past; I didn't want to be rescued or to be a burden anymore. I wanted to get out, I wanted to do it myself, I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't someone who was pushed around and forced into things. Not anymore. I didn't want Edward involved, I wanted to keep him safe this time, and I wanted to protect him.

I made up my mind in a matter of seconds. I sighed, finding a clock. According to the note Edward left, I had one and a half hours. I figured Alice, Rose and I are coordinating, I hoped that anyways. We were going in blind, but at the end of Edward's list, it said we would see each other again, Alice, Rose and I, not Edward and I. Or maybe we were escaping one at a time? Rotating who takes the routes. I wasn't sure, but splitting up gave us a better chance at success, even if it was scarier. If one of us got caught or messed up, the others would still be free. At the end, there was an address, the place we were going to meet up?

I would do this alone, not needing someone to hold my hand through this made me feel… vindicated.

Showering and putting my clothes back on didn't take long enough. It seemed impractical to run in these clothes, but I didn't have much options. According to the list, I'd pick up some new clothes before hitting the outside world. I didn't know what they would be, but I knew it would help, seeing what I had now, and I hoped there would at least be a pair of tennis shoes.

I'd be on the run shorter than I thought, as the train ride would only take twenty minutes. I didn't even think trains were still around, maybe it was a subway and Edward called it a train? Regardless, there were tickets with the clothes, but according to the list, I'd be getting off before my intended stop. I groaned, my body vibrating with nervousness. The very first act of getting out of this sin infested place was to peel back the off-white plastic shower wall... I wasn't ready, and I had time, about another forty minutes, so I sat on the bed, reading the list again, just to be sure, before putting it in my pocket, folding it twice more.

At the door, I heard the distinct sound of sliding metal, I flinched and a moment later, the bottom of the door flipped up on its hinges, and a tray was pushed through. Food! Oh god food! I hadn't thought about that, no wonder I felt so weak; I hadn't had anything in awhile.

"Thank you." I said automatically, I was glad of my response, showing the delivery person that I was indeed still in my room. The man told me to shut my f'ing face, and I almost laughed. If my dinner was delivered, it'd be reason enough to not say a thing, so my silence wouldn't give away my absence. He closed the prison style food delivery slot and I heard a lock slide over. I was nervous, but I needed to eat if I planned on getting anywhere. I didn't know what it was, but I ate it. It was some kind of noodles, but it tasted sweet, strange.

Leaving in the middle of the day seemed strange to me. In all the movies, escaping at night in the darkness seemed like that best option. Oh, well, all the mob members would probably be out all night. Mafia men own the night, so I guess, the day time is their night. That made sense, and with Edward, Jasper and Emmett being trained, wouldn't they be covered with guards, more than we were? The more I thought about it, the better it sounded. I wouldn't be a girl running away in the middle of the night causing suspicion, there would be people around, a lot of them, and a train is bound to have other students at day, so I would just be looking like one of them. Edward wouldn't be under suspicion; he would be one of the fathers and know that he wasn't involved.

Daytime, when the mafia activity is limited, witnesses at every corner, Edward really thought this through, they all did. I didn't have to worry, I'd be doing this alone, but Edward was involved in every moment. I still felt strong, independent, but not so much, the more I looked at it. I was just following his orders…

I was still being controlled, although, this time, I wanted this. That made it different, and this was done for my benefit. Unlike, everyone else in my life up to this point! I groaned softly. I loved Edward, but I had lost my chance to say it. I couldn't leave anything because I didn't have anything. If I left a note, it wasn't guaranteed that Edward would be the one to get it. I sighed.

Twenty minutes. I had twenty long minutes left.

I guess I could start pealing back the shower walls. I'd have to find a way to make it stick again, so whoever found me didn't know how I got out. Edward would probably push it back before he reported it anyways, as long as I didn't get caught.

I was a big mess of emotions. I wanted freedom, but I wanted Edward more. I wanted to live a normal life, but I wanted Edward more. I wanted to make Edward happy, and this was the only way. I wanted Edward to have a life, and I knew him, I knew he would only leave this life if something was waiting for him on the outside… if I was waiting for him on the outside. He loved me enough to fight for me.

He loved me, right?

Tears wracked my body before I could stop them. That was it. That was all I wanted, and it was the moment I'd wished for at the very beginning and the moment I wished wasn't happening now. I pulled myself together, wiping my face on the blanket, pulling away to compose myself and going to the bathroom. I shut the door, walking to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror.

I had to do this.

Staying just forced Edward to kill off his siblings to take the head of the Volturi family, he didn't want that life. One of the four men that I'd grown to cherish would have to die, and for what? So I could stay with Edward, and even then, just so I could stay in Edward's room? We wouldn't be together either way, just physically be closer, and it wasn't worth the risk. If I wasn't in the picture, nothing could be used against Edward. He could… get his own freedom.

I splashed my face with cold water, trying to shock myself into being more like Edward. Get through this like Edward got through every event in his life, just being with his father's was a grueling task. Edward has been used and toyed with and manipulated and still, he is the person he is today. So do this for him now! 'God Bella, do something that will actually benefit Edward, Get out of his way!'

My resolve was set, and when I dried my face and looked in the mirror again, Edward was standing behind me. He had a crooked smile, and I gave a half one back. I knew if I turned he wouldn't be there, so I climbed up on the counter, my bandaged knee only stinging slightly. "I love you." I told the non-reflection Edward, "I'll wait for you." I kissed Edward in the mirror, leaving a small lip shaped smudge on the previously perfectly clean mirror. I hoped Edward would see this, and know what it meant. We had already talked it over, we had already said… goodbye.

This morning and last night was our goodbye right? I don't remember those words exactly, but it seemed like it. I didn't think Edward could say goodbye, I don't think I could either, it would be just too much to hear the words, to know it was over. Temporarily of course, but it would still be too much.

The clock was my worst enemy, and before I knew it, it was time. My body numbed but I started crying, silent streaks trailing down my face. I surveyed the room one last time, the bed Edward and I had explored on, the cage Edward had destroyed, but it wasn't the room I wanted, I wouldn't find what I needed here. I went back to the bathroom, grazing my hand over the spot on the counter I had sat on the night before, and going into the still damp shower. It was lined with plastic, and when I found the corner, I peeled, digging my fingers under, separating the plastic from the wall. It gave, and I was amazed at what was before me.

The concrete wall had been chiseled out. A hole just big enough for me to squeeze though was at knee length to me. How had Edward known this was here? Did someone else put it here? Had he done it himself? How? I didn't waste time with thinking, and focused on action. Adrenaline coursed through me and I climbed through, not looking back.

When I was inside the wall, I let my eyes adjust, balancing my bare feet on a wooden support beam. It was darker ahead, but I knew the direction I needed to go in. I had memorized Edward's list already, because he had asked me too. It would be too dark to read when I got too deep. Each support beam was four feet apart. I'd have to be quiet; I couldn't touch the walls outside of this small strip of concrete because it were paper wrapped insulations. I'd have to move sideways, and only rely on the beams to move. The quiet part, I did not have a problem with, but the balancing act to get through this mansion would be stressful.

I followed the path, turning when I knew I should. I couldn't make out much visually, just the light colored boards in contrast to the dark, and when there was another path, or wall, it would be darker. I was fine until I heard movement. Not on the other side of the wall, but on the inside. I had flashes of mafia men rushing along, setting a trap for me. Killing me without a second thought and that would be the end. I paused and waited silently. It was worse than I thought. It weren't men with guns, there were rats in here! One brushed past my bare foot, and I held back a yelp. Sucking in my breath loudly, I talked myself down. Ignore it, keep going.

Tears were still streaming down my face, but I simply let them drop. I had the strangest sensation of doom. I've never had any inkling of warnings before in my life. Not before I was kidnapped, I felt fine that day, nor the day before James had magically shown up in my room, and the day I had to meet the fathers, I was just nervous. I never held a sense of impending doom before. It had to be because of the risk I was putting myself in, but I couldn't shake it. It was all I could feel. I was okay with that, because if I was crippled with despair I didn't think that would work out for me right now.

When I reached a couple pipelines that I had to duck under, I knew I was close to the end of this rat infested maze. It would have been nice to have a warning about those god awful things, but alright. There was a vent that let in thin lines of sunlight, I grasped onto the sun and looked through the cracks. I could just see trees, and I didn't know how I was going to get this vent off. My foot hit something soft, and I looked down my eyes adjusting now.

Clothes! I don't think I've ever been happier to see a simple pair of jeans in all my life. There also was a pair of tennis shoes, a standard T-shirt with some logo on it, and a black hooded sweater. I put them on in a rush, happy to look like a normal teenager again. This was my first taste of freedom. There was a pouch to the hoodie, and inside it, there was a subway ticket. I knew it wasn't a train! I would look at the list again, just to laugh at Edward's 'train'. I reached into my previously worn shorts for the list, and I came up empty. I froze, my stomach in my throat.

Had I dropped it? How horrible would it be if it ended up in the wrong hands? It had to be in the wall somewhere and no one could possibly find it there, right? Should I go back? I knew what my next steps were, I knew the list by heart, but would I be putting everyone in danger? We'd be gone from our meet up point before anyone found the note, or found us though right? I had to keep going, but my stomach was even tighter than before now. The very first thing on the list had been to keep the letter, and I failed already. I searched the floor one more time, thinking maybe it fell out when I changed, but… nothing was there. I'd never make it out alive at this rate.

I had already put all our lives in jeopardy.

Pulling myself together took longer than it should have, but I focused on the vent. I'd definitely fit through it, it was just a matter of getting it open without making much noise, preferably no noise at all. I pulled on the edges, getting the corners loose enough to work on the side, just to push the other side's back into place. I needed to pull both sides at the same time. I got it open and I slid through, coming out head first, and again wondering about the danger of leaving that note behind.

I was already in too deep, I needed to push the vent back and I needed to get into town. I needed to get away from the people that would kill me if they saw me out here. I sucked in a breath and took in my surroundings. This wasn't a mansion, it was an apartment building. I searched for a camera or any security system and couldn't find one. I didn't necessarily have an eye for that kind of thing, but I pushed myself forward.

'Get out Bella, get out of here now.' It was Edward's voice, and I was so euphoric of hearing it, the meaning almost passed me. He was looking after me, even though he wasn't really here. I pushed off the wall, and booked it into the woods. 'Don't move, hide.' Edward warned again, and I pushed myself to the backside of a tree trunk, brush on either side of me.

"Did you hear that?" A man called, and I suppressed the urge to look. I didn't know his voice, and the fact that he said something meant there were more than one strolling the yard, so to speak. I didn't know why I was thinking of this as a prison break, but I guess it did correlate.

"What it sound like?" The new voice had a southern accent and that didn't make actual grammatical sense. Only the finest educated men can join the mafia, didn't you know? I was too afraid to actual roll my eyes, but I thought about it.

"Rustling of some kind." His voice sounded closer, but I stayed put, holding my breath. Edward's voice didn't come back, but did that mean I wasn't in danger?

"Rustling? We're next to god-damn woods, you think there ain't goin' be rustlin'?" Saved by the idiot, I thought. Thank god! Even though Edward wasn't here, he was still saving my clumsy ass. I wished he would have been able to come with me. Make sure everything went fine, you know?

"Whatever, lets head back before Santiago gets pissed." Their steps receded, and after I waited for my heart to calm enough to be acceptably thumping, and all sounds back to being normal woods noises, I started through them. I took careful steps, and made sure to stay as well covered as possible. According to my lost list, the other side of the woods would lead me to an industrial area. From there, I needed to blend in and I had to catch a subway. I've only been to one once, but I knew they left on time whether I was on the subway or not.

I wish Edward and I would've had a proper goodbye. He had promised he would come find me again, but even if it would be hard, I wanted to tell him I loved him. If I had a chance to do that, I'd be happy. I guess I had to wait until all the killing was over, hope he makes it, and when he returns… I dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around my torso. He had to survive, but he was taking on the fathers, the men that were training them now. Men with more experience and more… everything that you would need to be an exceptional killer… hadn't Jasper told them it was a suicide mission? Oh god, I didn't want to live in a world where Edward didn't exist.

'Keep moving.' Edward's voice echoed in my head. 'You're almost out.' I pushed myself, knowing that if this is what Edward wanted, I'd give it to him. If Edward didn't find me again, I'd find a way to find him… even in the afterlife, I'd follow him anywhere.

I don't think I blended in at all, I zombie walked, and people stared as I passed. I barely noticed the things around me, just followed my mental map of how many blocks I went by and when I turned, it didn't take long to find the subway, since a huge sign was above the entrance.

When I eavesdropped on the fathers, unintentionally, they spoke of their brother-brother (and well a sister too), battle, it had taken years. I'd have to wait years to see my Edward again… He'd be killing, and fighting and hiding, blowing things up and it would be an all out street war. There would be prices on their heads, and they'd have to take them out and with all that, I hadn't thought of any police involvement. Jasper knew someone on the outside, maybe that's who we're meeting at the end point? But how could killing, and taking down the family be on the right side of the law? Unless, they were going to put them behind bars, stay to gather evidence? I doubted it.

You can still do business from Prison though, I've seen the movies. Edward, Jasper and Emmett would be running for the rest of their lives, unless they were dead. Alice, Rose and I would be too. After all, they hunted down Carlisle's mother too. She thought she was safe after a couple years passed, but they still found her and made her an example for the other women. I'm sure her death wasn't quick, so if they really were going to take down their fathers, it would save all of us. Who was to say though, that killing them is right, just so we can be free?

I scanned my ticket in, and stumbled through the crowd. I thought of all the people the fathers killed, and I'm sure if they weren't stopped so many more would die. They fought and killed the other mafia families, they took people out for messing up and getting in their way. They murdered people for stealing their money, and they made examples of women who tried to save their son from being the next mafia leader. They kidnapped and sold women, and if I hadn't been a virgin, I would be out there somewhere being prostituted out. All of those little girls were stolen, sold and raped, and right now, I was feeling guilty for wanted them dead?

No, I just didn't want Edward, Emmett or Jasper to do the actual killing. I wanted them to die, I just didn't want my boys to feel bad about it, I didn't want Edward to have blood on his hands. I knew he was worried about that from this morning. He told me when he found me again, he would be unworthy and tainted. It wasn't true, but I knew that meant he didn't want to kill. He would though, because he had too.

I waited in the appropriate line, and I tapped the business looking man's arm. He turned and studied me, I think surprised that I even approached him.

"Sir, what day is it today?" He stared at me for a long moment, he had glasses and his face was freshly shaved, he was probably on his way home from work, judging by his attire. I could hear the subway down the tunnel to our right, heading our way.

"Oh, the uh, fourteenth." I nodded, and he almost turned away before I asked what I really wanted to know. He didn't want to talk to me, but he was polite enough to accommodate my simple questions.

"Of what month?" He looked at me like I'd just grown another head and told him I was in love with a vampire that thirsted for my blood over all others. I held his gaze, just wanting the answer. Normal people would know what month it is, but I lost all concept of time at Edwards. I didn't have any responsibility and every day was just a new day. I didn't keep track, hell, I didn't even really know where I am or had been, I was just getting on a subway in a random city listening to a list of direction that had been left on my bed.

Which did seem fishy now that I thought about it… wouldn't Edward have told me about it?

"Of September." I nodded, and didn't bother to thank him. Yesterday was my birthday. I couldn't think of a better present than what happened. I was definitely sixteen today. I wonder if… my dad would have done something for me. He's dead though, so that couldn't possibly actually happen.

The guy I asked the date from, made sure to sit as far away from me as possible. I didn't mind, I just took a seat and waited for the second stop, in order to get off and go to some random address. This felt wrong. Maybe I should have stayed?

Edward wanted me to go though. He's been planning this out, only it doesn't feel like a real complete plan, not something everyone came up with. The hole in the wall and the climbing had surely been hard to plan! Plus, I'm out and I'm alive, that's grounds for a successful escape. Then why didn't it feel right? Why did I still have this impending sense of doom?

It had to be because I lost the list. I had to tell the others right away that someone might find it, we'd have to move fast. I just hoped that I was the last to escape, and we didn't have to wait for the others. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either one of them because of my clumsy, stupid, panic ridden mistake.

I was supposed to be acting normal, but I couldn't. The tears just started streaming down my face. I wiped them away, but I was still noticed. A gentle old lady leaned over from her seat to look at my face, she was in a velvet jumpsuit thing, and her purse was big enough to hold five dogs, but she seemed to manage lugging it around.

"You are too young and beautiful to be heartbroken." She told me, I didn't want to correct her, because a part of it was true. Edward and I weren't together anymore… and I was extraordinarily heartbroken. I nodded at her, and tried to pull myself together, again.

"Thanks." She didn't understand the connection Edward and I had. Who could? I barely did and I was there for the whole thing. Hell, I should hate him and want him dead, but he took care of me, instead of… doing what the fathers intended him to do.

Thankfully, the lady got off on the next stop, and I only had one stop to go when the foreboding overwhelmed me. I had to tell myself that the Edward-voice in my head would have warned me if I was doing this wrong. I didn't have the list, but I knew where I was going! It wouldn't be that hard to find this dance studio, it was only five blocks from the subway station.

Why would we be meeting at a dance studio though? This whole thing didn't seem like a normal escape from mafia grounds plan. I guess I just watched too many movies but I expected helicopters and distant sounds of explosions or something. Not a nice quiet subway ride to a dance studio.

What did I know though? I was just following Edward's directions.

.o.o.o.o.o.

A/N: Review, and I will give you a small sneak into next chapter, can't give too much away since its coming to a close. EVERYONE THANK MARIA C, she made this happen. Sorry for being late as well, deadlines beat me everytime.


	19. Death

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related, I'm just using the characters, some small plot parts, very few dialogues and making it into something else. No copy right infringement is intended.

A/N: One more chapter to go after this one! What shall I do with my time? Work on Volterra Asylum and Ghosted! Go check them out, if you want.

Chapter Nineteen: Death

I climbed the stairs, the sense of impending doom almost overwhelming at this point, but I pushed through, forcing myself to complete Edward's plan. I just didn't want to be away from Edward... I had to get passed that, that's all this feeling is. It was dark out, so I guess the running through the woods, and the subway trip had taken a couple hours. Would Edward be back yet, was the training over by now? Would he see my kiss I left? I hoped I wasn't late or anything. Had they noticed I was missing, yet?

I sighed, and gripped the ballet studio's door handle. The place wasn't locked and I noticed a sign that explained that the studio is closed for remolding. I didn't pay too much attention to the other signs, and I went in, closing the door as quietly as possible behind me.

Everything was dark, and I wasn't about to bring attention to our trespassing by turning anything on, so I waited for my eyes to adjust. I was too nervous to be hungry and I hadn't had a bathroom break, and still I felt no need. It's weird what adrenaline can do for you, and also, really handy.

I didn't see anyone else, I sighed. Of course they were still on their way, probably taking different routes I hope. I didn't know what to do from here. I prayed that no one found the note; I didn't want to put everyone in danger.

The entrance led to the waiting room, I could see the main dance floor from the windows and there were sheets of plastic covered the far wall. They were remodeling in here, but it made this place feel creepy. I thought about taking a seat, but I changed my mind. Maybe they were in the main room, hiding just in case?

I opened the door to the main dance hall, and I froze. The lights flickered on, they were motion censored! Did it also send an alarm? Did I, again, endanger this whole mission? Why couldn't I do anything right?

GOD DAMMIT!

"RUN!" The urgency in her voice made me flinch, and adrenaline kicked in before it had time to die down entirely. That was Alice's voice, and she was afraid! It was coming from behind the plastic remodeling sheet! Someone had found the note! They beat me here! I listened to her and I did run, just not away, like she asked. I ran towards Alice.

After everything we've been through, after all the memories of screaming and laughing, I knew damn well Alice was looking out for me. That if she wanted me to run there was a really damn good reason why I should, but leaving Alice when she was screaming to save me? It was against my morals to leave someone, especially because it was my fault and because she was trying to save my life… I just couldn't.

She wouldn't be screaming to begin with if someone hadn't found that note. It's the only way Edward, Emmett and Jasper's plan could have been ruined. I did this, it had to be because of me. I paused before I pushed the curtain back. Alice hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Who would have guessed?" What? What the hell was going on? Whose voice was that? I wasn't familiar with whoever was behind there. If Alice was here though, I wasn't going to leave her! I pulled the curtain back, instantly searching for Alice. I had to save Alice!

There was another section of milky plastic sheets. I stepped forward searching for any kind of movement, noise or shadow to tell me Alice's location. I paused, trying to listen to who was here. I didn't know him, I just knew, whoever it is, shouldn't be allowed near Alice, and somehow it was my fault they were.

"Alice?" I called out, more intent on finding her, than being found. We could go through this together, if that's what it came too. At least she wouldn't be alone. This was entirely my fault. How did I even drop that damn note in the first place?

"RUN!" She called out again, just as panicked; I went toward her voice, ducking under the nasty plastic when I couldn't find a seam. How many sheets did these workers need? It seemed unnecessary.

"Run Bella! Jasper is going to come back!" Alice screamed, and I froze, all muscles in my body including my heart just stopped.

No.

No. No. No. No. No.

I back peddled, this wasn't happening. I ducked under the paint splattered plastic again, and went back the way I came. I was relieved, beyond anything that Alice wasn't here, that I hadn't doomed someone else to this.

"No! Just go!" Alice exclaimed "He said he is getting James! He said… Oh god Bella, just run, okay. Don't worry about me." Her voice was breathless now, but I didn't need to hear more, I knew this, I've lived it before, and… God. Damn. It.

"I'm not leaving you!" My voice called out, and it didn't leave my lips, I took a deep calming breath. Moving as slowly as possible to get out of this maze of- a shadow flashed to my right, I flinched, but stayed quiet, backing out away from the movement. Had they seen my shadow too?

This wasn't happening.

If the others weren't here, if this was all a set up, then… the list, the letter, it hadn't been from Edward. How had... whoever this was… how had he gotten into my room? Passed the guards and… the hole! THE DAMN HOLE IN THE SHOWER WALL! It works both ways idiot! I could have face palmed, but it would make too much noise, and hell, I might die because of it.

I should be used to this by now. I should be akin to finding myself in these situations. I was just Bella Swan, danger magnet, whose skirted death too many times, and this was it. This was the end, my time had come. Unless I could find my way out, I slide through a break between two sheets.

I'd have to run across the open dance floor, if I leave the way I came in. I wasn't sure if I could make that, I'd be completely visible. Shouldn't there be an emergency exit somewhere? The lights were on, but I couldn't tell if there were any glowing red signs near me, the plastic was too thick.

Snap.

Flicker.

Darkness.

I show thanks that there is light, and then the electricity is cut. Really? I started to panic. I couldn't see the seams anymore, and sliding under made too much noise. If these were trained mafia men, I didn't stand a chance now, but normal goons, they couldn't hear like the others could. I couldn't chance it! I have to feel along the plastic for the edges. I couldn't see where my feet were going, I couldn't see if anyone was approaching me, and I couldn't see where the damn edges were!

I COULDN'T SEE!

A feather light touch brushed down my spine. I spun around, gasping, backing away quickly. Someone touched me! They were playing games with me! I booked it, they knew where I was, this whole thing was a trap, screw silence, I need out… NOW!

My feet pushed forward as I spun away, but I couldn't see, and I ran into a plastic sheet. It held tight, my own weight holding the edge to the floor stopping the whole thing from going over my head, and I flipped backward. I caught myself before I hit the ground, my palms jarring, and I slid under the sheet. I needed to get away from whoever touched me. Screw silence, screw grace, I was just wildly getting away from him. Stop it Bella! Focus, calm down, this isn't going to work with trained evil twisted mob members!

I quieted down, standing up completely before blindly putting my hands out to guide my way. Shouldn't there be some light coming from a window or something? My foot crunched down on something, and I paused, waiting to see if someone heard the noise.

Flicker. Dark, bright, dark, bright… a heavy duty painting light illuminated the opening I had just entered. It was a dome, all the plastic pieces coming together here, at the center and I looked up into the bright wired lamp lighting the whole space right in the center above it all. I walked right where they wanted me to be. Great. There were three chairs, some rope, and a recording device on the one, I looked right into the lens and I swallowed hard. They were filming this! I guess they moved up from tape recorders. I patted myself on the back momentarily for not breaking out into hysterics or begging for my life.

"How nice of you to join us, young Bella." I turned to face the voice. If this was my death, I wouldn't give any one of these bastards the satisfaction of seeing me terrified out of my mind. It was Caius, I couldn't see him, but his voice was enough for me to know, the whole thing was starting to form in my head, just as Edward had said.

"We have to continue our game, don't you think?" Another man to my right, I turned, it was the first guy who had spoken before, and as I heard his voice again, I knew he was foreign to me and I waited for the final piece of the puzzle to come together. The man who had played Edward in this sick game of torture... the bastard who had scarred me for the rest of my life for his sick enjoyment, had they been right in all counts? Was the mystery man Royce, the man Emmett had made sure was dead yet came back for revenge, and Caius the father who agreed to it all, the man who enjoyed playing these games? James… was he the last piece?

"If only Edward had agreed to trade. All of this could have been avoided." I turned in his direction, almost facing the same spot I started out in when I walked into this hole. "If you really think about it, Edward is to blame for every horrifying event in your life, so far, anyways." He chuckled, and I realized I was triangled in. I was surrounded, and although Caius was a father, it was James, who was the leader of this pack. I forced myself not to react; I held back my panic, my cries and all the emotions building inside of me. If this was the end, I was going to make it as unsatisfying for them as possible.

The men had been right, all of their conclusions, all of their work. I hoped the others got out alright, I hoped they wouldn't search for me, because if they were not finished with training by now, I would be a corpse by the time they found me. It was a waste of precious escape time, if they attempted to find me.

"He cares for you, and I just can't have that as a father. You understand that, right?" I didn't bother to turn, Caius wouldn't get my attention. I was waiting for James to show his ugly face. I sneered, already tired of their rotating game.

I was going to fight.

"It was rather fun, too bad I won't be doing the... fucking, this time." The unknown man announced, and I did turn to him, I'd like to see the man's face. He laughed, and it just made my anger grow. I'd like to stab him in the eye with a stiletto for raping Rose. I'd like to do so much, but all I could do was wait. I looked around again. Besides the rope, there wasn't much else I could use as a weapon and a rope wouldn't do shit. I stepped forward, planning on breaking the chair and using the wood splinters as something sharp to stab someone with. I just had to stab him in the chest area; it was almost guaranteed to kill. It was a nice big target, and I didn't have to aim. Something useful my father told me once; he had been a cop, before he was a dick head.

"What's the rush?" James asked, but I didn't stop. I gripped the chair on both side of the seat when I felt a bite into my thigh. It felt like a snake had gripped on and- Zap. I shook, losing my grip on everything and falling backward onto the floor. I was convulsing, and I could feel my cheeks vibrating around my teeth. It stopped and I caught my breath. What the- Zap! The shaking didn't stop, and I closed my eyes and focused on not peeing all over myself.

"It's a taser. Good investment Royce!" Caius praised, he used a condescending tone, I wonder if it was directed at me, or Royce. "I'm glad I didn't let them take you from me." His voice made a drastic turn for baby-ish, with a hint of patronizing superior laced in. Once the shock passed, quite literally, I pulled my eyes open, searching. I looked above me and Caius was stroking the other mans hair with his hand. They were in the dome with me now. I took a good look at the man who was responsible for my friend's pain. He had black hair, dark eyes and his face was tanned, he looked like one of those Guido's I've heard about, the thug, overly macho type. Really into his own muscles and mirrors were his favorite things, that kind of person. He let Caius touch him. Had he sold his body to him, for his freedom? Is that how he escaped the death penalty after crossing the physically biggest Volturi son? Nasty! Well, at least I could definitely say that Caius was homosexual, and that Royce hadn't been executed.

I was on my back, so I was looking at them upside down. I reached down and pulled the taser head out of my thigh. It stung, but I had other things to worry about right now. For one, where the hell did James end up? He was the one I needed to worry about. I scanned the area, I couldn't see anything. The camera was still rolling, I could tell by the green light, and I looked back at the two openly touching evil, murdering gays.

"We get to watch." Caius said, it was like he was giving Royce a gift. He must be his favorite pet, or something. If you think I felt bad for Royce, you couldn't be farther from wrong even if you tried. I hoped Caius raped him every day for the rest of his life. So what if that was awful, you didn't see Rose lying on that table, bleeding and begging for death, you didn't see her dead eyes, he had ruined her completely, to the point where even her smiles weren't the same, even now.

"I don't think she likes me." Royce said, turning his head to get a better angle of my face, I was overwhelmed with anger, but I had to hold back, or all the emotions would come barreling out. I sneered, pulling myself into a sitting position, just as another taser bit into my upper left arm, I reached for it, but I was too slow. Zap! I flipped backward, letting myself vibrate instead of fighting it. My heart was pounding and I could hear my heart beat in my head. It stopped, and I could hear Caius' laughter.

"It doesn't matter what she likes, not here, not with us." The excitement and meaning in Caius' voice and words didn't pass me. It didn't matter what I said, what I did and didn't like, I wasn't just going to die here; I was going to be ruined too. They had plans for my body, and they were going to film doing it.

"If there is one thing I hate… It's being ignored." James called out, and I attempted to look in his direction. "I've brought you here Bella, this is our big day and all you can do is pay attention to them? To think! I was going to be gentle, but now…" He tss'ed three times, almost sounding like a chiding mother.

"I'm not mad Bella, I'm just telling you the first rule." He stepped forward, a strange smile on his face I've never seen before. James felt victorious. "Grab your damn chairs, and make yourself useful and film this for me. I plan on sending it to my dear younger brother." He turned to me as he pushed the empty chair with his foot toward the two spectators. "Maybe as a birthday present, don't you think. On Edward and yours one-year anniversary, after he obsesses for months trying to find you, he'll finally get to know what really happened, it sounds just… epic, perfect."

James grabbed the rope, and I bolted up, I got to my knees before I was zapped. It wasn't so bad after the fourth time; I could hardly hear or feel anything at this point, just the constant vibrations. It stopped, just as I realized a needle went into my arm. I was going to have track lines if these bastards didn't stop injecting me wi-

oOoOoOoOoOo

I was jolted away with freezing cold… wetness? I coughed my nose and mouth clearing out so I could breath.

I attempted to wipe my face clean when my situations dawned on me. My hands were tied behind my back, and I was lying on my shoulder, rather uncomfortably. Who… Oh shit, the whole in the wall, the rats, the subway station… and James the dirty bastard at the center of it all. I shifted, trying to get out of this puddle of cold water.

They splashed a bucket of water on me to get me to wake up. But why did they drug me if they wanted me awake for this whole thing? James didn't waste any time, filling the air with his chatter.

"I overestimated you. I gave you too much. I was judging from the dosage you were given when you first came in, but that was all a show, you aren't that tough." I felt like he was insulting me somehow. "Well, you are awake now." I groaned, shifting away from his voice. It didn't matter though, my ankles were tied, and when I tried to wiggle, the rope dug into my skin. James intentionally pulled my jeans up, just for the extra pain it would cause when I struggled to get my feet free.

"I'd like to see some blood, son." Caius said with as much emotion as a talking marble could produce. He was cold, calculating and I wondered what had changed since I'd been out. What had transpired that caused Caius to change so dramatically from his buoyant overly gay self to a mafia father? I was still clothed, and nothing hurt besides the ropes and my uncomfortable position, I had to guess I was just tied up, but had they fought amongst themselves? How much time had passed?

I searched the area. We were still domed in with plastic sheets and the overly powerful industrial light was still blinding. Caius and Royce were seated next to each other a few feet to my right, and James was zooming in with his camera.

"Let her fight. It's always better with a struggle." Oh, my favorite person in the world spoke up, Royce. There was more than a hint of sarcasm with that one. I didn't both to look at him, I just looked in the lens, pissed. "At least let her legs free, you can't get in between them, if they don't open up."

Shit.

Oh, hell. Mother-Fucking. no.

How the hell was I going to get out of this?

"Got a knife? It'll take too long to untie, and I have to be back to my brothers by morning." Caius responded bored like, I wiggled some more but the ropes weren't giving me anything to work with. James took a step toward me, and I used momentum to shimmy my hips away, causing my legs to get farther away from his reach, he smiled and gripped my calf anyways, pulling me along. My shirt bunched up and the wood dance floor dug into my exposed skin.

I was cut free, the knife only slipping once, slicing the side of my ankle. Apparently James had a few weapons hidden on him at all times. He threw my leg down with unnecessary force. I brought my other foot up and kicked. He dodged easily, and I skidded forward about an inch from the force.

"Now say 'thank you, James.'" He mocked, and I was reminded of those stupid villains that like to hear themselves talk and reveal all their secrets and plans. With the video recorder, and this whole stupid set up, I knew this would be one of those long speeches. Maybe I'll also be saved before he can finish.

Yeah, right, no one could possibly know where I am.

Unless… someone found that list! Oh god! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME DROP THAT LIST! As long as it's found and used to save me. I had hope! I almost smiled, but one look at James' ugly smug face and the urge passed.

"Bella, why don't you tell me what you know." James asked, stepping back to angle the camera. Was this an interrogation? Did he think I knew something? Would they torture me, thinking I had some information that they needed? Did they know I had eavesdropped?

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"I know… you are going to die." I told him. One way or another, whether Edward finds that list, or me, or when he would see this video tape, because I knew James couldn't keep this a secret, one way or another, Edward would kill James for what was about to happen.

"Really? Did Edward tell you that?" I glared, and Caius clapped from the side lines, saying something about the curtains finally opened. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, although Alec was a setback. He should have agreed to join me, but who can blame him? Carlisle does have a gift for reaching the weak minded, tricky bastard. He's the real one everyone needs to look out for. That peaceful attitude is all an act. He's going to turn on each of us, and we'll all end up with a knife in our jugular. It's Alec's death, and his choice, so I let it go." James sneer didn't leave his face, and I gave myself a mental high five for predicting James to be the type of person to rant about how great his whole plan is.

Alec though, I guess I had always seen him as James' pair, since everyone sectioned off into two's. I shouldn't have done that, I didn't know the guy, and if he turned James down… Had he known about this plan and just didn't tell the other guys? Or had James just offered him a spot in the whole thing, and hadn't told him? How much had Alec known? He might not be evil, but he wasn't helpful. I sat up, crossing my legs Indian style, acting like none of this bothered me, I wasn't fooling myself, so I doubt I was fooling them.

"You must really be something special." James cooed, "because even after I acquired Victoria, Edward wouldn't trade. I thought at first he declined because I didn't have anything to offer him in return. I wouldn't just lend out my girl, if I were him, it made sense, but after I had something. He still said no. I can't stand, being ignored Bella… It just, didn't make any sense anymore. I had to go to Caius about it. Edward cared too much for you. Even Alec would trade, Bree loved getting a break, and Jane was so enthusiastic about the whole arrangement. She loved Bree, quite literally." He shook his head, like the memories were pleasant ones he reminisced about often.

Wait… Had Alec traded so Bree could have a break? Jane… I bet, I bet she had been true friends with Bree, oh god. Was Alec a good guy? Had Jane willingly given herself to James just to help Bree out as much as possible? Her angry reaction at dinner, had that been out of guilt? Jesus, I was a horrible person for thinking mean things about Jane when I hadn't known! How could I have known? It fell into place, Alec and Jane, they weren't evil or mean, they were just trying to survive, and they had tried to save Bree, together.

"You're ranting James." Caius called out, it was a warning, but one that left room to ignore. It was a subtle 'wrap it up, I'd like to see the real action.' I guess I wasn't the only one annoyed with James and his self assured egotistic verbal pats on his own back. Although, hearing him talk still beat the other possibility.

"I'm almost at the good part." James smiled, and I waited, what else could I do? There were three trained mafia men, well, maybe Royce wasn't trained but he was big, like Emmett sized. Damn him! So attempting to run was out of the question. "Caius helped set the whole thing up. He knew when my brothers would be trained, who should be who in our charade, and it worked, only… the plan was cut short, and we had to make a run for it. Everything was uncovered and all for nothing! Or so I thought..." He chuckled.

"The whole thing brought the four of them together! Can you imagine! Have they found out that we have to kill each other?" Caius laughed from the sidelines; I noted his enthusiasm for his children to murder one another. "I had the chance to have you, and it was taken from me. We ran out of time, even Caius didn't get his taste of sweet Alice."

"There is still time." Caius called out, and I could hear his lips smacking together. He was a sick fuck, but he wouldn't have time, Alice should be long gone by now. Hopefully they all were, and Edward was somewhere safe.

"This time, I've made sure there is enough time. We have all night together, Bella, and I'll get to taste every part of you. I'll get to see your face and mark you, I'll get to kill you and watch the life drain out. Bella, we get to finally be together!" He laughed, and his evil villain speech came to an end.

Queue the rescue team, and… nope, no one was coming for me.

"Royce, come film this." I braced myself, Bella don't scream, don't give him the satisfaction, and don't let him have you. Fight! Do something for yourself! I didn't have hands, though; I couldn't do anything even if I were completely free. I pushed up to stand, wobbling slightly from the drugs. I wonder how many times it takes to grow dependant on this shit. By my count I've been drugged about four times, and the first time I'd been given twice what I should have. I should be building up a tolerance too, but I didn't seem to be.

Royce took the camera and James paced back, eyeing me as he did so. I focused on James, ignoring the two spectators and their cat calls. I guess this was entertainment to them. Let's watch a brutal crime take place. For all I knew, it could be like a date to them.

"So this is all to get back at Edward?" I asked, my focus was off, my eyes kept dilating. James would become fuzzy, and then back to normal. This drug was affecting my vision. I swayed, but stayed standing, trying to buy myself some time, trying to get James talking again. I fought to stay conscious.

"Well, he denied me something I wanted, so I took it." I watched him smile, trying to find something to go off from here, trying to find something to get him talking again.

"So if I'd been given to anyone else, we still would be standing here, you still would have gone through with this?" He paused in his pacing.

"Anyone else would have given you to me." He sneered, "Edward has always disliked me." I smiled slightly from the corner of my mouth, I didn't care if he saw it or not.

"So you admit that Edward probably doesn't have feeling for me." I didn't chance a look at Caius; I honestly didn't think it would matter. Caius wanted to be here, he was just using that excuse if this came to bite him in the ass later, which it probably wouldn't. "He's never once told me otherwise. We've only done things, and even then. I guess he wasn't ever cruel to me, but he didn't go out of his way." I was half lying. Edward was always nice to me, and did go out of his way on many occasions, but he never told me any of his feelings. I wasn't lying when I told them that.

"It doesn't matter. I know he doesn't love you, probably doesn't even like you. You are his only option… " I flinched, it was involuntary, but it strung a cord. I was Edward's only option. He probably would have chosen someone else, if he had more choices. I remembered what he told me when we had our first kiss. Had he been talking about himself too? When he said he didn't want to take advantage of the situation, because he was the only one around for me? "but there is something about you. For some reason, not being able to have you, it… god, it's made me obsessive. Enough talking!" James dismissed my talking plan. I guess seeing through what I was attempting to do.

"No one is coming to find you." James told me as he stepped forward. "No one knows where you are except the people in this room. There is no point in stalling." I took a step back, as he pulled out the knife, well, maybe I would bleed to death before anything too horrible happened to me. I thought I would bleed to death before, and I survived…

He spun me around, and the knife sliced through the ropes. He bent forward, his mouth coming uncomfortably close to my ear. Was he trying to be seductive? Because the only sensation that rose in me involved vomit, "It would be an honor, to wear your scratch marks on my back." I gagged, and my hands were free. They hung forward, and everything went into slow motion. I was numb, I knew because there was a slice on my arm and I couldn't feel it. Was it the drugs or the adrenaline, maybe a mix of them both?

He broke my leg, stomping on my shin with a lot of force, I bit my lip, blood pooling in my mouth. James used the knife to remove my shirt, nicking my stomach, but leaving the bra in place. "I'm going to take my time." He told me, but it was blurring together. I didn't know if he broke my leg, or cut my shirt of first.

I tried to run, I tried to fight. I hit my head, but it only helped me come back into the now. It jolted me into reality and I could feel the pain. My leg burned and James positioned himself above me, the knife pressing into my throat. His hand found my jean button, and I threw a punch, it landed square on the side of his jaw. He grunted, and removed his hand from my pants to backhand me, the knife digging in just enough to leave a small open gash. I could feel the blood. I felt the blood pulsing on the side of my face James had battered; he had to have left a mark.

Being drugged and blacking out would have been preferable. Maybe if I just tried to sleep, I wouldn't wake up. 'Don't give up.' Edward's voice told me, 'say something about me sexually, that James couldn't live up too.' I listened, not being able to even deny the Edward voice in my head.

"I'll be thinking about Edward." I mumbled, and James brushed his fingers across the cheek he had just bruised. He leaned closer, his ear coming toward my lips. "I'll be thinking about Edward, not you." I pressed forward, the knife biting into my skin, but his ear was so close… I bit down on it, taking a chunk as he ripped his head away from my teeth. He did it himself by pulling away, but I was still satisfied with myself. I spit the chunk of flesh out, laughing as blood rushed down the side of his face. He howled, I kicked him with my good leg, trying to get him off of me. I didn't want him straddling me. I didn't want him to force himself on me!

"You think that's funny, Bitch?" And he raised the knife above his head, it plunged down, and slow motion kicked in again. It went blurry, and I watched through hazy eyes as the knife stabbed through my chest. I waited, frozen, stunned... No.

The knife handle was jutting out above my breast, closer to my left arm. 'You're chances of surviving when you have a traumatic wound to your chest, is slim to none. It's the first thing they teach us when handling a gun. Go for the chest, it's just as effecting and easier to hit that from farther away than the head.' My father's voice echoed in my skull, it was a memory, and it was different compared to when Edward's voice is in my mind. This was really the end for me, then. I should have told Edward how I felt, I should have done so many things. I turned to the camera; both Caius and Royce looked shocked, but not unhappy.

"Edward, I love you." I told the lens, hoping that it wasn't too late, hoping that if he did see this film, this is what he remembered about it. That he knew, all of this pain, it was worth it because I got to spend time with him.

"Don't talk to him!" James howled, bringing his fist back again, I closed my eyes, hoping that I could just sleep through the rest of it. One way or another… maybe it a year from now when James shows off the video, or before, Edward would kill James.

CRACK.

Was that a gun shot? I opened my eyes to look around, Caius and Royce stood, but I couldn't see anyone, had James took a shot at me? I turned to him, and he was… bleeding out of his mouth. The blood streamed down his chin, his bare chest catching the dark red liquid. He slouched forward, and I brought my non-stabbed right arm up to his chest, to protect myself from his dead weight. He had a gunshot wound to his throat.

Was I being rescued? It was too late if I they came for me. I pushed on James' chest, and his dead weight tipped backward, it was better than him landing on the knife, but as he crashed down on my broken leg, I screamed. It was hurting to breathe, and I wondered if the knife punctured my lung. My scream cut off, as Caius and Royce hit the floor, a bunch of gun shots filled the air, the plastic being sliced to pieces. It was just like in the movies, the shots echoing around us, and the plastic rippling from the force. When the cracking stopped, I could see Caius and Royce were both still very much breathing.

"You missed." I called out, and a deep chuckle echoed from my left. I knew that chuckle, Emmett was here. Had he gotten Rosalie out, why was he here? They shouldn't be risking their lives for me. "Royce and Caius are-" another taser head bit into my side, and I yelped as I convulsed, I was already going to die, why would they… oh, to shut me up, I guess. This was a battle; I was giving away their position. They split up, each having a gun, and when the vibrations stopped; I pulled out the snake head.

"They split up. Royce right, and Caius left, they're armed and-" A gunshot cracked into the wooden floor a foot left of my face. I shut up then. Thinking there were probably more people that wanted me dead, than alive running around in this plastic sheet play ground.

The industrial light flickered off, well that could only help and I tried to listen. James' body was digging into my leg, but I was too elated that he was dead, and that I hadn't been raped, to attempt to move. Besides, moving would just make me die a few feet from here, instead of here, what was the point?

My shoulder was getting wetter by the minute. My blood pooling onto the floor, I couldn't see, but when I reached my other hand around to my neck, I could feel the warm liquid spreading around me. The knife went all the way through, and I wondered for a moment, if it was embedded into the wood floor. I was still loopy, and I was grateful that I couldn't feel all of it. It was just uncomfortable, but if I moved, I could feel it.

James hadn't won, and that was enough for me. I could die, not happy, but content. Hopefully Caius and Royce wouldn't make it out alive, either. I heard soft footsteps, none of the trained men would have be so noisy, although the steps were quieted. Maybe Royce hadn't been trained and that's as quiet as he could walk, maybe I would be raped after all.

"Bella?" It was a hiss, a soft female voice searching for me. Why was Alice here? Had she been here the whole time, maybe she hadn't been a recording before? Why hadn't she made herself known?

"Shhh." Rose hushed her, and my whole body felt like it was floating. I really had been saved! Edward had come for me, they all had! I held on to consciousness, even though I could feel the blackness waiting, taunting, in the background of my mind.

"They left. Quiet is different than silent, besides we need to find her,_ fast_." Alice hissed back, they were off to my right, but I was distracted as the sheet moved to my left. A couldn't make anyone out, but as the figure stepped closer, I could tell he was tall, and very much male. He stopped a foot away, leaning over to pull James' limp form off me.

"Edward?" I asked softly, he paused, dropping James off to the side. He collapsed to his knees beside me, his hand finding its way to my face.

"I thought…" He whispered, his voice cracking from… grief? "What's damaged, list off the physical injuries." he slipped back into himself, going into mafia mode, but I wouldn't have time to tell him, I had something more important to say.

"I love you, Edward." I told him, moving my left arm, even though it burned, and made the knife shift, it was the one closest to him, and I gripped his shirt, feeling how warm he is. "Thank you." I whispered, "Thank you for showing me that life is worth living."

"Bella!" His voice was panicked, his other hand, squished into my blood on the floor, I watched his outline bring his bloody hand closer to his face. "Oh… god." He sounded like a dying animal, grunting and his shoulder flinched. "I love you too, Bella." He whispered, grazing his hand from my cheek across my lips and back. "You can't leave me." I smiled.

Now, in this moment I could die happy.

"I'll always… be with you." My hand loosened, dropping from his shirt and splashing into my blood. I felt the darkness spread over me, Edward howled something, I couldn't make it out, and after a moment, my mother's voice called out to me.

I slipped away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The End

JUST KIDDING! Mwahahahaha!

A/N: How awful am I? Better review if you want a sneak! Thanks for reading, even if you don't review! See ya next time.

Oooh, MariaC, my trusty and amazingly awesome Beta shall be unavailable (busy) for my next chapter, so, I may post a non-beta-ed version, and then replace it with the Beta-ed one next-next weekend. Or I might just wait until she is available to post it. Just so you are aware. Thanks again!


	20. Rainbows

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, if I did, I would be rich, I would have named the main character Jacklynn, and I would be a better writer. But hey, I'm here for improvement, and there is no copy right infringement intended.

A/N: This is the last chapter… *sob*. Maybe, if I get over 550 reviews, I'll post an Epilogue, what do you think? I'm pretty close to that number! Lol. Enjoy.

Chapter 20: Rainbows

I felt like I'd been run over by a truck.

Everything hurt. What the hell… happened? Oh right… I ruined the escape plan, I put everyone's lives in danger and James- he is dead. Did everyone make it out alright? Where is everyone? It is so dark and, I knew Edward wasn't here, I couldn't feel him near me.

My chest compressed and it burned, I couldn't feel Edward. He was… gone.

Someone was holding my hand. I knew it wasn't Edward, it wasn't even male. I tried to pull away, I tried to move, and… nothing happened. I couldn't open my eyes, were they already open? WAS I BLIND? I could hear, however. There was a constant 'beep, beep, beep.' Off to my right, and a pen on paper scratching, and scratching.

"Her tests have all come back negative, she wasn't raped." A man said, and a woman sighed with relief, the same woman that I think is holding my hand now. She broke out in soft cries, and her hand squeezed mine. "I think this incident was only a very violent mugging; you say all of her identification was stolen?" So I guess this guy is either a doctor, or a cop, and I had to be in a hospital somewhere. Did Edward just drop me off here? Where exactly is here?

Who is this random woman, did she know Edward? Did she know where Edward has been, and is right now? Was he safe, did she have a way to get in touch with him? An odd sense of jealousy filled my stomach. I pushed it away, my chest already too tight to handle anything excess emotion wise. I've been the only girl Edward has known, stop being irrational. She must have been a part of the escape plan or something. Maybe I didn't have an escape plan anymore, since I ruined the first one and walked right into a trap. Stupid, stupid, Bella.

"Thank god." The woman exclaimed, after she composed herself and responded properly. "As far as I know… I couldn't find anything in her room, she didn't have her purse with her when… when they… found her" The woman's voice cracked and she sobbed again. This lady is acting like we were related, was she playing my mother? I knew no one would be searching my room in Forks looking for anything with my name on it.

"Everything is alright now, miss. We'll just file everything under your name. It's a miracle that these are her only wounds." This doctor wasn't very good at the comforting part of his job. I guess the only thing that really mattered was how much you knew in the medical field, not how well you dealt with sobbing women. As if to prove my point, what came out of his mouth was anything but soft words of consolation. "Now, down to business, we had to do an emergency surgery. Her left lung needed drained, the knife nicked it, causing some internal bleeding. It was the cause of your sister coughing up the blood before, you asked about that." So she was my sister, and she wasn't Alice or Rose, that was for sure. I didn't remember any of that, the surgery, or the coughing, I didn't remember much after… after Edward told me he loved me. I swooned.

"We had to re-set her leg, it is casted, and she will need crutches for a couple months. She'll need a wheel chair until her shoulder heals enough to support her weight. Of everything, the shoulder will heal the quickest since no bones were involved. Her two fingers on her right hand, and three of her knuckles are broken, she'll need to keep the hand-brace on as much as possible until they heal. She shouldn't move her other shoulder much, so I didn't cast her right hand in anticipation of its need as her only available hand." My sister was making all the right noises, the gasps and the tiny sobs. She better be legit here, or I'd be pissed that someone else wanted me dead. If she did though, why would she wait, and put on such a show?

"She has a minor concussion, it will heal on its own, nothing to worry about, it is just something I wanted you to be aware of, as her primary guardian." The doctor seemed skeptical and I couldn't blame him, she must not be much older than me, and she was responsible for me. Or, maybe the doctor thought I was abused and she was just using the mugging story to cover it up.

"Our parents died last year." My fake sister told him, and more pen swishing sounded from the doctors direction. I flinched at her words; I actually wasn't sure if it was a mental flinch, or if I really physically flinched. My parents were dead, murdered, and it hadn't even been a month, let alone the year she claimed. I attempted to open my eyes again, but there was still nothing; I really had to be blind. Had the concussion affected my vision?

"I will check back here in a couple hours, page a nurse if you need anything." My sister squeezed my hand, and I still couldn't pull away. It was gentle enough, but it still felt like a warning, of what, I didn't know for sure. I guess I was supposed to be safe here, though. Edward wouldn't leave me with someone that wasn't trusted. He had gotten out alive, right? I wouldn't be here, if Royce and Caius had won or even got out alive, I'd be pushing up daisies by now.

"Yes, of course, thank you, Doctor Gordy." I heard a door shut a moment later, and my sister removed her hand from mine. "You can stop pretending now, he's gone." I guess I had flinched, I sighed, attempting to open my eyes.

Where was Edward? Did he have to go back? I didn't think he'd be able to stay with me, especially since he was taking on his father's. I guess I just wasn't used to waking up without him. I'd have to start getting used to it. I was going to have a lot of lonely mornings. I pried my eyes open; it felt like I was fighting against a bunch of tug-of-war champions who latched onto my eyelids. The bright lights stung, I waited, enduring some more pain, not really feeling much different from the now and before since I still felt like a truck ran me over. I focused on my 'sister'.

She had curly strawberry blonde hair, it was short around her shoulders and she had a headband in with a bow off to the side. She had light brown eyes, and they were the main focus of her face, she had small features otherwise, and I would definitely call her gorgeous. She was sitting down, but when she lay back in her chair and propped her feet up on the end table, I could see she was tall, and her legs were a show stopper. She was in a short frayed jean skirt and a T-shirt that said 'What color are my eyes?' I rolled my own, because that shirt showed off her breasts, and no guy would be able to answer that question. No wonder the doctor was skeptical, we looked nothing alike, except maybe the eyes if you didn't look that close. -And with that shirt, no one would- I opened my mouth to ask her who she really was, but a weird gurgled noise escaped. Maybe she understood Wookie? Because that's what language it sounded like to me.

"Oh, Water!" She exclaimed like it was the solution to all the world's problems. Actually water is probably the answer to a lot of the world's issues. I groaned, realizing now that I wasn't only thirsty, but starving. I moved my right hand, finding the bottom on the side of the bed's gate that moved me into a sitting position. Everything burned, but I needed to sit up to eat and drink. The lady fiddled around to my left and when I was situated corrected, she handed me a sloshing ice filled mug with the hospitals logo on. I brought the bendy straw to my lips, sucking like my life depended on it. I used my right hand, since my left shoulder was all bandaged and wrapped; at least my right had three working fingers. "Not so fast." She pulled the mug away. My muscles weren't moving fast enough to stop her, so I just glared. If I wasn't a bloody awful wreck, I would have lunged at her to get that water back, a full on cat fight.

"I'll let you have another sip in three minutes. You'll make yourself puke if you take it all at once." She did sound like an older sister, just not mine.

"Who are you?" I asked, and it didn't come out in my normal voice, it was soft and meek, but I wasn't a Wookie anymore, and that was improvement. Her mouth popped open audibly. Her face twisted in pain.

"You don't remember me? I'm your big sister! That doctor told me your concussion was minor! Memory loss to that extent equals major, a major concussion! Idiot doctors!" She was getting huffy, overly upset and if I didn't know for a fact that she wasn't my sister, I might have doubted myself. "I'm paging a nurse right away." She reached for the button on the side of the bed, but stopped short, chuckling at her own joke.

"Oh, I don't even get a smile?" The oh-so-funny lady shook her head from side to side. "Alright, alright." She handed me back the mug with a warning, and I did drink slow, as she explained. "I'm Tanya, and I've been assigned as your protection detail." She sighed, making herself comfortable again with her feet propped up on the end table again.

"Really if you want to get all technical, your crew is my crew's punishment." My crew? Like Alice and Rose? I guess you could call them that, and who was her crew? "Like it's my fault I have a twitchy trigger finger when it comes to bastard baby rapists?" She groaned. "Well, regardless, you are my responsibility until the big bad guys that want you snuffed, are behind bars, or dead themselves. It could take years, that's a long punishment! Chiefs going to regret putting us all on protection detail, although it is better than suspension." I took another long sip, wondering if this lady was crazy or not.

"Where is… everyone?" I didn't want to give any names away, Edward wasn't exactly on the right side of the law, and if she was talking about Chiefs and protection details, she had to be with the FBI or CIA, or something. Maybe for witness protection, but wasn't that with the FBI? It was sad I knew more about the organized crime world than the legal one.

"You talking about that hot ass mafia man of yours, or your girls?" I appraised her for a moment. So she had met Edward? Every emotion I didn't want to feel overwhelmed me, sorrow, jealousy, mourning and a strange sense of anxiety. I dropped my gaze after a second, turning toward the far window. We were pretty high up, and after a moment when I felt fairly composed, I just nodded, hoping she'd know I wanted both answers. I wanted everyone to be safe, alive and well, and… I wanted to see them, I wanted to see for myself, and not hear second hand from this crazy twat, I mean Tanya.

"Why so serious?" Tanya asked, and when I didn't respond, she continued. "Your big man went back; he's working for us, but… illegally." She whispered the last word with a tight smile, I could see her out of the corner of my eye. "Lucky bastard, he gets to kill all he wants, but I blow one guys head off with a record a mile long for child molestation and rape and BAM! I have to babysit a hospitalized brat that won't smile for shit." I turned to her, upset, fast approaching my way to anger.

"You have no idea what I've been through," I was going to elaborate, but one look at her eager face made me stop, she wanted me to tell her everything. Maybe Edward making a deal with whatever this organization is called isn't such a good idea. Were they trying to pin him with something? "Don't expect shit from me." I groaned, my stomach turning and I did feel like I was going to throw up. I had taken it slow with the water though! I must just be that hungry or the anxiety was making me want to puke. I took a couple deep breaths.

"You are such a sour puss." Tanya pouted, turning toward a tray on the far counter. Was that food? Oh please be food. "Well, all our girls are out at the ranch, they are waiting for you. We can't get out of this shit hole until you are stable enough to be released. They have to make sure you don't have any internal infections and stuff." She pulled the top off of the orange tray and grabbed a bowl with a spoon.

"All liquid diet until you're out, it can't be avoided." Tanya told me as the bowl of chicken broth was handed to me. I ignored the spoon, and tipped it back; taking two mouth fulls before I remember to go slow. I groaned, pulling it back from my lips reluctantly. It wasn't so hard to eat liquid things with one hand.

"Look," Tanya began and when I peeked over at her, she was sitting in the chair again, facing me, her shoulders back and tense. Was she finally being serious? "I can't imagine what happened to you being trapped in that… place." She sighed, brushing the back of her hand across her lips. "I just thought… you're so young, so I thought if you smiled or something, you'd be alright."

I watched her, my hand frozen half was to my lips the liquid sloshing slightly from one side to the other in the bowl. She looked so… broken, and I guess, all she knew about me was where I had been staying and with who. She knew I hadn't been raped, but… I guess from my physical condition, it didn't exactly look like I had a good time there.

Putting myself in her shoes was hard, since I only knew a few things about her. She killed a child molester, which said a lot about how she would see me and who I have been with. She is a member of some legit government organization and she was trying to make me laugh. I guess, if I was fighting crime syndicates and stopping child rapists, I would be attempting to make friends with a survivor too. I paused, shocked, I was the survivor.

I survived.

"Tell me what you know about me, about this whole operation." I told her, it wasn't a question, and after a minute of her looking into my eyes and knowing that we were, in a way, starting over, she began her story, and told me what she knew.

She knew what 'Cullen' had told her, all three of the men went by that name, and didn't give any other. I made a mental note not to mention any names I wanted to protect in front of any of them. Tanya talked about the history of the Volturi crime family. They were one of the first to arise during prohibition and moved with the times. Always untraceable, no cracks for the CIA to worm into or place an undercover agent, and the rumors were awful. They'd busted two of the human trafficking rings, and it didn't even put a dent in their organization, didn't even slow them down.

When she spoke of the blonde Cullen having worked with them before, I realized something. There were two blond Cullens, Jasper and Carlisle, yet Carlisle was never mentioned. She had never mentioned a forth Cullen. Was there a reason for that? There had to be, and there must be another plan set up, something that was still to come.

I listened to her, and from her explanation, I didn't think her organization knew much. Most of what she said was just general knowledge, just what sort of crimes the Volturi family dominated in, and they had gotten most of that information from the three Cullens. I slowly finished off my chicken broth, wondering if I should fill in the blanks of what I knew.

No, I'd wait until I could talk with Rose and Alice about everything. I still had them, and it would make waiting… semi-bearable.

"I had no idea that the crime families trained their sons to be… killing machines." She leaned back in her chair, and she looked different. Her eyes were tight and her lips made a pale straight line across her pretty face. I sighed, somehow actually wishing that the old goof ball Tanya I'd met first would reappear.

"Me neither." I told her, giving her a small smile. Tanya looked up, shocked. Why would a small town little girl know about something like that. An agent should know, and that was her point, but I had to lighten the mood somehow.

"Did you just… make fun of me?" I nodded, laughing slightly at her expression. She honestly wasn't that bad. Maybe a bit rough around the edges, but she was real. I guess I kind of liked her, after she told me everything I needed to know anyways. It took her a little bit, but she smiled at me. Nodding a moment later, letting me know she appreciated the effort.

"We look nothing alike," I told her, and she smiled again, turning in her chair looking for something, "It's no wonder that Doctor guy didn't think you were legit." She chuckled slightly, pulling a purse into her lap. Tanya rummaged around, things clicked together and after a moment a compact was opened and turned in my direction. I gripped it with my three working fingers and positioned it to my face. I didn't know why but…

Holy hell. I looked like 'holy hell.' The side of my face was puffy, shaded purple and red, my lip was busted and… wait. My hair! Oh my god! My normal long wavy hair was cut above my shoulders in a bob, where the front was longer than the back. Even with the bed head, I could tell, but that wasn't the worst part… my hair was dyed strawberry blonde, just like my 'sisters'. I looked three years younger, and I hated it.

"Is this your doing?" I clicked the compact closed, dropping it before bringing my hand up to feel my short strands. I knew I would have to look different but looking like Tanya made me cringe. Besides, I didn't want to look young, it was bad enough there was an age gap between my girls and I, but I didn't want Edward to be affected by it. Although, it's not like he could be around to see it, and I would be grown when he returned. So I guess it didn't matter, I'd be different, especially if it took… years. How old would I be when he found me again? I'd wait, but what if he didn't recognize me, what if I grew up and changed just enough for Edward not to… want me. He'd expect the young fifteen year old Bella he knew, and he'd come back to an old one.

"Don't you just love it?" She grinned ear to ear. "I even brought you a cute coming home outfit to wear too! I always wanted a little sister! I guess this babysitting detail won't be so bad." She collected her compact, and I shrugged my shoulders, wincing as I was harshly reminded that my left shoulder was stabbed.

I had to make the best of this until I was reunited with Edward. I'd have to stay out of trouble, which seemed impossible for me to pull off. I looked out the window again; maybe I could make some friends, go back to school, and do something with my life while I waited. Maybe Tanya could help with that, and all I had to do was have faith in Edward's abilities.

"So sissy, what else is on that tray?" I held the empty bowl out to her, glad that my thumb was one of the three fingers that were not broken. If I had to wait around for Edward for a couple of years, and those years would be spent with Tanya, I better make the best of it. Besides, I'd be back with Rose and Alice quick enough, after I was released.

"Now don't think you can boss me around, missy!" I grinned, some of Tanya's old mirth dancing in her eyes again.

"But sissy, I've just been brutally mugged!" I put on my best big-eyed-pouty face. She groaned, over exaggeratingly throwing her arms up in mock dismay. She got up anyways, putting the bowl down and listing off my other liquid options.

This wouldn't be so bad. I just hoped Edward was doing alright. She handed me the jell-o I asked for, and she plopped down again, pulling out a nail file to perfect one of her outrageously colored purple nails. Besides, Edward loved me. I swooned again, smiling to myself. Knowing, I'd cry myself to sleep that night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't wait to get out of this god forsaken hospital. The excitement of real freedom almost made Tanya's taste in dresses bearable. Almost is the key word here, because the whole outfit is dreadful, she even had me wear a head band with a flower off to the side. She took this sister thing to extremes and I was not enjoying it like she was. I think Tanya went with the kid-sister thing and took it over the reasonable mountain and into absurd land, where she stayed quit often, as far as I could tell.

We didn't match, she had a slutty sense of style, and I was glad she didn't get me Daisy Duke shorts or midriff showing tanks, but I might have preferred it to the Christian school girl thing she had me sporting out of this hospital. I sighed as a male nurse rolled a wheel chair to my room. It was policy, since a fall in their hospital made them liable.

Tanya wasn't half bad, we've spent four long, terribly excruciating days together, and besides her constant search for information on the Volturi family, she was fun. I'd told her because of my Cullen, living in that house wasn't a series of horrendous events, but if I had been given to any of the others, it would have been. She was over-dramatic and her acting skills were too good, but she was real with me, and I appreciated that. Although, I think a lot of things she's done for me, and too me, have all been subtle jokes to keep her spirits up. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but it was alright.

I was still worried about Edward, I think I would constantly be worried about Edward until I'd get to see him, okay, smiling and breathing again. Although our last memory together did not seem perfect, to me, it didn't matter. We both survived the ordeal, and we both had the opportunity to express how we felt about one another. That's all that is important. Life and love, and we had both. We would be apart for awhile, but in the end, as long as we still had both, it would be perfect.

"Oh." Tanya said as I climbed into the chair, careful of my shoulder. At least the dress was button up, and god, I was grateful that Tanya was here for my bath. Like I wanted some random lady doing the things Tanya had too. Having three fingers and one moving shoulder didn't exactly… work. I turned to her, and she was grinning. "There is a package for you in my car. I was told to give it to you, after you recovered fully. It slipped my mind, until now."

That twat, she didn't forget anything, she was such a lying bitch! I turned to the male nurse and asked if he happened to have a pen I could borrow, he handed one over, and with two fingers I flung the pointy object at Tanya's head. If this package is from Edward, I'd be ecstatic, and thoroughly pissed she waited this long to give it to me. I didn't care what her directions were.

"Hey now!" She reprimanded, catching the pen mid air, and pointing it back at me. "We are going to work on your manners first, since you have time before you heal." I cocked an eye at her, what the hell is she talking about now? I demanded the nurse get us moving immediately, that I had a welcome home present to open, although it would be more of a 'sorry you can't go home' present. I was going to ignore _my precious sister_ until I knew what was inside that package.

We were guided through the hospital, and I was getting more and more tense the slower we went. I snapped twice at the poor guy just doing his job, and I didn't feel bad about it. He needed to help me, not stop and help someone else! I was his patient and I needed out, now!

"Alright, little miss thing, if you are going to get all pissed about this, you can forget about it. I was given specific instructions, and they are to be followed. I am on a kind of probationary period… at work" she covered her ass at the last minute, "so I don't need this extra stress."

"Sorry I got _brutally mugged_, it's not something I can control!" I smiled as a mother pushing a sickly child in a stroller glared at my 'sister'. Tanya huffed for a second, before mumbling an apology and again mumbling something about babysitting this brat for too long already. I giggled, just plain elated I had something to look forward to today.

I just knew the package was from Edward, and I got to be with Rose and Alice again soon. We were driving there, switching cars every so often just in case, but Tanya was certain I was unrecognizable. The car was pulled around, and I groaned as the crutches and a foldable wheel chair, different from the one I was planted in, was placed in the back. Right, it wasn't like I could hold those crutches with just three fingers from one hand. Damn this leg cast and this stabbed shoulder!

Tanya picked the box up from the front seat and the nurse helped me get into the passenger side. I just wanted the box, so I helped more than normal, and when the nurse buckled me in and stepped out, Tanya shut the door. I glared watching as she elaborately thanked the nurse, and apologized for my embarrassing behavior, all while holding my box and taunting me by moving it from side to side. Oh, she was just too much. Literally. Although her antics usually were rather fun, they were not this time, this was a matter of the heart, and there was no reasoning with that.

She walked around the car, and climbed in as slowly as she could without being deliberate about it. You have got to be kidding me!

"COME ON WOMAN!" I howled and she laughed, placing the box into my lap. It wasn't overly big, about the size of a twelve pack of pop. It was taped from every angle; I guess Edward really wanted Tanya to stay out of it. She started the car and as we pulled out of the hospital, I did a little dance, because everything was working out now. Everything was alright, except Edward and the other Cullen's were still out there.

"I'll cut it open if you want me too, after I tell you what I'm supposed to say first." Tanya said, actually getting serious about this, I have only seen her truly serious one other time. "Your Cullen was very… distraught, let's say, about this whole situation. He wanted me to pass along this message, because leaving it anywhere is too dangerous. He wanted you to know he has seen the video. That the other brother did help. Whatever the hell that means." I knew what it meant, that he knew Alec and Jane were good people, since they tried to help Bree and maybe I would get to see Jane soon, if it worked out for them and they started trusting one another. Tanya paused as she paid her parking ticket, I guess staying overnight for four nights only cost twenty five dollars. She told me it was all paid for since it was a work expense.

"You aren't going to tell me what that means?" She waited for my response, taking her eyes off the road for a moment as she pulled up to a red light, "Yeah, I didn't think so." She sighed, "Well, he told me he wanted you to be able to take care of yourself, and that's another area I come in. It's your choice, but since I have a couple years with your helpless ass, I might as well do something useful. If you want, after you heal, I can train you; teach you everything I know as a trained agent." She smiled slightly, "This is off the record, but if you want to join us, I will tell my superior officer, and you can work with us. Again, this is your choice; your Cullen didn't want to force you into anything."

Oh. My. God.

Of course I wanted to train and… I guess it would make me feel less like a hopeless burden, I would no longer be a liability. This would make me Edward's equal. I couldn't rely on him forever! But, I also got the underlying message. Edward might not make it, and he wanted me to be able to take care of myself. I clutched the box in my lap, moving my left hand over top of it. I couldn't think about Edward not making it, but it was a possibility. I had to be ready, if he lost, the survivors would come after us, if they were able to stop Edward, and the others, then they would be able to figure out where this whole thing started… with me, Rose and Alice. I didn't plan on living if Edward didn't survive, but I'd like to be able to kill whoever killed Edward, before I take steps to end my own life.

"Yes." I told Tanya, "I'd like to be… useful." I chose my words carefully, and I caught Tanya's smile in the reflection of the windshield. She liked me too, that's probably why she played those stupid silly games with me.

"Then the last thing I need to say, is open that box in private." Tanya looked over at me then, and I met her gaze before looking down at the box, "and… not to tell anyone what's inside." She shook her head, losing her smile and turning toward the road. I smile slightly, knowing that the real message was be careful what you told Tanya and the others, and she didn't give me this message, until we had spent four days together. She had wanted me to talk, I didn't see any real harm if our Cullen men were working for them, but I didn't want their plans to be messed up.

Now, knowing I couldn't open the box until I was alone would make getting home seem so much longer! It was one thing to know Alice and Rose were waiting for me, but to have to wait to open the package too. I groaned, but patience would be a good virtue to acquire.

"It's been killing you, hasn't it?" I asked Tanya, and if I had been in her shoes, to pass on that message with the final message that she had to be kept out of the loop on what is in the box. I was surprised she even included that last part of the message.

"You have no idea!" Tanya exhaled. "I don't like being left in the dark on these jobs, but Chief trusts the Cullen's, so I'm forced too." She shook her head. "If it's something dangerous, please don't keep it a secret, it could interfere with my work." Tanya didn't sound like herself, so I agreed, not meaning it. If Edward wanted me to keep this a secret, nothing would make me talk.

We changed rides four times. Moving me was difficult to begin with and my anxiousness made me even tenser. I hopped alongside Tanya as she held my good arm over her shoulders, bending down to my height. She hated it, and made a show of stretching out her back after every move. We chatted about things, and the ride was as comfortable as it ever would be.

"I bet you still have some growing to do." She told me as she climbed in our last car. "Your boobs are too big for such a short body, and girls don't stop growing until they're twenty-one. You're a knock out now, but by then, you are going to be a _stun-ner_." She broke the last word stunner in two, where it sounded more like stun-nah. It made me giggle because she had a slight English accent that came out when she was being funny, and this time, she sounded like a gangster. I loved her for keeping me distracted. It was stressful enough just knowing what Edward was doing right now, and with all the extra emotions added to that, I knew Tanya could tell.

I was surprised how quickly we'd come to know each other, and, what was even more surprising, I saw her in a positive light. Who would have thought that I'd love a mafia son and an FBI agent at the same time, although she was a girl and I didn't love her like that, it was just ironic, and rather fun. I had to be careful though, if I slipped anything… oh. Shit.

Was she being so friendly to me, just to get me comfortable enough to tell her everything? God. Damn. It! That had to be it. I guess, I would always wonder whether she was just after what I knew or not. I couldn't believe it completely, since she did ask occasionally, but the times in between. Tanya is an excellent actress though. No. I looked at her profile for a moment. She was an agent, but she was my friend too. As long as I didn't tell her anything, as long as I did not blow any of the Cullen's covers, it wouldn't matter anyways. I'd just have to trust Edward's judgment, which I fully did. He wouldn't have left me here if he didn't trust her. So I would trust her. I sighed, turning away from Tanya's face and looked out the window. We were in South Dakota, what a surprise I know where I am! Since South Dakota is lightly populated, there happened to be plenty of places to hide, and FBI training grounds were scattered across the area.

"Bella?" Tanya asked, and I turned to her, tired of watching grassy plains go by. "We're almost there, see that post up on our right?" and I did see it, there was a dirt road going off to the left of it, leading into some dense tree's in the distance. "We're seven miles away, we own from the post, to the edge of the Indian reservation on the other side of the woods." I nodded, my stomach doing belly flops, should I reunite with my friends, or open the package first?

It would be rude if I just vanished into solitude, plus, what if I was too emotionally drained to see them afterward. I'd just speak to Rose and Alice first, and when I was shown my room, I'd excuse myself and attempt to open the box myself. I hadn't quite figured out how I was going to do that yet.

We passed the trees, and after it felt like hours, the ranch came into view. The area opened up, and in the distance to the right, I could see something that looked to be a shooting range. Was this for training people in secret, one of the secret FBI training grounds? Only now they were hiding people here? The ranch was quaint, but somehow reminded me of home. It was peaceful, with white siding and light blue shutters. There were even a few flower beds in the front.

The door flew open, Rose the first one out at as she booked it toward our still moving car. She looked pissed, and I guess a warm welcome would be too much to ask for. Tanya pulled the car over, chuckling as she got out after turning the car off. Rose had my door open in a second.

"Bitch!" Rose exclaimed "If you ever fucking scare me like that again, I'll… I'll dye your hair a million colors, permanently next time!" She leaned over, taking my head between her breasts and hugging it. It didn't hurt, and I laughed into her boobs. I was really glad to see her too. "Speaking of which, that color does nothing for your pale complexion, you need a darker color. It could just be that massive fading bruise on this half of your face though. Hmmm, nah, it's the hair, it's got to go." I groaned, as she released me, a squeal echoing in the distance. Rose leaned over and grabbed the box from my lap, winking at me. She knew what it meant, and she'd carry it for me.

The back seat car door opened, Tanya was fussing with the medical things in the back as Alice rounded the car. Rose stepped out of the way just in time, because I was certain Alice would have pushed her out of the way.

"You scared the shit out of all of us!" She pointed her tiny finger in my face, tears brimming in her eyes, which took away from the angry expression she was attempting to get across. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She looked me over, and after a moment, slid onto my lap, and carefully put her arm around my neck. I gave her a half hug, laughing while using my moveable shoulder. "I have make-up that will cover that right up." She whispered, and I laughed harder, they both basically told me I looked horrible! Although they both were just as glad to see me as I was to see them.

"I think we got this, Tanya." Rose said from around the back seat. "Take the crutches; Irina and Kate are waiting for you inside." Tanya wasn't stupid, she knew damn well that Rose was getting rid of her, but she listened regardless, giving me a wink as she passed the front of the car, walking awkwardly with the long crutches balanced under her arm. Alice helped me out, and into the wheel chair Rose unfolded, putting the box back into my lap when I was situated.

"Let's show you around the complex, eh?" I had no idea Alice could pull off the Canadian accent. I smiled, overjoyed. Everything worked out. Alice, Rose and I were safe, although beaten up a bit on my end, but we didn't have to worry about anything else anymore. We just had to worry about our men fighting their own way out. I sighed, upset that I killed my own happy buzz.

Before we made it four wheel turns, Alice and Rose were killing me with questions. I answered all of them the best I could. How I got out on my own, why I did it, how I ended up there, what happened when I was there. By the end, I had a sore throat, and I wanted a bottle of water, it was rather warm out, but I didn't want to go back, or see the inside. I had a feeling we were out here for privacy, and that Tanya, Kate and Irina, (who I hadn't met yet) didn't need to hear what we were talking about.

"Caius and Royce, they didn't…" I asked afraid to know the answer but a split second later, Rose busted up laughing. Alice gave a tight lipped smile.

"No way! Em beat him down, and served him to me on a silver platter. He was begging for death, begging!" I guess getting revenge helped Rose more than any other kind of therapy. I gave her a small smile she couldn't see; glad she was back to herself, almost. "Alice didn't want part in what Jasper did to Caius. They are _skilled_, Bella. Beyond what I ever imagined. Did you know Edward took that shot at James through all those sheets of plastic from the upper ledge from the second floor? He hit just where he wanted too. He's the sharp shooter of the bunch." She chuckled again softly. I nodded surprisingly unfazed, glad that it barely seemed like a sport to the Cullen men to take them down. It made my confidence in their ability grow a hundred fold.

"Did you see the video tape?" I asked, and Alice looked at Rose over my head.

"No, Edward had it, and we were more focused on keeping your hot ass alive." Rose sighed, and Alice nodded, agreeing with her. I knew Edward had seen it, especially with his subtle message from Tanya about Alec being a good guy, and Edward wouldn't kill him. I motioned for Rose to stop pushing me farther and farther from the house and come around to face me. She obliged, looking toward the house as she stepped around.

"Jane and Alec, traded with James to help Bree any way they could." I told them, switching from Rose's bright eyes to Alice's dark ones. "Jane had to be that angry, because she felt guilty for not doing more. She isn't horrible, I think." There was a long stretch of silence, and after a moment, Alice gave a small sorrowful half smile, and Rose grimaced, turning to look into the woods. "Shit." Rose muttered, and I knew by her cracking voice she was holding back tears.

I could only imagine what Rose was feeling. Jane and Rose never got along, and now she found out that Jane only whored herself out to try and save someone's life. My throat tightened, thinking of what Jane had to go through in James's company. She was the toughest woman I'd ever met. I hoped she had the chance to stay with us here, even if she stayed bitchy, I now knew why. We needed a subject change.

"What are we keeping secret, and what are we talking about?" I asked after the silence continued on for another minute. Alice sighed, looking back at the house.

"They don't know much, and Ja-, well, they all went by 'Cullen'." I nodded already knowing that, "we haven't said much, not knowing what might get in their way. They have a plan, and if we let something slip that sets this organization into action, it could do more harm than good on ours and their ends." I looked down at the box in my lap. Rose finally turning around to face us again, she was composed now, I guess. I had come to a similar conclusion, I'm glad we all decided to stay quiet.

"It's our belongings we came to the house with." Rosalie whispered. "They told us when we… after you were stabilized and life-lighted… That's what we are supposed to say." She nudged her head toward the box.

"Edward told Tanya to give me a message about the box, and about Alec, although everything was subtly hinted at." I whispered to be quiet, not because my throat hurt. "She's trustworthy, since she even added in the 'don't tell anyone' part." I smiled, "I guess it was so I'd get the message as quickly as possible?" Alice shrugged and Rose's eye brows came together. "Although she waited to tell me until the trip here, so she did try to get on my good side enough for me to confide in her…" I pondered on my own, shrugging it off since I hadn't said anything to her. No harm, no foul.

"They are agent's first and apparently aggressive ones, since they are on probation." Rose warned, and I nodded, getting her message. Be on guard, we were on enemy territory, willingly relying on them. I could have laughed. "They are nice though, Kate's rather… rough, but Irina is as sweet as pie."

"Alright, I think all the bases are covered." Alice concluded our top secret meeting, "Oh! We get to share a room! All three of us! I thought… you know with all the waiting, that being alone in a room would just make it worse, but having us together… It won't seem so bad, you know?"

I loved Alice for that. She rambled happily as Rose pushed my sorry ass back the way we came, and I felt… content. Not complete, but just knowing that Edward was out there, waiting to come back to me, helped. I had my two very best friends, and maybe Jane would show up sometime later, but for now, we were in this together. I'd heal and start training, we'd be there for each other when the despair became too much, and together… maybe the wait won't seem so long.

The Ranch was decorated 'country' style, and I was thankful there weren't any stairs. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room with the biggest flat screen television I'd ever seen. I groaned, knowing I'd be sitting in front of that lame thing while Alice and Rose got to shoot a gun, have target practice and engage in hand to hand combat. Maybe I could learn by watching for awhile. Damn James. Even though I knew he was already damned, it made my chest, leg and arm feel better.

"Here," Alice said, as she showed us our room. There was one massive bed, and I wouldn't mind cuddling, although it might be awkward with my cast for awhile. "We have our _things_ in this drawer, feel free to add yours. We figure we'll be sticking together anyways… so it shouldn't matter. When you're back on your feet, keep them on you." I just nodded, as Rose bent over and turned the box toward her, she sliced the brown packaging tape with a knife she pulled from her pocket. The flaps bent slightly upwards, but stayed down so you couldn't see what was inside.

"We'll be right back!" Rose chimed, as they closed the wooden door behind them. I was beside the end table drawer, which I was grateful for, since I would be relying on others to move for awhile. Apparently the stabbing would heal the quickest though, so I'd have one hand soon enough. I flipped the box flaps open, and I stared wide eyed at its content.

Rolls and rolls of money, I silenced my gasp, pulling the drawer open and the money inside jumped around, still tied in round cylinders. I added mine to the bunch, planning on telling the others that we should hide them all around the room, instead of all in one obvious place. We had time though. When I could see something on the bottom, a blue corner of a book sticking out, I reached for it, and on the front cover read 'Passport: United states of America.' I flipped to the front page and my picture was there and my name read 'Bella Elizabeth Masen.' Easy enough to remember, a drivers license was tucked into the back, the same name. I put that in my pocket, and continued to add the money to the drawer.

When the square palm sized box came into view, my heart dropped. The drawer was full, and I hid the last two on myself. I tucked one roll into my bra and undid the band on the other to stick the money into the side of my cast. I pulled the box out, letting the empty cardboard one fall off my lap, the velvet felt smooth against my skin. Tears stung my eyes and I popped the lid open.

It was a bracelet, a thin chain held one single charm. The charm was a crystal shaped heart and I struggled to get the chain free with one hand. When I picked it up, the sun reflected through it, a million rainbows shooting around the room. I'd need help putting it on, but Rose and Alice would be back soon. Sorrow and longing over came me, and I sobbed, before I pulled myself together. I could do this! I fingered the box for a moment; the bracelet on my lap so I could use my only hand. I pealed the bottom out, I don't know why, I just thought I should and underneath, on the inside of the bottom of the box was a message.

'Look after my heart- I've left it with you.'

Rose and Alice found me crying, shaking uncontrollably, and they held me, kneeling and bending over in horribly uncomfortable positions. This would be harder than I thought. Alice clipped the bracelet on my non-braced arm and the cold metal and crystal helped me calm down. Edward had to survive… I wouldn't if he didn't.


	21. Epilogue 1

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/imitative dialogue that I may have borrowed from the series. There is not copy right infringement intended. This is just for fun.

A/N: Thank you! You've been the best Readers ever! Please review, even though there is nothing left to send you in return. I don't care if this story is over, or if it's been posted for awhile, I still read my reviews. Please and thank you for everything! Special super thanks to my Beta MariaC, she's amazing!

Epilogue #1

"Stop leaving your PANTIES on the bathroom floor!" I was wrapped in a towel, having another in my hair, twisted at the top of my head. I flung the tiny lacy fabric at Rose's head, but she dodged it easily. I expected nothing less after everything we've completed for the last five years. Yup, five long, no, ridiculously long years.

"You love it." Rose smiled; her whole face lighting up as she took in my current non-clothed position. We were roommates, and it was usually just fine, except she always left her panties behind when she took her shower. I've told her at least a million times! Still, I smiled, used to her silly antics. I loved her for it. I bent beside my dresser picking out my own clothes, not taking more than a second with my decisions, and glad Cynthia hadn't made it to my wardrobe for the day. If you thought Alice was bad, Cynthia made her look mild, and when they are together, its chaos. They fight about clothes non-stop, and yet they refuse to trade roommates, I think because they would be forced to split their closet. Talk about Armageddon, although, I knew that wasn't the reason. It is because they were really glad to have each other again, after being separated like that. It was a miracle that Cynthia was so well rounded and amazing after everything she'd seen, and living on the streets for so long. Of course, I could say the same about everyone in this house. Alice and Cynthia had the same body type, the small frame and huge eyes, unmistakably sisters.

Alice decided against growing her hair out, Rose dyed her hair brown and grew it out, but I hated what Tanya did, I dyed it back the second I could move my left arm. No one would help, once they knew how much it bothered me. It was darker, curly and just below my shoulders. I had to look different for obvious reasons, we all did, or I would have gone right back to how I had been.

I groaned rolling my eyes at Rose as she chuckled darkly, going back to painting her toe nails. I flipped my hair, bending at the waist to rub the towel over my skull. Tanya had been wrong about how I'd be. She predicted with my, well, let's say _assets_ that I would be tall, and I guess I should have been. While training, balance had been my main problem. With my short stature, Tanya was constantly yelling about where my feet were positioned. It was the only real problem I still had; I am indeed still working on it. The advantage I had over the others is my silent steps. I can sneak up on every one of them; I'd only gotten better, after Edward had saved my life and everything had healed.

My bracelet caught in my hair, and I struggled with it for a moment before I tugged it free, I never took it off. The familiar constant ache in my chest pulsed, and I fingered it, drying it with the pad of my thumb. I took a deep breath, sending out a small prayer again for everyone's safe return. The others had also been given a farewell gift.

Rosalie had a watch, always strapped to her wrist. It took her a year to tell us what it meant. She laughed, and I still remember her soft sad smile as she told us the note the watch had with it, that made it the perfect gift. 'Every second that passes, is a tick closer to our forever.' We had cried together that night. Jasper had given Alice a choker, the ribbon crossed at the front and she loved it, wearing it just as meticulously as Rose and I. It was a locket, with the inscription inside 'More than my own life.'

Our room television was on, I barely watched as the new reported a gas leak that lead to the explosion of some random warehouse. They reported the number of deaths and that some of the lucky ones were hospitalized, but the outcome looked bleak, the pretty puff haired lady requested we pray for their recovery. That just goes to show you how great their chances were. Rose interrupted my internal rant on religion.

"Don't forget about Cynthia's fashion show, she's been worried about you not skipping your last class, and missing it." I smiled, standing up straight and dropping my towel. Rose made a soft whistle sound and I flipped her off, slipping on my underwear.

"It's already set in my phone, and is highlighted in my planner. I don't have to skip my last class, she just wants me too so she can play Bella dress up." I grinned, happy that Alice forced Cynthia to finish out high school. There were no skips for her, and she hated it. Until she got it in her head that she would experience it all for us, practically demanding of each of us to be as active in her high school life as possible. That carried over to college, and it was rather nice to have that constant in your life. Speaking of wonderful constants, I could hear soft child footsteps heading our way, too fast for the sneakiness she was trying to pull over on us.

Rose jumped up, slipping beside the door, out of sight anticipating Bree flinging the door open. I rushed, pulling my jeans and wife beater on and over my head a second before the door busted open, a small little girl rushing toward the bed. A huge smile covered her entire face. She didn't make it far before Rose had her in her arms and started tickling her, flipping backward onto the bed Rose had just been sitting on.

I reached over, grabbing the semi-open bottle of nail polish that had been balancing on the end of the bed frame. I twisted it close; smiling at Rose's smudged toes. We were slowly teaching Bree things, to keep her safe, to make sure even this beautiful little girl could take out a threat. Rose having to redo her toes to show Bree why she needed to always check behind the door, in all situations, was a very small price to pay. It may seem wrong, but every one of us, and each of our future children if we would have them, would always have to look over their shoulder. Especially until our Cullen's would get back, and after five years, I think all of us were losing hope.

Bree was four and a half, and she didn't let any one of us forget it. She had Alec's dark eyes, and Jane's light hair, only with Alec's windows-peak hair line. She had a small face, and was definitely going to be a gorgeous girl, since she was already so pretty. Her nose was straight and would probably curve when she grew, just another of Alec's traits she would inherit. I hoped Alec would make it back for his daughter's sake.

"Mommy says Charlotte is coming over at ten! I bet she brings chocolate again. I colored her a picture, she says she hangs them in her office, have you seen them there? Did Cynth pick that out?" She seemed surprised at my outfit, pausing for a moment before continuing to question us on everything. "Mommy said Rose is a troll, but I said you are too pretty, that you are probably a princess! You're a princess, everyone should be as pretty as you, has to be! Mommy was just joking, right?"

Unfortunately, even though Rose was more than willing to give Jane everything she ever wanted, Jane liked the constant cat fighting. She calmed down tremendously when Bree came along. Although, I think it was just Rose personally that got Jane agitated, since Alice, Cynth and I all got along splendidly with Jane. I was grateful for the drastic change from when I had met her at dinner, this was the real Jane. Rose and her were permanent sparring buddies, determined to show the other person off, and their plots against one another went too far, quit often. Much to Jane's dismay, Bree idolized Rose, although, in my opinion, the apple didn't fall far from this particular tree. I think Jane loved Rose just as much as her daughter does.

I bend down over the cuddling girls in my bed, and kissed Bree's cheek. She smiled, her arm escaping to tickly under my arm. I laughed as she asked, "Where's Rose's kiss? You guys sleep together, it's the least the two of you could do." I roll my eyes dramatically, knowing Jane put that very thought in her cute childlike head.

"Yeah, Bella, where's the love?" Rose puckers up dramatically, she thought she called my bluff, but I leaned forward. She grinned without moving, thinking I wouldn't do it. But we kissed, and Bree clapped her hands together laughing. I pulled away, Rose's eyes wide. I grinned with a deep laugh escaping me as I turned on my heels leaving the two of them alone, closing the door behind me.

There were three bedrooms total, we'd left that ranch behind, thank god, and started our own lives together. We moved out on our own after Tanya, Irina and Kate were off suspension, and our training was over. We kept in touch, even did a small mission together, freeing a kidnap victim whose father was a senator. It was brushed under the rug, but she was unharmed and her father didn't have to pay the ransom, just us. Like we needed the money anyways, but it was nice to be rewarded. Our little house was modest, but we all took great pride in having a home. We couldn't paint or wallpaper since it was a rental, but we worked with it, using modern furniture and updating every so often when Rose felt like spending our mafia money. I was still chuckling to myself as I landed in the kitchen. I hit start on the coffee pot as Cynthia plopped down loudly at the breakfast bar. Her and Alice's room was downstairs, so Cynthia must have been up and waiting for someone else to come down.

"You want animal pancakes?" I asked her, not bothering to turn and look at her appraising my wardrobe pick for the day. Our kitchen was bigger than any other room in the house. It was my personal favorite, since I enjoyed cooking. We had all found something as a distraction but Rose and I had the hardest time. Jane had Bree and Alice had Cynthia, we didn't have that extra, so Rose became a bartender, and I was finishing up my degree. It helped to fill that gap, although Rose and I still had to lean on each other more than the others did.

"I always want animal pancakes." Cynthia's sigh gave her distaste for my outfit away, but with a promise of food, she let it go. I pulled out the metal animal shapes along with most of the ingredients for mix and pour pancakes.

"Oh god." Alice called out, "How did you find those rags? I go through your closet almost daily, it's infallible to pick out something decent _at least_ and you somehow find a way around everything I do for you. Who would have guessed you need help actually using your closet!" I didn't have to turn to know Cynthia was nodding her head. I ignored the both of them, used to the constant heckling, but I liked being able to move, to be comfortable. I heard the metal against leather a second before I dropped down, a ping telling me the blade landed in the door of the cabinet I'd been reaching in to for the measuring cup. It wouldn't have done any damage, just nicked me, a warning. I spun, my blade catching for a split second before it was imbedded into the wall a centimeter from Alice's left ear. I was fastest with blades, they didn't need reloading, and the fact that Alice chose a blade this morning, meant she'd been practicing, I grinned at her, proud that I'd bested her this round.

"My aim is getting better." She told me, slightly shaken for having her plan turned on her so quickly. In all fairness, she dominated me in hand to hand combat, if I was left without my blades, I'd be down in a minute, and I'd only last that long because I am familiar with Alice and her style. Jane and Rose were down in seconds, and again, they were familiar with her. You couldn't touch Alice, it was like she anticipated your move. Alice could read body language that well.

Rose is an explosive expert. She took a special interest in things that went boom, and boy when we were in Thailand did that come in handy, even getting Eleazar's wrath after was worth it. He refused to work with us after that, although Carmen had enjoyed the outcome. Jane was our sharp shooter, but only marginally better than the rest of us. Jane could shoot a leg off an ant half a mile away, and the rest of us could kill that ant, half a mile away with a bullet. If it wasn't for Jane, the senator's daughter wouldn't have made it. I'd gotten in undetected, and she took her shot the moment one opened up. Cynthia had rudimentary training from each of us. Alice took her under her wing, so hand to hand was her best too, although she was on par with the rest of us. Bree was too young, but what she knew was to her advantage, seeing that no one would expect a four and a half year old, sweet little girl to carry a semi-automatic.

"Ask Bree what shape she wants. I'm thinking Elephant? She's with Rose." Alice turned, snorting at her losers 'punishment'. Jane had come up with it and it was a good motivator, but Alice and I didn't humiliate the other. Jane and Rose, like I said, always went too far.

"Please let me dress you before the fashion show. You are a representation of me!" Cynthia whined as I pulled Alice's pink engraved handle of her throwing 'last resort' knife out of the wood. I put it on the counter as Alice's distant call up the stairs could be heard from the other room.

"I said I'd be here." I resigned, Cynthia grinned, her excitement showing through after the first layer of sleep started to fall away. "We'll be finished by 9:30 tonight? Charlotte is supposed to show up around 10. Bree informed us this morning."

"Oh yes. Jane took the message this morning; she called at three this morning. She didn't give many details, and she was out of breath, but she wanted to get to us first, whatever that meant. I was awake when Jane picked it up." I rolled my eyes at Cynthia's half ass attempt at covering her ass.

"You sure you weren't out 'living it up?' or whatever you younglings call it now?" I turned to see her cheeks darken. Cynthia rolled her eyes as Alice joined us again, pulling my knife from the wall.

"Elephants it is, and like you're that old, Bella. You and Cynth are what, a year apart? Our slang terms have no cohort differences." Alice collected her pink handled blade and slipped mine in its place for me to grab when I wanted it. "Besides, Cynth's found a boy-toy." I spun my mouth popping open feelings of jealousy and shock pulsating with my constant sorrow. The mixing spoon I was holding automatically came up to point at Cynthia in betrayal. "We get to meet him tonight; he's been invited to the show. His name is Riley, and believe me, I'm still upset. I heard about him just now! It was yesterday before she went out, but for real, sisters are supposed to spill these particular figurative beans ASAP. Don't feel left out Bella, Cynth has her own life that she keeps separate, apparently, and the others don't know... yet, I'll get to them."

"I tell you a secret and you're already planning on '_spilling these particular figurative beans'_ to the whole house! And you wonder why I don't tell you a thing!" Cynthia was quick to fire back at her long winded, big mouthed sister, but Cynthia and I had always confided in one another when she didn't want Alice to know something. I was her secret confidant of all Cynth's secrets.

"At least tell me!" I told Cynthia and Alice turned to me with narrowed eyes, her mouth slackening as I turned to measure out and stir the pancake mix.

"You call yourself my best friend! You've been keeping her SECRETS!" Alice wasn't screaming, but her calm slightly raised voice was far scarier.

"Calm down." Jane called from the door way, still in her pajama's and her hair a wild mess of straw. "I'd like the buffalo." She requested her animal as she climbed into the stool beside Cynthia and folded over the table, her arms crossed under her head. "Riley is a nice boy, he won't be able to handle you Alice, it's not a big deal, and Bella, you would have met him too if you would have agreed to coffee last Wednesday. You had an exam, and she didn't want to _spill the figurative beans_ or whatever you were yelling about because Riley was right there, and he doesn't know he is a secret."

Oh. Okay then. I nod at Cynthia and her shoulders drop an inch, while Alice's rose up another. "JANE GOT TO MEET HIM!" She was screaming now, her tiny legs found themselves on the floor, as she stood next to her sister, her hands on her hips and her shoulders back.

"Calm down Alice, she won't let you meet him at all if you keep this up." I mumbled at the end "no wonder she didn't before" fully aware that she could hear everything I said. I sighed, knowing I'd be upset too if I hadn't found out that Cynth had tried to get me to meet him with Jane last Wednesday. "Sit down, or I'm going to make you an Ass Pancake." I pick up the donkey metal cutter, and twirl it around my finger. Alice turned away for a moment before climbing back on her stool.

"Sorry," Alice mumbled, "I'm your sister, and I shouldn't be the last to know." I could hear Bree's constant questions coming from the stairs and Jane twitched, she had something planned.

"How many animals are there?" Bree asked, again not waiting for an answer before another was out of her cute little mouth, "Do they all live in the zoo? How come they eat each other, shouldn't they get along? That's why they have to keep them separate at the zoo, mom told me that."

"Did I miss something?" Rose asked, as she took a seat next to Jane, situating Bree in her lap, who Rose had carried down on her hip. Bree stopped talking to take in the situation, tapping her mommy's shoulder and waving as Jane turned her head to smile at her daughter.

"Cynthia's got a boyfriend." Alice said, her voice surprisingly gloomy about the whole thing. I guess if any of these girls kept a secret that big from me, since I seen them all as my sisters, I'd be upset too. Especially if it was because said sister didn't tell me because she thought I couldn't keep a secret and would scare him away. Assuming those were the two reasons Cynthia decided against telling Alice.

"Good for you?" Rose asked, unsure from the delivery of the news on whether to be happy or upset, while Bree clapped her hands together like she always did when she heard good news.

"She's kept him a secret." I elaborated, while Cynthia snorted. Rose nodded as Bree picked up my knife from the counter, holding it the way I showed her. I gave her a grin, and she beamed back, glad to have her knowledge rewarded with pride.

"See, it would have been a big deal anyways! Alice couldn't handle my graduation, my acceptance into college, my first fashion competition win, and all because I was growing up. She felt like I was leaving her behind and to bring a boyfriend into the house wouldn't have been any different since she's stuck waiting around-" She freezes, the whole room instantly tense. That's why she kept him a secret, to not rub it in our faces, especially her sisters that she had a boyfriend, and ours, whatever they were to us, couldn't be around.

It took me thirty long seconds to push back the spreading grief, and turn the burner on. Putting oil in the pan and picking the Elephant out, Bree could have the first animal pancake. Cynthia apologized, but it was too quiet now. Even Bree put the knife down, and waited, used to the occasional wave of too-painful-to-remember stillness.

It has been too long. Five years was quit a wait, the constant worry and tears never ceased, but to imagine when I first decided to tough it out, that I was agreeing to five years, more than that, to just hear one word, it would be enough to ease my mind. All of our minds, but we never faltered, not in our hearts and not with our bodies. We were all waiting, heart, body and soul for their return, and if one of them didn't make it, with how deep each of us loved our other halves, it would destroy them, it would destroy me. We would have each other, but if some of them returned, and to watch as their lives started together, it would be a constant reminder. The only way this could work, the only way that these sisterhood bonds could last, depended on their survival.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My feet were killing me. I understood these shoes had to look amazing and all, but why did they make them so painful? Cynthia's show was exceptional. I didn't understand most of what fashion all implied, but as far as I could tell, she was breaking the barrier. She was monologue the entire time about 'edgy this' or 'without the tie the look wouldn't be cohesive' and if I heard one more word about color schemes, I was going to blow a-

Alice lunged, I spread my feet wide, bracing and balancing as I used Alice's own momentum against her. We had been walking together to the house, but now would be the perfect opportunity to catch me off guard, tricky Alice, keeping me on my painful toes. She rebounded as the others ignored us, used to the constant 'practice.'

"Ruin her shoes, and you're dead." Cynthia called out, and honestly, I didn't know if she was threatening me or Alice. Hand to hand combat was Alice's niche, so Cynthia must be worried about my shoes.

She herded me, taking a couple steps to the right but I wouldn't play her game, I took a step back as she approached, instead of following her lead. It never worked out for my ass, literally. I kicked off the damn shoes, sparing Alice a warning look that Cynthia would kill her. She let me, and I paced back again, pulling up the tight hipped fabric of this damn dress. I hope it was stained beyond recognition when Alice was done with me. I sighed at the thought of all my sore muscles in the morning.

I focused, taking in Alice's subtle hints, before meeting her eyes. It was on now, she crouched and I mimicked, tensing as I went on the defensive. Head lights started up our drive but she pulled a knife, I dipped, rolling as I gripped and threw my own, the spaghetti strap of her dress split and dropped on either side. My knife in a tree behind her, the handle sticking out as Alice fingered the strap. Alice's knife was in the dirt two inches away from my bare foot. There was no noise, there was only Alice and I as the adrenaline started coursing. I was vaguely aware of Charlotte's car in the background. She's seen this before, anyways so it's not like it mattered.

Alice rounded another three steps, a grin spreading across her face. She'd come up with a plan, and I needed to do something spontaneous. I always played the defensive, I needed to shock her, change my strategy if I wanted to best her. I snorted at myself, like I could beat Alice. She was the expert. I stood taller, before rolling forward and to her right, I sprang up and attempted a round house kick, she dodged, too slow to use it against me. I brought my fist forward, hoping she was still recovering from the shock of my attack, but Alice had me, she gripped my forearm and body slammed me into the grass parallel her, my balance off from my attempted kick. I brought my elbow back and actually landed at the back of her knee, she tumbled, and before she could recover I was on her, scrambling to get her pinned, but she flipped me.

We rolled, and struggled, she'd turned my second knife attempted against me and I had to abandon it, and I dodged her repeated pinning's. I'd lost four times now, each time getting a small smack in the face before she let up and we continued. We were unaware of our surroundings or Charlotte yelling, the other girls had come out of the house and we hadn't noticed. It took a deep holler of "STOP TEARING EACH OTHER APART!" Alice and I froze, locked in an intense eye gaze, our fighting positions halted.

The world stopped.

Why would he… be here?

"No." She whispered, as Alice forced time to start again, her shoulders dropping, and her thigh muscles no longer pinning my own legs together. I dropped my arm from her shoulder to her elbow, my other gripping her knee landing in the grass. My eyes filling with tears before the meaning even comprehended completely.

"This… is not happening." I mumbled back as Alice dropped her gaze from me completely, her short cropped hair blocking her eyes. I went into comfort mode, although I needed just as much comfort, I wouldn't think of it yet. I refused to understand, to know what this meant. I sat up, Alice let me, and with her in my lap I pulled her into my arms. Alice responded her elbows folding around my neck and I could see the others on the porch over her shortness. Jane was holding Bree tight to her chest, Cynthia was frozen in place half of her hair out of that intricate bun. Sound came back and I could hear Rosalie cursing, exactly how she always did when dealing with her pain.

Esme's kind face came into view beside me, I barely recognized her, she looked older, tense and anxious. She brought her hand to wave in front of my eyes and she sighed, mouthing something, no, saying something but there was too much. The bubble I kept so perfectly smooth and closed had cracked and split open, the pain, the worry, and the overwhelming sorrow flooded me. They would only be here, Carlisle and Esme, if they were here to deliver the news.

"Did you all jump to preposterous conclusions?" Carlisle asked why was it that Carlisle voice could break through, and not Esme's? "Let's go, we don't have much time! Cynthia, will you pack their bags? It's Cynthia right? Esme can stay with you and drive you over to meet us." Carlisle continued to give orders, but with the realization that I had, we all had, jumped to the wrong conclusion it stopped time again. The bubble that had exploded started to reform, but I refused to hope. Alice tensed in my arms, pulling away to look in my eyes again, her hope shinned clearly in them, and she pulled herself up, standing there a moment before pulling me up beside her.

"This is happening, right?" She asked me, as Jane, still carrying Bree took slow unsteady steps in our directions. Rose came up beside me, and held the handle of my knife to me. I took it, placing it in my usual thigh holder next to its brothers and sisters. She seemed to recover the quickest, but then again, maybe she could hear Esme, when she was breaking down.

Carlisle stood before us, as the four of us (not counting Bree) dared to imagine the positive side of seeing Esme and Carlisle again. That we could all, maybe be with them again. That Edward was alive, and wanted to see me but for some reason out of his control, couldn't come himself.

"It's nice to see the four of you again, let's put this feud behind us and move forward." He eyed Alice and then me, did he think we were actually fighting?

"Oh, no," I began just as Alice found her voice and said, "Why would-" We timidly smiled at one another, and our voices chimed together as we said "Training." Carlisle nodded, as he let go of Esme's shoulder, I hadn't realized he was actually holding her back this whole time. We were brought into a group hug, even little Bree was included before Esme started prattling about how we all looked healthy and different.

"Time, Esme." Carlisle warned as she stepped back and bowed to us, before following the path into our humble abode. "Charlotte, please go with Esme, I'll take the girls." She waved to us, her face aged as well, her makeup was smeared and her hair was windblown to the extreme.

"I'll explain in the car, and it is nice to finally meet you, Bree." Carlisle held his hand out to Bree, but she is a shy girl around others, especially around men, and turned her face into Jane's neck. Pretending like he wasn't there, since she couldn't see him, she was only four.

"Don't take offense, she's never really known a man, or been around one for long." Jane said, Carlisle nodded his eyes softening as he dropped his own hand, and turned toward Charlotte's car. We followed together, Jane, Bree and Rosalie taking the back seat, Bree actually keeping her questions to herself, since she was nervous around men. Alice and I slid into the front, I took the middle seat, turning around to meet Jane's eyes than Rosalie's, both didn't look too good. Alice gripped my hand and as the car started and we pulled away from our home there was silence.

Being left in quietness like that, to ponder all the possibilities, wasn't the best idea. Why did we have to go meet them, if this was our reunion, if they were alive, I'd be in Edward's arms right now. I'd have smothered him in kisses, if, he was alive. Nothing but death could keep us apart, he wouldn't send someone else, and by god, he wouldn't be waiting somewhere for me to get to him. It wasn't how Edward did things. He couldn't have changed that much…

"Status, please, we need to… know." Rose said in the best pleasant voice she could muster. It missed the mark since her voice cracked and shook. She was also expecting the worse. Who wouldn't be? Alice's hand started to vibrate in my own, no, wait, that was me.

"They're alive." Carlisle told us, he attempted to cover the worry in his voice but it shined through. "Don't jump to conclusions, they were successful, but when they had reached Aro, he had a bunker in a warehouse… there was an explosion." The collective flinched, except Bree who still wasn't sure what was going on.

I was numb, Edward was alive, but gravely injured.

"We have to move them, separate them." Carlisle said, "We don't know if anyone else survived the explosion, we know Aro is dead, but Marcus… We'll hunt him down when we are able, but right now, we all need to lay low. They are stationed at Saint Memorial Hospital, ready for transport as soon as we pair each of you up. Cynthia is meeting us there with the bags, and she can go with you and Jasper if she wants, or return home, it is safe there."

I didn't think any of us could think past 'oh, god, this isn't happening.' My throat tightened, while I was watching anorexic models show off their bodies, Edward was writhing in pain. Wounded and needing someone to be there for him. I shivered, what I should have done, after my training, I should have found him, I should have gone back to that… house that I had no idea where it was located. Regardless, I should have tried to find him, I should have helped and looked and done something to assist and use the feds to find Edward. I should have done more to help.

I hunched forward, combusting inward and leaning on Alice as she shook, tears unshed in her eyes.

"They're alive." Carlisle told us again, "You are being reunited, there is no need to be reacting so." He was right, along with all this guilt, there was my other half rejoicing, because today, I would get to hold Edward, I'd get to help nurse him back to health, I'd get to kiss him. Today, Edward and I would be together again.


	22. Epilogue 2

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim nothing. I'm simply borrowing Stephanie Meyer's characters because they are fun to play with. All credit, and all things eluded too about Twilight belong to her. No copy right infringement is intended.

A/N: LE SOB! This story is officially, officially complete. Let me know how sad you are about this story being over. I still read my reviews, even if I don't get back to you, (although I reply to most of them.) I decided against a sequel… so their might in the farther off future be another short epilogue showing their lives together. Thanks again to my Beta, who has really put up with my crap. I will repay you somehow! Thanks for sticking with my story for so long everyone. Peace.

Oh, this is Un-beta-ed, Sorry in advance for any silly mistakes. (It's an Epilogue, it doesn't really count in my story. It should have ended with Edward and Bella being star-crossed (fighting and waiting) lovers. So be happy with what you get. Thanks for reading!)

Mandy07- Rated M is as Follows "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language." If you want a Sex-tastic fic, look up MA, Thanks! (And please read the Author note about Epilogue one not being the last Epilogue, you hurt my feelings a bit.)

Epilogue #2

Edward is the strongest man I know. I've seen him emotionally upset, I've seen him nervous, hard hearted, sorrowful, but I'd never seen him broken. I had never seen him down. I stood there, unable to move as I took it in. Edward was hurt, the thought that he was hurt-able barely registered, and although he was alive, breathing, it was earth shattering to see him like this.

His hospital room was empty, of people at least, and I couldn't describe anything to you. I had tunnel vision, Edward's body being the only thing I could focus on. Even the noises, the beeps from the machines were distant and I could only faintly make them out. I listened though, knowing that it was Edward's heart.

I should have broken down, I probably would have if not for the fact that although Edward was down, hurt but recovering, he was here. We were together. I stepped forward, my legs shaking. I needed to see him, I needed to grasp his hand, and I needed to know this was really happening and that I hadn't lost touch with reality, again.

I have hallucinated Edward before. Although my non-reality-Edward wouldn't be in this shape, every one of the not-Edwards have been standing, smiling and pulling me to him, but not this. Never this, and it's how I knew this was real.

Edward had always been beautiful, painfully so, and although I now felt strong enough to be with Edward, I knew I wasn't pretty enough. Training had given me confidence in all areas except in my physical attractiveness. It seemed important, but all my notions of what beauty really truly is, shifted. Edward was the beauty in my world.

This was Edward now, and as his face came into view, tears sprung to my eyes. I didn't care what he looked like, that's not what made me cry, I cried because I didn't want him to hurt, and he had, the entire time we had been apart. I don't know why I imagined after five years of fighting he would be preserved as his eighteen year old self, muscled and scar free. I should have known better, I wouldn't have been so shocked.

I was delusional, ridiculously attached to the version of Edward I knew. I hoped, convinced myself that Edward would handle anything thrown at him, it helped me cope. God, I was a bitch. There had even been really bad days, were I was angry with Edward… While he had been… god! I looked away, just to turn back and face reality. His face was so different. All of him is different.

He had a new short gash across his cheek, it would scar, but it wasn't my focus. My love for him only grew, but the main focus on his face had changed. There was a healed knife slice from above his right brow, jumped over his eye, down his cheek, barely missing his nose and across his lips, it stopped before his chin. It wasn't a wound from a battle, this was a torture wound. Sometime during this fucking mafia war, he had been captured, somehow escaped… but… he had been tortured. Or toyed with, or held down while someone- I heaved a sob, muffling it in my hands. I was afraid to touch him for so many reasons, would it hurt him? Would he disappear?

"Edward." I whispered, my voice breaking and my tongue lolling where is sounded more like "Ewaawdah." I don't know how long I stared; I couldn't imagine that whoever did this is alive. I would have to hunt him down, if he is breathing, that is. Carlisle said Marcus escaped, but anyone else who was implicated in Edward's torment, would be taken down.

I started planning as I slowly moved the white knitted blanket down from Edward's bare chest. I didn't know if he was sleeping or Comatose and I didn't want to know yet, I was still absorbing. I kept his modesty intact, folding the blanket down just after his hips showed, the top of his tighty-whities showing.

For a very long distracting minute I debated whether I was even a boxer girl or a tighty-whitey one. I never really discussed it before, and my little internal tirade gave me a little peace from the panic and overwhelming guilt. If Edward was a briefs man, I was a briefs woman. I felt well enough to refocus, some of my emotions slowly building again. I concentrated on slow deep breaths, trying to remember all the yoga calming tricks from that stupid class Jane made us all take during her pregnancy.

If Edward was down, and he needed to recover for awhile, and the war wasn't over, my girls and I could do this, we could finish this for them. Carlisle could brief us, and I'd cut the bastard who dared to take down the reason I breathed. To hell with them all, I'd killed bastards before, two to be exact. One who held a thirteen year old prisoner in his basement, tortured her, he was going to kill her before either killing himself or turning himself over to the authorities surrounding his house. I'd embedded a knife in his throat. The girl lived. The second had been during our mission in Laos, but those would be mild killings, compared to what I would do to these bastards. You would be surprised how easy it is to kill someone who is an evil bastard, when you are trained as we were.

Edward's chest just put more gasoline on my hate-flames. He'd always be perfection to me; he still looked like my Edward, only more muscled and scared. He'd been stabbed, burned slightly, and the explosion he had been in, had tore up most of the right half of his body. He was bloody, the wrappings having dark red seeping through, but he would survive as long as he didn't suffer any head trauma.

I walked around his bed, planning revenge, when the thought that I'd have to leave Edward if I wanted to kill the bastards that did this. My chest spasmed and I gripped the end of Edward's bed as I buckled over at the waist. I was an irrational ball of emotions right now. There was no way I could leave Edward, even if it meant ending the war for him. He was a stronger person than I, to be able to do that. To leave me behind had to be as hard as I thought it would be leaving Edward. But, if Edward didn't survive, if he did have horrible head trauma, they were going down.

Until then, until I knew, I had to touch him. This side of him was clear, scarred, but it wasn't torn up. I looked down at my bare feet; remember that I'd kicked them off when Alice surprised me. A fleeting thought of Cynthia and all her stupid outfits she would pack for me gave me a little distraction from the overwhelming tightness that was my body. I took a few deep breaths forcing myself to stop hyperventilating. Edward needed me.

Edward.

Needed.

Me.

The rhythmic beeping hadn't stopped, but when I focused on Edward after I straightened myself out, I didn't see his pain. His scars disappeared and the young vibrant boy I knew shown through so distinctly, I wondered how I had missed it the first time. I could see Edward. He was whole, he was going to be alright, and I brushed my shaky fingers down his cheek. He felt the same, his skin tight and beautiful.

He didn't stir. A drop of clear liquid splashed on the back of my hand and I looked up, trying to find the leak in the ceiling. I turned back, unable to stop looking at him for long. It happened again, and I realized I was crying.

No, that would be an understatement, I was freaking sobbing. This was really happening, and if I didn't get a grip on myself, I would need a padded room and a straight jacket. Time passed, and my tears slowed. My emotions shifted from sorrow, guilt, and pain to understanding, acceptance, and overwhelming joy.

I was so ecstatic that we were together again, I was so focused on my fingers tracing Edward's every curve from his face to his hips that I didn't realize I had climbed onto the bed, or that Esme was trying to get my attention. He felt the same, I was so overcome, I was so emotional, that I risked our lives. I compromised this room, anyone could have come in.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" I flinched, knowing that Esme had been attempting to get my attention for awhile. I had to focus, I had to be functional. Edward was still in danger, we all were. I needed to be Edward's defender, his protector until he was back on his feet. I wouldn't let him go without me. Not again, this time, when he was whole, I would be by his side, watching his back and making sure this doesn't happen again. The thought that I was being careless with Edward jolted me into fighting mode.

"The 'copters are ready." Esme informed me, her voice harder than before, and it took me a moment to understand that it was her new, hardened mafia fighting woman way of showing her worry. Everyone was different now. These last five years have changed everyone.

"Fine." I forced myself into action, already knowing the plan. We'd been informed on the way in, and since I'd wasted my twenty minutes on sobbing, I needed to catch up. Esme tossed two black duffle bags on the end of Edward's bed, jostling him. I glared at her but continued to focus on Edward's needs for moving him. I recognized my 'emergency' bag. It had my weapons, money, a change of clothes and most importantly, an inactivated phone with the numbers of the other inactivated phones of my trained sisters.

"Cynthia is staying behind, Alice already knows." I nodded. I wouldn't want her to leave her life behind to follow us around. This was her sister's battle, and I didn't want Cynthia along anyways. I unsnapped the locks on Edward's bed, I undid his monitors, and I was grateful that his IV was hooked to the bed. I went around Edward, Tucking things in, and covering him again. I was far more careful with him than Esme had been.

I nodded to her when I was ready, making sure to grab his patient chart. Where we were going, was already stocked with everything we'll need medically, and otherwise. I just wanted a reference, something to imitate until he awoke. I wanted to do this right for him.

"We only have two. We'll have to double you up. C and I are staying behind, Rose requested you, said it would be best talent wise pair up." I nodded again, moving to the end of Edward's bed to pull him out of the room. Nothing followed, so I unattached him correctly. Rose and I complimented each other well. She was my partner, while Jane and Alice were the same. Rose had weaponry, explosives and was a damn fine strategist. I had knives, second best at hand to hand combat (Alice was worlds better), and could sneak up on anyone, even those with super senses. My senses seemed to surpass the others. I reacted before my brain registered what was happening.

"We'll pilot it." I told Esme as we passed her, moving Edward as slow as possible so I didn't shake him much. "Give Rose the coordinates, we don't want anyone to know where we are going." Esme's brows shot up, and started arguing with me.

"You'll need a pilot to return the Helicopter, there is a tracker on it, also, who's going to care for the men if something happens, you'll need to be there for-" I cut her off, by leaving the room, Edward's body following me as I pulled his bed.

"We can cut the tracker, and if we are fitting two beds in the canopy, there isn't room. It will be hard enough fitting them. I'll be the copilot, Rose can fly anything, if something should happen, I can pull away and help either of them." Esme shook her head, not in a 'no' way, but like she was realizing something she didn't want to be true.

"You've grown." She whispered as we reached the elevators. This time I had focused, I had memorized the layout, and I made sure to check for anyone suspicious. No one stopped us, and only one nurse stared me down. I didn't acknowledge Esme's declaration, it didn't seem like I needed too.

"All of you, are different now." I pushed Edward into the open elevator, and made room for Esme. When the door closed, I appraised her. She hit the top button, putting a key into the insert hole and twisting in order to get the thing moving.

"So are you, five years does that to a person." She flinched; I think understanding that I wasn't a small, scared sixteen year old girl anymore. She nodded, not looking at me as we approached the roof, rising higher and higher.

"What happened to the other two 'copters?" I asked her, and she did finally look at me. "One disappeared about two miles south of here; the other crashed after one of its blades malfunctioned. We're good now, but someone knows where we are, and someone leaked the transportation information. We've only dealt with the FBI, there's a rat." Great, so the Helicopter is probably being tracked by the FBI, since these are FBI 'copters. Since there is a rat, we need the transmitters out. Now.

When the doors opened, the whole atmosphere changed, the blades of the helicopters were so loud I couldn't hear myself think. I checked over Edward, he was still out, he had to be in a coma to sleep through this. Anger shook through me, and I used that to pull Edward onto the roof, fighting the winds to move him.

Rose rushed up, taking the other side of the bed end and helping me pull Edward to our 'coptor. I could make out a bed in the back, and Carlisle arguing with a man I didn't know. The guy was in a uniform, and Rose filled in the blanks.

"The pilot is fighting really hard to stay on board. I requested we pilot it ourselves." She yelled in my ear as we reached the canopy we needed to fit Edward into. Emmett was pressed against the side, not looking too well. Emmett's face was hardened, even in sleep, he looked tense, and he had a newly stitched gash on his cheek. I turned away, focusing on retracting Edward's bed legs before I locked my eyes with Rosalie's, and she dipped her head, acknowledging what I was thinking. This is not what either of us expected for our reunion.

I climbed into the cabin, gripping one end of Edward's bed and used my leg muscles to lift, as Rose did the same to the other end, keeping him as straight as possible. We situated him quickly, strapping them both in. We talked shop, maybe to keep us distracted or because we really needed to get our plan down, I don't think either of us really knew.

"I've searched for track-bugs." Rose yelled, "Please double check me, and I'll double check Alice, you know Jane is rubbish as it." I agreed, feeling really guilty as I tightened a strap around Edward's chest. I'm sure it wasn't pleasant for him; it seemed like his chest was where most of his injuries were.

"Fine, If the pilot doesn't want to leave the 'copter, we push him out with a parachute." I told her, and then second guessed myself, "Or, we let Alice do her 'unconscious in three hits' technique."

"I vote option two. It's quicker, although drastically less fun." We shared a sad smile. "Switch, Check his straps and I'll check his." I noted that she still didn't call either by their names. It had been an unspoken rule, quite literally, to not say any of the guy's names. We turned, there only being enough room for our hips sideways, I pulled myself up to turn around, Rose doing the same.

"Have the coordinates? Or are they programmed in? We'll need to lose the GPS. It works both ways. I have an extra in my bag." I yelled, as I pulled on Emmett's bindings, looking him over again. He looked pasty, but grayer than anything. I wondered if that meant he was worse off than Edward?

"I was hoping you had one. Alice has one too." Rose screamed back. I fished out the GPS I had, and handed it over, looking at Edward once more. I'm sure Rose wanted to talk about more but I was finished, I nodded my dismissal as I slipped out the other side of the canopy, snapping the door forward and shut. I routinely went over the 'copter. I didn't find anything, but Rose had found three, and that sounded about right, not counting the GPS she was currently replacing.

Our pilot was standing next to the open door, and I searched the roof for Carlisle. I stopped at Jane, holding Bree on her hip. Two beds were placed in their canopy too, and Rose was checking over their's for bugs. I strode over there, stopping for a second to look back at the pilot. He was looking back at me, his brow raised in either cockiness, or satisfaction. Either wasn't going to fly with me. I snorted at my internal pun.

My chest compressed, I didn't want to walk away from Edward.

"He won't budge, he says he has an automatic off switch on him, if he isn't on it, he's stopping it." Carlisle yelled to my right.

"We can work around that." I grinned, knowing I had an evil, excited glint in my eye. Carlisle looked surprised, before shaking his head like Esme had when she realized, and tried to deny and repress the fact that I'd grown a lot in the past five years.

"He has three weapons." Carlisle's face turned serious.

"Four." I corrected him, narrowing my eyes at him slightly, he studied the pilot again for a moment before repeated that he'd only counted three. "How many do I have?"

"None." Carlisle responded looking tense and worried, that I was still naive and unable to defend myself. I laughed, brushing past him and meeting Jane half way too us. I hugged them both, as Jane screamed softly into my ear "Alice is going to stop our pilot, she suggested doing it at the same time so they don't team up. Two minutes to lift off." I nodded inconspicuously, as I kissed Bree's forehead. The little girls eyes were huge and filled with tears, she was only this quiet when she was scared.

We walked together since I wanted to see Jasper and Alec's condition. Rose intervened, slyly showing me another tracker she pulled from the machine. "Let me take the pilot." I nodded as Rose bounded off, and I watched as she engaged the pilot into a conversation. Knowing Rose was so close to Edward and Emmett made me feel better. I stepped up into the cabin, Alice was there, strapping in Jasper.

"Fuck, right?" Alice asked, her eyes sad. I just nodded, looking over Alec and Jasper. Jasper looked fine, he had a slight cut on his eyebrow, but that was it. "He took a round in the chest. Two broke through, but his chart seemed hopeful. Alec is best off of all of them. He's been conscious twice." She didn't sound bitter, just informatory.

"Alice." I made her turn to me, and I pulled her against me. We'd be parting ways, separating for a long while and I didn't want our last memory with her to be us rolling around in the yard with knives to each other's throats, training or not. "I love you. It's going to be alright. We have our emergency bags." She nodded when I pulled away, giving her strength. "Rose is cornering our pilot." Her face changed then; turning back to the tough Alice she needed to be right now.

"Thank you." She said over her shoulder as she jumped out of the canopy. Everything on the roof happened pretty fast. Carlisle and Esme took the bugs, and attached them to the number two helicopter the hospital had for life-fight emergencies. They took off a moment after both pilots were out. It seemed everything was in motion in a matter of ten minutes. Bree sat in Janes lap, acting as Alice's copilot, and we waved to one another. We were going to separate areas. Carlisle and Esme giving us hopefully at least a half hour or so of a head start. It had to be enough; there wouldn't be any other way if it wasn't.

Since Rose and I had on our head phones and mic's, it was far easier to hear one another. We were heading north; apparently there was a cabin up there the guys had as a safe house, which the Cullen men hadn't told the FBI about. They wanted them to camp out in one of their facilities but since then, there had been some leaks of information. So we were back to leaving the FBI blind.

"You don't think it's strange that Carlisle and Esme weren't in the explosion?" Rose asked, the thought had crossed my mind, but I didn't put any merit to it.

"Carlisle couldn't tell I had any weapons on me, and miscounted the weapons on our original Pilot." I wasn't sure what that could mean, maybe that he was getting old, and that's why he wasn't included in the mission, thus, the explosion. I wasn't sure, but it was alarming enough for me to remember it.

"Hm." Was Rose's only response, I could almost see her wheels turning. Carlisle was over thirty, not that old, but old enough to be slipping, obviously. It could be to our advantage, in the way that the heads of the Volturi family were probably also slipping. Admittedly, knives were harder to see when well hidden.

"We'll ask them, once they wake." I did meet Rose's eye for a moment, suspicion creeping up on me. Five years could change a person quite a bit, so I didn't want to put any worth into what I knew about them both before. They were different now, who knows what could have happened?

"They're going to be fine." Rose told me, giving me confidence. While I gave Jane and Alice their assurance and strength, Rose gave me mine. We leaned on one another. Rose and I were the leaders of the group, and depending on the mission, one of us took primary leader for that time.

"I know. We just need to get there, in the middle of the woods. If the cabin doesn't have showers, we're moving to a hotel." I joked, but Rose gave me a serious nod before chuckling. "We'll be there in T minus three hours. We have enough fuel for seven hours of flight, Captain."

"Affirmative, pressure gauge is active, and engines are functioning at full capacity. We're going to make it." Although everything was accounted for and functioning, neither of us let out our held breath until we crossed the Canadian border. We avoided the hot spots, were there were active airbases, flying low and as quietly as possible. When we were nearing our final destination, Rose ordered me to check on the passengers.

I disentangled myself, keeping my headphones on so I could update Rose on their status. It didn't take long, and Rose kept the craft steady. Edward looked unchanged, still strapped in and lifeless. His pulse was steady and I brushed his fallen shaggier-than-before hair out of his eyes. The very beginning of scruff had started to come in. Once I felt satisfied I turned to Emmett.

He'd actually improved. There was color to his face and when I touched my finger to his wrist, he flinched just slightly in his sleep. "Rose!" I unnecessarily alarmed her, making her head whip back in my direction. "He flinched when I touched him! He's good! More than good, he'll probably wake up soon!" I heard her exhale of a breath through my head phones. "We won't have to install a feeding tube, I don't think." Edward on the other hand, would need one. I'd give him until tomorrow, but by ten, he'd have one. Rose and I had done them before.

"and him?" Rose asked, referring to Edward, the relief in her voice making a tense smile pull at my lips.

"The same."

"That means he's stable. You can't be alarmed unless he changes for the worse." I nod at her statement, fully aware that she couldn't see my head. I turned and fished into my duffle for the unregistered phone. I had phone cards, and through them, I could contact Alice's or Jane's equally unregistered one.

I climbed back into my seat, strapping the belts across my chest, glad this trip resulted in zero incidents. Rose began circling searching for the cabin below, and a place to land close to it. I on the other hand, tried both Alice's, then Jane's phone. Getting both of their generic voice messages that didn't say their names, I left a short no named messaged. They'd call when they landed.

"Preparing descent, We're takin' her down slow and hope that the clearing there is flat enough." Rose spoke over the intercom as I ended the last call.

"It has to be, did you see any other way to get up here? It seems like a makeshift landing pad. I bet there is even an earth tones cover up for this damn thing near it. The Cullen' are always more than prepared." Rose chuckled, spinning us down slowly, so slowly that I was getting impatient, but we couldn't jostle our cargo, and landing was hardest. I did my job, marking the feet as we approached.

Everything was smooth, and I had been right about the cover, it had been off to the side, and Rose had to climb up one side, and I the other to get the helicopter covered. We shut everything down, collected our men and anything else we deemed necessary, and we were home free. Or, random-cabin-in-the-woods free, I should say.

From the sky it looked abandoned, overgrown and run down, as Rose and I approached, we could tell that the cabin was intentionally made to look like that, and was actually rather quant and cute. The trail was thankfully straight and flat, and wide enough for all of us to move comfortably. Rose was ahead of me, the stretch from the helicopter to the cabin covered by the tall trees and their leaves meshing together above us.

We'd made it without as much as a whisper of trouble. It made Rose and I both nervous, but grateful. Only with everything out of the way, the only thing left to worry about was Edward and Emmett. The distractions were gone, and now, we were alone in the woods with two comatose bodies. Rose opened the door, motioning me to come in behind her, but I motioned back not to leave Emmett and Edward alone. She nodded, going into the house alone.

I kept my ears up, the wood creature noises soothing, and Rose silently stepped through the house. I positioned myself by the door, not looking in, but watching both corners of the front of the house. If anyone but Rose left the cabin, they'd be out cold before they knew I was even there. The wait didn't seem that long before Rose called from inside the Cabin,

"It's clear." I loosened my grip on my favorite blade and pulled the front of Emmett's bed into the front door. Rose took him, and together we situated them in a very dusty living room. It was mostly bare, a couch, a chair, and a table, with two doors off to left, an opening to the kitchen to the right and a bathroom door, open, to the right.

"There is a basement, the main stairs are from the kitchen, and the other two entrances to the basement are from each of the bedrooms. We can't move the beds down there, but that's where everything we need is. There are two freezers buzzing healthily, both filled to the brim with food. The pantry has all canned goods. Hope you like hypertension." Rose was attempting to lighten the mood, and I appreciated it, but mostly, I wanted to stay busy, I wanted to clean.

The longer I stayed busy the less time I had to worry about everything.

"There is a food processor; we'll need to use that… if they need feeding tubes. We also need to change their IV's. Both of their bags are running low, I seen a red medical credenza downstairs and grabbed two, there on the kitchen counter." She looked at me for a moment; she snarled but nodded at whatever she could see clearly on my face. "Fine, the cleaning supplies are in the bathroom, I'll hook them both up."

We fell into silence; I cleaned every inch of every part of the previously unused and dusty cabin I could get a hold of, while still being within viewing distance of Edward. Nothing changed, night fell and Rose joined me after she gave up on getting the television to work, she'd fiddled with the wires for hours. The wires ended and to get it to work they had to be attached to a satellite that we didn't have.

The feed tubes weren't difficult; it was just the mush that we had to make. I cleaned the kitchen more times than I had the rest of the upstairs. But what we were really doing was waiting. Alice called, then Jane and there wasn't any change for either of us. We disclosed nothing, and limited our conversations to a minute. It was all overly precautious, but you know the saying about being safe rather than sorry.

Rose and I barely spoke, if it wasn't about our mission, their safety or medical updates, I'd say we didn't speak at all. We took twelve hours shifts, breaking them up into six on and six off hours of lookout. There wasn't anything to see, but the more we knew about the land the better. Waiting was natural to us by now.

I'd be going crazy right now, if Rose wasn't here. How could any of us, being alone, look after them, and do what we do on missions? Two people is stretching it, and it made me wonder again about Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know how many days passed, I don't think very many because I hadn't ran out of things to do yet, before the first one woke up.

I called immediately, updating Alice and Jane as Rose cried over Emmett's face. I don't think he even knew what the hell happened, but he grinned like a kid on Christmas and the dimples I forgot he had sprung unto his hardened face. I took care of things, anything Emmett needed, I grabbed so Rose didn't have to leave Emmett's arms, and a few hours later, he stood up.

I busied myself as they talked about everything. I wanted to know, god, did I want to fucking know, but… I wanted Edward to tell me. So I cleaned out the room Rose had claimed, I washed the bed sheets and blankets, scrubbed the floor, closet and any other space I thought could be cleaner. I meticulously checked on Edward, ignoring every sound that came from Emmett's mouth. If Rose thought I should know something, she would reiterate later, but we were trapped here, and unless Edward didn't wake up, I didn't want to hear it.

Emmett took the bed in their room, and Rose pushed the hospital bed in their too, probably knowing that I wanted to clean underneath it. Cleaning kept my hands busy, and they needed to stay busy. I'd cleaned the other bedroom that would become Edward and I's the same way I had Rose and Emmett's, making sure to keep the door open, and looking back at Edward every minute.

Just before the sun rose, Alice called, Alec had woken up, he was out of it, and slipped back, but he spoke, and Jane told him about Bree. I sent them happy thoughts, looking at Edward's emotionless face the entire time.

I changed Edward's dressings, sponge bathing him, and cleaning out the bed pan. By now it had seriously sunk in that Edward could die. For a fleeting second, I almost wished that I waited forever, it almost seemed like a better fate, to hope and not know what happened. It was too much to even think of this world without Edward. I tucked him in, and just thought, absorbed, and was still for the first time since we arrived.

Rose and Emmett didn't come out of their room. I understood, and I was grateful that they were quiet about whatever they were doing. I imagine sleeping, but it was anyone's guess. Everything would be different now, and it was still up in the air whether it was for the good or for the worse. Just as the silent tears streamed down my face, I felt Edward move.

I talked myself out of it, as I studied his face, he didn't move, I must have just flinched and not realized it was me. I bound off the bed and gripped his limp hand, still hoping. I pushed back the tears and brushed the back of my other sleeve across the wet streams on my cheeks. All my focus was on Edward, I checked his vitals, looked over the IV, and studied his every visible limb.

"Edward?" I asked, saying his name correctly and fully for the first time in years, I didn't expect a response, hell I just figured I was crazy but his eyes moved. I could see that under his eyelids he had actually tried to open them, and look at me. "Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I muttered as I leaned over his bed, pulling his hand to my chest and bringing my knees up in a kneeling position on his bed to his left, to be as close to him as possible. I can't tell you what is going on in my head, there is just so much rushing through it there are no real thoughts, not until Edward's clear green eyes met mine. All I could think is 'this_ is_ fucking happening,' and all I could do was cry.

Edward didn't smile, he didn't move, my head was over his, my tears falling onto his face as he studied my eyes, I was still gripping his hand to my chest. I was shaking, scared out of my mind that Edward didn't know me anymore, that he had some kind of memory loss; he wasn't gripping my hand back, he hadn't said a word, he didn't even react to me. He had to know me! I extracted one of my hands from the tangled mess of fingers gripped to my chest, and I slowly reached out to touch Edward's face.

He was scaring me. There were emotions flashing through his eyes but he was frozen, it was like he was afraid if he moved… something awful might happen.

"Edward." I whispered, just as the tips of my fingers brushed across his cheek, he leaned into it, tilting his head slightly to feel more of my skin on his. I broke out in a smile, my shoulders spazming as I realized that Edward was alright! He did know me! "Edward, there was an explosion." His eyes widened just the tiniest of fractions before went back to studying me, I think attempted to memorize everything about my face, but his main focus were my eyes. He never strayed far from my eyes without looking back into them a split second after leaving them.

"You were hurt." I whispered, getting some control of my tears and body wracking sobs. "Rose and I flew you here in a helicopter with Emmett. He's already awake. Carlisle and Esme brought you to us. They went back after we were separated from Jane, Alice, Alec and Jasper." My chest expanded before the ball of everything I held fizzled out, leaving just me. Now that Edward was fine, I was fine too. I'd said all of their names, and it didn't hurt because they were all alright.

Only, Edward still didn't respond, the only movement he had made was the one tiny head tilt. I continued to collect my tears from his face, brushing my finger tips anywhere I could. I stayed away from his eyes, so he would have no reason to close them. They had been closed for so long, too long.

"Edward, do you understand me?" He gave no indication as his eyes dropped to my lips before shooting back up to my eyes like I might be angry he snuck a peek at something he thought he shouldn't have. My eyebrows shot up. "Edward, what's going on?" His tongue dashed out across his dry lips. I had chap-sticked them at least fifteen times today, but there was no use. I watched him move, tears springing to my eyes again as he slowly started to animate.

"You-" He choked out, his voice deep and scratchy, but his tone was harsh, I actually flinched. "You aren't real." He accused and my finger tracing stopped on his face. "You'll disappear if move too much, or…" He stopped, looking into my eyes with grief. I knew what he was talking about. I had imaginary Edward visits often. Alice had told me she had illusions with Jasper a few times, but she had been the only one I had told.

"Go on." I told him, my voice soft and understanding, I forced my fingers on his skin to move again, and I gripped his hand harder to me, hoping that it might help.

"You disappear… right before we kiss." I smiled, tears spilling onto his face again but he still stared into me, looking for something I wasn't sure he'd find. "You look different… but it's you." He seemed confused for a second, before he controlled his expressions. "Usually, I see you, how I last saw you… Bleeding and crying through the sleep inducing drugs…" he looked shaken up about that, before a slight mischievous glint flashed, "or naked." His voice was still scratchy with dryness, but it wasn't an emergency. I blushed at his admission, and his lips almost twitched into a smile.

"When I imagined you…" I whispered back, some hope leaking and showing in him "it was always as your younger self in that old man outfit, shoes and all. Although… I did have one where you were… um… undressed." I would have looked away because I was embarrassed but I couldn't. I had to keep him here. He might slip back under like Alec had.

His brows knitted neatly together for a second, was he holding back his facial expressions because he counted that as moving too much? He didn't want what he thought was his illusion of me to disappear. "You imagined me?"

I nodded, smiling at him as I adjusted myself on his bed. I figured if I stayed, and touched and spoke to him long enough, everything would make sense to him. I didn't want to push him when he was already so… fragile. He could take as long as he wanted. I moved his limp hand from my chest to my cheek, he let me do what I wanted, and I sighed as his warm hand splayed across my face. He looked scared, but calmed when he realized I wasn't vanishing. He was careful not to move, but I held his hand to me, as I spread my palm across his scarred cheek.

"You're the only one I'd ever want to hallucinate anyways." I whispered "but this is much better because in mine, we'd never touch." I made my point by moving his hand across my face, where his palm was over my lips. I pressed them to him, watching him as he flinched when my lips brushed against his skin. I froze, waiting. Wondering if I did something I shouldn't have.

He was shocked, but it sprung his body into motion, animating him. His thumb that I had pressed to my face brushed across my cheek and his other arm came up, making him wince. He was trying to sit up. Shit! He can do that yet!

"Please don't get up. You're hurt." I was crying again, and he didn't stop, his other hand brushed the tears from my other cheek, and they were burning with delight. I helped him sit, since he wasn't going to listen to me. I moved back, my heels under me for a second before he pulled me to him. His touch was so soft, barely there like I might break or vanish if he pressed to harshly. He was coming back to normal but he was still scaring me. His eyes demanded that I didn't look away as his hands guided me slowly and gently into his lap.

"Wait." I told him, and he froze, his eyes begging and hands falling away, it hurt him, but I couldn't sit on him. He shouldn't take on my weight when he was still recovering. He had been in an explosion and even though I wanted this, I couldn't impede his healing. Not for my selfish need to feel him. He could sit up, but I wouldn't push on him in any way.

I moved my hands back to his face, his eyes still not leaving mine. I crawled forward on my knees, straddling his leg to get closer. His hand brushed my tears away again as his other found my hip, pulling me gently. I didn't want to startle him, I didn't want to set him off with any surprises, so the space between our lips lasted far longer than it should have.

When we were so close that our noses touched, he sucked in a breath fast and harsh and it made me stop. His eyes were shifting from one of mine to the other searching again for something I didn't know for sure he would find. What was going on inside of his head?

"You're really here." He whispered, his eyes clouding over and he blinked fast. He didn't waste any time, he knew I was here and since he knew, he leaned the rest of the way forward, and gave me the sweetest, saddest kiss I'd ever been given.

I was crying before, so I'm not sure if he felt the difference in me, but I did in him. My chest tightened and my throat bobbed as he pulled away for just a split second to give me another sorrow filled kiss. Our eyes didn't close; we looked at each other as we connected again and again.

Everything would be fine, now that we're together again.

I just knew it.

"I thought…" He whispered before placing another kiss on my lips. "That they had killed you… That I had died at the warehouse and you were…" His shoulders shook, and I pulled away from his face panicked as I looked over him. I only had a moment to glance over his bandages before Edward pulled me forward and into his side, he turned us, and lay on his non-bandaged shoulder. I'm sure it hurt, but he pulled me to his chest, as he shook. Was he going into shock? Did he have an infection? He didn't feel feverish.

And then it hit me.

There is always a first time for everything. The first time we were separated (and hopefully our last), the first time I was stabbed, the first time Edward told me he loved me, the first time we kissed, my first kiss, and now… the first time I'd seen Edward cry.

Edward was crying.

I tried to be the strong one for Edward, and the role reversal surprised me. I surrendered, Edward wasn't going to stay still, and he wasn't going to let go. I didn't want him too, so I gave in to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and tucking his head into me. I missed our eye contact as I ran my fingers through Edward's bronze shaggy locks.

"You're really here?" He whispered into my hair, pulling me tighter to him. It almost hurt, and I'm sure it hurt him, but I wanted to be closer. It felt like I couldn't be close enough, like there was something missing inside me and being squished to him abated it.

"I still can't believe it myself." I whispered back, my voice breaking.

"I won't do it again… I'm so… sorry, Bella." Edward was still shaking, and still gripping me to his chest like his life depended on it.

"Everything is alright now." I reassured him, but it was like he couldn't hear me. He just needed to get everything out.

"I can't do it again! I can't leave you. We'll have to hide, I'll hide you, I'll keep you safe, but I don't want to fight, I can't walk away from you again. I know what that felt like… I… I need you. I need you with me." I just cried and nodded my head, letting Edward work out his guilt on his own terms.

"We can hide, we can put all of this behind us. We can change our identities every couple of years... We can go where we want, together." Edward nuzzled further against my neck, pressing his lips to my neck. I shivered, hoping that we really could disappear into the masses, all of us, and live out a normal, peaceful existence… together, finally and completely.

"Well you aren't going without us." Rose sneered breaking Edward and I's moment. I held Edward still as he flinched into the offensive. We'd been too wrapped up to notice that Rose and Emmett had come out of their room.

"Like Jasper or Alec would let us take off without them! Not to mention that Carlisle would track us down before we could even process the papers." Emmett's gruff voice added, and Edward slowly disentangled his head from my arms.

"We do survive better together." Edward said, reminding Emmett of something that made him laugh. I tried to turn in Edward's arms to see around him, but I was trapped.

"Alice would kill us, and trust me, she can. So we are all going, together, after everyone is all healed. We have enough money to last us a hundred lifetimes, I think we'll be fine." Rose added, and I snorted, turning my head as far as it would go to look at Rose. "I called, by the way. I heard when he awakened. Alec woke up again, but he's out now. Jasper is still stable." I nodded, as Emmett gripped her elbow, limping and pulling her back into their room. "The parameter is clear; we'll take tonight, since you took last night." She didn't wait for my response as she complied with Emmett, disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

Edward kissed me again, as I met his eyes. Our unsure smiles matching as Edward bent toward me again, letting me move enough to meet him in the middle. His nose brushed along my cheek. "I love you, I've never stopped loving you. You kept me alive, you kept me fighting. Will you stay with me, Bella? I'll understand if you've moved on, I'll let you go if you want me too."

I met his gaze, my eyes filling and burning because I've cried so often. I kissed him, my tears getting between us and our eyes still locked. "I love you too. There is only ever been you, please don't leave me behind. Not again." Edward and I stayed like that, admitting how much we missed one another, and promising to stick together for the rest of our lives. We slept like that, wrapped in each other's arms on Edward's hospital bed, somewhere in Canada in a worn down, really clean, cabin, dreaming of a time not too far off from now, where we could have a normal, happy life… together.


	23. Epilogue 3

Vindicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Trust me.

A/N: So this is a bonus, bonus, bonus epilogue as a thanks to everyone who's reviewed. This will not be in the downloadable version of Vindicated that I have on my blog.

Epilogue #3

Sweat covered me like a second skin, my muscles burned but I couldn't stop now. The longer I waited the harder it would be for me. Edward is ruthless, refusing to allow me to fight my own battles _with him _until he deems me ready. I am starting to think he will never find me ready.

"Move that ass Cullen, or I'll bite it." Speak of the devil.

"Is that really motivation for me to go faster, Cullen?" His laughter lightened my heart and I found I could move faster with him egging me on. We'd entered the Tough Mudder, it was a twelve mile challenge and rather intense obstacle course.

"Move that ass Cullen, or I'll bite it." Emmett said, laughing as that too made me pick up my pace. Rose was slightly up ahead her blond ponytail bobbing, a man was speaking to her, his head looking her over while she was staying focused.

"You should be worried about Hale's ass right now. Looks like someone is moving in on your girl." I turn my head back for just a moment to make sure Emmett heard me. He was moving up the pack quicker now to step in between Rose and the guy up ahead. When Emmett, Alec, Jasper and Edward had been injured it had taken them all about a year to fully recover.

Alec, Bree and Jane were in the witness protection program. Jane sent updates, pictures and letters through the Denali's and we sent her things back. Carlisle and Esme haven't been located and there has been speculation that they didn't make it after they ensured the others and our safety. They had given up the helicopters to us... I just hoped they were in hiding and not dead like everyone thinks.

The next obstacle came into view, a cargo net spread across a ditch filled with mud. The challenge was to work together, to get through it all without leaving anyone behind and... I guess to stay clean. Mud seemed to be the punishment if you couldn't get through a challenge, except the very muddy army crawl in the very beginning.

"Can you do this?" I asked Edward. He'd damaged his shoulder, he couldn't rotate it fully and this challenge required some shoulder flexibility. Edward kissed the side of my mouth before slapping my butt, letting me know to get moving. He liked being behind me, keeping a watch on my progress and being able to step in if anything went wrong.

Halfway across the cargo rope web Alice and Jasper caught up with us. Rose and Emmett were waiting on the other side, looking around and jogging in place. The man that had started talking to her wasn't around anymore. A few others were also hanging from the rope and running through the mud instead of attempting the actual challenge.

Jasper took a round to the chest and his upper body strength was still not how it used to be, Alice started off before him after sharing some hushed words. They'd gotten married a week after Edward and I. Rose refused to have a piece of paper define her relationship so her and Emmett were just... together.

We made it across, I was out of breath but Edward seemed fine. I could keep up with him, beat him in hand to hand but endurance was my weakness. Edward could go for hours and I couldn't, he wanted me to improve before we went back to stop the Volturi family completely. They were still going strong and stealing girls according to Eleazar and Carmen. There had been a short time where the family business struggled and almost died out but after the warehouse explosion the business started up again.

Edward swore never to leave me behind again, so here was our compromise. The Volturi needed stopped, we had to stay together and training to take them on as a six pair team against the crime family was a way to fulfill both requirements.

"We have everest and the lake to get through before the end." Rose said right as Alice and Jasper joined us on the other side. I was afraid of the end... there were live wires hanging down in front of the finish line but of course Edward said I needed to get over it. If I were to get wounded I needed to be able to fight through the pain. We continued on, Edward beside me as we ran through the terrain as a team.

Alice was short so her steps needed to be quicker to keep up with Jasper. She did a good job and we were over everest, which was a large pile of rock and dirt quickly. Next, we'd have to jump off the edge of everest into the cold lake and swim across to the live wires. Rose dived in, not wasting time, I followed right after. She'd always led our team so it was a hard habit to break for her not to be first. Carlisle had been the boys leader so there didn't seem to be a problem with those three working together instead of having a leader.

The lake was freezing but I powered through, happy that all the mud I'd collected would be washed off but nervous about running dripping wet through the electrical wires. The six of us were the first group to finish across the lake. A few others kept up with us but it seemed the last mile run and the swim is where the other challengers weren't able to keep their pace up.

Edward took my hand before the live wires and we went through together, our clasped hands making the electrical current worse by coursing through both of us but I held on tight. Alice finished first, overtaking Rose at the lake and not letting her catch up. They were fighting right now, Rose, well she did have a problem stepping out of her leader role. The FBI wasn't in charge of us anymore and they had assigned her role.

Our completion time was two hours and thirty two minutes. Edward picked me up in congratulations, swinging me around before I latched onto his mouth and forced my tongue inside. I liked being intimate in public. It had taken him awhile to even walk beside me outside of our compound in fear that someone would recognize him, and therefore, me.

We had a personal picture taken before we headed home, our drive back would be a few hours so we left before the bulk of the challengers finished. Any photos of us could be leaked on the internet and we didn't want anything to link us back to our location. We were slightly paranoid about being hunted down.

"I really needed that." Jasper said, moving his shoulders back to work out an ache. "I don't feel so incompetent now." He smiled before opening our volvo wagons back passenger side door. Emmett and Rose had driven down so it was Edward's turn to drive. I took the front passenger seat, buckling in. We'd have to clean the car out since there was so much mud. Alice climbed in, sitting on Jaspers lap. Rose took the middle seat, Emmett behind Edward.

"Me too." I tell him. "I've been training my ass off to be able to keep up with you all." Edward squeezed my knee before backing out.

"Well I would have been first if Alice hadn't-"

"Hadn't what? Kicked your ass across that lake despite diving in last. Go ahead, ask the boys. I dove in after them." Alice bragged, kicking Rose a little in the backseat.

"Don't make me turn this car around." Edward said, eyeing the four of them through the rearview mirror. Rose huffed and Alice grinned. Alice could see the future sometimes, it happened a lot more when she was younger but I had a feeling she knew she would win the tough mudder even though finishing as a group first was the real win.

Everyone bantered the entire ride home. We lived in the very top of the west main street condo, we each had our own room and bathroom, but we shared a living room, music room, kitchen and study (which I called the library). We liked staying together, the boys had lived together their entire lives and after us girls had been left behind, we had stayed together then too.

Of course Emmett went up first, taking the stairs so he could do a quick reconnaissance mission before we all went up through the elevator. The security was pretty tight around here though. Camera's twenty four seven, swipe cards and there was an instant text alert sent to everyone if a door or window was opened when the alarm was set.

Inside I headed straight for a shower, throwing my muddy shoes in a plastic bag beside the sink as I went.

It felt nice to get all this mud and grime off me. My muscles ached, my head pounded but I felt proud of myself. I'd completed Edward's challenge and could endure the whole run with the obstacles. He'd have to agree to us taking out the remaining Volturi now. Then, after Jasper feels like he is back to a hundred percent we'd be out there again.

The light shut off in the bathroom. I froze my hand halfway to the shampoo bottle before the curtain was pulled back and a very dirty body stepped into the shower. Edward didn't like me seeing his body, he had too many scars, he says, but I still find him beautiful. Each mark was something he earned, he'd gotten them fighting for us and that made them wonderful. I kissed his mangled shoulder from the explosion, bringing the bar of soap down across his skin to scrub him clean.

He found my mouth in the darkness, my back against the opposite wall and I grew slick in another way that had nothing to do with the cascade of water. He'd refused to sleep with me until I agreed to marry him. We'd married very quickly after his declaration. I'd waited years to lose my virginity and if marriage was the final step... well it was barely an obstacle.

His fingers caressed my thigh before he brought it up, picking me up off the tub floor. Edward is taller than me, so in order to line up he had to hold me that way. His free hand found my inner folds, he groaned when he found me so slick. I reciprocated, my hands finding his shaft. I pumped twice before pulling him forward to my opening. I needed him inside of me, I ached for him every hour. I arched, pressing my breasts to his chest as his cock slide between my folds, not entering. He liked our skin touching, liked the sensation of our intimates pressed so close without penetration. My lips found his ear and I bit it softly so he'd groan again. I was rewarded with his deep guttural growl and his hand holding me up moving to my backside. That meant he was going to take me now.

"Yes!" I hissed, his head entered me slowly before he rocked forward, my head hitting the tile wall behind me. My legs tightened around his hips, my feet pressing into his buttoxs and I pressed back against him. I wanted him to ride me, to make me see stars and lose feeling in my legs again. Edward was of the bigger persuasion and it had taken me some time to get used to his size. He slammed into me, fast and deep making sweet pained grunts and groans as he did so. I fought back, arching and gripping at his skin, marking him.

"Say it." Edward hissed into my ear, I was so close, my legs spasmed every time he pressed forward. I opened my mouth to answer him, to give him what he wanted but I was so close, my voice sounded hoarse and squeaky.

"I love you, Edward, I'm yours." I screamed, my orgasm rocking me, my nails digging into his upper arms and my back completely off the bathroom wall. He continued on, his arm coming up to balance himself against the wall above me, his other moving behind my back. Edward could tell when I was about to orgasm, he liked his name screaming out of my mouth. His hips and thrust were keeping me up against the wall. I sucked on his ear, panting before regaining some of my leg control and pressing back against him again.

He may have prolonged my endurance physically but I couldn't hold back my orgasms.

Another hit and he groaned as I chanted his name this time, soft waves of pleasure instead of the explosion the first one had been. I didn't lose control of my legs or our rhythm, keeping up with his thrusts. He started to grunt, his breaths coming in short burst which is his tell that he was about to cum.

Edward became very silent after he came, leaning into me, his hips slowing before stopping completely but still holding me up off the tub floor. I kissed his neck twice, slowly unwrapping my arms and then my legs from around Edward's body. He kissed me a few times, taking my lips harshly, making them ache.

He had a hard time accepting the good things in his life. Edward believed he was neither capable of love nor that he deserved it. He had returned to me broken, thinking worse of the world than before but still being Edward. It had taken him a very long time to tell me about this and once he had we found a way to combat his disbelief. When Edward had first awakened he didn't believe I was real, he had hallucinated me for years and right before he and my hallucination would kiss, she would disappear. So, when something wonderful happened he would kiss me, usually hard, to get his mind to believe what just happened.

I exited the tub, got the floor all wet and flipped the light back on before getting back in the tub. Edward gave me a serious look about having turned the light back on, he didn't like being so exposed and knowing that I could see his scars. He swam with a shirt on, that's how upset he was about them.

"Thank god that was you." I said, smiling broadly. "It was so dark it could have been anyone sneaking in here to take advantage of my body." Edward laughed, rolling his eyes at me before pulling me into him and ducking me under the stream.

"How is it that you can always make me smile." He asked, grabbing the shampoo, squirting some out and coming up to soap up my head. I grinned, earning a chaste kiss before I answered.

"I know you too well, Edward." We washed each other, paying special attention to our naughty areas that were extra sensitive. A great thing about this condo, the water never ran cold after hours of running. Edward and I were _very _wasteful. He kissed me a lot, over and over but I didn't think it was to remind him that this was real.

Edward knew what this meant.

I was ready, Jasper was almost healed and soon our break from the mafia world would be over. Edward would be going back, only I would be joining him in his fight. He didn't want it to be true, he didn't want me to risk my life.

"It will be alright, Edward." He shut the water off, grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped me first, before going back for another. Edward didn't speak, he rubbed at his bronze wet head and shut the light off again with his free hand.

"You don't know that." He hissed, angry that I had brought it up again. Eventually the Volturi needed to be stopped, we had to be the ones to do it. We had the FBI backing us up here, he knew everyone involved and I was angry enough to want to kill some human trafficking bastards!

"We can stop them. It will be alright, Edward." He dropped his towel, pulling me to him before placing me on the counter. His fingers found my core, smoothing over my clit as he groaned into the side of my neck. I guess we'd talk about it later. My fingers found the light switch clumsily, knocking over our toothbrushes as I flipped the switch, the bathroom illuminating. He growled, but continued on his mission without pause, leaving the light on.

We'd figure something out. Edward knew how to distract me but he could only keep this up for so long... and I loved every second of it.

-Fin.

Human trafficking is a very serious and very awful occurrence that happens all over the world to young children, women and men. To learn more or join the fight, visit this website below. (Get rid of the spaces).

www . humantrafficking . org


End file.
